


Endeavors

by FunkyForneus



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Character Study, Multi, Slow Burn, Will add tags as I go, f!Summoner, rating is for language and badly written fight scenes, science!!, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 91,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyForneus/pseuds/FunkyForneus
Summary: Magic, medieval knights, pegasi, and... dragons? Were those dragons?Wack.This was gonna be a hell of a ride.---This is going to be a long project, where I'll attempt to give every character (except seasonals) a chapter, though some may be shared or short.





	1. This is a lil' Awkward, or Takumi

He could only sigh at another day in Nohrian hell. Well, it wasn't hellish, and the people here were very nice, but it still rubbed him the wrong way, seeing much of the architecture, the weapons, the clothing being very... Nohrian.

He took up Fujin Yumi and made a beeline for the dining hall, wondering how exactly he got into all this. He heard a little voice, and poof! He was here, willing to partake of Nohrian-like meals that, well, lacked flavor. If only because that was all the food they offered.

Pushing open the hall doors, he was surprised to find no one there, save for the Summoner moving around in the kitchens. Kiran was probably the only person he was comfortable with. Well, sort of, on account of her mutism. The thing was, she didn't strike him as Nohrian. Kiran was a far comparison of anyone in his world and stuck out like a sore thumb from everyone here. And that wasn't a bad thing. She was currently cooking something that smelled delicious. Spotting him, she raised her hand in a wave and continued on cooking.

"Hey, Kiran, uh... what'cha got there?"

It looked like an egg, but with something that was hopefully tasty in the middle. She grinned and plated it, not before adding a red sauce to its top and pushing it towards him. Giving an open gesture, she readied another one without hesitation. 'Help yourself'

"Thanks Kiran! You really didn't have to." He said, salivating as he pulled up his seat. This smelled better than whatever they were serving recently. Using a fork, he sliced into it, not giving a damn that it was bad table manners. Out fell steaming white rice with some meat and vegetables. He didn't even know they had rice here! With a blow, he gave it a taste and hummed in ecstasy. He didn't care that Kiran chuckled, he shoveled the rest in, and appreciated that he wasn't the only one to use his fork 'impolitely'.

"That was so good," He gushed, glad that she got him some fresh water to wash it all down, "What was that?"

She chewed thoughtfully at that and pulled up a paper and a strange writing device that made small snapping sounds. He was amazed she wrote in perfect Hoshidan, _"Its a Hoshidan-esque dish in my world called 'omu-rice'. Then again the place isn't Hoshido, but..."_

Someplace called Japan. He continued in his native language, "So you can understand Hoshidan?"

She smiled and nodded, writing down some more. Eagerly, he waited until she pushed her paper towards him. _"I've been getting tired of all the food here. It's very... unseasoned, because of resources. My culture and those of my close friends utilized many seasonings."_

He nodded, "Me too. It's very Nohrian here. Not that that isn't bad, er, well... the food sucks. It's bad in that sense."

She laughed, Takumi grinning as she wrote, _"Yes it is. Would you like to cook anything up later on? I can see what we have available to us and make do with that."_

"Yeah! Uh-" he blushed, embarrassed that he answered too eagerly, "Miso soup? You think we can cook that up?"

She thought a bit. _"We need soybeans for that... and dashi. What's your favorite composition?"_

Takumi smiled. Finally, someone who knew the delicacy of miso. They chatted, though it was verbally one-sided, and attracted the attention of the others there who politely left them alone and sat nearby. When done, he left feeling all sorts of happy. He made a friend. A nice one.

"I didn't know you understood Hoshidan, Kiran! And... Oh, you can write it, too?" Sharena grinned, looking over the papers she couldn't read, "You're the best! You think you can teach me?"

Alfonse sipped at his tea, "Now, Sharena, she has a lot on her-"

"I _know_ , I meant when she was free, jeez." She huffed, Alfonse risking a glance to their mutual party, who was busy rolling up her papers. She apparently crammed Askran and Elibian in two days and was moving on to Ylissean next. Not to mention eating up tactical texts whenever she had a break. He didn't know how she did it.

She wrote something and passed it to them. Her handwriting was messy, but it might've been because of the strange quill she used. She never carried an ink well, and it was strange in shape and function. He figured he'd ask later. _"Going to the training tower. Is this acceptable?"_

Very stringent. Perhaps she didn't know how to talk to them.

"Of course! I'll meet up with you, 'kay?" Sharena gushed, with Kiran smiling warmly.

"It's perfectly fine. I'll see you there as well." He said, offering a smile as she rose and returned her plate with that motion yet again. Before he rose, he repeated the gesture, right-hand flat and rolling outward, only slightly.  What was it?

\---

Takumi whooped along with Hector, slightly out of breath from their session within the tower. It was amazing how fast you could climb up the stratums, with Roy coming over and raising his hand dazedly. Then Peri came over and Takumi felt his cheer go. She laughed as she always did, too strong and too gleeful, even for defeating phantoms. Well, at least they were done. They stepped toward their Summoner and went out of the room and down the stairs together. Though Peri had to give her a crushing hug first.

"Oh man, I'm feeling stronger after every fight! Let's get you a vulnerary, Roy." Hector grinned.

"Y-yes, Lord Hector."

Takumi heard the Nohrian promise to give their summoner more 'huggy-wuggies' later and was finally left alone with Kiran as they walked. How did one talk to people again? He knew how, but Kiran gave Sakura a run for her money. "So, uh... Is that your divine weapon that I popped out of?" He asked, motioning towards the white and gold... thing at her hip.

She gave him a friendly smile. That lent him the courage to continue, "It looks like it's hard to aim. But it really isn't for battle... is it?"

She pursed her lips at that, before answering with a wiggle of her hand. 'Yes and no'

They stopped at a garden and sat at a stone bench. It was a nice day. He figured he'd go to the range soon and practice. Yet something nagged at him. Maybe it was the way a red rose bush was off-center.

"I heard you can't fight, so you can count on me...no matter what some people say behind my back." He winced at that last part, especially since she looked worried.

"W-well..." He didn't know why he felt compelled to explain himself, "I'm not the strongest of my siblings. My brother Ryoma usually gets the praise for that." She tapped at his shoulder, and he looked up to see her motion very carefully. She patted his chest, then took up his hands and made him point to his head. Then she had them meet by arranging his fingers to clasp firmly.

"...What?" He asked, very confused and hands still clasping each other.

She looked up in thought, then patted her pockets. She was looking for paper and found nothing. Sighing in defeat, she patted his shoulder lightly. Something about that made him feel a little better. Just a little.

Alfonse greeted them outside, asking for pardon as he needed Kiran for the time being. Whatever it was it must've been important- Alfonse looked tense.

Well, he was free to do whatever, he guessed. First thing was to get outta this garden.

\---

Before them was a nicely lit section of the library filled with... books- who knew? Some were on the floor, but those might have just been put to the side, as the important ones were stacked neatly on the table. Even tea and cookies were there. The set looked so expensive with its floral design and gold rims. She was kinda scared to even touch it. "I took it upon myself to gather texts on tactics... and well, a bit of tea."

Said tea had a floral scent to it, steaming gently into the air with allure. When was the last time she had a cup of tea? All she could remember was espresso and glaring computer screens. He poured her cup first, then one for himself before sitting down. She didn't notice the slight shake in his hand, or the fact that he was nervous.

"Kiran isn't just a hero, she's going to be our greatest ally and friend." Sharena had told him. "She won't disappear like Zacharias did, so do your best to make friends. This is her home now- we have to make it feel like such." His sister was right, as usual. It was just... hard to get close after that ordeal with Zacharias. What-ifs abounded in his head.

What if she didn't like him?

What if she didn't like the tea?

What if she didn't want to be here?

What if she died?

He watched as she struggled with the small handle of the teacup, and ultimately just used two hands to hold it and take a sip. She flinched a little, tongue poking out and brow furrowed- still too hot. Death by tea scalding was a possibility, looks like. He bit back a laugh, settling down and just enjoying the aroma. Let's see... usually, casual conversation paves the way to camaraderie.

"How's the weather treating you?" Gods smite him. Now. Soon. Please?

She rubbed at her arms and shivered, pantomiming that she was cold. Perhaps in her old world, she was used to warmer temperatures.

"I'll see to it that your room is properly stocked with firewood. Is your robe helping you?" At that she nodded, flashing a quick thumbs up. That was good to know.

"Glad to hear it. I believe there's a thicker uniform inside your wardrobe for colder weather." Occasionally Askr would see snow in the spring, but not so bad that people's lives were upended.

...

...

What else could he talk about again? He would kick himself if he could.

"... You're, um... you're very tall." At this moment he hoped a wild wyvern would crash into the library and just sit on him.

"Pfft..." she laughed, nodding good-naturedly. That helped lift his spiri- wait was she laughing at him or with him?

Scribbling, _"I get that a lot. I'll go- I like your armor, I think it's cool."_

Looking up he smiled, to laugh as she motioned at his armor and nodded appreciatively, flashing through various gestures rapid-fire. He couldn't stop laughing and hid his face as she grinned at him.

"Th-thank you," he breathed in, trying to shake off residual giggles, "you must tell me what all that was."

She wrote, then held up each sign, _"The first means 'I love you', though in this context I mean your armor. The second is the shaka, expressing solidarity, approval, so I'm saying 'nice choice', and the third is peace. I'm getting a bit of nervousness from you, so I want you to feel better. Pardon my acting like a goof."_

He smiled, and shook his head, "No, I really appreciate this. Thank you for being a... a 'goof'."

He leaned down and pulled up a book, both of them straightening in their seats.

"Let's get started..."

\---

"There we are, young man." An elder by the name of Wrys healed his cut, chuckling as Takumi inspected his hand, "Be sure not to use your hand for the time being."

"... Oh, thanks." he said after a time, wincing internally at near miss of manners. If Ryoma were here, he'd be scolded. Gently, but still.

He looked out to the day, the grounds were lush, the skies blue and the clouds full.

... he had to train.

\---

Dinner was missing something, and not the usual something, like 'pass the salt this shit is flavorless' or 'did you forget to add seasoning... do you even have seasoning?'. Someone was missing. You could tell, too- the whole castle only had, like, eight heroes, and a bit of staff. Down the other table, a few guards ate as Matthew pestered Raigh to eat his vegetables. Wrys was smiling at the whole ordeal, and Virion held a chat with Hector and Roy. Peri... well Peri was trying to convince Anna to let her into the kitchens at some point. They were missing another awkward teenager- Takumi.

"Is everything alright, Kiran?" Sharena snapped her out of her thoughts, eyeing her worriedly. "You haven't touched your food. Is something wrong with it?"

Out of politeness she shook her head, glad that she was mute for once. It wouldn't be nice to diss the chef's cooking on her third day here. Maybe the seventh day would be good. She wrote _"Takumi isn't here. I'm worried."_ She already had fears about Raigh, a little boy, helping in a war- teenagers were no different. Sure, they were capable, but it felt unfair to these kids, who should've been enjoying life. Not worrying about imminent death at the hands of enemies.

"If you'd like, I can look for him." Roy offered, stopping when she shook her head.

 _"You've done so much already. I'll do it._ " She rose from her seat, leaving her friends to their meal. She meant it- all that sword swinging and spell dodging looked exhausting.

Plus, she thought as she walked, it didn't look like he was comfortable with any of his allies save for herself just yet. That was understandable, the culture shock would be jarring- practically everything was unfamiliar to herself. It would be the same for the Hoshidan prince.

She saw a few guards stationed at the north entrance, smaller than the western entrance that was practically the front yard of this place. A friendly nod and she quickly wrote on her hand, _"Have you seen Takumi?"_

"Oh, the prince of Hoshido? He's at the archery range down this way, Summoner."

She gave her thanks through a nod and continued, but maybe they forgot she was mute and not deaf in those five seconds. Or the stone halls propagated sound like crazy.

"Her mien is strange, wouldn't you say?"

"Indeed. Not what I expected for the Great Hero."

That was one way to microaggression. She's heard worse, though this was more than likely unintentional. She smirked as she walked on, amazed that she was so caught up in 'ye olde Renaissance Faire' that she almost forgot about her place in it. Looks like Takumi wasn't the only one feeling left out.

There he was, standing tall as arrows were loosed, hitting the distant hay targets with resounding thuds. Impressive, but the scant light would be killer on anyone's eyesight. Hearing her footsteps made him stop, but only for a brief moment before getting back to it. She stood by him, watching him for a minute, before patting his shoulder. "What do you need?" He asked, wincing because it sounded mean. She pointed her head towards the dining hall, to be shrugged off.

"I'm busy right now," he said curtly, "I'll eat when I want to."

Freaking teenagers.

She gave him another minute, but before she could even reach his shoulder for the next reminder, he stepped away. "Can you just...! Just stand over there. I'm getting nervous with you near me."

She gets it. A silent person just watching you isn't fun. She covered her eyes with her hand, earning that standard teenage groan of annoyance. "Kiran, just go over there."

One step.

"Little more?"

Two steps.

"Kiran!"

Three steps?

"Will you-!" She heard a sigh, "Look... I... I just have to get stronger. Way stronger. More than my siblings, anyway..."

She peeked over her hand, seeing a frustrated boy just barely getting his chance in the sun without siblings to outshine him. He was the middle sibling that saw unfairness in things, the doting of the younger siblings and the respect for the elder siblings. He didn't want to be a normal person, a standard son, just Prince Takumi. He wanted to be Takumi, an outstanding, smart kid who was every bit as strong as his siblings. He only wished he didn't have to prove it.

No one told him he didn't have to.

So, she gave him a hug, something he didn't expect, but returned. This is nice, he thought, before freezing at the sound of his stomach rumbling and squirming away from embarrassment. "S-sorry. Can we go eat now?"

She nodded, but then raised her hand to him. He looked at her palm for a second, to perk up as she pointed at him then clapped both her hands together.

"O...kay... like this?" He raised his hand, and she slapped it.

That felt strangely invigorating.

"Let's go." She spoke, voice broken, but low.

He followed, and before they turned into the dining hall, he tapped her shoulder. "Thanks, Kiran. I'm sorry that I- ... Sorry for-" 

She shook her head in understanding. She knew. It didn't need to be said. He smiled back.

He definitely made a friend today.

A nice one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takumi reminds me of my younger sister- a middle child. They act similarly, and, knowing how my sister is, I always do my best to make sure her journey in life is easier than mine by being patient and listening.  
> Sorry for the rough writing! If you felt that this work started off strange, that's because it's supposed to- this ain't the true first chapter.


	2. Checkmate, or Virion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playin' games with our favorite dandy.

Extraordinary castles, wondrous lands, and kind souls. The world of Zenith would look like paradise to any, what with bountiful beauty and all that.

Yet he was so bored!

Virion knew that they all just got back from the world of Fate and once again crossed blades with that Xander fellow, but gods above was it boring between missions. He sighed to himself as he glanced out through the many embrasures overlooking the vivid foliage of the castle grounds. Lovely, but he has seen his fill of trees and flowers and architecture.

Might as well spend his days admiring his visage. It was enjoyable, and something he never tired of. A bit of self-love was healthy, was it not?

He passed by one of the many gardens, to halt his tracks. There betwixt the rose bushes was a rare flower, stunning in beauty. The shine of the sun only made such a flower all the more dazzling, yet hid in shade for fear of being plucked from its life source.

It was a dilemma! Admire his own beauty or the beauty of said flower? Perhaps he might take a soak in the hot baths to ponder this conundrum... No! He swore to protect, and protect he shall!

Down the stone steps, past the shrubbery, and to the flower, he went.

"Good day, milady," he greeted Kiran, who gave him a wave in return, "are you in need of company? Rest assured that I will always be happy to offer myself, should you need me."

Brown eyes crinkled in mirth as she moved and offered him a seat, hands missing their usual gloves and folded over a journal and a tome.

"My my, am I interrupting your studies, dear lady?" He could spot familiar text, lessons he remembered as a boy.

She shook her head, holding out her work. He held back a wince. Her penmanship was... avant-garde to say the least. But the whispers were true- on her first night here, she devoured the Askran language. On the second, she learned Elibian, then Archanean the next. On this, their fourth day of being in this world, she was tackling Valentian.

"The language of my home," he said as he traced her writing, thin due to the strange tool she used to write.

He could recall bolting out of the dining hall after his tutor finished his lessons for the day, running past gardens and to the nearby lake to play. On certain days, wyverns could be seen climbing the skies in the far distance during spring, and during winter, lessons would be held with piping hot meals and drink.

" _Is my diction alright?_ " She wrote in perfect Valentian, or, as the continent now called it, Valmese.

"It is more than alright, dear Summoner! It's marvelous! Stupendous! A bit hard to read, but uniquely put!" He gushed, noticing that she bit back laughter. Oh, silent and mysterious maiden, thou has piqued mine interest!

" _Good to hear. The sooner I learn all these languages, the sooner I can read all sorts of tactical texts._ " She was thankful for one thing- all of these languages had the same phonetics, only differing in writing. It'd be hard to have everyone she would summon run into language barriers. The army would collapse in minutes.

"Why my dear, there are other ways to study tactics besides reading!" He began, taking her hand and helping her up.

At this Kiran tilted her head. There was? ...offhand she couldn't think of anything, but that was probably due to her brain being fried. Switching gears was strangely difficult recently.

"Have you heard of a game called chess?" He rejoiced at the familiarity that flitted through her eyes, "Marvelous! Do you know how to play?"

She averted her gaze at that, cheeks puffing for but a moment. That was a no.

"Do not fret, Summoner, for I can teach you! It's really quite simple to grasp. Come!" They made a quick stop to the library to grab a set and situated themselves in an alcove overlooking the nearby lake, primed with gardens. Virion stressed that ambiance was everything, be it a battle or a game.

"Oh and weather conditions, too, I suppose." He waved the care off, earning a good-natured eye roll from Kiran.

Chess was....well, she had trouble remembering the movement of each piece for the first few rounds, which was probably why she stuck to sudoku in her world. But Virion didn't give up on her so easily. He thankfully had patience, something hard to find when someone realizes you're mute.

It wasn't until the sixth game or so that she noticed an opening in Virion's set up, for him to move another piece entirely. A few moves later, and she won for the first time.

"Well done, milady! Did I not say that you'd get it eventually?"

" _But I didn't,_ " she wrote, " _You threw the game so I could win. Back when your Queen was exposed_." His smile fell as he read her response.

Kiran wasn't mad that he gave her a win, but it'd be nice to know why he gave it to her.

"You noticed, hm? Forgive me if I've upset you, but I wanted to keep the game going. I felt that if you lost too many times, you'd lose morale."

" _I get it. Thanks for being honest about it. However, if you play as you do, I can learn by experience._ " Learning was all about exposure, noticing trends, and learning from them. Well, for her at least. And since this was going to help with her tactics, she'd want something close to the difficulty of life.

"You're absolutely right," he set up the board like new, "Thank you for humoring me this far, milady. I promise that the true game begins."

In five minutes she was annihilated. But she learned! The next few rounds took ten minutes.

Then twenty.

Soon they held a match that lasted for a whole hour before Roy found her. Apparently, more heroes were in need of summoning.

"Very well," He gave a bow, "Let us both make sure that the dear lady is properly protected, yes?"

At this Roy nodded, "Of course!"

As they walked to the summoning ruins, they chatted, though it was carried by two members in particular. It turns out that Roy was keen on joining in a game of chess with them soon.

The more the merrier, she thought, enjoying the act of walking, listening to their voices as a breeze rustled the grass.

Huh. When was the last time she went for a walk? She lived near a few parks, and a nature reserve, if she recalled correctly. Like everyone, she didn't have the time because of work. The "millennial" experience, she guessed.

"Kiran, are you alright?" She blinked, catching the slight worry in Roy's eyes.

A slight panic, not unknown to her, but she was able to quell her anxiety and offer a smile.  She motioned a thank you for his concern, noting that he didn't really buy it. Personally, she didn't feel distraught- just a lil' reminiscent. Nonetheless, he was a sweet kid to ask.

They made it to the mouth of the ruin, a slight breeze pulling them in as they admired the architecture. All was dark, save for the day spilling from the skylight at the center of the room. That, and the statue of the summoning tree facing them from outside the temple, carved at the edge of an unprotected balcony, the skies of Zenith its backdrop.

Virion glanced at their Summoner, seeing a bit of apprehension. And who wouldn't be, in her position? To get whisked away from all that you knew to land in a place much unlike yours, to find that you, a civilian, must guide a nation through war or else lose not only that nation but countless others. You had to lead people from all sorts of nations and cultures to fight one cause.

All without a voice.

"Kiran," he began, eyes still on the summoning stone, "know that you're not alone. If ever you need to practice tactics or require a quiet teatime, I'm here."

He was thankful Roy was inspecting the ruins as he spoke. Anyone would think this was some sort of romantic offer, but it wasn't. He knew what it was like to be whisked to another place. True, he did it all on his own, but it was jarring and happened so fast. He only hoped she wouldn't receive the hard choices he was dealt, nor receive any of the shame that came with the decisions.

She shot him smile, anxiousness alleviated so far as he could tell. Out came her divine weapon, gleaming as if it was made of starlight. It was only until she stepped into the temple that he could be only looking at the surface of all this.  Much like the layers of moss and vine on the stone of this ruin, all of them only knew so much. With time, however, they could scrub it all away as allies, true to each other and to each their own form. The flowe- Kiran could be as resilient as they come, they just didn't know it yet.  And no matter the outcome, he was sure of one thing. He was going to be proud.

\---

It was a good summoning session. She felt a little tired afterwards, but that was okay in her books. Everyone she summoned was especially kind, too- a ninja by the name of Kagerou pledged to protect her, starting by disappearing into thin air. Julia, a kind girl who, after introducing herself, began pulling at her own sleeve after a moment of silence.

"Y-you are?"

Oh shit, Anna wasn't here to help greet heroes. All she could do was smile like an idiot. This was like student orientation but without the hype and free drawstring bags. Shit, shit, shit-

"Oh! Yes, well, I'm Roy," Julia turned to the boy who ran up the few steps, "Pleased to meet you, and this is Kiran. She's the Summoner of this place, and is no doubt happy to see you! She would say so herself, but she's mute."

At this Julia blinked, "O-oh goodness I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to- didn't, um..."

She calmed after a simple pat on her shoulder,  eyes finally adjusted to the room to clearly see a well-meaning smile just for her.

Julia couldn't help but smile back.

Afterwards came Azama, a monk with a blissful smile on his face, then Seliph, Julia's brother who had a tragedy riding on his shoulders, and Frederick, a textbook knight that eyed Virion suspiciously when he was done greeting her.

She couldn't believe that she walked with a whopping five more allies, all looking around their new home and chatting, asking questions as Roy told them of this place and their situation... it was nice. Maybe she really did have this summoning thing down.

"Do you suppose our game can resume once we return? There's a gambit that- I say!" Virion exclaimed as an armored horse came between them. Frederick paid him no mind as the archer fumed, instead of wanting to strike up conversation.

"You have quite the lovely kingdom, Summoner. Tell me, have you summoned milord Chrom or milady Lissa?"

She shook her head, they were just barely getting their numbers up. Maybe a few days of summoning were going to be in order.

Embla had a crazy amount of resources, but if she could call more heroes over, then maybe they could avoid being completely overrun at some point. Oh man, she was gonna be exhausted. Then again, all that resting can give her time to study up on history and tactics. Maybe this could work out...

"Now see what you've done," Virion glared at Frederick, "You've upset the poor lady. I'll have you know that summoning is a rather taxing ritual!"

Kiran smiled as the knight offered her his horse in apology, she holding up her hands to refuse as he insisted. RBF really threw people, huh? Well, at least the others were given a good laugh. Thankfully, Alfonse and Sharena came out to greet them, welcoming them to Askr and offering them to ask as many questions as they wished. Sharena was a force to be reckoned with- she brought out smiles as easy as it was to breathe. That was Kiran's cue to go and rest. Awesome, because an unfinished chess game was calling her name.

"Embla is invading the world of Binding!"

Aaaand it's gone.

The new recruits stayed behind for safety reasons, many of them insisting on helping as they rode off. Even Roy was adamant, but something kept telling Kiran that it was too dangerous. One look into those bright eyes of his, and he acquiesced.

The doorway stood before the five of them, making the day look dark from its light. The warm wind whipped through the air, trying to intimidate any who dared to approach. She wasn't going to lie that it worked the first time.

"Come, Kiran. Let's make quick work of Embla and show them what a day's worth of chess can do!" Virion assured, bow at the ready.

"Yeah!" Sharena hollered, taking her hand and raising her lance.

Together, they charged the portal.

\---

_"You guys thought the sky was fabric?"_

"Well I used to! Now I'm questioning everything! I didn't know you could just _go_  through like, like _water_!" Sharena exclaimed, looking at her friend's drawings in awe.

"Thank you for telling us about cars, but you didn't have to go through the trouble of sketching one." said Alfonse as he poured over a sheet with Roy.

Dining hour was in full swing after the mission into Binding, and the few heroes present were glancing through pages of their Summoner's world.

The current sheet Virion had depicted a strange bird-looking... thing. Apparently, people of Kiran's world would walk into these vehicles of metal and travel the globe in no less than a few hours. It was jarring, considering that crossing an ocean took 3 months, imagine doing so within a day! And how did it fly? Was it not heavy with all that metal? And how could it flap its wings? This obviously wasn't a living creature.

"I suppose these buildings don't literally 'scrape' the sky," said Roy, glancing at the rocket she drew, "though I do wonder if you could see the edge of the world from so high up."

At this Kiran stifled a laugh, _"The world is round, though I believe a few scholars from your world might figure that out soon."_

She hoped she wasn't going to be barbecued at the stake for showing this stuff around. Then again, that was a ballgame with a different crowd.

Speaking of crowds...

 _"Can I summon sometime soon?"_ She asked Anna, who was glancing at reports and a depiction of a cellphone.

She winced, "I don't believe that's the best course of action right now. Embla is infuriated at your presence here, and it looks like they won't relent until they exhaust their nearby supplies in their fortresses."

So that was a no. This was gonna be- as it was said back at home- a goddamn bitch of an unsatisfactory situation. Keep their only tactician healthy so she can train up recruits and survive a few waves of invasions.

Wait wait wait...

She wasn't the only tactician!

Returning to her seat, she took up her journal. It was a good thing Alfonse, Sharena, and Roy were pouring over notes as Hector peered over their shoulders. The others were chatting as friendly as can be.

_"Can you help me with something?"_

Virion straightened, watching as Kiran wrote another message.

_"I'm going to have a sick day."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to get interesting!


	3. Insubordination, or Anna and Matthew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Anna misses out on breakfast and Matthew has some bread.

The moon was high in the sky. A bad thing for him, as the light could give him away. Good thing he wasn't behind enemy lines!

Talking. He slid down the wall and onto a stone ledge. Huh. Kiran and Virion, of all people. Matthew could only wonder at the strange pair meeting at this godsforsaken hour of the night. They were chatting, if you could call it that, though Matthew could only wonder how Kiran found Virion mildly tolerable.

"Are you certain about this, milady? I'm only a humble archer whose strategies may not be on par with your own in due time."

Amazing! In the four days he knew Virion, Matthew never thought the archer would say he was lesser in some way and actually mean it. Kiran wrote something, then gave it to Virion.

"Now, when you put it that way, it seems reasonable. B-but your health would suffer, so I cannot abide by this!"

What in the world did that note say? It was a shame that Kiran was hard to read, both in writing and otherwise.

"Well... I suppose when you give me that look, it’s difficult for someone of my standing to say no... You have my word. As your first hero, I shall not fail you."

They parted one with a bow and the other with a wave. This wasn't good, whatever it was that they were talking about. Kiran's health was on the line, and as a fellow hero, he had a duty to protect Askr. A country which firmly rested on Kiran's fate.

Then again, he couldn't just spy on his... acquaintance. Hm. Maybe he should say 'employer'? Nah, that was too stringent.

Point is, he had standards. He could watch over her for protection, yes, but not infringe on her private matters.

Looks like the only way to get answers was to ask questions that beat around the bush after a mundane conversation about breakfast... Something of that ilk. Right now, he had to sleep, as Kagerou was fulfilling the night shift.

\---

Anna could only spare a wince towards the table next to her quarters which held a small pile of scrolls, waiting to be reviewed. No doubt it was the costs of the castle, the army, inventories, and reports from the few scouts and only front the Order occupied.

She could practically see the pile grow, now that Kiran was here. She didn't mind, it was just the thought of all those... expenses. Oh gods, she didn't want to think about it, it was too early.

Breakfast was served to them at their dining table, something they could only enjoy now with the small numbers they had. As usual, Kiran was slightly late and brought work with her- Jugdrali, no less.

Anna smiled over her tea. They were lucky to have received a quick-learning Summoner. Why just yesterday the girl didn't know how to play chess! Yet by the afternoon, she was rising to be a formidable opponent, or so Virion had said.

Languages, tactics... it was a shame she couldn't speak. She was obviously a common woman, as table manners were polite but lacked refined etiquette. Yet with the adept skill she demonstrated had her education speak otherwise.

But that was neither here nor there. What mattered was that she was here, and though it may not have been of her own accord initially, she agreed to lend her power.

"Hey there Kiran!" Matthew greeted, settling next to the summoner and, by Anna's perspective, was in want of something.

Kiran looked up from her notes as Matthew covered them with his arm, smirking at the obvious ploy of attention-grabbing.

She'll bite.

"How's your breakfast?" He asked, for both of them to glance at her untouched plate. She shrugged, to raise her finger as she took a quick sip of tea. At that, she gave a thumbs up.

From afar, they could hear giggling coming from Takumi and Sharena, both of whom averted their gazes to their food.

"You should eat, everyone here is counting on your health! ...Er, do you have eggs in your world?" The memory of her first appearing before them was still fresh- it was only five days ago! A question like that was warranted, in Anna's opinion.

Kiran nodded, failing to bite back a grin. Their thief flustered, "How silly of me, of course, you do. Uhh... bread?"

Small breaths of laughter as their Summoner nodded slowly. Matthew blushed in embarrassment.

"Kiran, I meant if you wanted some unless you don't know what it- Kiran!"

Muted laughter. Their Summoner was doubled over with a hand on her face. Matthew deflated.

Anna chuckled as breakfast became lively. Thanks to that little show, the sleep left everyone's eyes. Even Alfonse was opening up to both Roy and Seliph, going so far as to make plans to spar later on that day.

Anna herself was about to join in on the conversation Julia and Sharena held when a soldier handed her a report.

A royal mage agreed to her request. Excellent! A shame that she couldn't finish her breakfast, though. Duty calls.

\---

... eighteen, nineteen, twenty! Alright, she had twenty orbs to work with. That wasn't much, especially considering she had no idea where these little jewels came from.

A knock on the door. Well! Here's hoping they run into some soon, or else they'd be screwed.  She tugged at the handle, pulling to reveal their friendly neighborhood Takumi.

"Hey Kiran, uhm... wanna play shogi?"

She nodded, enjoying the smile that lit up the prince's face.

"Great! Do you know how to play?"

She shook her head. A friend of hers from grad school wanted to show her, but had to leave for... something? Hm, she forgot. Probably just tired. Anyhow...

He led her to a lovely spot, looking out to one of the lakes around here. Whoever got to this sunroom decorated it with Hoshido in mind.

"Isn't this great?" Takumi lead her to her cushion, "I was poking around and I found this room!"

She nodded, amazed that the architecture itself changed for the sake of this room. It was-

"Tea, Prince Takumi?"

"Gaah- Kagerou!" Takumi shouted at the same time Kiran jumped, "Warn me next time, please?! ...I think I just peed a little."

'Oh bruh same', she thought as she caught Kagerou's smile, quick as it was slight.

"Apologies. I thought it beneficial to have Kiran experience a taste of our homeland. Who better to introduce her to our culture than yourself?" She set out the tea as she spoke, gently scooping matcha into a bowl and whisking it as she poured in hot water. Kiran guessed that someone in town sold green tea, while the tea set was found in house.

In no time at all they had matcha tea and daifuku, or rice cakes stuffed with red bean paste. Oh god she could cry, she just witnessed her first tea ceremony.

"Please, enjoy your game." Kagerou bowed, to crack open an eye towards Kiran, who had poured her a cup.

"Thank you, but that is unnecessary. I live to serve." The ninja took note of the concern in her eyes, and so settled to her left, but not before offering them more sweets.

\---

"It's amazing to think that the Great Hero of legend is finally here," said the mage, an envoy from the royal courts, "and that she summons the heroes of legend! Tell me, is Saint Elimine among her ranks? Or perhaps the dragon Naga herself?"

"Not at the moment, no," Anna relayed, "But I assure you, Kiran is a person of virtue. And, as such, I would like to know if she has the proper protections in place."

"You're quite right! How would you suppose I greet her? She may be mute, as you say, but does she prefer the title Great Summoner? No, no, what about Illustrious Summoner?"

The commander winced at those, glad she was walking ahead of the scholar, "I think if you greet her by her name, she'll be ecstatic. No formalities necessary."

"Oh! Well, if you insist." He readied his staff as Anna tapped on the wooden screen.

"May I come in?" Anna called.

Kagerou answered, giving a bow to reveal a game of shogi to the two. Anna wasn't surprised that their Summoner was soaking in her situation well. The two heroes had smiles on their faces, fondness...

A very good sign.

"G-good afternoon, I am Regis, a mage in the employ of His Majesty King Gustav. Are you the summoner of lege- ah, I mean, Kiran?"

She nodded, rising from the floor to shake his hand. He was confused, but got used to the motion and smiled, nervous but well-meaning.

"Yes, yes, well, if you three could be so kind as to stand, ah, still. I'm going to read the magic between you."

He straightened, holding his staff forward as a crackling of blue light spilled from it. Magic surrounded the three of them, flitting around their forms to draw knots in gold. When done, Regis lowered his staff, the magic fading out of existence.

A moment of silence. Takumi gave a sniff as he gazed around the room. Kiran tapped a tune on her legs.

"Remarkable," said the mage, not looking very stoked, "Truly, I've never seen something such as this before."

He met Kiran's eyes, "You must be a very kind person. Wonderful, but also frightening."

Kiran's eyes darted to the side, to look at him again. Ok. What the hell was happening?

"Sir Regis," Anna stepped beside her, "What state is her bond in?"

"There isn't any." He replied, a sad smile on his face.

"What?" Anna looked to Kiran incredulously, "How so? The Summoner-Hero bond is absolute."

The fuck? What?

Regis caught her confusion and so began to elaborate, "It was said that when the Great Hero summons, a contract is formed. It isn't cruel like Embla's, but it is in place to keep the Summoner safe and the Heroes from defecting."

What the fuck kind of Geneva Convention violation was this?

Anna pressed him, "Are you sure it isn't there? Kiran doesn't come from a world like ours, after all. I promised to keep her safe."

Regis nodded solemnly, "I understand, but ultimately the Summoner herself decides the contract, and by her will, there is none. These two Heroes shall adore or scorn her should they so choose."

Kagerou placed a hand on Kiran's arm, "Are you well, Kiran?"

The four of them found anger on their summoner's face. Not frightening or threatening, but dissatisfaction.

" _You didn't tell me such a contract existed_ ," she wrote, " _all this time I could've been taking people hostage_."

Anna straightened, "Now, Kiran, this wasn't something for you to worry about. I made a promise, and if it meant keeping a secret from you, I'd do it again."

That was all kinds of wrong.

" _You're telling me that because it's us doing the contracts it's alright? That doesn't justify anything. We would've been no better than Embla_."

"We are in this sense. We're not invading lands and taking them for resources as they are. But that's beside the point. What I want to guarantee is our victory and your safety. The bond wouldn't interfere with their autonomy, only with how they saw their Summoner and by that extent, the cause she serves."  Anna steeled herself against the slow shake of Kiran's head.

"Kiran, it's ok," Takumi said, partly trying to convince himself, "the point is we like you as you are, without some bond."

" _These good people answer my call because they are willing. The least I could do is to bring smiles to their faces during the war, not have it already be plastered on by magic_."

Regis stepped in, "I-if I may. I understand how you feel about this, and about how we failed to inform you. But please, you must rejoice in the fact that you nullified it. I'm sure these great heroes appreciate the kindness you have for them. I for one am truly grateful."

... He had a point. No point in focusing on the what-ifs if they've been circumvented.

He looked to Anna, who gave a sigh, "Our only concern is that your safety isn't as guaranteed as we had hoped."

Kiran took Anna's shoulder, smiling gently.

"I'll be fine." She said on a breath, the twinkle in Anna's eyes a delight to catch.

"Agreed. In my view, Kiran's absence of a contract can only bolster her safety."  Kagerou stated.

"How so?" Asked the mage, adjusting his monocle.

"Heroes will come from many worlds, each with a different story to tell. To earn their trust- rather than immediately have it- natural, honest bonds can be formed. I know it'll be difficult," Kagerou continued, "But Kiran is unlike any person I've met. This has to count for something."

Kiran blinked, touched by Kagerou's words. She blushed as the ninja gave her a soft smile. Oh man, she felt all happy n' junk.

Anna nodded, "You're right... Kiran, I... I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. Really."

At the end of the day, Anna only kept her in the dark because she thought it was the right course of action. It totally fuckin' wasn't, but she did it to keep her safe. Still very fucked up, but she could tell that Anna knew that.

Amazing what some would do to keep a promise. Also, kinda scary.

Kiran gave her a hug, catching everyone off guard. Anna relented, smiling as she returned it.

"I'm going to take it that you forgive me."

At this Kiran pulled away and flicked her on the forehead.

"Ow!" Anna rubbed at the little red spot, "Are we good now?"

Kiran nodded, the others grinning at the silliness. Anna frowned "Hey, as your Commander, I order you to never do that again!"

Kiran raised up her hand and nodded eyes closed. I solemnly swe- Ow!

It was her turn to rub at her forehead.

"That's right," Anna smirked, "I'm petty. Now, will you two find it in your hearts to forgive me? I never wanted to use you fine folk as pawns, but..."

"It's alright," Takumi said, "If I were you, I'd be worried about her, too. I mean, she can't even fight!"

"She is not adept at sensing the shadows, either." Kagerou added.

Jesuuuus Chriiiist, was this a roasting session she accidentally stepped into? Honey roast or no, she didn't get the memo beforehand.

I mean, they were right, but they shouldn't just say it.

\---

"Oh, how intriguing! I've never dreamed of a world such as this!" The royal mage buzzed over Kiran's notes, sipping some tea as they ate. Matthew sighed over his meal, wondering what he could do in his current situation.

On one hand, he could help Kiran summon a great deal of heroes to better their odds at surviving the Emblian Empire and simultaneously give her plenty of free time to study on languages and, from there, tactics and history at the cost of a day or two of her health...

Or... insubordination against Commander Anna, who told her last night that she was to keep her health and ride out the invasions.

All this on top of that moving conversation he listened in on earlier was becoming too much. He respected both women and saw reason in both of their stances. How in the hell was he supposed to choose?

Kiran nudged his arm, giving him an upwards nod. 'What's wrong?'

"Oh, just... thinking about things."

Kiran watched him as he averted his eyes, picking at his food rather than enjoying it. From the few days she was here, Matthew was uncharacteristically somber. Usually, he had a cheery mood, often joking around with whomever whenever. Sounded like someone needed a pick-me-up. She pushed her serving of fruit towards him, looking elsewhere as she did so to avoid any sort of polite refusals. 

Matthew took a deep breath, trying not to let a grin creep on to his face. Oh, who was he kidding? He was touched. "Thanks Kiran." He murmured as he dug in, words melting to the warm hum of people chatting as the hearth roared.

\---

Fuck, did it get cold here. She hardly got hot, but once she was cold, she shivered like a leaf.

"Kiran."

Oh, no, what if it snows here?

"Kiran!" She was yanked back by her hood. Oh hey, it was Matthew!

"Kiran, I know what you're going to go do."

... Shit, really?

"I just want you to know that I stand by you. I don't like that your health will suffer, but... so much rests on your shoulders, and only you know what's best for you." Matthew would know a thing or two about limits. One slip up, one overestimation, and he was out of the job permanently. It was a good thing to know what you're capable of.

It was also a good thing to come prepared.

"Brought you this."

A ceramic bottle, shaped like an Erlenmeyer flask. She stirred it with a practiced motion of her wrist.

"Its a vulnerary, uh- you probably have those in your world, don't you?"

She shook her head, grinning as Matthew took a breath dramatically.

"Oh gods, finally! Let's get going, yeah? I'll help you greet people."

They met up with Virion, and then Kagerou, who scared all of them half to death when appearing to them in the middle of the cavalry field.  Soon they made it to the summoning grounds.

"I'll see to it that the first group is escorted to the castle," Virion assured that he'd do his utmost to keep them all quiet so that the Commander could awake to a surprise in the morning.

She took her stance, moonlight shining down on her stage. All she could do was recall all the heroes they had to fight so far. This was only the beginning, wasn't it? It was daunting, but also inspiring.

Something told her, deep in her gut, that she thrived in these sorts of situations.

Barrel lined up to the tree's divot, she fired. Again, and again, giving pause after each hero greeted her. She appreciated Lilina's brilliant smile, Cordelia's measured greeting, Sully's surly hair ruffle, Oboro's beautiful grin, and Stahl's friendliness. Each of them was so patient with her silence and were glad to know that familiar faces were bound to be here.

She was glad she still felt well enough to meet Eirika, a lady dressed in fine armour, and Setsuna, who tripped into existence and greeted her. Sanaki displayed great grace, and Tharja.... well, she was nice in her own way. Cherche was lovely to meet but surprised her, with her dragon. She coaxed her out of her fear by gently guiding Kiran's hand to her dragons' snout.

Scaly, but smooth in texture. Standard lizard, only bigger and fire-breathing.

"N-nice dragon." She rasped above a whisper

Cherche laughed, "You act as if you've never seen a wyvern before."

She tilted her head at the new word. Cherche blinked, "You... you do know what a wyvern is, right?"

She shook her head. Luckily, Kagerou stepped in and kindly escorted them out. Good, because she was starting to get dizzy. Nauseous even. Matthew nudged her arm, motioning for her to drink her vulnerary. 

"Oh," she took a hearty swig, not loving the tingling sensation in her mouth. But she did feel better, especially when she stuck out her tongue in disgust. Oh god she hoped she wasn't gonna have an allergic reaction.

"Tell me about it." Matthew snickered. It was a rare thing to meet someone who's never come across the experience that was the vulnerary. Her face was priceless.

With a strong clap to psych herself up, she pressed on. Just ten more people. She could do this.

As Matthew greeted a boy by the name of Henry, her vision wavered at the periphery. That old-timey energy drink didn't do jack! But she had to keep going. The more she summoned, the more people she kept from Embla. She knew because when they went to the World of Binding, the Roy there wasn't really Roy, but a phantom- an einherjar, as Alfonse put it.

So, she was ecstatic when she saw Lon'qu, or Klein, Olwen, Nino... the more faces she saw, the more relief she felt.

"That weapon of yours has such a... provocative shape. Does it feel good to fire it? I bet it does."

Ok, well maybe not Niles.

She shrugged, enjoying the disappointment in his face, and had to press on. Just four more to go. She had this in the bag.

Out stepped a man named Laslow, followed by another by the name of Eliwood, who took note of her exhaustion and of Matthew. The thief greeted him and filled him in with a hand on her shoulder.

Just. Two. More.

She fired, and out came a green... blur. Was that hair, or clothes? Whatever they were, she did her best to smile before she tapped out.

"Kiran!"

"A-are you alright?!"

"Come, Matthew, let's get her onto my horse."

\---

You ever get a dream that's pretty much nothing? Like, it could be blank, or just muted television static. Or just... looking at the earth- your earth- from space, catching the light in its river deltas and oceans, clouds speckled over green land and blue ocean. Maybe she watched too much space movies or something, but it looked so real. Not tacky hyper-realistic CGI real, but organic and true.

...

What the hell was in that vulnerary?!

Kiran cracked open an eye and regretted it. Light sensitivity. Great, a fuckin' migraine.

"You're awake. Good."

Commander Anna. Oh no.

Kiran did her best to sit up, not caring that her hair was a mess. The Commander looked disappointed, which was something she did care about.

"Virion and Matthew told me everything... I know you're not familiar with this place, or any of them for that matter, but needless to say, you will be punished for disobeying my order."

She nodded, never leaving the Commander's gaze, even when she got up from her seat.

"I promised you I'd keep you from harm, yet how can I do that when you go and do things like this? Don't you remember what I said?"

She did. Among the burning lava fields in Binding, after the final battle.

"You're one of us now," Anna squeezed her shoulder, "Our home is your home."

Kiran nodded, eyes burning from emotion or dry eyes. She couldn't tell, and so blinked back the wetness as her Commander sat next to her on her bed.

"It's going to be hard for me to do this. Know that this'll hurt me as much as it hurts you."

Kiran nodded, sighing. Well, whatever it was, she had it coming. Bring on the 70 lashes or stone presses or whatev- Ow!

She rubbed at her forehead, cracking open an eye to see Anna pull her hand away with a smile.

"Okay, punishment over. But in all seriousness, never do that again without me! I see armed people coming towards the castle in the middle of the night and I learn that your only form of protection is Matthew and fresh recruits?!" She pulled her into a crushing hug, "Next time you want a few days to study, just ask!"

Kiran nodded, wincing as Anna's pauldron pressed into her cheek... There was a chest near her bed. A get-well-soon present?

"I got all the texts you could ever need to get started. Histories, tactics... As for languages, all you need is Ylissean, Magvellian, and Tellian, correct? I brought you that, plus all the parchment and ink you could ask for. Alfonse will stop by every day for Askran history lessons and Sharena will bring a healer every time she comes by."

It was a get-well-soon present! This was so nice... and she even brought her breakfast. Best. Commander. Ever.

"Anything else you need?"

She shook her head, to stop, and nod.

"What do you need? Your bag?"

Kiran nodded, glad that Anna was kind enough to grab her backpack and place it on her lap.

"Anything else?" She asked, wondering just what was in there to make it strangely weighted.

Kiran shook her head.

"Alright. I'll stop by in the evenings to make sure you're doing okay." She wheeled the chest next to her bedside. "Oh, and one more thing..."

"Embla suffered a fire in their main fortress along the border, so it'll take them a good week to resupply. Call it destiny or dumb luck, we'll have plenty of time to train all the heroes you've recruited."

Oh, hell yeah! She sighed in relief, leaning back into her pillows with a smile. This was gonna be great. She was gonna bust out her now-eternally-charging laptop and study. She wasn't just gonna learn it, she was gonna kill it.

"Get some rest, Kiran."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really love Anna. Girl needs some seasonals, amirite? The green blur was Lyn btw.  
> Anyways, it's finals season. Everyone study up!  
> Also, drink responsibly.


	4. Maintaining Homeostasis, or Sharena, Alfonse, Seliph, & Julia

She couldn't believe her eyes. It was a fairly normal day, the sun bright and the sky blue. The only thing out of routine was that she bumped into her mirror in her sleepiness. Why, just yesterday she dined with thirteen fine heroes, all of whom kept the dining hall at a gentle murmur.

Now, the hall was a lively buzz as heroes greeted each other and broke bread with smiles on their faces. Sharena felt her lips curl into a grin. This was...!

"Not good." Alfonse muttered, "This many heroes means that Kiran more than likely over-exerted herself."

She gasped. Oh gods, she forgot! Summoning was a taxing ritual. Something about it being similar to Valentian magic, blah blah, and the user of Breidablik lacking magical whatever. The gist was that Kiran was rather new to this summoning business, and couldn't do much just yet.

Nonetheless, they greeted the newcomers with the grace of nobility. Her brother thanked them for their services while she did her absolute best to make them smile, which came naturally- she was _always_ at her best.

The Commander arrived as they ate, giving a nod to the heroes beside them before settling to her meal.

"Kiran is fine. Give her two days, and she'll be back to her usual self." She reported, pouring herself a goblet of fresh water.

Sharena noted the tension that left her brother's shoulders, "Wonderful! Maybe we can go visit her soon."

"Now, Sharena, she needs rest. The least we could do is-"

"Actually, she's right."

Alfonse blinked. "She is?"

"I am?"

Anna dabbed at the corner of her mouth, "Right now, Kiran is finishing languages. I believe a few history lessons and some tea is in order. Also, a healer here and there." 

Not just tea, thought Sharena, Sweets! And chatting! And exchanging beauty secrets! This was going to be so much fun! She glanced over to her brother, to pout at the smile he sported. All he was going to do was focus on stuffy old books- that's probably what he was grinning about! The worst part of it was that all this barely scratched the surface. Histories were necessary, but tactics is another layer of dust to scrape through, something that you compared alongside history to see how outcomes came to be. Something Sharena had to suffer through on spring days better spent playing outside than cooped up at a desk.

Well... as long as she got to spend time with Kiran, what did it matter? Friends are always there for each other, after all. Whatever it will be, it was going to be lovely.

...

Oh, who was she kidding?! This was going to be so painfully boring!

\---

Sweat stung his eyes. The air burned in his lungs.

Sidestep. Fade. Lunge.

His adversary dodged, taking the opportunity to slice the air near him. Alfonse gave a step diagonally, shield at the ready. The steady determination in Lord Seliph's eyes was invigorating. A flip of his wooden practice sword, and he took on two-horn guard. Seliph grunted at the force of the hit against his shield, getting pushed back a few inches. Yet Alfonse couldn't move his weapon from the central boss of Lord Seliph's shield.

Realizing this, Seliph pushed him back, to catch his arm before he tumbled to the floor.

"That was a close one. Are you faring well, Prince Alfonse?" He asked, helping him to his feet.

Alfonse nodded as he took in a few breaths, "Just a bit... surprised is all." He didn't think it necessary to involve a hero in his worries. It wouldn't be proper. He practically heard his father tutting in disapproval when Kiran arrived! He could imagine the stern gaze he'd get from bringing a hero into his royal duties.

Seliph smiled, "Are you sure?" He was seated next to the Commander during breakfast, and well, heard what he did.

Alfonse could only sigh. "The Summoner over-exerted herself for the sake of my home. For the sake of all of our homes, really. I feel as if... well, as if I didn't do well enough for my ally."

What drove their Summoner to this extent? Was it due to threat of Embla looming over them and their evident desperation for help? He wouldn't doubt it.

"I believe Kiran wouldn't think that of you," Seliph motioned for him to settle onto the stone bench along with him, "I believe she'd say you're ruminating in unfounded guilt."

Alfonse blinked, "She would. Well, and you did, too."

At this Seliph laughed, "I'm glad we agree... though I do wonder if there is anything we can do to alleviate the situation."

Alfonse actually had the answer to that, for once, "Well, we could train our new allies within the tower. Embla suffered a fire within their supply fortress, so we have ample time to hone ourselves."

Seliph brushed the hair out of his eyes, "What a serendipitous turn of events... shall I assemble a group?"

How prudent. This was exactly what Kiran wanted. She wanted them to flourish, and grow. All to stand a better chance.

"Shall we?"

\---

Julia took in a breath, the sunlight spilling from the stone vistas. With a grunt of determination, she straightened.

She was going to do it. She was going to...

She peeked around the stone pillar, using it as support. At the door stood a lancer in standard Askran armor, diligent in his watch.

She hid, running her hands through her hair and watching her feet again.

What was she to do? How did one request an audience with the Summoner? Would she be politely turned away? Scolded? Oh, what was she to do?

'Just ask.' She told herself from within.

Just ask... just...

"Hey there!" A cheery voice greeted from behind her. She jumped with a squeak, turning to find a girl with clear blue eyes and green messy hair.

"I'm Nino. I was wondering if you'd like to practice magic together since we're the same age." She gushed, grabbing at Julia's hands and bouncing with them.

"Oh! I'm, ah, Julia. N-nice to meet you Nino. I suppose I could..." Well, this was better than debating on whether to knock or not. It was just that...

"Great! C'mon, let's go! The range here is amazing!" Nino bounded down the hallway, Julia stumbling along with a smile.

\---

"Wonderful work out there, Oboro. I'm a tad jealous of that cute scowl of yours!" Cherche gushed, giving Minerva a hearty pat to calm her.

The spearmaster grinned, "Oh, that's high praise coming from you!"

Seliph smiled as his team members chatted, leading the way as they climbed the spiraling stairs upwards. The candles within the small nooks served as the only light source in the darkness of the tower. Blue flames flickered, the same light that shone from the rune down below.

"What a curious ruin, wouldn't you say?"

Seliph straightened, blue eyes meeting lilac ones. "Indeed, it is, Lord Klein. Tell me, how are you faring?" Hm. Was this not the second time he'd asked a similar question?

Klein nodded, "I fare well, especially with such grand hospitality.  I can only wish the Summoner an expedient recovery so I can thank her personally." Not many places treated their soldiers kindly, nor did they have great towers that healed you as you ventured to the next training room.

"I'm sure she'll be grateful to hear that."  He found it fortuitous that all these people could gather under one banner without hassle.  It seemed almost as if they were... were...

"Tell me, Lord Klein..."

"Yes?" The entrance before them shone with Askran runes, a plain appearing before their very eyes.

"When you were summoned, did you hear something?" They stepped in, a cool breeze greeting them, one not found in the tower's halls.

Klein watched the grass sway in the breeze, brow furrowing as he thought... A day like this, a town, people, horses...!

"I heard a voice. Low, gentle... it asked for help, if I recall correctly." Klein relayed, watching as the room readied itself.

"And did you answer it?" Seliph asked, readying Tyrfing. This was no doubt why they were all so willing to gather. They heard a call, and they responded.

"Indeed, I did! I remember thinking 'of course' without so much as a second thought."

A plea, an answer, arrival... they gathered and worked so well not because they were spirited away, but because they were asked and acquiesced. How unlike the conflicts of their worlds, where fate brought it upon a chosen few to rise or risk death with the multitudes. It was... courteous. One might even say considerate.

Combatants materialized onto the field; their attention now focused on the scene before them.

"Thank you for your recollection, Lord Klein," Seliph shifted in his stance, his blade catching the sunlight.

"Unfortunately, our attention is required elsewhere."

Klein tutted as he nocked an arrow, "When is it not?"

\---

Kiran ran a hand through her hair, letting out a sigh of frustration as she flicked between the various books on her sides and the glaring spreadsheets displayed on her screen.

This was great. Just great. She had solid timelines of Tellius, Archanea, Valentia, even Jugdral (as frustrating as _that one_ was). Yet why these books brushed over Magvel and Elibe, she couldn't guess. So much was in the dark- they were both painfully short and the texts only had info on the individuals that shaped their history. She left the history of Zenith to Alfonse and Sharena- they'd be happy to fill her in on their home, so she left those books alone.

Save.

Close.

New folder.

Of course, this was all just a couple of dusty sources. Living, breathing people were getting summoned here, filled with information of all kinds. Each had a story to tell, were they willing. Kiran rather she learns everything about them naturally, through trust and patience.

She stared through her window, the green of the place practically glowing under the blue sky. The moon was waning, still peeking in the day.

If she had the proper gear, Venus and Mercury could also be spotted. If she wasn't exhausted, Jupiter too.

Ah well. She had a few maps to make. Azama was nice enough to check in on her and bring her lunch. Which actually tasted decent for once. Hunger was the best spice.

...

Nah, she wanted real spice. And she just _knew_ they had some. The Vikings historically had horseradish and dill... good stuff! The hell was she eating unseasoned fish for?

A knock at the door, and she shut her laptop and shoved it under her blanket.

"Y-yeah?"

\---

Sweet white tea, a small jar of honey, slices of lemon, and some cookies for afterwards. Sharena grinned as the guard opened the door for her, her vibrant green eyes landing on gorgeous brown ones.

"Hi, Kiran! I brought some tea and snacks," she dragged a chair over with her foot, settling near the nightstand and placing the tray down, "Don't worry about studying when I'm here! It's relaxation time!"

Kiran smiled, Sharena glad to see that her color was coming back. Though, judging by all the books she was laying in, she easily put Alfonse to shame in studiousness. How was that even humanly possible? Well, looks like her time had come!

"Oh no you don't!" Sharena lightly slapped Kiran's hand from a teacup, "I'm the host, so I serve! You just sit and get better, okay?"

She nodded, fixing her seating and clearing her area. Books that she finished went back into the chest, the rest went to the floor in a stack.

They breathed in deeply as the fruity aroma filled their space. Steam curled alluringly into the air.

"Y'know, I'm really happy you're here," Sharena set the teapot down and took up the honey jar, "we were beginning to lose hope, but then the Commander recalled the legend. One spoonful, or two?"

Kiran held up a finger, the princess supplying her with a heaping spoonful of the stuff, stirring it for her.

"Alfonse didn't believe it at first, but then we found the Breidablik in an untouched ruin in Vaskrheim. The next day, you came to us."

She served Kiran her tea, lemon slice resting on the small dish as she fixed herself a cup.

Sharena chuckled, "You should've heard him after dinner! He couldn't believe the Legendary Summoner actually came. He looked so happy for once. He finally had hope again..."

Kiran glanced down at her tea, her reflection wavering in the liquid mirror. Hope, huh?

"Aw, jeez. Sorry about that! It must be a lot of pressure, and I'm just... blegh!" She made a face that got Kiran to grin.

"Just know that we're here for you, okay? I want you to feel at home here, after all. Starting with now! We can get to know each other better by, y'know, talkin' about things. Like beauty tips, armor, weapons and weapon accessories..."

She leaned in closer, " _Boys_. Heehee! Or girls! I don't mind!"

Oh my god... this princess was great. Kiran couldn't wait to talk about 'weapons and weapon accessories'. Bonus to the open-mindedness!

"Oh! And I got you something!" Sharena reached into her pocket and revealed a bottle.

"I figured you'd like this for your hair- it helps with tangles, and well, your hair is very long and luxurious... I'm so jealous! May I?"

Kiran nodded, wondering exactly when Sharena managed to grab a comb.

"This oil is perfect for your hair. It'll keep all your curls and waves without all the hassle! Smells nice, too!"

Kiran listened to Sharena talk about her day, about the shops they should visit, about the Heroes she was befriending, and the occasional gush about her hair.

"Can I braid your hair? I brought a hair pin to see how it looks!" Sharena asked, holding out a hair clip with a simple golden knot for decoration.

Kiran could appreciate someone who came prepared. Especially someone who planned the whole itinerary.

"Yay! Ok, let's... huh?" They turned towards the door, which opened to reveal Alfonse, also bringing in a tray of tea.

"Sharena? What are you...?"

"Hey Alfonse! I'm just bonding with our favorite Summoner. You could join, too, if you want!" It had been a while since Alfonse let her touch his hair. Last time, she was able to put in flowers and bows. Her mother loved it.

"Now, Sharena," he started, ignoring his sister's eyeroll, "I think Kiran has better things to do with her time than hair-braiding."

Sharena rose from her seat, "Well, I think she's had her fill of dusty books and equally dusty princes!"

Oh damn.

"Ugh, why can't you take things seriously for once!?"

"Why can't you learn to have some fun?!"

And the bickering ensued. It was pretty tame compared to the teenagers in her world, but still a fight nonetheless.

"Guys."

"This is exactly why I never ask anything of you!"

"Maybe if you weren't so stubborn you would see that I could handle them accordingly!"

"Guys...?"

"I-I'm not stubborn!"

"Take a look in a mirror!"

"Alfonse."

"What Kiran? ...uhm." Alfonse blinked, the both of them stopping to listen.

"I'm always down to have fun. In fact, I can't remember the last time I've done something like this... Sharena."

"Yes?"

"The books are pretty cool. Studying comes pretty easy to me because of habits I've learned, so I don't mind it."

She took in a breath, feeling her jaw tremble and the fear trying to set in.

"I ap-preciate the both of you going out of your way to help m-me," dammit, it was coming back, "I un-nderstand the str-ress you're under. I'm sure you two n-never fight... am I r-right?"

The two looked to each other, and nodded.

"Please, don't be m-mad at each other. You're both doing your-r best."

Kiran took a deep sigh, and motioned that she was done.

"I'm sorry, Sharena. I shouldn't..." Alfonse took in a breath, "You've been working so hard and I... You're so capable, but I can just hear father, and he-" Kiran could see his lip tremble, eyes looking dewy.

Sharena took hold of his tea tray and placed it onto the desk so she could give him a hug, "I'm sorry, too. I know you're trying your best, what with Embla and father. But you're not alone, okay? ... you have us!" She let him go, giving a quick smile to Kiran before ruffling her brother's hair, "I'm sorry for calling you dusty."

Alfonse laughed, "It's alright. Though, I'm sorry you had to strain yourself to stop us, Kiran... do you forgive us?"

Kiran nodded, though not before doing her trademark signs, rapid fire. Peace, love, and the all-powerful shaka.

Alfonse giggled as Sharena shook her head, eyes wide open. "What was all _that_!?"

The prince recovered, "It's, pft, symbolic gestures. Kiran informed me that the first one signifies-"

 _Another_ knock at the door. The pizza-guy?

In came Takumi with a bagful of oranges. Golden eyes flicked to the three of them.

"... Am I interrupting something?"

"Nope!" Sharena chimed, pulling him in.

Turned out Alfonse brought black tea and tea sandwiches. With Sharena's cookies and Takumi's oranges, they all snacked like kings. Well, more like two princes, a princess, and a tired grad student without the instant ramen. They taught her some history and even gave Takumi a chance to share some of his own. When the snacks were gone, they promised to come back tomorrow.

What a day. She transcribed her notes to her laptop, headphones around her shoulders as it played her nighttime playlist. Holy hell, was that the time-!

Her door opened to the sound of sniffling and hiccups.

"Julia?"

\---

She wasn't in her room. Where could she possibly be? He thanked the guard for allowing him to check for his half-sister despite not being allowed in the women's wing.

"Why not inquire the Summoner? If I recall correctly, Lady Julia asked me where she resided this morning." She filled him in, placing her lamp down next to her post.

Julia sought the Summoner... whatever for? "I shall. Please, where are her chambers?"

"The sixth floor. It's mostly archives, so you can't miss my fellows on watch outside of their doors."

He climbed the stairs, wondering as to what ran through his sister's mind to be visiting the Summoner so late. They didn't get to bid each other good dreams, a little tradition of theirs before slumber.

The stairs put him directly in a grand hall, much grander than those below. A few doors, though only three guards could be seen. Each to their own door.

He approached, making sure to keep his voice down, "Pardon me, have you seen Lady Julia near here? I've been searching for quite some time."

One of them nodded, and motioned for him to proceed. "She seemed rather distraught, so I let her in. Not after a light inquiry, however. She merely wanted to see the Great Hero."

It hurt that she didn't seek him out first, but Julia often knew what she needed to do. If the Summoner's aid was what she sought, who was he to stop her?

He stepped in to find the candles still lit and a bright light coming from a... tome of some sort from the Summoner's lap. Julia was leaning against her with a strange headpiece that enveloped her ears. Kiran looked up from her tome and smiled, waving for him to come closer.

"Pardon for the late hour in which I, well..." These were private chambers. A _lady's_ private chambers. The hour was highly inappropriate, by the gods.

"It's cool. You're just worried for your sister. I understand." She said, voice raw, but pleasant.

She spoke! He thought that was difficult for her... was it a sort of curse akin to those in fairy books? 'Thou can only speak at night' and such?

"You look surprised... oh! Well, uh, I can speak easier at night because I did this a lot back in my home... er..." Kiran rubbed at the back of her neck.

'What if he was surprised by your laptop, or by the fact that you legit have his sister in the clutches of headphones? Looks like a freaky mind control device.' She scolded herself.

"Julia said she had a nightmare, so I thought it'd be nice if she could listen to some music."

He looked around at that, looking even more confused.

"Music, Summoner?" He didn't hear anything save for their voices.

Kiran motioned for him to come even closer. Seliph did so, though reluctantly. He didn't... didn't...

Music. Coming from the headpiece.

Kiran gently nudged Julia, opening her eyes but keeping the small smile on her face. She brightened when she saw Seliph.

"Hello, Lord Brother!" She said loudly, "Kiran has the most wonderful music from her worl- oh!" Kiran motioned for her to remove the headphones, so she did "Oh, was I loud? I apologize, um..."

She smoothed down her dress, and cleared her throat, "Kiran has wonderful devices native to her world. These help one listen to music whenever you desire. The music is stored on this slab," she held up Kiran's phone, "she says there's no musicians within, that it's all signals! Oh, and this..."  she motioned to the laptop, "helps her transcribe things. It also holds music. Look, she even has a map of our home. She put it in through this cord. Apparently, her slab has an eye that can create portraits without paints or a painter, and, well, here!"

Julia rose up and placed the headphones around her brother's head. Watching his eyes widen at the sound of gentle music.

He had never heard anything like this... alien sounds, unknown instruments, yet it was wonderful. He looked up to find Julia pointing at the Summoner's tome, he wincing at the strange light, but seeing the map nonetheless. Candlelight couldn't replicate such brightness.

"Thank you, Summoner, for," he saw Julia giggling, and so took off the device, "Pardon me, ah... Thank you, Lady Kiran, for bringing my sister's smile back."

She nodded, and wrote " _Just Kiran is fine. Think nothing of it. Just a friend doing a good turn_." He wondered why the term 'a solid' was scratched through. A colloquialism from her world for a good deed?

"I'm glad. Perhaps one day we can return the favor... or rather, return the solid." He blushed as she bit back a smile. Did he use it wrong?

" _There's no need. Your health and happiness are enough for me. Go and get some rest, you two_."

The two nodded, wishing their Summoner a goodnight before they departed.

...goddamn she used up her talking quota for two weeks or something. That was exhausting. At least her friends were happy.

\---

"Julia, did you truly have a nightmare?" Asked Seliph, the moonlight lighting their way.

She shook her head, "It was more an unsettling thought. I didn't want to worry her further, so I merely called it by another name."

A guard passed by, giving them a polite nod that they both returned.

"Do you feel better now? I'd hate to see you distraught." They were the only family they had here, so fortunately blessed. Those without any familiar faces around weren't as lucky as they.

... Like the Summoner.

"More than better. All the songs Kiran shared with me will lull me to sleep. And a goodnight from you, of course." She added, lilac eyes twinkling in the sparse light.

He smiled, chuckling softly, "Of course," he pulled her into an embrace that she returned, "Good night, Julia. Have wonderful dreams."

"Thank you, Seliph. May you have a good night filled with restful dreams, too." She said into his shoulder.

"Thank you, sister." He replied. He saw her off to her hall, and returned to the southern hall- the men's barracks.

When in the comfort of his bed he sighed as his mind buzzed. Of all the things he saw and experienced, one thing especially astonished him.

The voice that asked for his aid- the voice that called for any who heard to answer, was the Summoner's.

It sounded so... desperate. Muted, as if air was scarce, but did all it could to reach him.

"To you who can hear me, help us with this war..." his mind repeated as he burrowed further into his quilt, "We can't do this by ourselves... help me, if you can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Julia voice "I too wish to return the solid."  
> Did finals treat everyone well? I am now an official biologist bc the degree is nigh.  
> Also, the song can be any calming bop you want it to be. I personally thought of Midnight by Coldplay. What song did y'all think of?


	5. Whispers, or Nino

Nino always loved the sigils of magic, especially her own. Green wisps, much like cirrus clouds, carried her command. Nothing like Julia's white sigils, solid as if written by a quill.

"I wish I can be as powerful as you someday, Julia." She said as small magic-dragons flitted about the girl's form. Nino could practically feel the magic radiating off of her- refreshing, and if she closed her eyes, it had the scent of lavender on a rainy day.

Maybe that's what the spirits told her, but it was nice!

"I believe you already are. Just keep practicing, ok? I know you'll do great." Julia replied and looked back into her tome. Nino nodded, but the reassurance didn't sink in.

For one, Julia was older than her by four years. Nino was sure she was just saying that because she was a kid and the princess was trying to be polite. But, more importantly, Julia could read. Nino felt she was at a major disadvantage because of her illiteracy, after all, there was so much written in books, and so many books out there.

Maybe she could ask for help from someone. Then again, everyone was much too busy training to fight off that big empire. Why was it so difficult to find someone to help her? Even her own mother- no... that wasn't her mother.

"Oh Nino," she said, piercing golden eyes regarding her with pity, "You're absolutely hopeless. How about you go and clean something for mommy instead?"

She was a monster.

"Nino?"

The girl blinked, eyes wet. Julia frowned- why did she cry? Perhaps... they should stop for the day. With a hum, she took up Nino's hand and led her towards the main halls.

"Wh-where are we going?" She sniffled, dabbing at her eyes with her sleeve.

Julia smiled at her, "Yesterday, Kiran told me where I could find some sweets."

She stopped and motioned for her to come closer, and whispered, "Also, she gave me something. It's very cute!"

Nino bounced on her toes, voice a bit thick with tears, "C-can I see it?"

"Of course! First, let's get something sweet to eat, okay?" The princess squeezed her hand, prompting the little mage to nod.

The kitchens were huge! The two weaved through the staff, who were very polite. Going past the kitchens, they made it to the pantries, stocked to the brim with ingredients. They passed the perishables, then made it to the sacks of wheat, salt, and sugar. Julia went to the jars of yeast and moved them aside, tugging at a small box by the ropes. Reaching in, she pulled out a thin package wrapped in wax paper. Satisfied, she put the box back and placed the jars as they were.

"Come on, I know a nice place to sit." She said softly. Nino nodded and grabbed onto her sleeve to follow.

They went opposite of the kitchens, instead of going out the back doors meant for cargo deliveries. Greeting a jolly man who waited for the day's shipment, they made it to the rose gardens without getting caught. Once behind the cover of a tall hedge, the girls looked to each other and laughed. Julia spotted a bench nestled between yellow blooms, and with a bit of wind magic, wiped the seat free of any grime.

Julia pulled at the string the package was wrapped in. With careful fingers, she unfolded the wrap and revealed something Nino thought she'd never see.

Chocolate.

"Here," Julia broke off a generous piece and gave it to her, "I was just as surprised as you were. Is it good?"

Nino took a small bite, eyes widening at the flavor. Rich, velvety, sweet, but also a bit bitter.

She nodded, placing a finger on her tongue to get whatever melted at her touch.

The princess took a bite and closed her eyes.

"In Jugdral this was a rare treat. No one knew where it came from. Looks like it's the same here."

Nino blinked. The same could be said in Elibe. In fact, this was her first time ever seeing it.

"Then again, I recall my brother and I found a book with the world in it. Apparently, there was a far off continent- far from Archanea and Jugdral both, but west of Valentia- with dense jungle and humid climate. The people there knew how to make it, and because of that, they were very rich. The book even says that their skin is the color of it."

Nino glanced down at her thumb, to place it at her lips. Was there such a continent in Elibe? If so, that'd be wonderful. She wondered if she could ever find it, or if someone back home was already on that journey. Imagine the magic such a place would have! As she imagined, Julia pulled out a small round grey thing from her pockets.

"... It's so cute..." she said, checking her fingers for cleanliness and poking its white belly, the fabric soft and its eyes wide.

"What is it?" Nino asked as she rubbed at its pointy ears that forever stood at attention.

Julia giggled, "It's a toy that you attach to a pack, called a keychain. Kiran said I could have it. I suppose she saw me looking at it when I visited her yesterday... its name is, uhm... Totoro!"

"Aw!" Nino gushed, giving it a squeeze, "Oh, it has a little tail! I wish I had a Totoro..."

Julia nodded, "If you want, you can have it, too. I don't know what else to do with it except share."

Blue eyes sparkled like the dew on the Rose's that surrounded them, "Oh, you mean it? I-I'll take good care of it! Would you like to have it for one day and then I get it the next? I don't mind!"

Julia nodded, "That sounds wonderful. Let's start with you holding onto it." She broke off more chocolate, Nino taking it into her hands with a grin. They both polished off half a bar, but the taste was so rich, it was all they could manage.

"Oh dear, I almost forgot to go see my Lord brother. Here, Nino," she wrapped the chocolate and tied the twine loosely around it, "Maybe give some to Kiran. I think she should have some too since we couldn't have had this treat without her."

The little mage nodded, "Yeah! I'll go give it to her. You have fun with your brother, okay?"

She gave Julia a hug, and was soon bounding up the stairs, but not before waving her friend goodbye.

She ran down the halls, slowing only when a tall knight with serious eyes scolded her with a stern, "We walk, young lady!" 

So she did, to burst into a run once she knew he was gone. She had a quest! And she was on it! No pouty knights were going to stop her!

...except maybe all the stairs. She clung to the rails as she made up the final set, legs feeling like jelly. Why was this castle so big?!

A guard saw her and, with a smile, let her into Kiran's room. Guess she didn't need to be searched. Which was good, because she would've gotten scolded for the treat she had hidden in her pack.

She took a breath at the sight of the room- it was so tall! So tall, she was sure six pegasi could be stacked on top of each other and have room to beat their wings.

The creak of wood brought her out of her stupor. She looked to see Kiran looking up from her desk, her cloak draped on her bed.

Nino was at a loss for words, suddenly thinking back to her conversation with Julia. When she was summoned, she couldn't clearly see her. But now, with better light and no cloak. Kiran beckoned for her to approach, a gentle smile crinkling deep brown eyes.

She was pretty. Prettier than the monster that took her from her family, in her eyes.

"I- um, Julia and I had some sweets today. We saved you some because, without you, we wouldn't get to have any..." she felt herself feel bolder with kind eyes watching her and so held out the packet, "Thank you, Kiran. I've never had chocolate before. It was better than I could have ever imagined."

She grinned, taking the small thing and placing it on her desk as she held up a finger.

'Wait.' 

Kiran pulled a small card closer to herself and wrote on her journal. Nino felt something hard form in her chest, suddenly dreading the coming moments. To ease her mind, she looked to Kiran's desk to distract herself. It was covered in cards, each having different symbols scribbled onto them. The one she kept glancing to had especially familiar glyphs- Elibian. Nino felt her ears burn and her mouth go dry.

Kiran finished and held the paper to Nino, whose heart sank to her stomach. Gosh, she felt like she was going to cry!

"I c-can't read. I'm sorry." She murmured, looking away from her summoner in shame, embarrassment threatening a few tears.

Kiran glanced down to her paper and sighed. Well, actions speak louder than words, so.

Nino gasped at the sound of the chocolate bar being broken. She looked up to see a piece being offered to her as Kiran held one piece with the corner of her mouth.

"Oh, but I've had so much already. I couldn't... couldn't impose."

She held up her hands, catching the worry in Kiran's eyes and watching her tap a beat in her lap. She was thinking about something, looks like.

Okay okay. Right now, she was stressed because of her new... situation. Stress equated to silence. Night time meant no people and she always got into the zone, so she spoke often then.

Relax... relax...

"I was thinking... thinking that you might teach me how to read, but, I don't want to pressure you," she found the floor interesting again, "I'll find another way to learn."

The steady sound of air moving. Nino looked up, to see the chocolate set aside and Kiran breathing in deeply with the wax paper in her face.

She giggled as Kiran looked over the paper's edge, eyes meeting her own, to glance to the side.

...One more sniff.

Nino laughed, watching Kiran's fingers tap at the paper on her face.

Okay, nostrils filled with the smell of chocolate. No one else, save for one person.

She got this.

\---

Nino hummed as she watched people go about their day, reaching into her pack and breaking off a piece of chocolate to munch on. She looked back to the notes Kiran gave her and sounded out each letter quietly to herself as best as she could remember. She traced the letters with her fingertips, excited because soon, she was going to be holding the quill.

She grinned as she sounded out each letter. Kiran even promised to teach her all the other languages, too! Oh, she couldn't wait!

"Hello, Nino," Julia greeted, her brother following behind, "Did you get to find Kiran?"

Nino waved at the both of them, "Mmhm! She's teaching me to read!"

Their eyes lit up at that, "Oh, I'm so happy for you! I would help, but I don't know Elibian."

"That's okay! Just knowing you're there for me is enough for me!" Nino grinned, basking in their smiles.

"Well, we won't keep you. Study well!" Julia wished as they departed.

Nino smiled as her friend left, to falter at the sight of a boy around her age watching her from the shadows.

"H-hi there.... do you need something?" She asked.

Yet he quickly left, the waning light glinting off of his green hair.

Nino wondered who he was, yet eventually returned to her notes, eyes bright and mind soaring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Nino to pieces. Sorry if this chapter is short, but Nino will be in the story more often than most. That's not to say others won't recur, but Nino is a lovable scamp whom I totally have a bias towards. More Nino to come!  
> Also, here's a site that can direct you to ethical and sustainable chocolate companies. Hershey's and Nestle can suck it. It's an infinitesimally small impact, but it's something. In the end, awareness is everything. http: //www.slavefreechocolate.org/ethical-chocolate-companies  
> UPDATE 06-18-2019 Fic Patch ver 1.0: Someone pointed out that it's unbelievable that anyone could learn all those alphabets in under a week, and they are totally correct. I was going to mention flashcards later on once there was a lot of heroes to juggle, but the sooner, the better. Everyone's feedback is greatly appreciated!


	6. Resignation, or Raigh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end, there's no difference between dark arts and pinky promises if you think about it.

" _That's yours_?"

"Yes! A month or so ago, she rammed into my window in the middle of the night. I had quite the scare, might I add."

" _It likes you_?"

"I'd say so, yes."

"That's because he won't stop feeding her! She's had three treats already!" Sharena said as she flipped through a tactical text.

" _Her name was what, again_?"

"Feh." Alfonse replied with a blush, "No reason, mind y-"

"Oh, there's a reason alright! That's the sound Alfonse made when she hit the glass!" Sharena laughed, much to her brother's embarrassment.

" _Can I feed it_?"

The prince shook his head, "Unfortunately, Sharena has a point. If I keep feeding her at this rate, she wouldn't be able to find orbs for us, much less fly."

Kiran looked to Feh, wondering how much of that fluff was feathers. Maybe she could feed her later- plenty of time to ask if Feh was a fieldmouse kinda gal. Kiran wasn't gonna get her some, though- she was just curious. Feh opened her eyes and gave a small hoot, to fall right back asleep again. That's to be expected for a nocturnal animal.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow Kiran! Can't wait to have you on your feet again, especially with training going so well. Get as much rest as possible!" Sharena gave her a quick squeeze before departing with her brother.

Kiran stretched in her seat at the desk, grinning as she gazed outside to the dying day. These past two days were stifling, yet in just a few hours she'd be free to roam about the place again. Sure, she had work, but all that stuff was easy- taking inventory was quick, crunching the numbers was a speciality of hers, and tactics were becoming easier to grasp. She wasn't totally perfect, but that was alright for now- with her new arsenal of knowledge, Kiran was sure she was going to hit some strides.

She looked to the little piece of candy Nino left for her, and smiled. Everyone will be kept safe and sound. All she had to do was keep the study strong.

\---

"Hey! Hey you!"

Just keep walking.

"Hey, c'mon! I wanna talk to you!"

He didn't have time for this. He had things to study and power to utilize. Mingling with fellows was a waste.

"Hrmmph." Henry pouted as he watched the little green haired mage walk away. He swore he made a new dark magic buddy over dinner today. Oh well! Back to cooking up curses!

Meanwhile, Raigh pressed on, the darkness was a welcomed presence compared to _that_ affront to the elder arts- what sorcerer in their right mind would say that they would like to make some "cursey-wursies"? Certainly not a shaman such as himself! And a shaman such as himself had research to delve into. Specifically, the research of abilities that could be bestowed upon individuals to improve them as they are. Such spells ranged from making an individual more robust to complex phenomenons such as reducing magical resistance of enemy combatants. He came across this text while the Commander ravaged the library- there were many of these spells out there, yet not a single sign of them was around this forsaken realm.

In all honesty, he could have asked any of the Askrans, yet why do that when you could come across it eventually and keep such power all for yourself?

He pushed open the library door and plopped into the cushioned seat with a sigh, reaching for the book and cracking it open. Fury spell... obstruction spell... swiftness...?

He didn't notice it before, but each page had a note that implored the reader to check the frontmost page. Doing so, he groaned in frustration.

Of _course,_ there was such a caveat. Of _course,_ it had to be this way. Why couldn't the acquisition of power be easy, for once?

Apparently, these spells would be under lock and key in this damned castle. What was even more frustrating was that only the Summoner could bestow upon people such spells. If Chad were around, he'd ask him to pick a few locks, but the latter was unfortunately crucial.

Raigh scowled and shut the book with a resounding thud, grumbling as he rose from his seat.

He didn't care if the Summoner was recuperating. He needed to gain abilities and quick- there were people he had to protect and fools to massacre in the process. Now more than ever considering... considering that his own mother was here.

All Father Lucius would tell him was that mother loved them very much, and would have them in her arms if she could. Yet he always felt it was just something he would say to make Lugh and himself feel better. He successfully convinced himself that his parents, wherever they may be, abandoned them.

And yet he foolishly felt some strange semblance of hope at the sight of her today. She looked just like them. Well, mostly like Lugh, but the resemblance was uncanny. He hated that he felt things. Hated that it meant he still cared. He resigned himself to simply take such emotions as they came, and sort them out after he reached a threshold.

As to where that threshold lay, he didn't know. He'd cross that bridge when he got there.

"Oof..." he turned a corner and rammed into something that definitely wasn't there before. He rubbed at his nose and looked up to find the exact person he was looking for.

"Ugh, why do you have to be so tall?" He deadpanned, rolling his eyes at her shrug.

"Anyways, come with me. I need you for something." He turned away, expecting her to follow. She did, though by now he'd be getting a lecture about respecting your elders and all that nonsense.

Hm.

"How old are you, anyway? Nineteen?" He guessed she was pretty new to the adult side of life if she didn't mind the 'disrespect' from earlier.

"23." She replied. At that, he raised a brow.

"No way are you 23. And I thought you were mute?" He half expected her to break out the lecturing now. Instead, he got a tap on the shoulder and a note.

" _It's not total mutism. It's selective. I can't choose when to speak, though I find it easier to do so at night, or with one person_."

"Hmph. Remind me again how a noncombatant mute is supposed to run an army?" He said something similar when she first arrived. It was a question that still went unanswered, and one anyone would be concerned about, especially if they were the ones risking their lives.

He could hear writing behind him. Another shoulder tap, " _I've made a system of signals that can be followed. I'll introduce them with the Commander tomorrow_."

Raigh only made a sound of confirmation and pushed open the doors of the library and tossed her the book.

"According to this, there's power unfathomable that only you can bestow. Know where it is?" He watched as her eyes roved the pages while her fingers flipped her writing tool around expertly. It irked him that she was so... fidgety. But he wasn't gonna say anything- some things just couldn't be helped.

She wrote " _Yeah, I believe I have something like this in my study. Anna told me about them._ "

Raigh tried not to let excitement get to him "Really!? Uh, I mean... really. Well, let's get to it, then." He tugged her out of the library and into the hallway, yet stopped as she rubbed the back of her neck with a frown.

"What now?" He grumbled as he eyed her writing warily. Gods, she needed to improve her handwriting- it was horrendous.

" _They just set it up for me. I get the keys tomorrow_."

He took in a deep breath and let it out steadily. Alright... it was just a few more hours. Just sleep, morning routine, breakfast, and he would have power. Only three things. Just three.

He sighed as the disappointment settled in regardless. "You know, back in my world, you can't do anything without power. Unfortunately, that includes protecting those whom you must protect." He stared down a neighboring hallway. Looks like the castle staff neglected to light the wall sconces, "I find that it often comes at the cost of yourself, be it a knighthood, an apprenticeship, you name it. It's the same for the elder arts. You are the price and power is the prize, so long as you don't lose yourself along the way."

He appreciated that she kept her expression neutral. Any other person would be looking upon him with pity. Raigh felt... comforted.

"Do you see it now? I must master the dark arts at any cost. And as much as I hate asking for help, I've come to terms with the fact that I need your assistance."

He felt strange at this moment. Vulnerable, kind of anxious... ruminating on it would only make it worse. In fact, the most primary rule of the dark arts was letting things go- if you didn't, the spirits would rip your soul away for lingering on an emotion or a persuasion during invocation.

Of course, he wasn't going to tell her that.

” _Ask for as much help as you need. I'd be happy to help you protect your loved ones_."

He smiled, glad that the paper hid it.

"You know if you keep being so nice to people you're going to get taken advantage of."

She shrugged, and wrote, " _Pinky promise that you won't lose yourself in the process_."

Raigh read that again, "...What?"

She wrote a supplemental, " _You said you can lose yourself in getting stronger with the dark arts. I want you to make it to your loved one's whole_."

He watched as she demonstrated by linking her two fingers together, eyes irritatingly bright for the hour.

"... what kind of childish thing is this?" He said as he brought out his pinky.

" _This is actually a sacred magical ritual in my world. Thought you'd appreciate it_." She grinned as he glanced at the note and hurriedly linked their fingers together.

"Really, well..." if this helped, no matter how small, he was going to do it. It didn't matter if it looked childish. He closed his eyes as they gave a small shake, and released to complete it.

...

He didn't feel any different. Perhaps his disbelief affected the outcome of the ritual. Damn it. They would have to try again some other time. He heard the rustle of the paper they were using and cracked open an eye.

" _I was totally messing with you_."

He rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation, "Of course you were." Strange enough, he wasn't as mad as he let on. He felt better, in fact. Not by much, but it was something.

" _It's getting late. Tomorrow, you get to have first pick_."

"...Thanks." He said, watching as she raised her hand to bid him goodnight.

"What was it... uh," he muttered under his breath, "Kiran?"

She stopped, the moonlight spilling onto the path before her.

"That promise goes both ways, right?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Good... you know... um," He felt that he had too much interaction for the day, "Never mind. Goodnight."

She raised her hand again and went off to her chambers, leaving him to hallways filled with silver light.

... Great, now there were two people he was unsure of. All the more reason to get stronger in his craft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love this kid. Glad that Lugh finally made it in after 3 years (give or take).


	7. Hector Hunting, or Roy, Lilina, Eliwood, & Lyn

The mess hall was practically buzzing with excitement, and Roy shared that sentiment. Kiran, after two days of rest, was going to return to her duties. No doubt the new arrivals heard plenty about their mysterious ally from the first heroes that were summoned here. That and everyone held well-wishes for her recovery- who wouldn't be happy at the event of an ally becoming well enough to stand with them?

He made his way to his dear friend Lilina, whose pretty blue hair caught the morning light in its strands- she was thankfully easy to spot in a crowd, especially with her red headdress.

"Good morning, Lilina," he settled next to her, "did you sleep well?"

He got his answer by looking into her eyes, which were dulled with exhaustion. She freshened up well enough for today, but nothing could hide the lack of sleep.

"No, I didn't. I'm glad you fared better than me, though." She yawned, stretching a little before turning her attention to her breakfast. She reached for the tea but Roy to beat her to it.

"Allow me." He said on a smile.

"Thank you, Roy." She returned it, picking up her fork to dig into eggs and ham.

"... Can I ask about whatever kept you up?"

"Please do," she dropped her fork, "You've told me yourself that my father is here, yet ever since I've arrived, I haven't seen a trace of him. And, well, you're not one to trick me, much less make fun."

Roy frowned. Wherever was Lord Hector? He fought alongside him within the training tower ever since they arrived, and even asked him to regale stories of his exploits with his father.

"Don't worry, Lilina. I'm sure Lord Hector is near. He's probably training in some obscure training hall he discovered or perhaps touring through the tower with our allies. If you'd like, we can search for him today."

A few of their allies settled next to them, "Aren't we supposed to be training? I just arrived, so I wouldn't want to give our hosts the wrong idea." The day of adjustment was kind of them, but she knew she was called forth to fight.

Roy shook his head, "Actually, they'd be completely fine with a day of rest. In fact, one of the Summoner's first requests to the Order was for us to rest four out of seven days. These rest days are to be spent however we so wish, so we could train on said days if we so pleased."

Lilina gasped, "How generous! Our tactician sounds so kind. Anything else she put into order?"

"Um. It's not so much as an order, but a suggestion to stretch before and after training. She drew simplistic diagrams for them."  He found that doing so actually helped with his swordsmanship and reduced the ache of his muscles afterwards.

"Huh. Interesting." Lilina made a note to look at the announcement board later, "Anyways, thank you for helping me, Roy. I can't wait to meet him again." She took a sip of her tea and gave a sigh of content.

The boy smiled, "No, thank _you_ for confiding in me. Let's eat, shall we?"

"Yes, let's."

\---

Oh no. Oh no no no.

This wasn't good. Just when he thought the kid was alright, too. He couldn't stand for this. If he could, he'd march right over and give the kid... something!

But... he couldn't. He just... didn't have the guts. Didn't have much of anything, recently. Except for stomach pains.

"Lord Hector?"

He jumped, turning to find Princess Sharena looking concerned for him.

"Y-yeah? Er-" he cleared his throat, "Somethin' you need?"

She shook her head, "No, but it looks as if something's troubling you. Are you alright?"

"Fine! Just, uh... just..." he always hated that anxiety- which hardly ever visited him- rendered him to a bumbling oaf.

'Say _something_ , axe for brains!' He yelled at himself mentally.

"I... uh. I'm just having problems... adjusting? Yeah, adjusting to, er, something. Nothing major, mind you, but it is making it difficult for me to train reliably."

He winced at the concern that furrowed her brow, "That's no good! Perhaps, seeing as it is adjustments for your regimen, you could talk to Kiran?"

Hector blinked, "Kiran?"

"This is about training, right? I'm sure she'd be happy to..." Sharena went on, Hector nodding politely as he digested that suggestion.

Kiran, huh... Well, he did hear that she had already helped a few people make themselves comfortable given their situations. Maybe she could help him with his own plights, especially since Eliwood just got here. Hector didn't want to burden him with his worries when the man just found out he had a son.

"...up finally. Sound good?"

"Yeah! Thanks, princess!" He gave a wave as he made his way down the halls, glad to be rid of his armor for the morning. It meant quicker travel for him, which was good because he needed to make _haste_. His daughter's future was on the line.

\---

'What a pretty person' Lyn thought as the sunlight from the windows behind her spilled into the chamber. Yet the dweller of the room slept soundly still. What a heavy sleeper! And so bundled up!

Bundled up...

With a grin, she gripped at the blankets and pulled, pleased that Kiran had such a strong reaction- curling up immediately and face scrunching. My, did she dislike the cold!

"Good morning, Kiran! Did you sleep well?" She asked as the woman sat up, her hair a magnificent mess.

A stretch and she nodded, cracking open an eye, to have her head tilt. Who... who was this again?

"Oh!" Lyn settled next to her, "I'm Lyndis of Caelin, though I go by Lyn, mostly. I'm the last hero you summoned before you fell unconscious, and I must say I'm glad to see the color back in your face."

A warm hand cupped her cheek, Kiran's eyes finally focusing on vibrant green eyes, long hair, proud dress, and a smile that was nice to wake up to. Like a second sun that had gentle rays.

"Would you like me to help you with anything?"  Lyn wanted to make a good impression, especially since this was the one that would assist in training her skills. Yet Kiran shook her head, as she was good on all fronts without a trace of dizziness or discomfort like the other day.

"I'll be outside then. I can't wait to get started on training!" She buzzed as she closed the door.

Alright alright alright. Greet heroes, office meeting, training tower, study... that was everything she could remember. A healthy number of things to do in a day. How hard could this be?

"Hector?" She heard beyond the door, along with winded panting.

"Hey, Lyn. Can't talk right now."

"Wait! She's- ugh, you big lummox! Don't open the door!"

Welp, she could see her day getting crazy already. At least she was decent.

"Kiran! I really gotta talk to ya. Lilina is talking- well, I find that I can't- you, see, uh, Roy is-"

Lyn raised a brow at the display before her. She knew Hector wasn't the most eloquent of people, but today he was out-dumbing himself. She'd be laughing if it wasn't sad.

Kiran patted his shoulder and motioned to take it easy. He took in a breath; glad she was grabbing her notebook to communicate.

"Sorry, uh... I'm not good at putting words together." He rubbed at the back of his head, shooting a frown to Lyn as she scoffed.

" _I'm not either_." No lie there.

"BAHAHA!" Hector doubled over and slapped at his armored knee, Lyn taking the note and biting back a grin.

"Hoo, you're alright, Kiran. Sorry for barging in like a lout. I promise it won't happen again." He said, eyeing Lyn warily as she grabbed a brush from the desk.

"I hope you follow through. Just look! You didn't give her time to fix her hair!" She took up Kiran's ponytail as an example. At that Kiran hopped away, flipping her hood on defensively. If she brushed her hair now, it'd be a bad day.

"Ho ho, looks like I'm not the only one barreling along!" Hector said.

Lyn glared at Hector, taking her note with the brush still in hand, " _I can only deal with it when wet. Thanks for the offer_."

"Oh, pardon me then." Looking closer, it indeed looked fine, "Well, shall we proceed with the day?"

At that, Hector stopped them, "Wait wait! I need help!"

"With what? Please just get it out!"

"My daughter!"

"... You've lost your sense."

"No, it's true! It's the same girl I dreamt about before. She's here, and I don't know how to proceed." The guy looked... well, confused. Scared, even. If Kiran was in his shoes, she wouldn't know how to proceed, either.

Lyn rested her hand on his arm, "Talk to her, friend. Why do you worry?"

Hector sighed, "Well, what if, you know, I was a terrible father? I'm a loud, brusque person... I love going off to fight, yet because of this love... what if I never paid her any mind?"

His eyes rested on Kiran, who gave a sigh. Honestly, she was gone for two days and somehow already gave a hero anxiety. Good thing she knew the outcome thanks to all those books.

" _I think you're just going to have to find out for yourself. Personally, I think she'll be glad to see you_."

"Y-you think so? You're not just saying that?" Hector felt a blush burn at his ears as his nerves got to him.

Kiran gave a single nod in affirmation. If there was anything she knew, it was that things weren't as scary as they seemed. To fear something is basically to fear an outcome that probably wouldn't exist. Why put yourself through a stressful event over and over again, especially when the brain can't differentiate between imagined and real?

Just take a breath and reevaluate.

" _Follow me. I'm sure she'll run into us, soon_."

\---

The Training Tower was occupied with both Commander Anna and Prince Alfonse leading a few teams through the trials. Surprisingly enough, Hector wasn't among those few. Nor was he within the training halls. In fact, this was possibly the third time he had passed by the training halls. Where was he?

"Is everything alright, Lord Eliwood?" Ah, Princess Eirika, who hailed from Magvel. He had seen her swordsmanship in action and wanted to ask for a sparring session sometime in the future. Yet now wasn't a good time- both Hector and himself had their own session to attend to.

"Oh, good morning Princess Eirika. I'm alright, thank you, though may I ask if you've seen Hector around?"

Eirika glanced up in thought, hand resting on the hilt of her sword, "I recall him talking with Princess Sharena earlier, though I don't know where he went to after that."

Eliwood sighed, "I see. Perhaps I could inquire her about his whereabouts."

The clashing of wooden weapons had them resort to speaking louder over the din. "Try speaking with the Summoner. I believe she should be in her office. Third floor."

"A-alright. Thank you, Princess Eirika." He retreated to the halls, hoping his search would end before the day was out.

\---

"I'm afraid I haven't seen Lord Hector. Have you tried the training halls perchance?" The pegasus knight said as she stood outside one of the passageways to the fifth stratum.

"Not yet, no. Thank you, Lady ah...?" Lilina was sure she would find her father here. Wherever was he?

"Cordelia, Lady Lilina," she smiled, "I hope you find him soon. Perhaps you could even have tea with him."

"A fine idea, Lady Cordelia. We'll be on our way so you can return to your training." Roy said as they nodded in farewell. The tower had a comfortable amount of darkness within, where one's eyes wouldn't strain. It was... calming.

"I do hope we find him soon. All of us together would be a wonderful tea time, indeed." Lilina said as they stood aside for two knights to enter.

"Well, training halls it is, then."

\---

Raigh breathed in deeply as Kiran rested her palm lightly on his chest. It annoyed him that she had to get down on one knee to do so, but it couldn't be helped that she was freakishly tall.

"So, she just... puts her hand on you and you get a skill?"

"Hector, sssh!"

Then again, the bystanders made this difficult to bear. Was nothing sacred anymore? He cracked open an eye to see that at least _one_ person took this seriously. Kiran's eyes were shut, her other hand holding out the tome on the page labelled 'swordbreaker'. 

Any moment now.

...

"Hey, Kiran, did you eat anything yet?"

Alright, that was the final straw, "Would you be-!"

A burst of light. Eyes wide, he looked on as the magic took the form of a yellow flame, blazing wildly from under the palm pressed to his chest. This light turned to blue embers that fizzed upwards, erratically zipping to and fro. He's never seen any magic that could do that before.

Raigh remembered to breathe as a cooling sensation flooded from his head to the ends of his toes. He felt tingling throughout his skin. The light died, and the sensation faded along with it. She removed her hand, giving a smile as she placed the book back into her desk and locked it.

"That was amazing Kiran!" Lyn said as she fixed the summoner's hood- the warm wind of the magic blew it off of her head.

"What a sight! Can I get some of that magic?" Hector clapped the back of her shoulder, then apologized as she rubbed at the spot with a wince.

"Thanks. Goodbye." Raigh raised a hand as he made his way out the door without sparing another glance. He weaved around another knight who stopped to apologize for being in his path and gave a knock on the closing door.

It was nice to find his dear friends smiling so, especially with their Summoner sharing in the mirth. Eliwood couldn't help but grin as they looked to him, smiles growing wider just because he arrived.

"Old friend!"

"Eliwood!"

"Dear friends!" He greeted, arms outstretched as he gave a polite hug to them both, with Hector giving him hearty pats for funsies, Kiran grinning as Eliwood also winced.

Eliwood asked why Hector was difficult to find today, prompting a bit of awkwardness, followed with friendly reassurance.

"Just talk to her, friend. Roy told me himself that she loved you dearly."

"I know, I know. Kiran told me the same thing. She's here for support, in fact! But she also had duties to fulfill right now, so I said I wouldn't mind coming along." Hector filled in, straightening as Lyn stretched her arms ready to go.

"Truly? That's kind of you, Kiran. Tell me, is there anything you may need assistance on afterwards? It's the least we can do to make up your time spent with us." Eliwood offered. Yet the Summoner raised up her hands.

"Come on, Kiran. Tell us if you need anything to be done. We'll be more than happy to help."

Again, Kiran shook her head, only to stop. There was _one_ thing she wanted, so she took up her pen.

"You want us to teach you how to make tea?" Eliwood asked with an edge of worry, "Is your world devoid of tea?"

She shook her head, " _No, it's just prepared way different than here_." All she ever knew was to get a tea bag with your favorite flavor, add hot water and let steep, or if you're too excited, drink and try not to let the bag hit you in the face.

"Well, luckily for you, I know how to brew it," Eliwood said, recalling when he was young. Sometimes he didn't want to ask the servants as they were few, what with Pherae being a small place. Once he watched Marcus do it, he made his own tea most of the time. Nothing to brag about, but he was glad he had something to himself.

She grinned, Eliwood returning the smile. Such warmth. Like a dear friend, despite meeting her acquaintance just a moment ago.  Perhaps he was in good spirits today.

" _That's great! I can't wait to learn. Let's get moving_."

\---

"You're looking for Lord Hector?" Eirika blinked at the two kids, wondering just what the man got himself into today, "Lord Eliwood was looking for him earlier, and so I directed him to Kiran's office."

Lilina clasped her hands together, "Perhaps he found my father! Her office is on the third floor, correct?"

"Yes," she said as she returned the practice sword to the barrel, "Though you must hurry. If anything, I believe Kiran has a very busy schedule today."

As the two left, Eirika hoped that their search would end soon- this castle was ridiculously elaborate, so much so that her feet ached at the end of the day. It was a matter of getting used to it, she supposed.

\---

"Alfonse, a word," The prince turned to find the Commander, eyes bright in the darkness. Her teams continued on into the stratum after healing within the main chamber, leaving them to speak alone. "Have you seen Kiran at all this morning?"

Worry fell across his features, "No, I'm afraid I haven't."

Did she need more time to heal? He knew summoning could be taxing, but it was something he'd never be able to experience. Perhaps she was still sleeping... Or, gods forbid, she was lost! When the hero Raigh was recruited, he got lost within the fourth floor for three hours. Sharena was successful in locating him, but it was a taxing experience for the boy- he thought he wasn't going to live to see another day.

"Damn, I should've taken her to her study myself. Curse these reports." Anna had to resort to sending Kiran a letter about the location of her office and the keys for the place. She wasn't able to see how her health was doing, and that was a poor example of being a welcoming host for their tactician.

"Shall we find her? I worry that she's lost. Lord Seliph." Alfonse called, "Please lead our allies, for now, we must see if Kiran is faring well."

The prince gave a nod and guided the team that finished a session as the two Askrans made their way down the steps. Every step filled the two with worry, though one of them dealt with it better.

"Alfonse, relax. She'll be fine, so long as she's in the castle." Anna said, knowing that Kiran would follow her instructions to the point. This world was nothing like her old one, so the Commander saw fit to give her structure to keep her safe. One of those rules just so happened to be 'Stay within the castle grounds', lest Veronica sic one of her many assassins on her.

They squinted from the transition to the brightness of the day. A clatter of armor brought them to attention.

"Ow, I'm sorry, I- Oh, goodness! Kiran! I am _so_ sorry I-" Alfonse, lost in his thoughts, ran right into his tactician, who stumbled backwards from the impact and into Lord Eliwood. His breastplate wasn't the best cushion for a head, he could imagine. Yet she recovered, rubbing at the back of her head with a smile.

"We were just about to go looking for you," said Anna, "How was your office?"

"Sorry to interrupt, but have you seen Lilina anywhere?" Hector stepped forward, "Kiran here is helping me face a fear of mine, and I don't want to keep her from her work."

Lyn nodded as Anna inquired further, thinking, 'That's the most thoughtful he's been today. If only it would last.'

"Hm. To make things quick, why don't you split up? That way, the kids could be found quicker." Anna suggested, knowing well that the three legendary friends would last if they were apart for a few hours.

"Great idea! Come, Hector. We'll check the training halls once more." Eliwood said.

"Lady Lyn and I will check the great hall. Why don't you and Kiran check her office?" Anna nudged Alfonse, who nodded, rubbing at his nose from their impact.

"Yes, o-of course." He said, clearing his throat as he followed Kiran's lead. Knowing himself, he'd make this awkward somehow. Yet his ally was ever patient with him- such knowledge settled his nerves.

Somewhat.

\---

"I feel as if we're on a chase, with our objective slipping right through our fingers," Lilina remarked as Roy knocked for the third time against the door.

He sighed, "I believe you're right. Should we wait here then? If no one comes by lunch hour, we can depart."

Truth be told, Roy didn't expect the day to take this sort of turn. He never took Lord Hector to be the type of man that would be difficult to find, yet here they were. On a sigh, he looked to Lilina.

He could only imagine how she felt these past few days. She leaned against the wall and slid down, bringing up her knees to get comfortable. The boy followed her lead, smiling at her when she looked over to him.

Lilina returned it, albeit weakly. She appreciated that her dear friend shared her troubles. It was a lovely balm for her spirit. If ever he needed a favor, she'd be sure to return it without hesitation.

Just like their fathers.

\---

You ever get so tired from walking that your own legs feel like lead? That's what Hector felt. It was his own fault for running around in his greaves, but gods damn him for being a coward initially. Perhaps this was petty divine retribution for hesitating to speak to his daughter. He could hear some amused god decreeing his temporary punishment "Thou shalt suffer from aching legs, sweating skin, and itching buttock! May you learn from your cowardice, or otherwise resign yourself!"

"Hey, Eliwood." He said as he nodded to a fellow hero passing through the halls. She looked as if she wanted to say something to him, but went on her way.

"Yes, Hector?" He turned, watching as his friend squinted at him. Oh, what was it this time?! That look usually meant he had something he wanted to settle. It always ended in some sort of sparring match.

"Your son, uh... he's a helluva fighter... even looks like you when you were his age." The kid looked like an Eliwood in miniature- from the smattering of freckles across his nose to the fiery hair.

Eliwood chuckled, fondness glittering in his eyes, "He is indeed. I'm sure he'd trounce me in a match as he is now, would the opportunity arise."

"Yeah, uh... He's a great kid. Really honest and kind, all that mess. But like hell is my daughter going to lose to him!" He said, a fire bubbling in his blood.

"I- what? Hector, what are you-" Honestly, this feels similar to those Lycian League gatherings his parents brought him to. He could recall boys his age taunting 'My father can best yours!', though this was a... strange reversal of it.

"Your kid isn't gonna snuggle up to mine, got it! She's got a whole future ahead of her, a life to live for herself! If your boy gets any closer to her-"

"Peace, Hector! I'm sure Roy shares the same sentiments you do. Besides, they're young and have so much before any of that. I'm sure they know better than to rush into these things."  He reasoned, watching as his words settled into his friend.

"Hmph... yeah, I guess you're right. Still, I do worry for her," said Hector, ever the stubborn one. It was good to see that Hector was still Hector, no matter what world they were in.

"That shows that you are indeed a good father. Come, let's search the halls a bit."

\---

"I'm glad to go on patrol with you. Some get lost around here. So, really, it's best I keep an eye on you." Alfonse said as he walked with Kiran, politely smiling when she motioned a 'thank you'.

All this friendliness was... strange. The Great Hero, the pantheon of Askran legend, should have been more... unapproachable. He expected a great warrior with unfathomable strength or knowledge of fantastical magics. Someone grand, someone whom you revered in awe and in slight jealousy. Instead, the Great One was a young woman with great patience and even greater strangeness. He didn't expect compassion, only commands. Alfonse was at a loss for thoughts. He received her niceties and reciprocated them in turn, yet he expected her to just... grow into her role suddenly. To transform into what he deemed as a legend overnight. Yet it's been a week and a day, and she still remained as a silent mystery that always greeted him with a smile on her face.

It was charming. Refreshing, even. Yet... yet he knew what was going to happen, should this continue. They'd become friends, a battle would come, and she'd disappear. He still wished she would reveal that she was a powerful queen or princess, sorceress, _something_ for the sake of her safety. If not, then he hoped she would stay away from him. Much like his own father. He and his tactician were nothing but their roles. Professional, succinct- they weren't friends.  His father was a fixed point to his royal guard, to his nation... not a man who was surrounded by allies who loved him, but by those who complied, be it from admiration or loyalty. 

Surely, that was better than opening yourself to the possible anguish for someone who could leave. To remain strong and unbreakable...

Wasn't it?

He jumped as a hand rested on his pauldron. Kiran gazed upon him with worry.

'Don't look at me like that,' he thought.

She gently took up his hand, palm upwards, and pressed her finger into it, tracing letters.

No, _talking_ to him.

" _Are you alright_?" She asked, shortening it to 'r u alright?'

"I'm- I'm fine. I was just... thinking about things. Nothing for you to worry about." He said, forcing a smile as she kept her gaze steady.

He was lying. He wasn't fine. If anything, this could have been some form of those daddy issues he mentioned the other night. Maybe even puberty... wait, was he past puberty or...? Well, whatever it was, he was getting eaten by it. What was she to do, though? She didn't have her notebook with her (she stupidly left it in her office), and palm-writing was something that took time...

Alfonse blinked as she raised the sign of shaka. Did he say something to have her proffer her solidarity? Or was this... unprompted...

They walked on, yet Alfonse felt himself crumble under his facade. It wasn't unprompted, nor was it out of politeness. He steeled himself, to falter as the Hero Roy greeted them with a smile. It was his walls against the light and warmth of her kindness. Gods help him prevail in such a battle.

"We're glad to see you! Have you perchance seen Lord Hector, Kiran? Lilina has been looking for days."

Kiran turned to her with worry in her eyes, the girl twiddling her fingers, "I'm sorry if it's burdensome to ask of you. I've been training when I can, too! It's only..."

She stopped as Kiran motioned her to approach, raising her hand when Kiran pointed to her own, then to hers.

" _We've been looking for you, too. Come_."

"Oh, thank you, Kiran! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The girl wrapped her into a hug, sighing with content when the woman returned it. She was finally going to see her father, after all that tragedy. When she let go, she felt her eyes sting.

Roy told them of their day so far, glad to see Lilina in high spirits as she stood between himself and the Summoner, holding their hands. He couldn't remember the last time she enjoyed such happiness.

"She said she's glad we stayed put," Lilina relayed, "Otherwise our feet would've fallen off from all that running around."

He laughed, "I suppose they would have!" 

Lilina hummed a happy tune, drawing her friends closer to her. After a moment, Kiran offered her hand to Prince Alfonse, who reluctantly took it. She wasted no time in swinging her arm, bringing a nervous grin to the Askran's face.

Roy stifled a giggle- Kiran always came across as collected and calm. She was always studying, and always kept a straight face. And yet actions always spoke volumes- she always greeted them with a smile, and by the look of it, loved to mess around if the situation allowed for it. It made him wonder what else there was to their summoner.

He stumbled, for they stopped. Lilina's hand trembled in his, and let go. She took in an unsteady breath as she gazed upon the man across from them.

Lord Hector met her gaze, eyes wide and shining with fondness. He took a hesitant step forward, enough to bring tears spilling out of Lilina's eyes.

"Father..." she whispered, before bounding down the hall and ramming into his arms. She began to sob and buried her face into his shirts.

"My little girl... It's alright," he managed through sniffles, tears spilling down his face. Why was he crying? Why was she crying? Whatever it was, it didn't matter. What mattered was that they were here, safe and sound.

"Father's got you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever think about how tragic the beginning of Binding Blade is? Lilina learning of her father's death hours after getting betrayed by her own knights, Eliwood not able to fulfil his oath from when they were kids to come to Hector's aid... These folks deserve happiness.  
> Can't wait to churn out more chapters.


	8. Crepuscular Rays, or Cordelia & Laslow

In Cordelia's experience, the best way to learn something was to put it into practice. She raised her arm to a right angle and made her palm open and flat as if pressed against a wall.

 _Halt_.

She made a fist.

 _Forward_.

She kept the fist and circled her arm from the elbow.

 _Regroup_.

She held up two fingers.

 _Defense_.

She splayed her fingers out.

 _Retreat_.

She grinned, glad that she understood the Summoner's signals. It'll be interesting to see them at work, but now was for studying, not wondering. Onto the more advanced signals used only for formations.

She cycled through them, learning them all within twenty minutes. Of course, that alone is not satisfactory. Cordelia figured that, if she allotted around ten minutes a day to go over these signals, she'd know them as if by instinct. Sure, she didn’t have to memorize the cavalry's signals, but she wanted to assist the Order however way she could.

"Ever toiling, aren't you, genius?" 

Cordelia froze and whipped about, finding that she was alone.

"Of course she is. She always did love outperforming everyone." 

Not again. She hated these memories, yet strangely cherished them. Her knight-sisters...

"I say she does this to draw the attention of Prince-"

"Leave me alone!" She cried out, hands shooting to her ears and eyes stinging.

She remained there for a time, back aching from being hunched over for so long. With quaking breaths, she reluctantly removed her shaking hands. She made it to a nearby bench and settled down with a great sigh.

One hour.

Just one hour, and she'll be on her feet again. That's how this always worked.

\---

Ugh, singed hair was a terrible fate to deal with. In hindsight, he _probably_ shouldn't have flirted with a mage- a thunder mage, no less! Then again, the encounter really brought out his footwork while dodging spells.

"Hi, Laslow! Why the long face?" Peri greeted, hopping off her horse and ramming into him with a great big friendly hug.

The swordsman grunted upon impact and patted her shoulder good-naturedly. "Hello, Peri. Just... here." 

She frowned, "Nuh uh! We're best friends now, and I know when you're suffering from a lost date!" With a determined grin, she grabbed his hand and led him to a bench, pushing him into sitting roughly and plopping down right next to him. "You can cry if you want. You let me do the same, remember?" 

Laslow smiled weakly at that. He remembered and nodded. "I don't think I'm going to cry, but it helps tremendously to have my dearest friend here." 

Peri grinned, yet waited for him to say something. In their friendship, Laslow noticed that she was strangely patient when needed. Of course, never stand between her and tea- she'll gut you. 

"I saw a beautiful woman today, a truly dark beauty that dabbled in magic. She had the most wonderful figure and, and- oh, it doesn't matter. She isn't interested in the pursuit of romance, as you can tell by the atrocious state of my hair." 

Peri tugged at a lock, grimacing at the ruined ends. Letting it go, she simmered in her thoughts as Laslow sighed a few times. Who would help him out? She couldn't- they were just friends. What he needed was a nice person who didn't slap people, or threw fireballs, or thwacked people with swords...

Oh!

"Laslow! Laslow!" She grabbed him by the shoulder and shook- the sadness won't cling to him, otherwise!

"Yes! Peri! Wh-what?!" He managed as he was being yanked to and fro. 

"Why don't you ask the Summoner? At first, I didn't know if I liked her, because she doesn't smell like blood, but she's very nice. She doesn't look at me weird!" 

Laslow crossed his arms, "That's because you don't go on about killing your servants anymore." 

She nudged him, "Yeah, and guess who helped me with that? C'mon, Laslow, let me help you!" 

He grimaced. All he could glean from the Summoner was that she was a she- the moonlight didn't help his eyesight when he was summoned in. Point is, she was a big important person in this army, and that meant serious, possibly intimidating, and... and no tea times! How horrible is that?!

Peri smiled, "She loves my food! When I said that I cooked it, she gave me a hug and wrote that she never tasted rhubarb and lamb before!" 

At that, Laslow got out of his downward spiral of doubt and straightened, "That's such a common dish, I don't..." 

Peri gave him a look, "She doesn't know a lot of dishes. When I told her about other things I can make, she didn't know any of 'em!"

Hm. Interesting, but... Well, she was nice... no... what if...?

"So when I got her some tea, she said that she didn't know how to make it, and- hey, are you listening?!" 

"Thank you, Peri!" He shot up, a grin on his face, "I'll tell you how it goes!"

The knight grinned after the veritable dust cloud her friend left in his wake. She hummed a tune as she procured her sharpening stone and worked at her sword. Whether he was dumped or successful, she couldn't wait for the details! 

\---

Endgame. Well, for her at least. She had a good run. It was a hell of a ride, filled with good times as bad.

"Kiran, proceed to your defeat. I believe Prince Takumi is getting restless." Virion remarked as he sipped his tea.

Yeah, she screwed herself over a few moves back. No way to win this round. That one desperado maneuver she did with her knight a few moves back didn't just tip the scale, she goddamn flipped the table the scale was on. That's how screwed she was. Welp!

Her king was taken by the white queen, and the game ended. It wasn't too bad- she would win some and lose some.

"Finally!" Takumi groaned, "let's play shogi." 

She shook her head, writing " _I have a signal session to lead with the Commander. Why don't you two play_?"

The Hoshidan prince grimaced, "Wh- no!" Yet Kiran rose and bid them goodbye, leaving the two archers alone.

Well, it could've been worse. It could've been Niles.

"Tell me, how does one go about shogi?" Virion inquired, pouring his fellow a cup of tea. 

Kiran sighed happily to herself as she left the range, glad that Takumi was sort-of making friends. She would introduce him to Raigh, but that would be like dumping water into acid- expect to get burned.

Huh, then again, if reversed, assuming Raigh is acid and Takumi, water, the resultant-!

Kiran hissed from pain. Jesus _fuck_ , if she kept running into people like this, she was going to break some goddamn records. And probably chins. Her chin. Ow ow ow.

She cracked an eye open to find her victim on the floor, also in pain, judging by his hands hiding his face. 

Work through the pain.

She straightened and stepped towards the guy, patting at his shoulder and grabbing his arm when he raised it. He groaned as he was helped up, finally removing his hand from his face to hold onto the wall.

"By gods, I am terribly sorry for rushing," Laslow said on a wince, head throbbing. _That_ was a headache forming, "I didn't mean to- to..." 

He gasped, eyes wide. Kiran tilted her head at the reaction. She looked behind her. No? 

Hm. 

Oh shit, her hood was down! She hastily put it back on, yet that didn't fix anything. So, it wasn't fear of a security breach, either...

...

Oh hell no. No no no. This was textbook unresponsive wakefulness. But wait, he was breathing just fine earlier, so cardiopulmonary arrest wasn't an option. Was this some sort of low-grade variant? He wasn't totally unresponsive- wait.

She stepped to the side, and his gaze followed. Ok, he's just... somethin'.

"I... um... I... I..." he stuttered, his body stiff and eyes watering.

...oh! He was probably mute like she was! And here he was, trying to speak and stressing himself out. That wouldn't be ideal. She lightly put a finger to his lips and just as quickly removed it. He stopped talking, face flushed from obvious exertion. Poor guy...

"W-water?" She managed, feeling just a bit braver knowing that she had a fellow mute on board. Hm, did he greet her when he was summoned? That must've taken guts. Or magic. She didn't judge. Alright, dining hall it was. Thank god it was on the way to the session.

He nodded, swallowing dryly when she took up his arm and lead him by his sleeve. 

Kiran glanced back to find him still in shock. It was a good call of hers to keep physical touch to a minimum. She knew how much she needed to warm up to someone in order to get comfortable with platonic touch, and seeing as how they sorta just met, this was for the best. She only hoped he didn't feel as if he was being treated like a child.

They reached the dining hall, where she helped him settle into the nearest seat. She greeted the cooks and motioned for a drink. A wooden cup was given to her, filled to the brim. Giving thanks, she returned to where her friend was seated and handed it to him, his hands shaking. Yet he drank, which was a good sign. Now if only she could remember his name. She was usually good with things like this, but that knock-out really took it out of her. 

Unfortunately, she had no time to remember- the Commander was no doubt waiting for her. She raised her hand and gave a well-meaning smile, and left. Hopefully, her being gone will get his nerves to mellow out. That's how this biz usually worked, anyway.

\---

A cry. Cherche jumped and dropped the wyvern feed, hurrying towards the supply room. Among the crates sat Cordelia, looking dazed as she cradled her hand.

"Cordelia, are you alright?" The woman was just sitting there in a heap, her usually impeccable hair a mess. Cherche could hear her shaking breaths, and so attempted to help her off the ground.

Attempted.

"L-let go of me," the pegasus knight said gruffly, and Cherche did so, only able to have her sit on a crate.

She knew what this was.

"Would you like me to get you anything, Cordelia? I could leave you be if you like. Whatever you wish." She kept her voice soft and clear, watching as the knight straightened herself as best she could.

"I need strength. I n-need to finish my task, I-" Cordelia choked on a sob. 

"All your talent won't hide the fact that you're green!"

"You're not strong enough! Not yet!" 

She felt strong arms surround her form, warm and gentle. 

Cherche.

"What you need is a hot bath, rest, and food." The wyvern rider remarked, lifting her friend up, "I'll take care of you, dear friend." 

Cordelia nodded, too tired to feel ashamed for wanting help. All her capacity to think went to wondering just why today was terrible.

In her world, these episodes came often when she first lost her squad, yet such occurrences eventually died down to an episode every few months. Why here and now? Surely it wasn't the pegasus squadron here- she was the only rider! 

Steam hit her form, then warm water. Surely, it wasn't Prince Alfonse or Princess Sharena, nor was it the Commander, or the Summoner.

A scream. Cordelia jumped, yet Cherche held her fast and continued to scrub at her arm.

Just a memory... just a memory. 

... that's what this was.

A new place, new people. Just like when she enlisted to become a pegasus knight. New faces, new people to grow with, to protect, to fight alongside of. All that was missing from this echo was tragedy.

Like hell was she going to let that come to pass. 

She straightened and took hold of the nearby tub of shampoo Cherche gathered for her.

"Feeling better?" She asked, relenting in her scrubbing.

"Yes. Thank you." She straightened, gratefully taking the sponge Cherche held out to her, "Sorry for, well, I-" 

"Never mind that," Cherche replied, staying near, "let me know if you require anything."

Cordelia nodded warily, determinedly. Now that she knew what the source of her ailing was, she could now stand to meet it. 

With her new allies beside her, of course.

\---

Peri huffed, looking here and there as she made her way to dinner. Laslow didn't even bother to find her! Ugh, she wanted to just- grr! 

"Hey, you!" She grabbed at the shoulder of a white-haired boy, just her height, too.

"Mm, what? Hey there!" He greeted, all smiley and stuff.

"Have you seen Laslow anywhere? He's yea-big and has gray hair and a cool sword." She filled in, anger ebbing because this person had the strongest scent of blood she's ever caught whiff of.

It was great!

"Oh! Yeah, I thought that guy had a curse on 'em! Turns out he was just dazed from something. Shame because I reeeeeeally wanted to redirect a curse today! Hope I helped!" He grinned, waving goodbye animatedly. He had curses to cook!

"Yeah, you did! Thanks!" She returned it and went on her way. She hoped Kiran would put him on her team one day- it'd be a fun one for sure!

She entered the dining hall and grinned- there he was! He didn't even grab dinner yet, which was good because she wanted to hear everything! 

"Hiya Laslow! How was everything?" She greeted, settling next to him after grabbing two plates of food. 

He turned to her and smiled, as if dreaming, "Hey, Peri. I saw the face of a goddess, and I- wow." 

He giggled. _Giggled_. Peri blinked, stunned at what has become of her friend. He never had this strong of a reaction before and for so long, too. Kiran was pretty, but well, normal pretty. A face that was friendly, nice... _approachable_. If Peri could, she'd give her cute ribbons to make her even prettier, but this was... kinda scary.

Well! Love is love, she supposed. Whatever floated his wyvern. 

"She- she walked straight into my arms, heehee!" He remarked, grinning like an idiot, "and then she touched my lips. She left after taking care of me- too soon, might I add!" 

Peri squinted at him suspiciously. That sounded too good to be true and too out-of-character for the Summoner. 

"Really? Reaaaally?" 

Laslow frowned, eyes glancing up, to flit back to her, "Mmmmmaybe? Honestly, I might have embellished it because I blacked out for a while there." 

Yeah, there it was.

"But can you blame me? She's so... wow..." 

She watched as he scooped up some food and missed his mouth entirely. Eeesh, love is also uncoordinated, looks like! Good thing she wasn't infected yet. 

Hey, wait!

"Did you ask her for tea?" 

Laslow froze, dropped his napkin, and hid his face in his hands.

That was a no.

\---

Paperwork. You'd think 'ye olde medieval times' wouldn't have it, but they did. What they _didn't_ have was word processors or email, which meant a lot of hand hustle. The good thing was that she didn't really "talk" to anyone today due to all the training she oversaw, so her hand was able to get through this last hurdle. 

Or maybe it was the food in front of her calling her name. She couldn't wait to dig in, because more supplies arrived. The cook chalked up the blandness to a lack of said supplies, and it looks like the kitchens delivered. Just one more report, aaaand-.

A knock at the door. She rose and opened it to the only aerial knights around.

"Good evening, Kiran." Cherche nodded, "Forgive us if we've interrupted your work, but Cordelia has something she must request of you." 

Cordelia looked... worn. As if she had to run a marathon and just got home. She wasn't within the training tower today, either. Kiran did her best to make sure worry didn't seep through, and so welcomed the two inside her study and beckoned for them to sit. As they made their way in, Kiran poured them some tea- Eliwood showed her the ropes yesterday. 

Cordelia thanked her softly as she sat, Cherche doing them same. After some tentative sips, the request was made.

"I wish to be your right hand." 

Huh. She thought it was going to be 'we need more bags of unicorn food' or something. Wait, _pegasus_ food. 

"I know that you aren't of a world like any of ours, so I understand that you may not know what is in store for your task. I want to help you grow into your role, for all of our sakes." She could tell Kiran was as green as they came. She had a great work ethic, yet the administrative portion of this task would be daunting to face alone. 

"Today, I... I remembered my fallen knight-sisters. The memories haunted me terribly, yet I know the remedy. I must become an asset to you... primarily to distract my mind. And, well, your workload will increase to the point of ridiculousness as the army grows." She reasoned, eyes clear and voice stern.

Cherche looked between the two, "I hope the two of you plan on resting when such a time comes."

"I will," Cordelia replied on a smile, "And I'll see to it that Kiran does, too." 

Said Summoner pointed to herself, both of them nodding. Was she found out already?

Cordelia smirked, "I can spot a hard-worker when I see one. Might I add that you have it down to an artform. Amazing and very, _very_ worrying." 

Aww, stop. You got me.

Kiran raised her hands in defeat with a sheepish smile, earning a laugh from her guests. 

"Do we have an agreement, Summoner?" 

She held up a finger, writing " _If both of you would be so kind as to call me Kiran from now on, we're good_." 

Hm. The occasional title might slip out, but by the looks of it, Kiran was a very generous person- a slip up wouldn't render their agreement void!

"Then I suppose I am now your right hand. Order me as you see fit." 

Woah already? Wasn't there usually a 24-hour period to- yeah never mind. 

" _Finish your tea if you like it and get rest. I have a report to finish_."

"My, how kind! Perhaps _I_ should have applied for the position." Cherche grinned over her cup, amused that Cordelia sipped her tea with gusto.

"As you say Summ- I mean, Kiran!" 

They stayed and chatted, Kiran joining in here and there with a laugh or a nod. Something about this report had her reading it over and over again.

Oh... _oh_.

Already?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish Awakening expanded on Cordy's character a bit more, especially with the weight of losing your whole squadron. Of course, Intsys loves to do the cliche and go for the "lovesick lady" schtick instead.  
> I guess this is what fanfic is for? It's a shame, really.


	9. Growing Pains: Part 1, Oboro & Cherche

"Embla is mobilizing their forces," Anna filled in, "The brunt of them appear to be making camp near the gateways."

No surprise there. What _was_ surprising was that it hadn't even been a whole week yet, as they hypothesized.

Anna glared at the reports before her, and sighed, "This just goes to show how dead set Veronica is on conquering Askr now." 

If there was anything Kiran knew from her stay here, it was that Embla was immense in terms of numbers. Not only did it take them 5 days to get back on their feet, but their morale was also apparently so great that the Order's scouts looked pale upon returning from recon. She knew because she saw them last night when she made a quick visit to Anna's study. They had blankets draped over their shoulders and had big bowls of stew before them that they weren't touching.

When she asked how they were doing, Anna told her they were back on their feet and stationed at the nearby watchtowers, "For their sakes."

"We have reports showing that Embla wishes to invade the world of Awakening, no doubt to obtain Prince Chrom."

Sharena winced, "Ooh, he's strong alright! Good thing I'm here, right Alfonse?"

The Prince looked troubled as he gazed upon the map, so much so that he didn't even realize his sister spoke. It was only until Anna nudged him that his attention returned to them.

"Yes, of course." He offered a weak smile, "Your lancing skills have grown to be formidable."

Perhaps he was nervous? How unlike him- he was a brave kid. Then again, the sheer brunt force they were about to be slapped with was nothing to joke at.

Anna rose from her seat and hefted her axe onto her shoulder. "Let's give them hell."

\---

The grass was still fresh with dew. The sun was barely breaking through the clouds on the horizon, painting the lavender sky orange and pink. How strange that such a sight was in a foreign land, yet the same sight was often in Hoshido. Oboro smiled to herself, despite marching towards a battle. This place was no Hoshido, but she would fight for it nonetheless, especially since Prince Takumi was here among such endearing allies.

Said prince was walking beside the Summoner, looking happy. Well, as happy as anyone could be walking to a battle. He didn't have that usual scrunch in his face, a sign that this place was doing well by him. She was glad someone was adjusting to this place. She still had a ways to go.

Ahead shone a doorway whose warm winds whipped down the stairs leading to it. The sky darkened in comparison to such bright and immediate light. On the stone plains before them all was the remnants of a massive camp- gods was there a fight to be had! She had to squint to make it through the threshold between this world and the next, stepping into light that's was like a thin layer of water, but without the wetness.

They were greeted by Nohrian-like forces, a man with blue hair shouting at them. Oboro frowned. Embla surrounded these poor souls with their own soldiers and fed them the lie that _they_ were the invaders. Ugh, she could just strangle them! Them and their Nohrian looking-

"My, it's always a treat to see you Oboro! You're making that cute expression again!" said a sweet, familiar voice flying over her.

She grinned, willing her scowl away, "You're one to talk, Cherche."

Her wyvern chuffed, the woman nodding in agreement, "Now, flattery is wasted on- tsk! The battle begins! Good luck!"

Oboro sighed, flipping her naginata expertly as Cherche directed her mount to ascend. Her wyvern roared and dove at a terrifying speed, ramming into an einherjar knight that dissipated into nothing as he flew through the air. Ahead, Lord Takumi shot an arrow right through the jewel of a healer's staff, rendering it useless. From behind charged Emblian grunts that Oboro dealt with swiftly. From their stances, these fools had no sense of grace and fell to her naginata without much in the way of offense.

"Forward!" Shouted Eirika, with a raised fist. Oboro mimicked it, the heroes further down getting the message by raising theirs as well.

By the end of a few skirmishes, they found the lord of the place surrounded with quite the force of Emblians. He was adamant that they were using their skills for wrong, yet a mist was about him and his fellows, volatile and smoky.

That was magic if she ever did see it.

"How are you faring, Oboro?" Cherche flew low enough that she could feel the air being pushed by those mighty, dark wings.

Guh.

"Fine, I guess." She said, biting at her cheek from that obvious lie. Cherche was a wonderful woman who gushed over her clothes when they were introduced. Oboro was thrown at first, yet was pleasantly surprised when they bonded over fashion.

And, well, she wouldn't lie that she found Cherche's dark uniform stylish. The fabric looked as if it breathed, yet covered their rider from the winds. But the open back was what had her sold! If she had a scarf, perhaps-

"Oboro!" An axe whizzed past her head, leaving an Emblian writhing on the ground. Oboro quickly retrieved her ally's axe, groaning at the sheer weight of it. A few soldiers spotted them, yet were fried from the spells of a dark mage within their ranks. Said mage glared at the two before skulking into their numbers.

"Don't mind Tharja," Cherche sighed as the battle came to an end, "She always glares like that. Nothing personal, you see?"

Oboro nodded, watching as the wyvern rider wiped the blood off of her weapon handle. Minerva let out a short chuff, much like a dog settling to rest. Cherche let a leg dangle as she cleaned.

"Now, how are you truly faring?" She asked, pink lashes catching the sunlight as she focused on the task in front of her.

Ugh, she so hated being burdensome.

"I find myself taking a while to warm up to this place. It's beautiful and bright, much like Hoshido, but it isn't. Hoshido, I mean. It's very Nohrian, actually. From the people, the weapons... even the food!" Oboro settled to the ground, not really minding that there was a beast with razors for teeth next to her.

"I know that looks aren't the indicator of origin, and yet I gaze upon the faces of those around me and my heart is defensive. Especially if dark clothing is involved. Ugh... my parents raised me to better than this, yet here I am!"

She sighed, frustrated with herself and her childish fear. If this kept up, she knew there was going to be problems down the line.

"I see where such irrationality comes from," Cherche began, "You've told me your story, remember?"

The woman nodded. They spoke of their occupations over some green tea in the morning after they arrived. One thing led to another, and she told her of her deceased parents who were slaughtered on the side of the road.

"Then I trust you're rational enough to see that you're overcoming your prejudices. You've been feeling guilt this whole time, haven't you? Why in under a few minutes we had you smiling that wonderful smile of yours!"

Oboro felt embarrassment color her cheeks and nodded sheepishly. Cherche giggled.

"We all have our prejudices, friend. What matters is whether we choose to rise above them or not."

Laughing could be heard, and from the fashion-disaster blue-haired enemy lord, no less. He was smiling, when just minutes ago he was scowling.

"Remember who the true enemy is, Oboro," she recalled her father saying while she was sitting on his lap, "It's not so simple as just 'Nohrians and Hoshidans'- It’s those who pit honest folk against each other."

"Oboro dear, is everything alright!?" Why on earth was she crying? Cherche slid off of Minerva with a clean handkerchief at the ready. The spearmaster took it, managing to give her thanks.

"I'm fine, thank you. It's just that... just..." She dabbed the cloth at her cheeks.

Cherche waited patiently, gently brushing Oboro's hair away from her face.

"Ahaha... goodness..." A dazzling smile met her eyes, cheeks dewy and eyes puffy, yet all the more wonderful. Whatever was she laughing for?

"I just realized that I've been foolish for a while now. But no more of it." Oboro rose from the ground, with Cherche helping her up just in case.

"We have a cause to see through."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are great, and I imagine that they would have a wonderful dynamic. I can't wait to write more with them in future chapters. Also, I know chuffing is unique to tigers, but I can imagine a wyvern letting out a sound similar to it.  
> Expect an update tomorrow.


	10. Growing Pains: Part 2, or Tharja

"Farewell, friends!" Chrom raised a hand to them as they departed. Sharena waved back with a sunny smile. Yet Kiran wasn't feeling the hype.

There was something familiar with how easy this mission concluded. Kinda like when you get to a boss in a game, but figure that you should grind more before going forward. When you get around to fighting the boss, you OHKO 'em and shrug. But that wasn't the case here. The truth was that all those numbers were just for show. The soldiers that they faced weren't trained. They were armed and used for fodder. Simple as that. This was too easy. Dumb-easy.

Where were the rest of them?

"Kiran!" Alfonse clapped a hand to her shoulder, “Our mission succeeded! We've saved Awakening!"

He was smiling. The first one since they've arrived in this world, "Of course, it's all thanks to you, Kiran. I can see that with every success, your confidence grows, and your signals are working wonderfully so far! The Order of Heroes is truly fortunate to have you."

She nodded in return, though Alfonse could see that something was bothering her. It was unlike her to have her brow furrowed so!

Sharena stepped in, taking Kiran's arm and hugging it. "You know, there's something about their tactician that..."

Alfonse sighed, watching as his sister chatted, yet not really listening. An all too familiar pit formed in his stomach as he looked on. Of course, it would... he never could stay happy for long.

It was here where he lost his friend. This world, where his sense of trust was broken. Anna stepped in and wrapped an arm around Kiran as they spoke. Such a display before him wrapped him in despair rather mirth, yet he bore it with a waning smile on his face. Oh, he absolutely abhorred himself when he got like this!

"Embla is at the gateway that leads into the World of Mystery- again!" Anna reported, giving thanks to the scout before calling the army to attention.

Alfonse looked to Kiran as they began to make their way back to the gateway. Determination was about herself, knowing and ready. Surprisingly enough, the heaviness that settled in his stomach went away, replaced by a fire that burned low but still burned nonetheless.

Right. Now was not the time for rumination. Now was the time fight.

\---

A great bright light shone from a gateway a ways down, a sign that it was being entered. They hurried, uselessly hoping that they'd beat Embla to the helpless souls within.

"Keep your wits about you! Kiran suspects that the forces in here are nothing to sneeze at."

Tharja rolled her eyes at such an analogy. She felt positively horrid today. Perhaps it was because Henry wouldn't shut up over breakfast. Or perhaps it was that they had to run to their next mission like dogs. How she loathed physical exertion. Given a few minutes of jogging, she fell behind and had to catch her breath under the shade of a tree.

"Ho, Tharja!" A voice called from ahead. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she found the thunder mage Olwen riding up to her. She felt it better to remain silent and take in as much air as she could. Talking wasted breath.

Olwen dismounted, reaching out a hand, "Come, I'll ease the burden off of your feet."

The Order was already so far ahead. If she attempted to continue on foot, she'd be ambushed. A smelly horse, or death?

If her lungs weren't burning, she would've chosen the latter.

The two caught up just as soon as they made it to the gateway, Tharja clinging onto Olwen for dear life as the beast bounded up the stairs. Upon crossing, they were met with battle.

"Curse those fiends! They've put them under their spell."

Tharja glowered at the scene before them. Contracts. The more she dwelled on it, the more it drove her to anger. She knew nothing of this world, but from the many pages of magic available to her in her world, magical contracts were consensual. Both parties, be they magical or human, had terms to agree on. Whatever the Emblians did was more in line with a hex than a contract. One that she couldn't break.

There was but one thing that eased her frustrations. An order their wonderful Commander issued- Show no mercy to the Emblians, yet spare our fellow Heroes.

She grinned wickedly as a foolish heavily-armored knight charged at her. With a simple bat of her hand, a great fireball smacked him into the river. A swordsman attempted to dodge her magic, yet she was an able spell-slinger, and his speed was no match for her own.

Embla's forces were no match for them, despite saving their betters for this world.

"Regroup!" Someone shouted, Tharja raised her arm to pass the message along as she moved to the center, where the ranged soldiers resided.

They found themselves at a strange sort of land, divided up by a river delta. The Order was deciding which way to go since the only pathways were two bridges. They didn't want to linger long, as the enemy could chance upon them at any time.

Tharja made her way to the river and dipped her hands into the water, cooling herself off from the heat of the day. The Summoner was there too, tending to a small mage girl with green hair. The small thing had red cheeks, no doubt from all their running around.

Perhaps she required a cooling hex.

"Tharja..." someone whispered a sound that could've been mistaken for the water babbling. She glanced up slightly, eyes catching a reflection on the riverbank. Amongst the green was red. An unnatural red.

An arrow flew and hit the ground where Kiran once stood, who whisked the small mage into her arms.

With a shout, Tharja lit the trees aflame. Yet the arrows came regardless, aiming for Kiran. What a stupid spell this was! The fools were no doubt hexed to focus most of their efforts on her. Shouts erupted from behind as enemies spilled forth from the other bridge. The dastards!

"You won't get away from ME!" She thundered, slinging a spell and laughing at the sound of a yell.

With an incantation, she cast a retrieval spell and brought the Hero out of the forest, carrying him over the water.

The usual green wisps of "contract" were gone. All that remained was an injured archer who was attended to by the heretic healer they had with them. Hmph. Better the fool was here than with the true enemy across the river, who would have slain him on sight upon reverting to his usual self.

Tharja turned to find the little mage shaking in her boots. An arrow flew right into her sleeve and pinned the cloth to a tree. With her foot against the tree for leverage, Kiran yanked the arrow out with a grunt.

"Th-thank you, Miss Tharja... I- I was..." the girl began to sob quietly, ramming into Tharja and clinging desperately to her form.

...

Oh, curse her aching heart! Curse those cute, little- ugh!  Tharja wrapped her arms around the girl, squinting at Kiran's softening gaze as she watched the two.

Tharja ran her fingers through green hair. Well, it was a good thing she didn't talk, otherwise, they'd have... business to discuss.

\---

“I’m all better now, hee hee!” the little dragon girl whirled about, “I don’t hafta fight anymore!”

Kiran sat against a tree, joining Sharena in a little rest. Of all the things she expected to see today, a girl turning into a fire-breathing dragon was _not_ one of them. She nearly cursed out the place. Ah, well, no one would’ve understood her anyway.

“Job well done, everyone. That's one more successful mission! Seems like the Emblian Empire wasn't after Marth at all this time.” Anna beamed at the army, who congratulated each other as Azama set to work on injuries.

Alfonse joined the two women under the tree, sitting with a sigh, “If only we could close the gateway to the World of Mystery, then the Emblians couldn't keep going in.”

Nino and Tiki ran around, their laughter better than any healing magic around.

“You're probably asking yourself why we don't just guard the gateways, Kiran.” Sharena remarked as she folded her legs, “The thing is, we do. Or at least we try- but there are just too many gateways and too many Emblian soldiers. I wish that we royals of Askr had the ability to close the way to those worlds.”

Kiran plucked a blade of grass and put it between her thumbs. She blew into her hands, yet no sound came. Sharena eyed her and did the same.

Alfonse rested his head on his knees, “The royal powers to open and close the gateways are meant to work in tandem... I wonder, if Askr could close gates, would the power to open them simply shift to Embla? Legends suggest that might be so. And if it is, then we'd be just as stuck in this predicament!”

Sharena stuck out her tongue, “Blegh… That'd be even worse. Then we'd have to check ALL the gates, not just the ones we once opened!” She returned to her task and blew. The Commander walked over at the perfect time- Kiran managed to get her grass whistle to work.

“You’ll all be happy to hear that this was just another distraction,” she relayed, nodding along with their groans, “Who _knows_ what gateway Embla has gone through while we've been here? We need to find out.”

This was fucking _superb_.


	11. Growing Pains: Part 3, or Kagerou

Haste was something Kagerou was familiar with. The Emblian empire had them running about like headless chickens, but nothing was as shameful as invading several worlds on the same day.

"Kagerou!"

The ninja halted before the gateway, at attention for the Commander to address her.

"Remember who we fight for."

Burgundy eyes looked to her for confirmation. Stern, proud, and kind.

"I shall. Guide us well, Commander."

\---

"Ho, Ryoma, Crown Prince of Hoshido!" Alfonse began, "We need not battle today. We are only here to free you from the influence of the Emblian Empire. The weapons that we carry are not meant for you and yours," The man regarded him coldly, "Simply let us pass and remove said influence, and we will be on our way."

Prince Ryoma was indeed an intimidating presence. Honor seeped from his very figure, standing tall and proud.

"My realm is being controlled by forces from another world, you say?" He repeated, brow furrowing, "Preposterous! The Kingdom of Hoshido is protected from invasion by the power of our queen," Alfonse sighed as the man unsheathed his blade, "I'm not sure how you got into Hoshido, but rest assured, my family and I will make sure you leave!"

The battle began. As they fought, Alfonse could only wonder how powerful Veronica's spell was to render these heroes blind to the fact that a few of them were einherjar. The rite of summoning saved Heroes from the clutches of Veronica, but the setback still played in the empire's favor- einherjar could be rendered stronger with magic, the phantoms didn't need to be fed, and transportation was a simple incantation for Veronica. Yet Embla's "Prince Takumi" fell easily. Too easily. Alfonse wondered if they were being toyed with. Kiran had suspected as much earlier, but-

Ryoma was shouting at them, yet Alfonse didn't take it to heart. It was the same as the worlds previous- misunderstandings, battles, and reconciliation. As long as the Heroes remained alive, all would be well.

The scene around them bled into another place- a tricking-spell of Veronica's to keep them in the world until they perished or succeeded. They braced for enemy attack, received it, and fought. Emblians fell, their armor too thin and their skills too poor, yet neither Veronica, Xander, or the masked fellow were anywhere to be found.

"Alfonse!"

He met his sister's eyes, wide with fear.

They were separated. Sharena and Anna were next to him, that meant...

The wall nearby cracked. Sharena ran to it with her shield ready, yet jumped back as a shuriken embedded itself into the wooden floor. The Hero Saizo descended upon them.

Damn it!

"Kiran!" Anna shouted, "Stay safe, we-"

"You dare raise your weapons against me? How will you fare against the High Prince of Hoshido?"

\---

"I challenge you to single combat... ready yourself."

No thanks. Kiran rammed her shoulder into a nearby wall, the thin material cracking from impact.

"Have you no weapons, strategist?"

She shook her head, eyeing his sword before returning to kicking the crumbling wall. What a thrilling battle! Historians would mark it as the day the Crown Prince of Hoshido cut down some idiot that went into a battle weaponless. 

"H-hurry before-" Ryoma managed behind her. Kiran turned to see Veronica's spell blazing from his form, "I shan't... strike an empty-handed... oppo-nugh!"

He doubled over as the spell flared. In a moment, he unfurled himself, sword crackling to life as he shuffled closer.

Shitshitshit.

"Kiran!" Her friends called from the other side, still fighting off Emblians and Heroes alike.

"Y-you... have breathed your LAST!" The samurai roared. He charged, each footfall loud and heavy.

Previous moments of her life flashed before her eyes as the world slowed. Computer screens. Coffee. Faces of friends. Her parents. Kager-OH!

The ninja materialized, her blade glinting wickedly in the scant light as she stopped his sword from slicing Kiran in two. The two pushed against each other at their metallic point, staring each other down to the death.

Kagerou was at the advantage. With her free hand, she produced another blade and flicked it into his shoulder, his arm falling to his side with a grunt. The pressure on the sword let up, and Kagerou sliced at his other arm.

His sword fell.

"Tr... traitor..." he managed before falling to his knees, the contract dissipating into the air like an inky cloud. Kagerou sighed, sheathing her weapons before helping Kiran up.

She didn't even notice she fell. A steady dripping drew her eyes to the ground to spot a growing puddle of blood. In fact, the wood was covered in little spatters of it. Kiran followed the drops to Kagerou's left hand, who immediately hid it when discovered.

Kiran reached for the edge of her coat, bit down, and tore through the fabric. Gently, she took up the ninja's hand and tied the strip of cloth around it. Firm enough to stop the bleeding, but gentle enough to not hurt all that much.

Behind them was a desperate grunt of exertion from Sharena, who rammed the wall with her shield. Upon breaking through, she dropped it and wrapped both Kagerou and Kiran into a tight hug. Wrys and Azama, their only healers, followed behind and set to work on Ryoma, who thanked them with a serene smile.

"That was frightening!" The princess managed on a squeeze, "Are you both alright?"

Kiran pointed to Kagerou's hand, which got healed immediately. Azama spotted the injury a mile away, it seemed.

"I feel so... reinvigorated." Ryoma murmured, "All this time, we were under someone else's control..."

The prince rose to his feet, looking just as proud as before, "You all have saved my kingdom, and rescued not only us, but some of yourselves, it seems," he chuckled as he glanced over familiar faces, "You have my thanks and my apologies for all I've put you through... battling on behalf of the true enemy."

Prince Alfonse spoke with her liege, yet Kagerou found herself elsewhere. Her attention was on Kiran, who was checking on everyone that came.

 _Remember who we fight for_.

Who did she truly fight for? So far, she made it her top priority to safeguard Prince Takumi and his dear friend, Kiran. Yet today put her to the test. She shamefully hesitated to help Kiran in her time of need. It was slight, but it was there nonetheless. She understood that Lord Ryoma she fought wasn't the one she knew, yet the near-fatal mistake almost cost them the whole war.

On the way back home, she found herself stuck in her thoughts, churning them over and examining each and every piece.

\---

"Thank the gods we were able to work around that wall!" Alfonse voiced as they made it through the gateway, "We should avoid any attempts to separate us!"

Sharena dragged a hand down her cheek, "It was terrible! I thought we might never see each other, and... and... And I never EVER want to go through that again," she uttered solemnly, "Not like we did with our friend Zacharias..."

Alfonse wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulders in an awkward sibling hug, "Agreed, sister."

Anna cleared her throat and eyed the two, "I've asked you two not to dwell on Zacharias's disappearance. Do not forget that we did the best we could."

The two nodded, yet looked to Kiran, who had a questioning look on her face. Anna could only sigh.

"I suppose that we owe an explanation to our friend Kiran here," she drew Kiran off to the side as they walked on, "Some time ago, we lost a member of the Order of Heroes whose name was Zacharias."

"Zacharias was a bold fighter and great comrade. Yet one day, he vanished during a battle. We've searched for him, but to no avail."

The two could only wonder how Kiran was taking all this. The two hoped she didn't feel left out on their part for not sharing.

Anna straightened and returned to their places, "Now, before we sink into despair, let's leave this be for now."

They made it back to the castle just in time for dinner. The halls were quieter this time around, no doubt from the collective exhaustion of battle. Alfonse found his gaze lingering on his ally often. He felt the need to say something, yet he managed nothing save for 'Would you like some carrots?'.

When Kiran left her seat, he found himself deliberating on whether or not to follow.

'You'll always feel guilty if you don't say it now.' A part of him reasoned.

'But your tea will get cold...' the other whined.

He finished his tea on a swig and rose, stepping quickly past tables and into the halls where he could spot Kiran making her way towards the women's wing in the north.

"Kiran!" He called after her, catching up to her when she stopped.

"I, ah... ahem... How about you and I have a little chat?" He winced at how awkward he sounded, yet was eased when she nodded.

... Oh, gods, he didn't know what to say. 'Are you faring well?' Sounded too polite, as if chatting around tea. 'I'm sorry for not paying attention during battle' was plain bad, and 'I think you're going to disappear like my friend did which is why I push you away' was... too much.

"We are fortunate to have you with us. I... can't imagine a better Summoner." Alfonse managed, meeting her deep brown eyes before pressing on.

"I... um..."

'Gods strike me now, I can't even make a single friend!'

"I'll... be going. Good night, Great He- I mean, Kiran."

He spun on his heel and left, afraid to look back.

\---

Anna fell back into her bed, sighing as the softness enveloped her form. What a day. Alfonse and Sharena nearly had another scare, and Kiran had almost lost her life. She felt a frown paint her features- this was too close. Then again, they did have to deal with Ryoma of all people.

... They needed to summon again. How unfair for Kiran...

'You don't look like a thee and thou type...'

Anna winced at the memory, drawing her hands up to her face and cursing her mouth for running when it did. She didn't deserve that. Not at all.

A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hello Kagerou," she greeted, "What brings you here?"

The ninja gave a small bow before continuing, "I wish to speak to you about something."

Anna could only wonder what it was, "Come. Would like some tea?"

\---

Her brother used to say that a sigh carried many things. A message. A day. A decade. This sigh of hers carried frustrations. Askr was successful in their battles. Their Summoner was excellent and well-liked. Sure, the waves she sent forth was meant to whittle them down, but she so hoped they would fall to the blades of inexperienced peons. It would've been delightful.

Ah, well.

"Evening, Princess Veronica." A familiar voice sounded from beyond her door, "May I come in?"

Veronica rose from her plush seat, looking at the equally lavish furnishings surrounding her. Hm, she should have tidied up her dolls, but it was too late for that.

"Enter," she commanded, smiling as Xander entered. The only hero that mattered. The only one that stayed. Her very own hero...

"How are the preparations for the invasion coming?"

"Wonderfully. A strange lot, but once convinced, they'd be willing to do anything if it involves the pursuit of power." He relayed.

Veronica smirked. She understood such a desire. Though...

Xander caught her look, "Worry you not. They are under our full control. No notions of treachery shall cross their minds."

"As it should be... 7 days."

"As you command, your Highness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took me a while because I'm helping my lil' sis study for school.


	12. Still Water Runs Deep, or Niles & Azama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relax

Something about all this was so... annoying. Every smile was false, every nicety an act, the glitter of fine cloth atrociously gaudy. He would wretch if it all had a scent.

... At least it was his off-day.

Niles sighed as he rested against the cool stone wall, watching as a small mage with the most ridiculous amount of royal robes set fire to the magic range. The warmth of the flames made him feel limber. Good, because all that running around yesterday made him especially sore. And pissed off. Some heavily armored paladin kept shoving his weight around because he was the servant of some prince.

"Well, well, if it isn't Niles. How are you faring today?" Said a jovial voice.

Niles smirked as he turned to his new friend, "Do you want the honest answer or the shallow one, Azama?"

The priest grinned, "Delightful as ever, aren't we?"

Greeting done, they watched as the girl controlled the wild flames to a point, to have it descend and raze the faraway targets. To stop in its destruction and be sucked back into a sphere again.

"Something about this constant cycle of destruction and reconstitution is really making my day today. Ah, there she goes!"

Heat bloomed into their skin as the spell made an impact, a hot breeze whipping past the two under the shade of the castle corridor.

"Only you would enjoy this. All this is doing is making me hot and bothered... and not in a fun way." Honestly, he didn't want to start sweating so early in the day. And well, his eye didn't need embers in it.

As they slowly got cooked by the laws of thermodynamics, guards passed them, not paying them any mind as they gossiped.

"... believe this is all an act."

"Signals can only do so much..."

Niles sighed, feeling his fist clench from beneath his folded arms.

"How foolish!" Azama smiled knowingly, "Pondering such an exercise in futility. Shallow conversation is a waste..." He, for one, found a lack of speaking to be an enlightened practice. Breath isn't wasted, and instead noble silence is achieved, "Us mouth-breathers could learn a thing or two." Why she strived to even _try_ to communicate with them, Azama would never know.

"What's this?" Niles feigned surprise "You're actually praising someone for once?" In a roundabout way, sure, but it was still something.

"Tell anyone and I'll be ruined," the monk jokingly warned as the light of the day returned to them.

The mage finished her training, fixing her long purple hair and regarding them coldly before setting off to wherever she needed to be.

"... Perhaps she's compensating for her vertical deficiency." Azama commented once she was out of earshot.

"Pft hah, and I thought I was supposed to be the rude one."

"I thought so, too... ah, speak of the devil."

Appearing beyond the charred range walked the Askrans with their Summoner in tow. The three were speaking before their prince hurried off towards the training tower. Both Kiran and the Commander looked to the princess, who shrugged.

Even heaven had its troubles, it seemed.

"Looks as if princey is in a pickle." Niles smirked, watching as the pallid white of his cape fluttered across the fields.

"Mm, a dilemma. Well, I'm off! Meditation calls." The monk left him to his devices, of which he had but one- to poke his nose into other people's business. Lucky for him, he spotted the one person he wanted to get know in this castle of lies and followed.

Niles considered himself a decent judge of character and an even better judge of spotting filth when he saw it. Takes one to know one, and all that. Of course, spotting filth was the chaff. The wheat of the droves was those who were benevolent. Those who kept soft hearts despite the bad hands dealt to them by the rigged game that was life. Those who succeeded where he failed.

"Hello, Lady Kiran. Care for a chat?"

It took her a beat to realize she was being addressed, then looked up to him and motioned for him to join her.

"Thank you. You're very trusting, aren't you?"

She shrugged, scribbling a note asking if he was doing well.

"I'm fine, thank you." He replied, to come up short with other conversation topics. He never really knew what to do with himself when he wasn't making privileged pricks suffer. This one was out of his "jurisdiction", so to speak.

" _Make sure to rest your eye when you can. The body tends to compensate for things where it can_."

How thoughtful. He had to admit, she had him fooled the first few days he was here, being doted on and treated special. Hell, she didn't even know what a 'rampart' was and he thought he met the most sheltered person in all the worlds. But after a certain evening, after she chatted with a tiny dark mage, that all was swept away. Ah right, he remembered what he was going to say- there was one thing he hoped she would answer.

"You, uh, really like the moon, huh? Looking at it, I mean." Kiran met his eyes knowingly, before nodding, and he smiled with a twinge of sadness. He could only wonder why she had such a look as she basked in silver light all those nights ago. She looked confused. Scared even, but if she didn't want to talk about it, that was alright.

"I like it too. I love the light so. It fills me with peace, rather than lunacy as many believe it does." He always hated that myth- it felt as if people merely made it up because they feared the night.

" _I like the seas_."

Niles looked to her with a question on his face, to reread her response.

"Seas?" Did the moon have oceans of water back then? That would've been a sight. Yet, what happened to all of it? Surely an ocean doesn't just dry up to dust.

" _Dark spots are the seas. No water, but dried lava fields_."

Hm. Not as fantastical as he imagined, but interesting, "I was just wondering what it'd be like to live there, away from earthly problems."

At that she chewed on her lip, to mask it with a smile.

"There's something else, isn't there?"

She nodded, " _No air_."

He clucked as he leaned back into his seat, "Damn. And here I thought I'd take a vacation."

She laughed quietly, then asked if he would like any tea.

"Oh, I'm fine, but you're not," he motioned for her to come a little closer, so she did, "You and your prince are in quite a difficult position right now. I'd be glad to assist."

Kiran beamed, " _You sure? I usually solve problems by myself, but if you're willing to lend an ear..._ "

"I'm always willing to lend both of my ears to you. I'd lend my eyes, but, _well_..." they shared a giggle, the both of them holding back what they could as fellow Heroes passed by.

He was patient as she wrote out her response, taking solace in her messy chicken-scratch, not minding that she crossed out words here and there to supply better ones. Heh... she held her strange quill wrong. Or maybe that's how you were supposed to hold it. He'd ask later... _not_ when they weren't having a serious talk.

" _I believe Alfonse is ~~disappointed~~ ~~unhappy~~ put off by my being here. At first, he was happy! The happiest I've seen him was when I got here. But as the days went by, his awkwardness (I thought it was puberty, don't say that though) turned into straight-up avoidance. I have an inkling why- there was another member of the Order who disappeared on them before I showed up, and he may well be projecting on me. I think giving him space to sort this out may be the best course of action, but I'm open to suggestions_."

Hm. Well, strange coping mechanism aside, the prince is obviously suffering from emotional deficiencies born from cutting himself off from others. Relatable. Yet this could be bad for the lot of them in the long run- he already heard some castle guard referring to them as capital-h _Heroes_ as if they were tools rather than people. Familiarity bred contempt _maybe_ , but isolation- "them & us"- bred hatred _always_.

He would know, of course...

"Keep being your usual self. He'll come around to you eventually and realize how foolish he's been." For a self-proclaimed porcupine, he was doing pretty well today. It was as if the fellow porcupine had a body made of whetstone that blunted his edges. Nice, but the analogy was worrying. "It'll take time, sure, but I can personally vouch that you're decent at making friends... sorry about the things I said to you at first, by the way."

" _It's fine_." She made a sweeping motion with her hand and thanked him for the advice.

"Well," he rose and stretched, "I shouldn't keep you from the rest of your day... until next time, Lady Kiran." He had things to shoot and a network to make, though stopped as she wrote something very quick.

" _Just Kiran is fine. Enjoy your day_."

He chuckled as he slid the paper back to her before ruffling her hair over her hood, "You're one of the few people here who deserve that title. Allow me this one indulgence, hm?"

There was a pause, but she conceded with a nod, before lightly snapping her fingers on a wink and pointing at him with both hands, her tongue poking out of her smile.

He laughed and returned it as he walked away.

\---

They marched through the fields, following the Commander's lead to the Summoning Ruins. Azama could only grin at the sight of two fully outfitted assassins traveling with them. Such a show of force! Such severe faces! It was almost comical. The only one without such a grim demeanor was the Summoner herself.

"Since when did you begin to serve our Summoner, Kagerou?" He had asked as they prepared for the walk.

"Just bring your festal." She replied gruffly. Azama left it at that, seeing as the last time he asked her questions he almost got a knife in his neck. Besides, who was he to question such choices? Devotion takes many forms, as he always said. The Commander asked for assistance, and his assistance he shall give.

Plus, he wanted to see people's faces as they were yanked through two skies. Oh, he couldn't wait!

"I must say, I admire your silence. I could use guidance in such a practice, but alas, I am quite the chatterbox."

A wind blew the grass as of it was water rolling like a wave. "You must have the most interesting thoughts buzzing about in that head of yours. Or perhaps..." he met her eyes, "You're just like most, with unwise, selfish reflection echoing forever within."

She glanced to the bottom-left of her vision, to shrug.

"Oho! How delightful!"

They arrived at the dilapidated temple, nature swallowing whatever humanity tried to erect for vanity. Utterly divine.

The Commander tended to the Summoner much like a mother bear to her cub, straightening her coat before speaking words of guidance.

Soon enough, Azama revelled in what he came here for. Every Hero did their absolute best to hide their surprise as they greeted their hosts. Some faces were familiar, others not, and he couldn't wait to see how unenlightened they all were. The only one who seemed formidable enough was a giant of a man by the name of Hawkeye. He could only wonder what kind of discussions they could hold.

At the end of the niceties, while everyone chatted to alleviate the strange situation, his duty called. "My, don't you look positively worn! That lovely complexion everyone talks about is wan."

She managed a weak smile as she shook her head.

"Can you heal her already?" Asked Matthew, who impatiently tapped a finger against his folded arms.

"Yes yes. Deep breath now..."

He felt his magic trickle off of her like water off a rock. Oh, how amusing! "You haven't a lick of magical ability, do you? Such irony!"

"What's the problem?" Anna approached as a frown decorated her features- their Summoner still looked very much unhealed.

"Kiran lacks the capacity to take magic! She's a natural ward, even! Why she can't even conjure a thing for herself. It seems very much like a cruel joke brought upon by fate."

He still kept his serene smile as Anna rubbed at her temple. Such worrying! It was an easy fix, really.

He placed his thumb on Kiran's forehead, pinky resting at her chin. With a chant, healing burst forth from around them, sacred sigils spinning about before popping into embers of nothingness.

"Better?"

She patted at her body, before looking up with a grin.

"Oh, thank gods. Remind me to order a blessed cloak for you, Kiran. Can't have you rejecting healing magic if and when you need it." Anna motioned for them to leave, and so they did.

The breeze was gentler now, as they walked with the gentle murmur of talking. Two little dragon girls were running about and causing most of the ruckus.

Azama sighed, to turn at the gentle tap on his shoulder. "Hello again. Anything profound to share?"

Kiran motioned thanks, yet he shooed it off, "No no. Just enjoy the day."

The dragon children came out of nowhere and jumped on her, scrambling and clinging to her form before quieting down and swinging her hands as they walked.

Azama smiled and thanked the universe for the silence.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ever notice how Intsys has a tendency to make the thief/outlaw/I-grew-up-dirt-poor characters kinda... sleazy? Like the STD/lack of hygiene jokes with Gaius and Niles' shitty excuse of characterization, it's uncalled for to paint them this way. Sure, Intsys uses these guys as half-assed social commentary when convenient, but in the end, the joke is that they act as a foil to the prim and proper "regular"-coded nobles. It's classism and I won't stand for that nonsense.  
> Also, Azama legit fails at one of the tenets of Buddhism by being the 'staffhole' that he is, yet in the end, he wouldn't care, I guess.


	13. Comparisons, or Catria

Catria supposed the surprised look her fellow pegasus knight gave her was out of genuine shock. She was polite and knew what she was doing, which was enough for her. Yet, perhaps she was in the middle of daydreaming?

She gave a sigh as she brushed her pegasus' mane. No wonder she was flustered...

"The assigned Captain of the Pegasus Knights here is Cordelia. She hails from Ylisse, a future Archanea." Anna had told her as she showed her to her quarters.

"What of Macedon's future?" Catria asked.

"It makes up the nation of Plegia." The Commander supplied.

She hoped history didn't remember her as lovelorn. That wouldn't do. Perhaps she could visit the library later and see if historians treated her kindly. Surely, her sisters lined the pages with excellence...

Surely.

"Is everything to your liking, Lady Catria?" Ah, she was back. How kind of her to ask.

"Everything is wonderful, Captain Cordelia. Thank you for checking in on me."

"Excellent... ah, forgive me for asking this of you, and you are allowed to refuse if you so choose," Catria can see her eyes glance to the rack of spears, "After we investigate with the reports of Embla, would you allow me to spar with you? They say your throwing arm is second to none."

A warmth bled into her face, "Of course. It'd be a boon to us both."

Cordelia gave her a friendly grin, "Indeed. With the eventual addition of your sisters, our might as an army will be fearsome."

Catria could only offer a chuckle at that. In a short time, they finished their tasks for the morning, ate in the buzzing dining halls filled with people, and reported to the Western Gate.  This land was beautiful. As they marched, she was greeted by rolling hills of grass with small outcroppings of forest between the valleys. The nights were cold here. Nothing like the cool Macedonian nights she was used to. Would this place get rain like Macedon did? White caught her eye, glowing softly in the sunlight. Ah, the Askrans. Er, three of them, anyway. The Summoner was from someplace else. Someplace unlike any of theirs, or so the whispers went. Did she miss the nights of her homeland? Did it rain? Snow? Swelter?

"Hello again, Catria."

"Aahh! Oh!" She yelped, surprised at the sudden presence next to her. Oh gods, how embarrassing...

"O-oh, forgive me!" Marth apologized, "I've merely come with a query."

Catria straightened, "Ask what you will. There is time yet 'til we reach the gateway."

"How are you finding yourself? I must say that I'm rather fortunate that a few allies of mine were summoned along with me but..." the prince glanced away.

Catria sighed quietly. All she had as a fellow was Princess Maria, who clung to Sharena as they marched. Her sisters weren't here, nor Princess Minerva.

"Should you or Princess Maria ever require camaraderie, come to us. Us Archaneans ought to stick together."

She smiled, albeit politely, and nodded, "Thank you, Prince Marth. I'll keep that in mind. Princess Maria will certainly be thrilled."

He smiled as dear friends did to another. After a time, she willed herself to look away, guiding her pegasus with a more controlled hand, not as relaxed as before.

"Ah, and worry you not about the ranks of Pegasus Knights, Lady Catria."

Ah, this again. Yes, yes, her sisters-

"I have no doubt Princess Caeda will come soon enough. She's quite adept at lancework."

Catria felt her guiding hand on her pegasus falter for but a second. Her mount lowered her pretty head towards her own.

'Relax.'

"Yes, I'm sure she will. I've so witnessed her grace at Lefcandith." She wouldn't lie about skill. The flight maneuvers of Talys were often compared to that of a gull idly coasting on an ocean breeze. That was true for ascension, yet for attack, she dove much like a bird of prey- quick to land fatal blows and escape skywards.

"Indeed... ah, the battle is upon us."

So it was. Catria flipped her spear expertly, guiding her mount to bound upwards.

"Stay vigilant." She wished him, taking to the sky as they crossed the threshold.

\---

Oh, he knew this look. Sharena pointedly motioned to Kiran, who walked along with Commander Anna as they made their way to the gate. She took him by the arm and dragged him further back, "This is all your fault!" She whispered harshly.

"What, me?!" Alfonse whispered back, "I didn't mention Zacharias!"

"I told you not to treat her like the Great Hero!"

"But she _is_ the Great Hero!"

"Yes, but she's not _your_ Great Hero!"

Alfonse stammered a short bit of nonsense, yet silenced himself as he soaked in her words. It was strange how the imagination could fill in the gaps of a legend that filled but a page in books. Expectations were a strange thing indeed.

"You have to realize that she won't go as he did. She isn't a tragedy waiting to repeat itself. She's a new experience, another person, to know. Understand that."

Alfonse sighed, then smiled weakly as he held his sister's gaze. Since when did she become so wise? One moment they were playfighting with sticks, and the next...

"Ugh, I know that look. Stop reminiscing as if you're an old man! You're only 17!" Honestly, Alfonse was probably _born_ an old man in his past life. Or a shriveled carrot.

Alfonse grinned as Sharena nudged him lightly. Battles aside, they were doing just fine. Well, almost- Kiran didn't smile as much around the two recently. He sighed, wondering as to how he could remedy the situation.

"Looks as if the Emblians are attempting to retake Awakening. This is the last of them, so let's see this through." Anna relayed once they were out, passing her viewing glass to Matthew.

Happenstance? Probably. Alfonse spotted the Summoner, who was waving farewell to Prince Takumi, "Kiran?" Alfonse tapped at her shoulder, "I'm, ah, well-"

Sharena appeared behind Kiran, motioning to keep his chin up with a determined grin on her face.

"I'd like to apologize for not informing you about our missing member sooner. It was unfair to you."

Kiran shook her head, offering a friendly smile as she waved it off. Alfonse wondered how she could be so patient with him. With all of this, really. She always did carry herself with a seasoned sense of maturity not in a motherly, overbearing sense, but in the sense of an experienced companion- something he was envious of. She was someone you could confide in, be it jokes or insecurities, and be met with validation. He caught himself gazing at the looming gateway, "That's where... hm. Perhaps we should look there once more- with you? You've helped us make so many gains since you arrived."

Sharena appeared, wrapping her arms around both of them as they walked.

"Let's give it one last try."

\---

The architecture was familiar, but gods was such an arena a far cry from those of her Archanea. The great braziers surrounding their battle filled the air with burning embers that Catria weaved in her wake.

Something about this swordswoman was familiar. Perhaps it was the clothes or the blue of her hair, but she wouldn't let similarities get in the way of her mission. With swiftness, she dispatched an Emblian soldier who was guarding the contracted Hero, his helmet clattering away. The Hero glared pure hatred at Catria as she flew away, spear pointed in a challenge.

'You can't beat me.' With a flourish, Catria wound her arm back and threw. The girl's sword clattered to the floor as inky smoke billowed away from her form.

Catria grinned. Looks like she still had it! Landing, she recovered her weapon as the Hero sat up, holding her shoulder tenderly.

"Thank you f-for sparing me from a gaping wound..." she managed, dust on her cheeks.

Catria gave a nod. Hitting someone at full force with the blunt end of a weapon was still rather dangerous. Though it looked as if no bones were broken, it would definitely bruise.

With the battle won and the Askrans getting to work, she tended to her weapon. If anything, it needed a polish, but other than that, it was in fine condition. On a hum, she reached into her pouch and pulled out her cleaning rag, still soaked in oils for the metal.

She watched her fellows, all of them wonderfully peculiar in their own way. A small mage chatted excitedly with a severe-looking boy around the same age. A beautiful songstress and a scarlet lady paladin watched as two dragon children frolicked about... she could only wonder how she fit in this place.

Ah. The Askrans weren't faring all that well. The three looked quite forlorn, especially the royalty of the realm, who offered what seemed like apologies to the Commander. Yet the Summoner looked to be elsewhere as her fellows seemingly mourned.

They marched back, the company talking amongst themselves as Catria flew overhead.

"Apparently, our hosts lost a member before. Let us assist them in their search however we can."

"Hm. S'pose there's a way to cheer them up? A sparring session, maybe?"

"You _do_ know the Summoner can't fight. Or did you forget again, Hector?"

"Mmmgh... yeah."

Catria smiled, glad to know she had thoughtful allies, and spotted a young boy with red hair much like the paladin below her, walking with Kiran and a girl with pretty blue hair.

"Greetings, friends. All is well, I hope?"

The girl's eyes fluttered at the sight of her landing next to them "Oh! Hello Lady, ah...?"

"Catria."

"Lady Catria, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Lilina, and this is my dear friend Roy."

"Hello!" He greeted with a grin as Kiran smiled warmly upon all of them, "We fare well, and it's all thanks to you! You have quite the arm."

They chatted, Catria enjoying the company of such wonderful children. It was a shame they had to fight in their world so young, yet at least they were surrounded by kind, capable people. At some point, Lilina took her attention for but a second. When done, they found Roy smiling at Kiran, who was staring ahead. Oh dear, Catria hoped they didn't make her feel left out...

"Heehee." Roy giggled, bringing Kiran out of her trance and smiling with a question in her eyes- Why are you laughing?

"I was thinking... you seem like a far-off person. Yet once we talk to you, it's as if we're chatting with a dear friend."

Catria could only politely share in the smiles they sported. She had only just arrived, so she couldn't speak to that, but it was something to look forward to- genuine friendship among allies. What a nice thought it was.

"What were you thinking about, if you don't mind me asking?"

The boy offered his palm, Catria watching as the Summoner traced her words into his gloved hand. She felt warmth bloom into her face at the thought of herself allowing such a thing. Her hand would tickle!

"A device to help with laundry? Do you have a sketch? I'd love to see it."

"Kiran's world has all sorts of strange devices," Lilina explained to her, "buildings made of glass and metal that scrape skies, ships that could carry the populace of a city, and even stranger ships that can explore the stars."

Catria eyes widened at that, to which Lilina nodded, "I made that exact face myself, heehee!"

Her surprise was partly disbelief, yes, but it was mostly questioning as to why, of all sorts of wondrous things, would Kiran focus on _laundry_?

After they passed the threshold home, the two children waved as they left the two to be with their parents. The Summoner gave her a warm smile, as they turned their attention to the path before them.

...

She could just hear Palla now, "Come now, silence gets nothing done. Use your voice."

Catria stifled a laugh. Walking next to her was a shining example of how wrong that was!

Kiran tilted her head as she gave her a patient, curious look.

"Oh, forgive me. I'm just mulling over what my sister once said to me," She confessed, "I've been told that I'm quite reserved, which often led to being offered the advice of speaking more." She relayed, catching Kiran sighing understandably with a knowing smirk. Catria chuckled, and so continued, "Often, I think that they should just keep such comments to themselves. I've gotten along fine like most, whether I speak freely or not. Being truthful, I find that it's just how I am, and so isn't in need of fixing."

The castle was in their sights now.

"I only wonder how others can grasp such a concept." Catria sighed, catching Kiran's eyes and willing away the warmth that threatened to reappear. Difficult to manage, considering Kiran held out her hand to talk to her. Noticing her hesitation, Kiran wrote into the air for her instead, doing so slowly- she had trouble remembering certain letters but would catch herself.

" _I get you. Everyone is built different- the best thing isn't to attempt to "fix" the differences but to respect them. Mind their stuff more_."

Catria nodded slowly, which evolved to pure agreement given a moment. That was _it_. Oftentimes Palla would attempt to understand her, yet it'd backfire. Of course it would- you can't be someone else, no matter how hard you try. The best thing was to accept who she was, and who she was, was quiet.

They arrived at the West entrance, where carved white marble greeted them with the warm light of sconces lit to herald the twilight hours. Catria couldn't believe that excursion took all day. Her fellows whooped and chatted excitedly- they were finally done with their mission, yet Catria had something she had to do. She waited as Captain Cordelia spoke with Kiran. When the Captain finished her report, she tapped the Summoner's shoulder.

"Pardon me, is it alright for me to request a bit of your time tomorrow?" Catria asked, smiling when she nodded, "Could I... help you with your laundry device? I may not look it, but I'm handy enough with a hammer."

Kiran beamed broadly, causing Catria to gush, "Yes, I... well, when you have such outstanding sisters, you tend to want to have something to set you apart." Around the Whitewing barracks, she was the one who knew how to fix anything and everything. Was a roof missing shingles? She was on it. A wheel of a cart with broken spokes? She knew what to do. Her allies went to her for any problem, big or small, and she fixed it without hesitation.

Plus, she was left alone as she worked. It was nice- she daydreamed in peace.

Kiran began to write in the air, yet stopped. Catria had her hand offered out.

" _I could use all the help I can get_." Kiran wrote, biting back a smile as Catria visibly shivered. When Kiran finished writing in her palm, Catria rubbed her hand onto her pants with a sigh.

"...It tickled. Sorry."

Kiran laughed warmly. Catria didn't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while to churn out because I've been getting dizzy from looking at screens. I hope I did Catria justice. I love her.


	14. Murphy's Law, or Setsuna & Peri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever can happen, will happen.

"What's... going on?" Roy asked as he surveyed the scene before him. Two barrels were split open much like an orange, their metal bands removed and forgone for some strange reason. Kiran lacked her usual attire and was wearing strange looking blue gloves as she coated what smelled like flaxseed oil onto the barrel's planks, using a brush rather than a cloth, strangely enough, as Lady Catria angled a plank of wood, freshly cut, with a whittling tool, often checking the curvature of the untouched barrel.

"I was wondering the same thing." Roy turned to find Lady Cordelia standing behind him, lance at the ready, very much like a soldier.

"Kiran thought of a device that would assist in laundering our clothes. Her drafts are rather compelling, considering it would save time and energy." Catria filled in as she eyed her cuts.

Roy nodded. Currently, there were fifty-two of them, and only a few servants responsible for the upkeep of the castle. When he stopped by the other day to have his clothing laundered, there were but five people attending to the task. Though if he was honest, four. One was rather... clumsy, though she didn't let that stop her.

"... Can I help?" He wouldn't mind. Honestly, he felt that on his days of rest, such as this one, he'd assist Kiran with whatever help she needed. The Summoner had no rest days, unlike themselves. Roy felt it was fair to help her catch her breath when she could.

Kiran pulled out wrinkled blue gloves from her pocket and motioned him over with a grin. She had a spare brush, an apron, and plenty of planks to go around.

Roy took off his armor and gloves, tugging on her strange, stretchy gloves and watching Kiran's careful strokes for a moment before doing the same. Meanwhile, Cordelia picked up the sketches and hummed. "... I'll bring the rope. The sooner we seal it, the better." And she was off.

Roy beamed and went about his work, watching the efficiency of the two women and becoming slightly envious. As a noble, he had no need to learn about such things, much less think about how his clothes were laundered.

"Kiran, is there any particular reason why we aren't using any cloth?" Knowing her, she thought of everything for this project.

She grimaced comically with a hum of disapproval, lips pursed. There _was_ a reason!

Catria chuckled, "She stressed that we avoid using any sort of cloth because the oil will have them catch fire."

Roy blinked, then slowly nodded as he went back to his task. Thank the gods Kiran knew the things she did...

\---

Hrmmmhrmmm.

...

Hrmmmmgghhhhrmmmmmmm.

...

Ugh.

Peri sat onto a felled log with a huff, eyeing a bug warily before standing up again. She patted at the seat of her pants with a grumble. They _said_ that this forest was chock-full of things to hunt. So then why? WHY was it so empty? It's been an hour, and the only living things she came across were... bugs... Creepy crawly buzzy bugs. All she wanted was to get the freshest meat possible to cook up a stew. Commander Anna finally gave her permission to enter the kitchens, so she was going to make the best stew to ever exist! It would help her tremendously, too.

So where the HELL were all the DAMN animals?!? She had vegetables to chop and meat to braise! Peri snarled as she saw nothing but red. Where? Where where wHERE WHERE WHERE-!

She shut her eyes and breathed in steadily. Purposefully. Peri knew she was better than this. It was hard, but she knew she could overcome her tendencies if she just _tried_. Trying was hard, though. Often, she didn't want to try, but she knew that being here, a new place, she could start fresh. Often, she supposed it's why she liked cooking. Of course, it brought her closer to her mother's spirit, but there was more to it than that. There was something about it, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

With a shaky breath, she opened her eyes, to find that she had stabbed a poor tree to its core. With a tug, she retrieved her lance and simply rested her palm onto the tree in apology.

... she _really_ needed to work on reigning it in. This could've been one of her new allies. She knew that now. Hm hmmmm. Patience. If she was patient, surely an animal would come by. She just had to wait...

...

...

... No one said this was gonna to be easy. If only it was.

"Hey."

Peri blinked and glanced upwards to find a Hoshidan archer in one of their nets. She looked unharmed, maybe a bit ruffled, but good.

"Can you help me down... I kinda got stuck..." she drawled. Maybe she was delirious from thirst.

"Okay, hold still..." Peri climbed up the tree as fast as she could, tugging her hair from grabby branches before pulling out her knife from her scabbard secured at her leg. With a few careful cuts, the woman spilled out carefully rather than falling down in heap on the forest floor. She straightened her clothes before looking up expectantly. With a shake to the net, her bow fell out.

"Hee hee... thanks." She smiled dazedly as Peri made her way back down. Once she joined her, the archer grinned, then scrunched up her face in annoyance. With a hum, she reached to Peri's head and flicked a leaf away.

Peri beamed, "So, uh... how'dja get stuck? They have a map of the game traps... I could share it if you want."

At this, the Hoshidan tilted her head, "... They had a map? Whaaaat..."

They did indeed. Peri produced it and handed it to her, teal eyes roving about it with some interest.

"Wow... that's a nice compass rose..." she pointed at the page.

"Heehee, yeah! What's your name, anyway? I'm Peri."

"I'm Setsuna... I think I know you... from Lady Corrin's campaign... remember me?" She smiled warmly as she checked her bowstring.

Peri made a sound of confusion, "I used to serve a _Lord_ Corrin, but who cares! I'm happy to see you again, Setsuna. Uh, even if it wasn't _me_ -me."

"I'm happy, too... say, what are you doing out here anyhow? I know Nohrians love hunting... but you don't have a bow."

"Oh, I need super fresh meat for stew!" She already had carrots, potatoes, and spices on standby for when she returned. She even buffed her new pot to a glow for the sake of presentation.

Setsuna smiled, "Oooh... can I have some? I can help... I'm pretty good at hunting..."

"Of course! I wanna make lots that way everyone can have some."

"Yay... that means I get to hunt lots, too."

\---

"I brought food!" Takumi called out, grinning as everyone put down their work and cleaned their hands to eat. "So, what's the progress?"

Catria settled down next to him on the grass and reached for a freshly baked bread roll that still glistened with butter on its top, "All that's left is to let the coat rest for the day," she tore a piece off and dipped it into a saucer of jam Takumi proffered, "Once that's done, we apply another coat and wait again. It should be done after tomorrow."

The Hoshidan prince smiled, "That's good, because-"

"Hello, all!" A voice had them turn to find someone carrying in a heavy tray of tea, the pot obstructing his view. Cordelia rose and took a pot off his hands, revealing to them a winded-looking Laslow.

"I bring tea! I didn't know if any of you had a drop to drink... so here I am... oh goodness."

Takumi sported an angry pout towards the man as Roy poured him a drink to quench his parched voice. He didn't mean to have his mood sour so quickly, but... well, he thought that _he'd_ be the only thoughtful one today. Yet before him was the Capable Catria, Roy being his usual kind self, and Cordelia...

Yeah, he was gonna stop himself there before he spiralled further downward.

He took a long swig of his tea, which, of course, Roy poured for him as well. Takumi sighed quietly, mind stirring up a storm. It was just... how do people _do_ it? Half his waking moments were spent with him doubting that he's a decent person- kind, considerate, not thinking about how others skills could be bettered, or _are_ better- and the other half is him trying, and failing, to assure himself that he's okay. Everyone around him can do things so... effortlessly- be it handiness, thoughtfulness, or just being available.  Why was it easy for them? Why did he have to take so much effort to deliberate and plan things? Every word, every action... was he really so... so naturally apathetic? He was tired of himself, if he was honest.

"Wow," he thought to himself, "its barely brunch and you've already taken to existential dread. Way to go."

Returning to what was before him, Cordelia, Catria and Laslow were chatting about the project, while Roy was being his usually amiable self.

"...I want to help out so you can take a break. Do you mind if I observe you for a bit to get a sense of your work? That way, when I have rest days, I can assist you with whatever you need help with."

Takumi felt his appetite leave him. There it was! Effortless, no deliberation... Just pure "self" being expressed.

Kiran thanked him, then did _some_ kind thing that's typical of her- he'll be honest, he zoned out here. Everything was numb to him. The food he ate lacked flavor, and the sounds of the moment were dulled.

He gave a sigh and ate.

\---

"...of course, I'm not suggesting sending a scout..."

Sharena nodded, eyes focusing just above Anna's head as she went over the briefing, a daily practice of theirs. Anna reported to them first for the sake of station, yet they too reported to her by the rank of the Order.

"... previous missions they sent fodder..."

At least Alfonse was paying attention. She was... or _did_ , really. She meant to, honest! But it was rather hard, knowing that everyone was busy with others.

"Sharena, what do you suggest?"

"Mm huh...?! I think we should... put Kiran's proposed organizational system into play...?"

Alfonse looked to the ground on a soft sigh as Anna straightened with a seriousness about her gaze.

"S-sorry! I'll pay better attention next time, I swear!" She squeaked, cheeks going red from embarrassment. Looking back, the system had already been touched upon, not to mention that they needed more heroes in order for it to work properly.

"I'm not angry," Anna replied, setting the reports down, "Only curious. What has your mind elsewhere?" Anna knew Sharena. She was an astute girl with a wonderful knack for picking up what many missed. That crystalline focus was lost for a reason, and Anna needed to know what it was.

"Well... oh, you're going to think it's foolish!" Sharena folded her arms defensively, glancing outside for the hundredth time in this meeting alone.

Alfonse wasn't having it, "Never, Sharena... well, ah, maybe sometimes, but-"

Anna lightly slapped his arm, "Try us."

That eased the Princess' fears somewhat. She took in a breath, sighed it away, and found her words, "I... think the security measures are too restricting on K-... Kiran. The confinement is one thing, but is the... well, is the _other_ measure really necessary? We have top-grade sorcerers now." Imagine that, for the sake of safety, you had to lock your friend away. Every hour of every day, they were confined to the same walls, the same sights. You couldn't take them to see the town, to see what you've grown with, and they couldn't either. Sharena often wondered if they could even be considered friends since all of this was out of circumstance.

It made her sick to her stomach.

"I know what you feel, but... this is the best we can manage. Assassins are one thing, but Veronica's spells are another," Alfonse reasoned. He didn't like it, but it was all they could do.

Anna nodded, taking in their expressions. Despite all that, it still didn't convince them in the slightest. It didn't convince her, either. The truth _will_ surface eventually. What they were essentially doing was delaying the inevitable.

"That's enough for today," Anna concluded, "Dismissed."

\---

"I still can't believe you attracted so many deer!" Peri grinned as she dropped the last of the bones into the pot for her broth. That'll take around eight hours of low simmering... good for a late dinner.

"Thanks... I still can't believe you carried it to your horse." Setsuna said as she retrieved the knives Peri requested.

"Well, you helped!"

"I did...? Yeah... I did... here you go..." Setsuna smiled to herself as the cavalier set aside cuts of meat. Peri did have a point- red meat really looked good when fresh.

When Peri was done chopping up the cuts, she put them into a bowl and added in chopped apples, garlic, thyme, and a light coating of oil.

"Now we wait! Hmm... Are you hungry? I can braise these ribs for us to eat."

Setsuna sat and watched as Peri seared the venison chops on their sides before lying them down on their faces. She was soooooo good at cooking. Setsuna swore she could watch this all day. Finely chopping onions, prepping meat, flipping pans... it all looked so fun.

...Oh yeah... she could do this stuff, too. She just had to get into her place inside her head.

'When you get to that place you could make something for Peri... like a 'thank-you-for-rescuing-me' gift.' She thought to herself.

"Y'know," Peri began as she grabbed two plates, "I'm happy that I found you. I was getting all frustrated in that forest by myself, but with you, everything is... mellower? Mellow-ier? Mellowy? Thanks, Setsuna."

The archer smiled as a steaming hot plate of good food was pushed to her, "Thank you... I hardly get compliments as sincere as yours..."

"Heehee, me too!" Peri grinned before topping their food with a berry glaze she made.

At that, Setsuna frowned. If she recalled correctly, people in the army often made it a point to avoid Peri... she forgot why, but whatever it was, this Peri was... different, in a way. The one from Lady Corrin's campaign had a wicked glint in her eye. This Peri did not. 

The food was excellent, and to show appreciation, Setsuna did her absolute best to make some tea the way Nohrians liked it. Sure, she dropped half of the silk bag's contents onto the floor, but the tea came out okay. Peri didn't seem to mind at all, a fact that Setsuna very much enjoyed.

"You know, I haven't gotten stuck on anything at all today... I guess it's because I made a new friend. Are you lucky? Do you have Nohrian luck spells on you?" Setsuna had heard of a few tales of Nohrian magic and its strange properties. She wouldn't doubt it if Peri was blessed with a vigilance charm or something like that.

"No, I don't. I think it's because you're with me! I _never_ let anything happen to my friends!" Ever since her mother was killed, she... well, she 'practiced' her skills... on innocent people. In memory of those she had slain indiscriminately, though it will never justify their deaths, she promised to protect those who needed her. It was, again, easier said than done. Her anger needed reigning in often, and still, the slightest servile inconvenience made something in the back of her head boil, but she knew she could do it.

She had made allies now, after all.

"Aww," Setsuna grinned lazily, "yaaaay..." 

They chatted about anything and everything. About Nohr, Hoshido, Askr... about the Commander's pretty hair, or about routes to take to avoid Frederick and his Fanatical Fitness Hour.

"I noticed that he avoids the halls near the women's wing... just don't be in the courtyard an hour before lunch or he'll find you..."

"Ooooh thankyouthankyou THANK you!"

"Don't mention it..."

They even entertained the idea of a shopping day. Peri was resolute in buying an outfit for her new friend.

"I saw something in town the other day that matches your eyes and I _really_ really wanna get it now."

"You're so nice... I'll commission Oboro to make something for you. She's been making clothes for the Hoshidans here, and for the Askrans... I don't think she'll mind another order."

Peri, while skimming the impurities off of the top of the broth, felt her eyes sting with happiness.

"I can't wait."

\---

With the rope drying and the wood wiped and resting for the day, the group returned to the castle, catching the meal hour just before it ended. By Cordelia's reports from Anna, Kiran was going to have a full docket tomorrow. Upon hearing that, Catria offered to fully take on their project tomorrow in Kiran's absence. Roy offered his help when he concluded his time in the training tower.

"Eugh, I'm all sticky... thank the gods my clothes were spared." Takumi sighed, watching Kiran nod and flex her fingers to demonstrate the stickiness, "Don't come near me."

She took a sidestep closer.

"Kiran no."

She grinned; the message she was sending perfectly clear- "Kiran yes."

Yet Takumi was saved... sort of. Laslow stepped in front of him, daring to stand closer to Kiran and her sticky fingers.

"Pardon me, Kiran. I need a moment of your time if you'll allow it."

Takumi shrugged, trying his best to show that he didn't care that someone rudely interrupted their... whatever it was. Sticky showdown? Yeah, who knows.

Kiran gave a nod, slightly disappointed that an almost-game of ninja was interrupted. Wait, no one would know what that was here beside the occupation. Oops. She brushed her thoughts aside, half wondering how Laslow was managing to talk, and half realizing that he wasn't mute to begin with.

"Perhaps, when things with Embla calm down, would you like to go out into the town with me for a cup of tea?"

Huh. She had figured that the shops in town would consist mostly of supply shops with raw materials as the product. They had actual, sit-down-and-relax places.

" _That's kind of you_ ," she jotted down into his palm, " _but I can't leave the castle unless on official business. Security being as it is._ "

His face noticeably fell, "Tr-truly? I see... uhm..."

Yeah, she was quarantined. Rapunzel'd, if you will, but she didn't really mind. It was more like a protective custody sort of deal since a whole nation wanted her dead. Plus, let's be honest, she didn't really know how things worked around here, be it societal climate to whatever the hell the difference between a wyvern and a dragon was. Yeah! She was still in the dark about that. They both breathe magic, so wouldn't "dragon" be an umbrella term? Did flight legit evolve not three, but six times? Or is it five, if both wyvern and dragons are distant phylogenetic- Anyways! Anyways... she kept her face hidden and her whereabouts contained for security. That was all, really.

"Er, then would you mind if I sat with you during a meal hour soon? Or perhaps I can brew tea during a resting hour of yours. I'm open to anything!"

Takumi rolled his eyes. He recalled Laslow from his sister's campaign. Annoyingly chasing skirts and falling flat on his face every time it failed. Takumi grinned. Maybe his horrible luck was still with him, even in this new world. He watched Kiran write her response, trying to contain his smile to a minimum.

" _A meal would be cool_."

"Really?! Would dinner be alright? Today, I mean?"

Damn.

"See you tonight!" Laslow left with an annoying skip in his step. Takumi rolled his eyes. For once, would someone just leave his friend alone? No interruptions. Just the two of them having a nice time with Sakura. Maybe over a small picnic in the gardens, that way he could show his newly summoned sister how approachable of a person Kiran was.

"Hey, Kiran," He began, to stop when Sharena grabbed her attention with more voice than he managed.

"I guess maybe... later." He sighed in defeat, shuffling towards the men's wing to get this stuff off of him.

\---

"Anna told me to give these to you," Sharena handed her a stack of papers with a bit of weight to it. Oh man, she knew what she was doing after dinner. She only hoped her hand wouldn't cramp while she slept. Times like these is when she wished she learned how to hold her pencil right, y'know?

Kiran gave her a smile, to find the princess strangely lacking one. Sharena, whose smiles rivalled sunshine...

"... Follow me."

She did, walking alongside her as they climbed stairs and wound about halls. Kiran was almost turned around by the winding they did when they stopped at a wall. It was normal as walls go, built of fancy, highly polished marble and a single lit sconce a few feet above them. Sharena placed her hand, Kiran wondering just what she saw.

" _Opna_." Sharena whispered and gave a push. Corded designs of light sprung from her hand and traced a door onto the wall. Within a moment, the light vanished to reveal a gaping passageway in the wall, big enough for the two to enter side by side.

"Woah..." Kiran could only manage that much.

"Amazing, right? I've been wanting to show you for weeks now. There are others throughout the castl- Oh, yeah, let's get inside!" Sharena grabbed Kiran's arm and hurriedly escorted her in, the entrance reverting to stone as soon as they crossed the threshold inside. It was dark for but a moment, yet sconces lit the way down winding stairs, lit by blue light much like that of the training tower. Along the walls were ancient carvings and runes, glowing for a moment, to fade so nearby etchings had a chance to reveal their secrets.

"The First King of Askr created these castles with the help of powerful magic. Magic that flowed freely through the land of Zenith. One book said he saw much potential in it and tasked some of his allies to find a way to harness it... Something about all the carvings being a sort of pathway. It's why all those carvings are on the ground wherever you go here." Sharena filled in, taking her time to tread down the steps carefully.

Kiran nodded. She never really understood magic. From what she saw, it looked to be a way to alter physical laws. A catalyst of some sort that jumped over restrictions and gave the user the ability to do impossible things, like make fireballs come out of a book, or their hands. This magic Sharena described sounded more like a power source, and the carved knots throughout the land were conduits- man-made channels to direct the flow of the stuff.

Just thinking about that gave her chills of wonder.

After about a few minutes of walking, they made it to the bottom of the steps. Before them stood a regular wooden door, which was opened the normal, non-magical way. A small room was revealed, showing obvious signs of being lived in. A desk with papers on it, built-in shelves filled with new-ish books, a stone outcropping with a few pillows and a throw on it for comfort... Two stuffed animals- a horse and a pegasus- sitting next to each other on a side table between the "couch" and the desk.

"Alfonse and I would come down here every so often when we were little. It was our fort, and Cupcake and Pretty were the guards." She held up the two stuffed animals- Pretty was the pegasus and Cupcake was the horse.

Kiran smiled, "Y-you named her Pretty?"

"Hm? Oh! No, Alfonse named him Pretty. He wasn't good with names, even when we were children."

That was fucking adorable.

"... So, do you think this is big enough?" Sharena asked as she gestured around the room.

"... Big enough...?" Kiran echoed, very much confused.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. Heh, silly me. I wanted to give you one of these secret rooms as an escape. When work gets too hectic or when you just want to read a book in peace, you know?"

... Sharena was possibly the sweetest thing in the universe besides sugar. No. She was sweeter than all disaccharides _combined_.

Not getting an answer, Sharena gave a small sigh and stood up straighter. Prouder.

"I... consider it a high honor and an exceptional privilege to spend these moments with you, you know... Aw, who am I kidding, Kiran?" She grinned, "Ha! Let's drop all that royal jibber-jabber. It's just us, right?"

Yep. Just the two of them in the depths of the castle, chillin'.

"Right! The thing is, I love being around you. I've never been happier!" Sharena beamed, motioning to her smile. "Sure, you're a valuable addition to the Order of Heroes—blah, blah, blabbity, blah. But after spending so much time with you, I just think of you more like...a close friend."

She quieted at that, sincerity shining through despite the darkness of the room, "Do you feel the same?"

Kiran nodded.

"Are we friends?"

She nodded.

"Best friends?"

She gave finger guns at that.

"On our way to being best friends?"

She nodded slowly this time, a laugh on her lips.

"We are? Er, which one again? N-never mind." Sharena blushed, and scratched at the back of her head, to avoid her gaze.

"We're besties." Kiran managed, smiling warmly when Sharena's eyes shot up to meet hers.

"I-I'm just delighted... so delighted...so very... Waah!" Sharena wailed, ramming into her and squeezing Kiran so hard her back popped. Huh. She didn't know she needed that.

"Y-You've made me cry, you s-silly goose..." she managed after a few moments, pulling away to talk.

"I won't forget this day," She sniffled, letting her go, "Why, I'll save all my tears of happiness in a vial to remind me—forever!"

Kiran smiled, hand shooting to her lips to hide her laugh, "Pf ha!"

"What's so funny?!" Sharena said thickly, tugging at her friend's sleeve.

"You... don't have t-to do that. C'mere..."

Thank god she had her phone on her. Kiran could imagine Sharena begging her to help her keep the tears flowing until they got back up the stairs and to her room for vials.

"Wh-what's that?" She recognized it from the pictures Kiran drew, but she had forgotten its name.

"I'll tell you in a bit," Kiran replied, noting that the anxiety was dribbling away slowly now, no longer resting in her throat, "Look here and smile as best you can."

She lifted the phone, not rushing the shot because she figured Sharena would be amazed to see a mirror-image of herself on such a small thing. A press of the button and Sharena was the first-ever person in all the realms to have her picture taken by cellphone.

Kiran handed the phone to her, "I took a picture of us! If you ever want to see it, you can ask. It's usually in my room."

"Amazing..." Sharena whispered, copying Kiran's pinching movements to zoom in and out of the shot, "h-how did... what is this?"

"It's a cellphone. In my world, people use it to talk to other people, see them, listen to music, watch shows, play games... it can do a lot."

Sharena traced a gloved finger along its straight edge, "Do you talk to your loved ones?"

"Oh, I can't. Not here. Machines called satellites need to be in the sky to do so, and even then..."

On the way up the stairs, Kiran filled her in on its capabilities. No, there weren't thousands small painters inside to get the picture that quickly. The lens wasn't an _eye_ -eye but acted like one. Videos were moving pictures, and she assured her that it wasn't a magical stone.

"Every time you share something about your world, I'm shocked. Your world must be highly advanced." Sharena commented at some point one the one-millionth step.

"Actually, this world is more advanced than mine in some ways and behind in others," Kiran huffed, "Like that magical door? We don't have that."

"Tell me more, bestie!" Sharena chirped, taking her hand and feeling all the worries from earlier melt away. Everything will be alright, so long as they stuck together.

\---

Takumi let his hand trace along the contours of the wall as he walked to the mess hall, hair air drying from his bath and in his leisurely set of clothes- deep blue hakama pants and a cool grey kimono. Oboro saw him passing by and wrapped a red cloth obi around his waist before bowing and walking along with Cherche. He blushed and quickly walked out of that hall, lest anyone tease about him being a spoiled prince.

He found a seat in the courtyard and settled in, watching people go by as he waited. Lucius and Raven chatted as they walked past. Nowi and Fae ran about, knocking Frederick off his balance for a split second before he recovered and attempted to scold them sternly. Jaffar and Nino simply passed through, though Takumi caught a rare smile on the assassin's face.

...huh. Since when did he...

"Evening, brother," a soft voice greeted next to him.

He brightened, "Sakura! Come on, sit right here."

She nodded politely and settled next to him. Takumi beamed. Oboro had outfitted her with dress similar to his- a pink kimono and white pants. They matched! Down to the red obi, too.

"Was your first day in the training tower okay?"

She nodded, "Yes, I was in a group with Tsubaki. Raven and Princess Eirika protected me, as well."

He was relieved to find her retainer on the announcement board that morning. On top of being led by a capable leader like Eirika, who was well adjusted to this place, Takumi felt at ease. Whoever drew up the rotation every day knew what they were doing.

"That's good. Did you-"

"Yes," she laughed, "I thanked them. They did so, too."

"Heh, great. Sorry."

"It's okay!"

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, here and there Sakura would tell him of other nice heroes she met. Cecilia and Olwen often checked on her in the women's wing. Azura sang her to sleep on the first night. Stahl gave her a sandwich that he said he kept only for emergencies.

"He said the emergency was that his friend was hungry."

"That's ni- wait, it wasn't an old sandwich, was it?"

"It was fresh! And delicious!"

They watched the sunset, grateful that the castle's entrance was situated to perfectly frame the sun's descent. The sky burned in oranges and pinks, clouds golden and glowing, as if it was a sun itself.

"Was today good to you, brother?"

He blinked, "Hm?"

"Your day today," she reminded gently, "Was it enjoyable?"

He did his best to smile, knowing that the mental battles he forged against himself were totally exhausting. No one did him harm, not knowingly, but...

"...is everything alright?" Sakura asked, concern settling in those gentle eyes of hers.

Takumi held her gaze, then sighed. He couldn't lie to her. He never could.

"Well, you see-"

"Hey, guys..."

Hotoke _help_ him, could he finish a sentence for once today?! It'd _really_ be nice!

"What-!! What... do you want, Setsuna?" He calmed himself, still silently steaming, if he was honest.

"My friend and I made a stew... it's really good..."

He never felt more afraid for his life than he did at this moment. Yet just as he was about to decline, Stahl came over.

"Setsuna- oh, hello again Princess Sakura! - is it alright if I have seconds?"

Takumi met his sister's eyes, both of them wearing the same look of surprise.

"Go ahead..."

"Thanks!" He disappeared as soon as he arrived. Leaving them to ponder all that.

"...I think we should go before he asks for thirds..."

They followed Setsuna, who walked with more purpose than she usually did. They could hear the dull roar of the hall sounding more joyous than it usually did, with Peri at the front of it all, standing next to her creation with pride.

"We made it with lots of good feelings... I guess that's why it's so good."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Sakura smiled, tugging at her brother's arm lightly, "Let's eat."

It was wonderful. The meat practically melted in your mouth, and the stew was worthy of slurping down. He didn't, but he _so_ wanted to.

When done, he struck up a conversation between his sister and Gordin, who was so kind as to offer fresh bread rolls that were given to him by the kitchen staff.

"I can't eat all of these by myself," he reasoned, with a grin.

At the end of it all, Takumi was glad he ended the day with good company and an even better mindset. Often the latter was difficult to accomplish, but he did it.

"It's good to see your smile, brother."

"Heh, thanks. It's good to see you talking easily. You hardly stammered earlier!"

Sakura smiled, a small blush on her cheeks, "Th-thank you... though I noticed something."

"Hm?"

"You... kept looking towards Kiran. Not often! But here and there... is something the matter?"

...Oh look, the uneasy feelings were back.

"It's... how do I put it... Well, I sometimes get... kinda possessive over my friends... or, people who I want to be my friends? Hahh..."

He felt his face burn because this was so embarrassing, but Sakura was the only person he could talk to about these sorts of things. He didn't want Hinoka or Ryouma or, gods forbid, his mother to worry for him.

"I feel like I'm not essential when I _know_ that's not true... to her I mean. But it still echoes in my mind. It's hard to ignore."

Sakura kept her face even, always non-judgmental, always clear... 'Heh, just like Kiran' he thought. Was she like a sister to him, too? A tall, funny, very _very_ quiet sister?

He supposed so.

"Why don't you try talking to her?" Sakura offered.

'Oh, how the tables have turned!' He thought, recalling all the times he offered that same advice to her over the years.

"Okay..."

...

"Go on," she nudged him lightly, "it'll be fine."

"Oh, you meant- yeah, okay," he rose and dusted himself off, "Goodnight Sakura."

"Sleep well, brother."

He made his way to the frontmost table, reserved for the Askrans and Kiran and whoever else wanted to join them. Laslow was there, but Takumi didn't care about that right now.

"Hey Kiran," he greeted jovially, glad she was done eating and had her attention on him, "Can I ask you something? It'll be quick, I swear."

She nodded and rose, following him down the hall and away from the chatter. Once they stopped, he took a breath and found his words.

"I've been wondering... How do you think of me?" He began, catching the question forming in her eyes, "Am I just another Hero to you?"

Concern tugged her lips down, so he quickly said, "N-not that it matters to me. Just curious. But... I feel like you acknowledge me and my skill. Heh, if you didn't, why would you spend so much time looking out for me?" He noticed she did. She always did her best to make time for him, be it shogi or tea, and she always stopped by the archery fields in person to check on the supplies and often asked if he needed anything to be ordered. Every time he exited from a stratum, she always had something constructive to consider. It was nice.

"...I appreciate that, by the way. I guess that's all I ever wanted— to be acknowledged for my own abilities."  Here, he didn't have to worry about the public eye or of his elder siblings. Here, he felt himself blossom, and he was only getting better. Mentally and so on.

"Thank you," he smiled, "Now just you watch—I'll be the strongest Hero you've ever known."

Kiran smiled, right before giving him a quick hug.

"... Are you gonna do this every time I vent?"

"Nah."

"Just checking."

\---

Peri threw herself onto a couch in the women's common room, tired from the day's events and glad to be done. Satisfied, even. Seeing people's smiles are a wonderful gift. A decent trade for the all that hard work. Of course, tasting the stew was also great.

"I think a lot of people loved that stew..." Setsuna began, "it even brought people closer."

Huh... it did. More people came out of their spheres to talk, and share over a wonderful meal. If only her mother could see her now. Her mother... all those servants...

"Are you... okay?" Setsuna asked, frowning at the sight of tears ruining her friend's eye-makeup.

"F-fine," she sniffled, blotting her handkerchief under her eyes, "Just happy."

Setsuna watched her and sighed. Something was bothering her, but she'll let her be. No one really knew this, but Setsuna _did_ notice things sometimes. It just wasn't the usual things. Her mother had always said she was different than most. Motivation, focus... she had these things, but... differently.

Just like her friend. They were different together. It was much better than being different and alone. So, how to cheer her up?

"... Do you think if we pour cauldrons of this onto Embla, the war will stop?"

"Ew!" Peri laughed, "it'll go bad!"

"You have to eat it up quick."

"Eww!"

"With your hands..."

"Nooohoho!"

They made a bit of scene with their antics, but it was worth it. Smiles always were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize for how long this chapter took to arrive. It's been a rather hectic time recently. In the wake of the El Paso shooting (I grew up there), the local stores where I live currently received threats as well. My smallest sibling has had intense anxiety every time we had to get groceries, and I find myself not being able to focus on anything- studying for the MCAT, chores, writing. To be honest, my mind has been on the current state of things for a few years now, but February 2019 onward has taken the cake. I've taken to donating to charities when it's financially responsible. Here's a list of the ones I usually go to, if any of you are curious:  
> https://www.refinery29.com/en-us/2019/07/236724/help-migrant-children-at-border-crisis  
> Thank you for staying with me this far. After September, expect updates to be more frequent. Stay safe out there, and stay together. And, from real-life experience, please never use cloth rags to clean your wood with flaxseed oil- it gets s p i c y. Damn near burned my hand.


	15. Curiosity, or Fae & Nowi, Clarine & Klein

The journey was perilous, but she had finally made it. Beyond the scorching red sands of the North, past the mountainous center of the continent crawling with stone sentinels... the temple was nigh. Here, her tale truly began. Here, the legend would live on.

"The Staff of-"

"Hi, Nowi!"

"Gah!"

Nowi took a tumble off the rock she was posing on, landing in the soft green grass of the hills.

"Fae," she whined, "I was just about to get the Staff of Stars!"

"Sorry," she looked down to her feet, "I found a pretty rock, and I wanted you to have it 'cuz you like pretty rocks."

"Oh," Nowi felt bad for losing her temper. Fae didn't know that her pretend journey was at an important scene. She looked to her staff- it was branch she broke off of a tree with a pretty blue geode tied to its top.

"Here," Fae looked up from the ground and gasped as she was handed the Staff of Stars, "I need a companion on my quest! You can be the wizard!"

Nowi swore she hadn't seen Fae smile so big ever since they were summoned together, "Really?! I can?"

"Mmhm! And use the sparkly you found! It's a powerful amulet. The Jewel of... uh..."

"Fae!" Fae quipped,

"Yeah, the Jewel of Fae! Use it for spells! Lemme tell you about the next quest..."

They had to travel to the Lands of the East, past a wasteland of silence, where, among the sparse pillars of rock, hid the summoned demons of a necromancer. They had to pass through and find the Sacred Sword, a blade so sharp it could cut anything with a glint of light from its steel.

"That's gonna be my weapon! After that, we're gonna hafta... hm... we'll find out when we get there!"

"Okay!" Fae flipped her hood on as her little wings fluttered out. She gave a twirl, the Staff of Stars catching the sunlight alluringly.

Nowi bobbed on her feet, taking Fae's hand in her own. Adventure buddies _always_ held hands. She cleared her throat and made her voice lower, "Let's go! Eastwaaaard!"

\---

Kiran glanced over her organization proposal as she balanced her pen between her pursed lips and her nose. She already handed it to the Commander, who loved the idea, and gave her the task of finding heroes willing to assist. The problem Kiran had was just.... figuring out who to approach.

Generals were to command the flow of battle as per the Order's instructions. They're allowed to revise such orders to better adjust to the battlefield if necessary. Such people had to be leaders from their previous worlds as they would rally a lot of morale, and from what she's read, she had only a few Generals in her ranks: Roy, Seliph, Eirika, Eliwood, and Marth. Well, so far, she had one General- Roy, who, upon hearing her plan, eagerly signed himself up to be both a General _and_ a Captain.

'He's a sweet kid,' Kiran thought with a smile on her face, 'I hope he's eating and resting well.'

Captains are what Kiran would consider the backbone of the campaign. Essentially, it consisted of two main branches based on whether one was an infantry unit or not. This was mostly done for the sake of keeping track of inventory. For example, someone who was a cavalry lancer would be in both the Cavalry Divison and the Lancer division because they utilize two camps of inventory type, i.e. horse feed and lances. Captains would keep track of inventory, if and when divisions were training (also based on movement type), and bring her up to speed on what they needed via reports. Daily reports were a necessity, so these guys would rightly be exempt from the night watch since their occupation didn't allow them the four days of resting within a week. So far, there were 11 divisions and she had only 3 Captains appointed at the time. Wyvern riders, along with Armour Knights, Lancers, and Healers... yeah, she couldn't think of anyone to be their Captain. Not yet anyway. For the Axe, Magic, Archery, and Cavalry divisions, she had potential candidates in mind and so sent them letters. The Sword division was taken up by Roy, the Pegasus division by Cordelia, and the Espionage division by both Kagerou and Matthew.

Finally, the Tacticians... so far, it just consisted of her and Virion who thankfully, though somewhat reluctantly, agreed to be one. Perhaps he felt bad for turning down her request to be Archer Captain. Which was cool with her- she didn't want anyone to be 'voluntold' to do something as big as this. But goddamn were they in short supply. Kiran was fine being _the tactician_ of the Order, but with only her, Virion, and Commander Anna pouring over plans... it seemed to lack more angles necessary to overcome an Empire with a fuckton of resources. Hm. Well, Lilina and Roy told her about their teacher, a mage general of Etruria by the name of Cecilia. Maybe Kiran could invite her into the Tactical division.

"Hey, Kiran!" Sharena beamed as leaned against her door, looking as lovely as a lily.

"What's up?" Kiran was surprised she was able to say things easier, given the situation. It would've taken months to speak this easy with someone. Then again Sharena was like a living, breathing catalyst of friendship. Why, when they were hideout hunting yesterday, Sharena had made it clear that she was alright if Kiran said nothing at all. Right now, however, she was looking at her strangely.

"...Come on, let's get something to eat before the war meeting." She took her hand and flipped her hood on for her.

They walked together arm in arm, yet Kiran noticed something- The halls were empty. Fifty-two heroes and they didn't spot a single one.

"I wonder where everyone is..." Sharena commented as they looked about. A set of guards passed them, but that was it.

Well, Alfonse was usually in the training halls at around this time to warm himself up for the day. The Commander was probably in her office.

As they entered the peristyle overlooking the garden, they heard the rustling of leaves. They stopped as green leaves fell to the ground, looking at the tree confusedly.

"H... hey..." said the tree with a familiar voice.

"Gor-rdin?" Kiran's voice was raw from disuse.

"Yeah... uh... trees were always the best hiding spot for me. Y'know... 'cause of my hair?" He managed to poke his head out of the shrubbery, fair face pink and his hair messy from the branches. There was even a little leaf stuck to him.

"Ooh! Are you in a game of hide-and-seek? Can we join?" Sharena squeezed Kiran closer as her grin seemingly gave away their position.

"Yeah, of course! It's only a few of us playing, and we'd love the company. The rules are that the Northern and Southern halls are off-limits, as well as anything past the first floor. It all has to be in the castle."

Kiran wondered who exactly would be playing right now, considering that most of the heroes were adults. If there were _any_ spies playing, this would either be very short or very long.

"Wonderful! Ohh, but we were just about to eat..."

"Oh! Here, catch!" The tree wiggled, and out fell a small pouch filled to the brim with green berries, "I picked them this morning, so they're very fresh."

"Thanks."

"Thank you, Gordin!"

"No problem."

With breakfast in hand, Sharena took Kiran and bolted down the hall.

\---

It was like they were holding their breath forever.

"N-now?" She asked softly.

"No, he's still there," Nowi whispered.

Fae grumbled and pouted into her knees. Her legs were starting to feel tired from her crouching!

Nowi sighed as she peeked from her hiding spot. Among the desolation of the wasteland were two demons. One was having tea, while the bigger, scarier one chatted as he stood. The tea demon wouldn't do anything to them, but the big demon would. He'd try and tell them what to do, and their quest would be over.

"I have a plan." Nowi turned to Fae, who brightened.

First, they had to run to the nearest column, then slip to another that would be directly behind the demons. With their backs to them, the two adventurers would be able to continue their quest.

"B-but what if they see us?"

"We run _super-_ fast _._ They're too big to catch us! C'mon, take my hand."

"Mmkay."

They popped out of their spot and made it to the first column. Fae held the Staff of Stars close to her body, as Nowi checked. This was gonna be the hardest part.

Nowi watched as the demons spoke, waiting for the right time. Maybe if she used her dragon's powers? No, that's mean- OH! They were laughing! The two booked it to the next spot, footsteps quick and as quiet as they could manage.

They were so close...

"Go slow." Nowi mouthed to Fae, who nodded. Slowly, steadily, they tiptoed away from the demons, whose voices echo behind them the further they went.

They made it.

"Hurray!" Fae hollered as they ran off down the halls.

"I hope those two don't cause anyone trouble," Frederick sighed as watched the two dragon children scampered away.

"I believe they're playing hide-and-seek. Adorable little things," Cecilia said over a steaming cup of tea and her letter of appointment, "Come now, good sir. Join me for a drink."

"You're much too kind, milady."

The wasteland was... empty. Usually, there were people around the main hall at this time. Fae looked up towards the overlook. There were _always_ people there, chatting as they walked to the stairs or resting against the walls or the railing. But there wasn't anyone.

"I see no demons! The coast is clear!" Nowi announced in her deep voice.

"I'm hungry," Fae patted at her tummy, "Can we get adventure-food?"

Nowi tapped her stomach in thought, her pink blouse billowing as she twirled side to side.

"Yes," she resolved, "Break time!"

They made their way to the mess hall, filling their plates to the brim with all sorts of delicious stuff- cakes and cookies. Nowi had to put their plates down on the table first to help Fae up. She was so small, she had to hoist herself onto the seat!

With a determined grunt, Nowi hefted Fae up by her underarms.

"Faeee, quit wiggling!" It was hard to lift another person, much less someone who squirmed and kicked.

"I'm sorry, but it was fun!" Usually she had to beat her wings to go up super high, but getting carried was way better.

Klein smiled to his sister as the two dragon-children settled next to them, yet caught the look of disgust in her eyes as the children began to eat with their hands.

"N-Nowi..." Clarine began as she picked up her dessert fork, "It'd be easier if you use your fork, you know."

Nowi, whose face was full of crumbs and cheeks full of food, shook her head, "Nuh-uh! Thi' ish way be'er!"

Fae nodded, "M'hm!"

"Oh, goodness!" Clarine gasped and leaned away from the messy children.

Klein chuckled, "Oh, they're alright. Don't forget to eat your vegetables, girls."

Nowi gulped her food down, "Awww, do I have to?"

"How else would you grow taller?" He posited, watching the child straighten, to bolt out of her seat, over the table, and straight to the serving counter.

"Klein!" Clarine scooted away from the water Nowi spilled in her mad dash. At least the girl was considerate enough to prepare a plate for Fae, but gods, did she have to be so messy?

"She needs her vegetables, sister."

Clarine sighed. He said the same to her when she was younger. Perhaps it was in his nature as an elder child to look out for others in small ways. Then again, she didn't grow much, even after all those vegetables. She hoped she still had time.

"Anywho, what is the meaning of the letter, dear brother? It isn't a love letter, is it?" Her brother was far too young for such things right now. Besides... this place made it so they could spend quality family time together, without the duties of Etruria keeping them apart.

"Clarine, _honestly_ ," he sighed as his eyes roved over the letter, "Kiran is professional. I highly doubt she'd use up resources for selfish reasons."

She leaned into his space, "Oh, her handwriting is _abysmal_." So many scratched away letters! One would think a seven-year-old wrote it.

" _Clarine_."

"Well, it is!"

He angled himself so that she wouldn't be able to peek, "What am I to do with you?" It was hard to learn a new alphabet, even more so when you had to juggle others. He didn't blame her for carrying around cards to study during meals.

"Onward!" Nowi announced through the broccoli she had hurriedly shoved into her mouth, the two blinking as Fae cheered and held up a stick with a rock tied to it.

"Wipe your face." Clarine tutted.

The children bounded off their seats and ran towards the hallway, "Never, demon!"

"I say!" Clarine spluttered, "Apologize at once!" Such impudence! Such...! Oh, it made her fume! She looked to her brother, who had a smile on his face. When she inquired as to why she didn't like what she heard.

\---

 _"... which is why I need you as a General_." Kiran thought it'd be good to start off with one of the more approachable candidates, to get warmed up. She could have sent letters, sure, but she felt that such a heavy appointment would call for a face-to-face confirmation. Plus, her hands were killing her from the previous letters.

"I see. I consider it an honor to be-"

"Ssh! Someone's coming!" Sharena whispered harshly.

"... I consider it an honor to be chosen by you, Summoner," Seliph continued on the fringes of his voice, "I humbly accept your appointment." Seliph bowed a small bow. As best he could, considering they were all sitting cross-legged underneath a table. In a rush to hide, Sharena had yanked her under, yelping when she noticed that both Seliph and Julia were here first. They were nice enough to share their spot, and in return, they shared some of Gordin's harvest.

"Congratulations, lord brother."

"Thank you, sister."

"Yay!" Sharena cheered silently, "Who next, Kiran?"

Kiran sat cross-legged as she filled in her checklist, "Marth... Eirika... Eliwood."

"I believe they're in the training halls. Shall we accompany you?" Seliph offered.

"That's _so_ nice of you," Sharena gushed quietly, "with you there, we ca-"

"I found you!" They all winced at the table cloth suddenly being lifted, "Come on out!"

Upon crawling out from their dusty hiding spot, they were met with the radiant face of Princess Maria. Kiran herself never knew why, but she thought of apples whenever she saw her. Sweet lil' cinnamon apples...

"I think Nino and Jaffar are the only ones left," Maria told them, "Can one of you help me find them? It's more fun if you have someone to talk to."

Well, Kiran was out, being that the buzzword was "talk".

"I volunteer Kiran!" Sharena beamed as she gently pushed her friend forward. All Kiran could do was think about how this poor little girl was going to be bored out of her mind.

"I can go and recruit! May I have your list?" Sharena prided herself in her watchful eye, and what she could see was that Kiran needed to learn how to rest. This morning started with her doing a patrol, checking in with Catria on the status of their device, adding the finishing touches to her proposal, and now this. She felt bad she didn't give her the opportunity to have a proper meal, so to make up for that Sharena was all for gathering the heroes necessary if it meant a moment's rest.

Kiran handed it over as Sharena gave her thanks. With a flourish, she gestured both Seliph and Julia to follow her out of the room. They had fellows to recruit!

Kiran raised her hand as a farewell, feeling... kinda bad for someone taking up the task she assigned herself. Then again, the war meeting was after lunch hour, and she _somehow_ had to pull off getting into contact with as many candidates as possible to invite them to said event in a castle whose span of halls equaled to 10 _motherfucking_ kilometers, or 6 miles. Yeah, she needed help. She _could_ run it, but she really didn't want to. Not in heavy leather boots.

"Hi, Summoner," Kiran gave a smile to Maria, who shied away from her gaze, "Let's go find the others, i-if that's okay..."

She nodded. Maria looked pleased with that answer and took her gloved hand into her smaller one.

They passed by a few heroes as they searched- Sully and Stahl greeted them as they hefted horse feed to the cavalry fields, Raven and Lucius were simply sitting on a bench together as they looked out to the gardens. Nowi and Fae called Kiran a necromancer... the highlight of her day. When they made it to the eastern side of the castle, in the pantries, is where Maria took a quick sit on a crate to rest her feet.

"Um, pardon me for asking, Summoner..." she began as she straightened out her dress, "but... well, would you mind if I healed your throat?" She caught Kiran's confusion, "It's just that I'm told that you cannot speak, so I want to help."

How very kind. She busted out her pocket notebook, " _Thank you, but it isn't a physical ailment. It's... mental. Behavioral_."

Maria looked up in thought, "Are... are you scared of things?"

Hmm. How _do_ you go about explaining why an anxiety disorder latched onto you as a child? About a disorder that _chose_ the situations and the people whom you felt uncomfortable speaking to? _She_ wasn't scared of situations or people (not any more), the anxiety just wanted to flag everything.

"Try and find the environments you thrive in." is what a therapist told her. And she did- her previous workplace, her friends, family... she spoke to all of them. But here, she had to work at something else. Here, she had to _be_ someone else.

Here, if you fail to produce perfect results, people _died_... goddamn, she wasn't going to tell her all of that.

" _Here and there. New places and a lot of people make me nervous. Ever since I was little_." Nice save.

Maria, bless her soul, patted her hand, "Don't worry! If anyone pressures you at all, I'll smack them with my staff!"

Kiran felt her insides implode from such a touching, adorable sentiment.

"Me too!" The two jumped at the sudden declaration from Nino, who popped out of a barrel. Jaffar was slower to reveal himself from their spot but gave a nod.

Huh. Game over.

\---

"I accept the appointment, Princess," Eirika gave a bow, "shall I arrive early to the war room?"

Sharena gave a nod, "Yes, please do! The Commander would be glad to see people take initiative!"

That was all the Generals! Oh, she felt so helpful today! Helping Kiran rest, helping with her work, helping Heroes have their voices heard... it was wonderful! Who else could she help, Sharena wondered.

"Pardon us, Princess Sharena," Seliph began, "but would you mind if we joined your table for the coming hour?"

"Of course! There's always room!" She beamed, walking with them to the mess hall. Being with both Seliph and Julia was a treat. They were both such gentle people, always looking out for each other... even other people! If there was ever a goal Sharena had, it was that the Order of Heroes grew to be a place to heal and help no matter the circumstances beyond the castle walls, and these two were helping her make it a reality.

"Ah, Princess?"

Oh, she was lost in her thoughts again. Whoops! "Yes?"

"Do you suppose we could do this again sometime? Hide-and-seek?" Julia tugged at the hem of her sleeve nervously, yet had a smile curling her lips.

"... Perhaps we could disguise it as a sort of drill for the sake of practicality." Seliph offered with a grin.

Sharena met their eyes with the biggest smile on her face, "You are brilliant, Lord Seliph. Absolutely _brilliant_."

He smiled sheepishly as they settled into their seats, "Thank you, Princess."

"No, thank _you_." She was definitely going to create her own proposal for this. Oh, she hoped her brother would side with her. She knew for a fact Kiran would, but her brother... well, he had Father to worry about. Sharena couldn't blame him for being watchful in his steps and busy through his days.

"Is there something on your mind, Princess?" Julia asked as she passed a small loaf of freshly baked bread.

"No... well, it's... my brother has been going through much lately," that was one way to put it, "I was merely wondering if I could help him, too." She tore a bite off of her bread, worry beginning to settle in her mind.

Julia looked to her brother, who was just as worried for their friend as she. Truth be told, she's had such thoughts before, regarding both Seliph and Julius. Running an army against a cult was no small task, nor was being used as a puppet for the god of said cult... gods she used to cry herself to sleep for many nights from it all. So much so that her appetite was ruined to the point of a health risk. Yet in the end, she found herself. It was grueling, but she prevailed.

"I believe you are more than able to help him, Princess," Julia remarked, "You bring happiness to many. I believe your brother is no exception."

"Yes, you and the Summoner both." Seliph himself knew he wasn't well-acquainted with the Summoner, but she did his sister a kindness. Together, those two were unstoppable... he could only imagine what it'd be like should Prince Alfonse warm to his tactician. To all of them.

Sharena eyes were brimming with tears, smile quaking with joy... Seliph offhandedly wondered if he had his handkerchief on him. His thoughts disappeared when Sharena pulled them into a hug.

"Th-thank you!" She managed through her sniffles.

"You're most welcome, Princess," Julia said from between them, face pressing into Sharena's clothed shoulder.

At least she was feeling better.

\---

Embla was planning something (as usual). A small force was spotted along the border, among the ruins of an abandoned town. From what Alfonse had told her when she first arrived, many towns sprouted along the border for trade, yet they were torn to shreds when Veronica's father ascended the throne. All that was left were stone walls and cracking foundations.

"Thank you all for coming... During our running about three days ago, our spies caught wind of Embla sneaking into other gateways. Among them being the portals to Elibe," Anna briefed, pointing at the map they had spread out. "As many of you noticed, the forces we met on the battlefield that day was weak, and for good reason."

They were planning an invasion. Not like the one Kiran was met with when she was first summoned here, but bigger. More coordinated. 'Shit's fucked', she thought, 'Unless...'

She looked to Cecilia, who met her eyes briefly, before focusing back to the map.

It was easy being honest with herself- she didn't know _shit_ about tactics. Sure, Anna spotted potential when she arrived, but at this rate, Kiran felt she was going to be outclassed. Anna has often assured her that her knowledge was indeed novel, but that could only get you so far.

She needed a crash course, and if there was one thing Kiran actually remembered, it was that she was half-way decent at handling those.

The meeting was over, and, with her message at the ready, Kiran caught Cecilia's attention.

"Greetings Summoner," she gave a curtsey, elegantly executed, "I must first thank you for appointing me to serve as a tactician. It's a high honor."

She offered her a smile, before passing the Mage General her request.

"... Are you certain about this? Your tactics are exemplary as they are." It was one thing to serve the Order's Tactician as a fellow, but another thing entirely to _teach_ said outranking fellow. Yet she looked... disappointed at such a comment. Cecilia watched as Kiran wrote her response, motions sharp.

" _Someone from my world once said this- 'The tragedy of life is not found in failure, but complacency. Not in doing too much, but doing too little.' I can't be satisfied with how I am going about things now_." She _needed_ the guidance of many if she was ever to help win this war. If she was ever to fill the role of "Legendary Hero"...

... She was _pretty_ sure she'd never feel "Legendary", but that was more of a personal problem.

Cecilia was without words. She met her Summoner's eyes to find determination. Resolve. Hidden away to all, save herself. "Very well, I shall be your instructor. Shall we begin tomorrow?"

" _I was hoping for today, but if you need to gather materials, I understand_."

She wanted to begin already. Cecilia appreciated diligence above many things. "If you wish to start today, then we shall. Do the basics sound fitting for you?"

If tactics were a stat, Kiran personally thought she would be at level 2. The basics were necessary.

" _It's perfect. Thank you_."

\---

Clarine sighed, pacing about as she waited. The Summoner was currently at a meeting, yet the girl figured that she'd meet her eventually if she waited in front of her study. Gods, why did war meetings take so long? Should it not have ended ten minutes ago? In nervousness, she gently tugged at her locks of flaxen hair. Footsteps. She twisted around to spot the Summoner briskly making her way to her office, followed by the Mage General Cecilia _and_ her brother. Ohhh! Of all people...!

"Greetings and good day, Summoner!" She greeted with a polite smile, "If it isn't pressing, I'd like to have words with you... alone."

Klein caught her glance, "Sister if this is about-"

Yet the Summoner had nodded, and Clarine swooped to shutter them both in the study.

"Clarine." Klein sighed, "Open this door."

From within, Clarine pulled Kiran to her seat at her desk, then settled to the seat in front of it.

"I beg of you to reconsider your choice for Archer Captain."

Clarine felt her eyes sting and her form tremble, yet she had to press on, "My brother... I... you see, in my world, the same that my dear brother thankfully hails from..."

A tear betrayed her, yet Kiran proffered a handkerchief just as quickly. Clarine nodded in thanks and attended to her cheeks.

"Etruria had called for Generals to protect its citizens. My brother was one of them, and since then, I... I missed him. He used to spend so much time with me, teaching me... being a brother. My brother."

"Then he was whisked away... I thought that coming here would offer us a way to stay closer. To have time together like siblings ought to, but..." she began to sob, hiding her face away.

"I just want time...! P-please, Summoner!"

Clarine felt her whole being burn with embarrassment, yet she cried regardless. So, what if this was undignified? She just wanted her brother back...

Soft cloth draped over her shoulders. She glanced up to find Kiran without her coat. It touched her, this act of kindness, yet all she could manage after blowing her nose was "Your com-mplexion is stunning, hah."

Kiran chuckled, a grin on her features as she disappeared behind her to open the door, letting both of her role-models in. Oh dear, she probably looked _hideous_.

"Clarine, what have-" all she could hear was Klein falter... the Summoner was speaking with him. Cecilia merely joined her in the seat next to her and wrapped a protective arm around her. Whatever _was_ Kiran telling him?

" _Your sister told me about your situation back at home_."

"Did she now?" Klein felt whatever annoyance slip away.

" _She missed you while you were gone. A lot_."

"That shouldn't-" She motioned for him to lower his voice. He obliged, "That shouldn't affect your decision to appoint staff. I follow you, Summoner. Not my sister."

" _True, but I'm not a monster. I like hearing out people whenever possible, and one of them is crying for quality time with her brother in my office. She's hurting_."

Klein read it over and over again, remembering the day he had to leave. Upon hearing the news, Clarine tore away from her riding lesson with the horse she was practicing with to stop his preparations in the courtyard. The _scene_ she made, hair ruined and riding gear muddied... mother and father scolded her severely, yet she cried and wailed as he left.

She was only twelve.

Kiran noticed he was taking a while to respond, so wrote a supplemental.

" _I'll admit something to you- I find it abhorrent that the people I'm summoning are children. In my world, it used to be that children were swept into wars decided upon by old men. It isn't fair to her that her eldest brother was taken when he was just a child himself_."

Klein placed her note down, "Plenty of people lost their family members to the _unfair_ fires of war. My contribution is little compared to their losses."

" _True. Wanna tell that to your sister_?" It was all well and good to have the desire to help people, yet come the fuck _on_... a second chance was staring at him right in the face, yet all that "knightly honor" made him choose a job appointment over his sister. Did he forget that they were all serving the same cause or what? The average human existence is nothing in the cosmic scheme of things, so why spend its short span away from those you cared about, on a _second chance_ of all things?

Klein met her eyes and held them. She held no malice, merely watching him. Gauging him, yet he couldn't do the same to her.

"No... no, I don't." Yet who was going to serve the Order as the Archer Captain? The division was especially crucial- they were charged with the nightly watch.

She gave a nod, " _I can work with this. I can have you operate as the Archer Captain for now until I summon someone in to take the reins. When I find someone, you and your sister can have a picnic or whatever_."

Klein smiled. Such a willingness to work with subordinates was hardly seen in the military. He appreciated it.

"I... can agree to those terms. Thank you, Kiran."

She gave a nod, motioning for him to go to his sister, who still remained huddled on the cushioned seat with Kiran's coat.

"Hello again, Clarine," he said softly, crouching before her to meet her eyes.

"Hello, Klein," she said, eyes puffy from tears.

The poor girl... he wondered how much of the haughtiness she displayed once they reunited again in the Western Isles was merely an attempt to show him how much she had grown without him there.

He felt his throat catch.

"We've come to an agreement. I'll serve as a temporary while Kiran finds someone to serve as Captain. She ordered us to take a picnic when she does."

Clarine brightened, "Truly?! Like we used to?"

Klein helped her to her feet, "Yes. Like we used to."

She could feel the Etrurian summers flowing through her very veins. The gentle winds, the scent of wildflowers, and the voices of her family.

"I'm glad."

\---

Fields stretched as far as the eye could see, towards the ever-shining sun. They made it past the barren wastelands and were among friends now. Besides the wizard Fae, Nowi had the necromancer as her ally, along with... Maria and Lyn.

She needed to give them a job but she couldn't think of one since they were on a mission right now. Something about an invasion.

"I hope we get to eat dessert when we're done!" Fae said as she fluttered to her side, "I love tasty- ooh! Are we almost there? Are we? Are we?"

If Embla caught wind of their approach, they'd be done for. Yet, by reports, they abandoned the defunct town yesterday while the war meeting was being held. "Ssh, girls," Lyn scolded gently, "We have to be quiet, okay?"

"M'kay."

"Okay!" Nowi said as she skipped to keep up with Fae, who bounded around the small group quietly. The town they were going to was all broken like the ones she would pass by in Valm! Fae told her she didn't move around a lot but lived in a pretty place that was hidden. It was probably the biggest hiding spot in the world... she could appreciate that.

The main square was covered in broken stuff and grass. Nowi couldn't figure out why anyone would be here since there wasn't anything left. She watched Lyn crouch and peer at the ground... she looked so serious, in Nowi's eyes. Maybe it was because she held the sword while she did it.

"... Over here."

Nowi followed after her, Fae taking up Kiran's sleeve and Maria holding her arm. She looked about, hoping to find a sword among the ruins to claim as her own, to stop her search when they came across a lot of new crates in a building.

"This is where they're placing their stocks. We should report this so that the other border towns can be checked." Lyn remarked as Kiran nodded.

Barrels, crates... even weapon stands! But no shiny swords. They were probably all in the boxes...

"... Oh, sh-... snap." Kiran caught herself as her eyes ran about her find, "Check it out."

It was an expenditure tab. By what it contained, Embla had enlisted the help of someone by the name of 'Navarre', who was currently waiting for instructions within the World of Mystery. His services cost...

'That's bougie.' Kiran thought, 'For that much, he better be wielding a fucking lightsaber or some shit.'

"We could inspect the gateway. As of this morning, our spies have spotted nothing out of the ordinary." Lyn pointed out, hand resting upon her blade.

" _They could be hiding on the inside... though it is a small squad._ " Simply put, it was four Emblans, plus the guy they hired. The camps the Empire set up around the gateways were long gone, so they didn't have to worry about reinforcements coming to that line groups' aid. Yet something bugged her about how they just left documentation of their activities on the floor. It could either be a trap, or someone just sucked at their job.

... Fuck it. Anna _did_ say to engage if necessary. Besides, they themselves had reinforcements nearby.

They made their way up the inclined path. Or, what was left of it. Getting out of the town, they passed through the forest that stretched thinly along the border, and to the gateway plains. Here, the elevation was higher than most areas in Askr, so clouds slowly floated across the carved plains. Back at the castle, the clouds were higher up- she often woke up to clouds covering her window... wow, her mind could _not_ sit still today. Typical.

Before them stretched the stairs to Mystery's gateway, identical to all the other ones scattered about the plain.

"We'll be in and out. Stay close, alright everyone?" Lyn cautioned, "Do you remember your job, Nowi?"

"Yep!" She was supposed to fly Kiran out, should things go wrong. But they weren't! Because she was a big bad dragon with amazing dragon breath! And Fae was a big bad fluffy dragon! They were unstoppable.

They passed through, to interrupt their enemies in the middle of preparations.

A guy without the standard Emblian armor gave them a once-over before annoyance crossed his features. "You didn't tell me the Summoner was a woman."

Oh, so no magic? Sweet. A big Emblian with an axe hulked over to him, pissed off and ready to swing.

"So what? We paid you to fight, now kill these whelps before I kill you!"

Lyn had her sword at the ready while the Emblians fell into disarray. When Navarre offered no words, Axeman grabbed him by the collar and _instantly_ regretted it.

His arm came off. Nowi gripped her stone and let the magic pour through her body. When that was done, assassins popped out of the trees, one heading for them, another for the swordsman.

Lyn made quick work of the guy. A healer attempted to get to them with spells, yet Nowi batted him into the air with her tail before breathing out a warning breath to anyone else. Yet nobody came- that was it.

Nowi returned to her smaller form, happy that all of that was over. The swordsman deftly flicked his blade to remove any blood, before meeting their eyes.

"I take it you want me to join your cause." He began, "Call me-"

"Can I have your sword?" Nowi asked, suddenly in front of him and not waiting for an answer to try and swipe it away.

"Wh-?! No, I- get back here!"

"I got it!" She hollered, "The Sacred Sword is mine!"

\---

Gordin sipped the tea he was served, doing his absolute best to not spill a drop as both Fae and Nowi wriggled in their spots on the couch. Kiran had invited him into her study for a cup, but he didn't know exactly why. Currently, Prince Alfonse was talking to him about the range's accommodations while Navarre, _the_ Crimson Fencer, sat next to him, tea untouched and looking bored. Thankfully, Kiran appeared from her side room, papers in hand. Gordin caught himself staring, and stopped himself. He'd never thought he'd see the Summoner's face without a hood obscuring it. It was nice. From all the things he heard about her world, he thought she wouldn't be human... who _wouldn't_ be curious?

"Do you need assistance with anything Kiran?" Alfonse offered, placing his cup down while Fae tossed candies into Nowi's open mouth behind Gordin.

She shook her head, handing him her prewritten note, " _The paperwork is done. Navarre is now officially in our service_."

Alfonse handed the note back, "Actually, Heroes are in your service Kiran."

" _Yeah but I'm in your service_."

"Technically we're in The Commander's service..." Alfonse responded, to smile as Kiran gave an exasperated laugh, "I'll stop... Shall I show you around Navarre? There's much to get acquainted with."

Navarre rose and followed the Prince out, leaving two dragon children an archer with their host.

"Can we have more honey? Pretty please?" Fae asked as she stood on the couch cushions.

Kiran nodded and settled on the now empty seat before them with a heavy sigh, pen at the ready. The girls knew not to get paperwork dirty, and so made sure their chaos was done far from Kiran- they moved to a smaller table near the hearth. Gordin, however, remained in his spot.

...Those were the same documents she was walking with yesterday before he called out to her from the tree. Whatever was it? He felt himself peering and froze when she glanced up and met his eyes.

She was giving his pouch back. The one that had the berries he picked.

"O-oh. Thanks. I almost forgot about it." He admitted, taking it back. It was cleaned. The leather was almost like new.

She was busy at work again. Or... trying to be. Right now, she was giving the document an exasperated look while she flipped her pen around her fingers.

"W... what're you working on? If that's okay of me to ask." He probably should've thought this through, considering she was a legend and all.

Yet she smiled warmly at him, and obliged to answer, " _Trying to find out who I can ask to be Archer Captain_."

Gordin heard about the assignment, though he didn't know it had been revoked. "Was everything alright with Sir Klein? Ah, wait I shouldn't have asked that, sorry..."

She held up her hands, " _It's perfectly fine to ask questions. He's great, but we felt it'd be in his best interests to not take the position permanently. Nothing bad_."

Gordin felt his cheeks redden. He shouldn't have asked that question, but sometimes he couldn't stop his mouth. Sir Klein, from what he gathered when he met him, was respectable. It shouldn't be that Gordin stuck his nose in his business.

"Tea?"

Gordin blinked. She was still gazing upon him with welcome. It was fine. He was fine.

"No thanks... I appreciate it, though." He said, noticing that both Fae and Nowi were now curled up on a cushioned chair together, teacups abandoned on the floor. He grinned.

Kiran followed his gaze to the scene behind her and chuckled. She looked to him and raised a finger for him to wait. She rose, disappeared into the side room, and returned with a blanket.

Gordin watched as she took their spoons from their hands and wiped their faces clean before covering them. It reminded him of something, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

She settled back into her seat, and it was then that an idea crossed Gordin's mind.

"What if..." he cleared his throat, "what if my mentor became the Archer Captain? He is one in the world I come from, anyway."

Kiran tilted her head. Oh, right, she didn't know of him, "My archery mentor is a man named Jeorge. He's not just the best shot I know—he's the best person. If there's anyone who could oversee archers, it's him... though I have to admit, he can be very serious. It's kinda intimidating. But that's usually on duty."

...Kind of like the Summoner? Gordin was nervous even approaching her, let alone calling out from a tree. But she was nice, just like Jeorge.

" _Thank you, Gordin. I'll keep him in mind_." She had a possible candidate. Kiran knew not to get her hopes up, though. It may take months, hell, even years to summon a particular person. And even then, he had to agree to the job.

But it was nice to have someone offer their help, especially when they were nervous about it. It meant that they were gaining their voice.

Gordin took a drink from his cup, satisfied to have helped with something besides hide-and-seek.


	16. Spirit, or Raven & Lucius

"F-forgive me..." Lucius panted, hand still clutching his chest, "I didn't foresee such a sound... Goodness..."

He had been asked to accompany the Summoner to the ruins, yet at the first shot, Lucius fell to the ground and was overcome with his illness by the sound of her weapon. Luckily, the Hero Kiran summoned was a fellow physic- a young girl by the name of Lachesis, who blessed him with a calming spell. Kiran promised that she'd check in on him later, and insisted that Raven, who came for protection along with the Commander, walk him back.

"I said all is _well_ ," Raven stressed, annoyance evident in his voice, "Stop your fussing and save your breath."

"Sorry, Lord Raymond..."

Raven shot him a withering look. Lucius realized his error and quieted, opting to enjoy their walk back quietly.

What a sight this land was, like something out of a dream. How, in the mornings, the clouds would be drifting across the vast stretches of green grass, sunlight painting the very air one breathed gold. How he loved them... Often, he'd send a quick prayer to Saint Elimine as he overlooked the land from his window.

They passed over one of the many bridges, the river's cold, sweet water babbling under the carved stone. The sound soothed his mind from dark clutches...

"Careful, now..." Raven coaxed him closer, for the bridge was decorated in slick moss. One spill and Raven wouldn't forgive himself for being so careless in his watch.

Lucius smiled, thankful for both the warmth that Raven exhibited to him, and for the warmth that ever so lightly dusted the mercenary's cheeks. "You're much too kind, Lord Raymond."

"Mm," Raven replied. Huh... Back in Elibe, during his mad want for revenge, he would have snapped at him for calling him by his old name. Yet now... He didn't mind. He didn't mind whatever Lucius decided to call him. Be it the man born from revenge, or the lad that died when his home was taken from him. At this point, he himself didn't know what he preferred.

"L-lord Raymond."

"Yeah?"

"My arm..."

Raven came back from his thoughts, to find that he was crushing Lucius into his side, the monk's arm being grasped tightly.

'Shit,' he thought, and let him go, though still kept a wary hand on his back, should his sickness return.

"Sorry," Raven muttered, eyes flitting to see how Lucius fared, "I was lost in thought."

"That's quite alright, my lord."

Lucius felt a smile curl his lips, wondering just what had his Lord's mind preoccupied. Was it the days of traveling they were spirited from? Or perhaps the bygone days of House Cornwell, before all went wrong?

The castle was ahead, a sight to see from such heights. It was as if it was a kingdom in the clouds.

"Watch your step," Raven said, offering his hand. Lucius took it without thought.

They carefully made their way down the winding pathway, pebbles shifting with their every step. There were signs of a stairway here, yet it was either crumbled into the dust they traveled over, or unsafe to stand on. They were thankful the incline was gentle, a slope rather than an abrupt wall. Making it to the bottom, they were met with ruins of an old building. Perhaps it was once an extension of the castle, with nothing left save for its bones.

...

"Let's rest here." Raven knew Lucius tired quickly after attacks. Resting in a safer location was good for them both- the journey to the Summoning Ruins was open to possible attack from Embla, and one Raven made sure to traverse quickly. Here, in ruins not far from most of their allies, they stood a chance.

He assisted Lucius in settling onto a clean slab of stone, the monk giving his thanks and motioning for Raven to join him. Such lovely sights were better taken in with company.  He couldn't help but smile as his Lord indulged him and looked out to the grounds. Water dripped from the many vaults and arches and onto the pools throughout the foundation, the blue sky above them casting its color onto whatever it shined upon.

"... When we return, I'll ask the Summoner to exempt you from combat." Raven felt this was the right course of action, seeing as how this place, as heavenly as it was, still didn't help Lucius' condition. Hell, even he was surprised that this place was embroiled in war, and with such dire stakes.

Here it comes...

Lucius straightened, surprise etched on his face, "Wh-why this again?"

"Because your condition needs time to improve. I hear she's seeking someone to lead the Healing unit, so perhaps you could-"

"I refuse to do so. Perhaps you may have forgotten, but I'm in the employ of House Cornwell. Why push me aside?" Lucius implored to the gods that Raven saw reason.

Not this drivel again.

"Perhaps _you_ have forgotten, but that house has long since died... What you serve is halls laid to cinders."

"Yet you are here."

"... Yeah. I'm here. And I want you to take it easy." Why did Lucius remain with him? Even when crossing the damned skies, they were joined at the hip. The same Lucius from home. The very same that traveled with him across Elibe, chasing honest mercenary work with him. Day after day, hour after hour, never knowing where they'd rest their heads next, often resting them on a shitty excuse for pillows that were their packs.

Lucius gave a sigh, "I merely want to make sure you're well. Safe. Healthy. Why deny me this simple wish?"

"Have you considered that I want- ugh, nevermind. You're so selfish..." Raven hissed under his breath, Lucius unaware of the insult.

"We have powerful allies, a fortified castle, and kind superiors," said Lucius, "There's no need to worry about me."

"Yes," Raven decided to humor him, "Allies with varying skills and trades, with their own interests to look out for... I'm done talking about this." It could easily be gathered that these people kept within their own circles, letting invisible lines constrict them into groups. Who would come to Lucius' aid, should Raven be absent? Better Lucius abstain from battle altogether.

Raven caught the monk gazing at him. His eyes were lacking any sort of emotion, save clarity. Gods help him, he was being read.

"... Perhaps the Summoner could make it so that I remain at your side." Despite the whispers about her legend, he had caught glimpses of her kindness.

"She's a novice tactician. Until she gets more battles under her belt, your safety isn't guaranteed." It never was, really. If he was truthful, her tactics were decent and he caught wind that she was only going to get better. But he wouldn't let Lucius have this victory. This was a new world, a new war... He wanted to keep those whom he held dear safe. Anyone would. "Let's get back."

They crossed over the ruined thresholds, bringing a strange sense of peace to Raven. These ruins had much in common with his ruined house... With himself. Oftentimes, he felt like this. Empty. Wanting something. Yet it couldn't be done, as another part of him denied him this something.

"Stay near me." He'd tell Lucius during battle. Yet, when all was done, he'd insist that he stay put. Somewhere safe. Somewhere gentle. _Gods_ , was he a fucking hypocrite… He wouldn't be angry at all if the monk was tired of his ever-changing wants.

Ah. Raven turned to see that Lucius stopped walking along with him, opting to stop at the center of the ruin and have his head bowed in prayer. The sunlight that fell over him like a curtain brought out golden brilliance from Lucius' hair. The scene was very much like a painting- the monk's habit matching the sky, the white marble a reminder of what once was and what could be... And Lucius.

Raven swallowed dryly and glanced around as he approached, trying to keep himself busy.

"... This place is sacred. As if a spirit resides in the air. Something nurturing." Lucius breathed. Being him, his mind immediately went to St. Elimine being the force here, yet her jurisdiction was not in this land, but elsewhere. Here, there was a solemn, gentle air. The grounds didn't mind its neglect. Whatever happened to this place, everything would be alright.

It was reassuring.

They made their way back to the castle and were greeted with more new faces added to their ranks, none of whom were familiar. They went past those in the halls and made it to Lucius' room, where Raven helped him to his bed and leaned against the stone wall next to it. Each room was exactly the same, complete with brick shelving. A window was opposite the door, the bed was in an alcove, there was a wardrobe opposite the bed, and a chest for personal items. Raven noted that Lucius kept everything as it was, save for Aureola, the legendary tome of St. Elimine herself. Well, he couldn't remark on that, as his room was just as bare. And next door.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, glad that Lucius was resting his eyes.

"Well, my Lord." He replied.

"Good."

...

"Do you care for flowers?" Raven asked, wishing he didn't look upon the confusion that crossed Lucius' face.

"My Lord?"

Raven couldn't stop the blush creeping from his ears to his face, "It feels rather... empty in here. I can picture a vase of lilies on the bricks. They... suit you."

"What color?" He asked with a smile. Raven scowled at him, knowing that he was poking fun at him.

"White, I guess? The ones that look like bells." He replied, noting the monk's eyes brighten playfully.

"Those are May bells, my Lord." Lucius laughed.

"As if I'd know that sort of thing," Exasperated, he shifted his weight to his other leg and had his attention focus to the window.

Still the sweet boy he grew up with. It was touching. "Thank you," he noticed Raven's defenses lower, "I think I'd like that very much. It's one of my favorites, after all."

Raven met his eyes and smiled. Of course, they were! Wherever they traveled, he would catch Lucius staring at them. Elibe had them everywhere, along roadsides and in noble's gardens. Why not inside the monk's room?

"Good to hear... Perhaps... We can go search for some, later on." Raven tried, rubbing at his neck. Try as he might, Lucius' smile filled him with fluttering feelings.

"Together?"

What kind of-? He wouldn't have it any other way! Yet at this moment, just the two of them, he couldn't muster any sign of annoyance. Just warmth.

"Together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad that these two are the first ship to bless my fic. Loved them both since I was a kid, and I'm glad I got to write something about them for once. More to come.


	17. The Thick of Things, or Maria & Minerva

She breathed in the hot, sweet steam of her tea. Black currant was, in Veronica's opinion, the best way to start the morning. Invasion was as well! While it lacked the taste of berries, it was just as satisfying. It was maybe even sweeter.

A knock sounded from her door. She motioned for the doorman to let them in, knowing full well who it was.

"Good Morning, Princess Veronica," Xander gave a bow, straightening with a report in hand, "The preparations are complete. Whenever you're ready, we'll set out for the border."

The little empress smiled, "Excellent. Perhaps now I can finally kill the fools... Their land, their Heroes... All will be mine."

She had dreamed about the day the Askran's blood would spill atop the white stone of Zenith, dribbling into the water. All that stood in the way was an uninvited guest and uninvited guests were given _special_ treatment.

"Let's begin."

\---

"...What do you suppose that is?"

"I heard it's a laundry device. The Summoner devised it."

"Did she now?"

Water splashed onto the stones as the finned barrel was placed into the running stream. Hawkeye and Frederick stepped away from their task of lifting it, as the Summoner and Catria lead the device closer to the wall and fed the rope through a wooden rod that protruded from the bases. Pulling the rope along closer to the aqueducts' access, the device began to turn as the water hit its fins. Those that were gathered clapped and cheered, amazed that it worked, but mostly thankful that their laundry wouldn't take as long now. The two women tied the rope to metal rings installed on the wall, and, over the water and their audience, explained to the servants how to operate the device.

Minerva looked at Maria, "Wonderful. Though I must say, I didn't expect our tactician to be an inventor."

"She told me that since the water wheel was invented, she didn't do much of anything," Maria said, "and advised me not to call her an inventor."

Minerva watched as the two popped open the barrel from its base and threw in soap and flower petals, and returned it to its spin, "Why not?"

"Because it would insult inventors." Maria laughed, finding such a claim silly.

Minerva raised a brow at that. How strange. In Macedon, clothes were washed in tubs of water with possers, yet this device removed the strenuous task the castle maids had on a weekly basis. Why deny the title?

"Come on! I have to thank her for bringing you here." Maria took her hand and pulled it. She knew it was a lot to ask for, but with this place being as strange as it was, she hoped to have a big happy family like they used to. To start things off right, she had to thank the person that was slowly bringing her family together.

"Morning Kiran! You too, Catria!" Maria greeted.

"Good morning, your Highness, " Catria nodded, then bowed to Minerva, "Your Majesty."

Kiran merely nodded. Her eyes were partly shrouded, but there was a kind smile on her face. Maria ran up to her and gave her a quick hug.

"Good morning Catria, Kiran. How fare you both?" It did Minerva well to see Catria in good spirits. The woman often kept her emotions hidden, yet right now she was echoing Kiran's smile.

"Well, your Majesty. I know you've only just arrived, but expect your clothing to be laundered thoroughly and swiftly. Though I'm sure you have more important things to discuss besides laundry..." Catria was beaming with a soft glow of pride. The last time this was so, she had repaired the roof to the pegasi stables.

"Nonsense. Efficacy in all things should be sought, and I appreciate you putting your talent to work. We're more than just warriors, after all." She said, catching Kiran give a single nod in agreement.

Catria smiled, then recalled what Palla, who arrived just yesterday, relayed to her. "Thank you for your appreciation, your Majesty, it means much to me. I'll take my leave now- I believe Palla requested my assistance at the airfields."

Maria gave her a wave goodbye as Minerva presented Kiran with a document, "I would like to be considered for taking the role of Captain for the Wyvern Division. As such, I've gathered my credentials for the position, though some are indeed due to accident of birth."

Kiran nodded as she read. She had read of Minerva... Partly anyway, as a chunk of the War of Shadows & Heroes was eaten away by booklice. She could still hear the librarian's horrified gasp- it turned out a whole shelf was infested.

... Yeah, it was a dark day.

Well, what she did know of Minerva was that she used to be a pegasus knight, and then became a wyvern rider. Experience like that was hard to come by- she was someone who knew _both_ wyvern and pegasus aerial tactics. Imagine the possibilities! The maneuvers! The discussions of similarities, differences, of fluid dynamics based on wing type! Someone like that _definitely_ needed to be in the war room.

Kiran looked into her eyes before extending her hand. Minerva took it, "I'll do my absolute best. For the sake of this land and the lands beyond."

Maria wrapped her sister into a hug with a cheer, which Minerva returned without a second thought. Realizing she was still in an audience with the Great Hero, she glanced up and mouthed an apology. Kiran shook her head- she didn't mind! Maria, whose eyes were looking over her sister's arm, spotted an opening and took it. With strength that Kiran did not expect from a little girl, she pulled Kiran into their hug.

Kiran accidentally bumped her head against Minerva's in the pull. Yet the Captain shook it off and opted to hold the Summoner in the hug with a firm hand on her back. Kiran mirrored Minerva's arm placement, though kept her hands closed out of politeness.

'Group hugs are the best hugs,' she mused, catching sight of Commander Anna approaching, 'Oh, now?'

Two days ago, upon inviting Navarre into their ranks, she made it a point to ask him what information he had about Embla's movements. Turns out they were gathering their finest from reserves for a big invasion.

"They're divided into several waves. The Heroes they've recruited are beyond me- we were all kept in the dark about each other." The swordsman filled in before the two dragon children barged in demanding tea, sweets, and his sword.

"Beg pardon, your Highnesses," Anna gave a nod to Minerva before taking Kiran's shoulder, "it's as you expected- Heroes from Elibe and Archanea have been spotted among Veronica's numbers."

Well shit. All that running around wasn't for much, in the eyes of Embla.

"Our squadron is at the ready. Come."

"Hold," Minerva stepped forward, "May I join you?"

Anna looked to Kiran, "Normally I'd refuse, but I feel as if we need you there." That was a lie. She _knew_ they needed Minerva. The Hero that served as the flagship for their destruction was Michalis- her brother, the kingslayer.

Maria took her sister's hand into hers, "Me too! ... Please." When they were assigning squads yesterday and blessing people with skills, she felt kind of left out. Even Nowi and Fae were going!

"Yes, but only if you stay near your sister," Anna ordered. Young ones always had to have an adult nearby. The battlefield was no exception.

"I will! I promise!"

With that squared away, the two sisters left to the wyvern stables, while Anna took Kiran to the lawn to begin the march towards the border. The Emblians had their eyes set on the capital, a few hours away. Yet with murderous intent fueling one's steps, Kiran was sure the time would be effectively halved.

She passed by rows of her allies who stood at the ready, feeling their gazes on the side of her hood. She was thankful for the Commander walking by her side, as speeches were not her strong suit.

They made it to the front of the group, where both Alfonse and Sharena stood with their armor gleaming in the sunlight. The Commander turned to them all with Kiran behind her.

"I need you at the front with me," Anna had told her over yesterday's late-night battle plans, "for morale."

"M-me?" Kiran had presented in front of crowds before, but this was a different subject, and she had an interpreter speak for her as she signed.

"Oh, you don't have to speak. No, I need you there for your presence." Anna assured, glancing at her eyes before looking to their work again.

Presence... she didn't think she really had one. She figured that everyone saw her as an unapproachable person based on some legend. Hell, she has _scared_ a few people when trying to get their attention by tapping on their armor! Was she a cryptid? Frequent sightings but no sounds on record? Heh.

"The Heroes speak highly of you," Anna continued, "Many report that you're a calming presence to them. You put them at ease."

Anna caught her disbelief, "Yes, I too, check in on our allies. It's... well, they first tell me that you seem far-off and distant. Being that it is my duty to protect you in this world, I simply tell them that it's just how you seem."

She paused, then laughed, "I often urge them to speak to you despite your condition. Yet lately, those whom I approach already know a bit about you."

Anna reached out and tugged lightly at a lock of Kiran's hair, "They say, 'It's as if we've been friends for years, yet I know I've never encountered her before'... They don't regard you like a cold legend for long, friend. Not with your warmth melting it away."

Kiran smiled, remembering that she wanted to hug Anna so bad yesterday. All this time, whenever she'd spot the Commander talking to people in the halls, she paid it no mind. Yet even off duty, she helped her ease into this place, doing her damndest to uphold her promise. Little did the Summoner know that her allies caught her serene smile- any pre-battle tempests in their minds were quieted.

"...will heal from the center. Should any be seriously wounded, nearby allies will do what they can to take you to safety. Remember your signals, and mirror it as soon as possible... Like any day, we fight to protect all worlds. To protect all innocents! Now, forward!"

They marched, and as they did, Kiran found joy as her allies spoke to each other as they went to battle. She loved that Jaffar held Nino's hand, and how Maria hopped onto Elise's horse to chat while Minerva glided near, or how Niles would gently tap Setsuna's arm with his bow from behind to keep her on the path. All this and everything in between was indeed worth protecting. They had lives to live and homes to return to when this work was done, and she'd see to it that they'd return unharmed and with good memories of their time here.

Sharena took up her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, while Alfonse simply gave her a smile.

They could do it. It was going to be tough, but they had a fighting chance.

Cordelia flew near, "I can see them. Their numbers equal to ours for now."

"Thank you, Captain," Anna called back, "To your positions!"

As they positioned themselves, mages and curates placed warding spells on their allies' armor, doubly so if they had little magical resistance. Apparently, many scholars of magic could sense this and take advantage of that. When Cecilia gave her an assignment, Kiran figured that the best time to place wards would be when you're getting into formation.

Speaking of, that one enemy wyvern rider was breaking from his. Red wyvern, red hair...

She looked to Minerva, who looked as if she had seen someone she didn't want to see. Kiran caught Maria looking to and fro, and realized who this was. Mich... Mac... no, wait...

... Mike. That one guy who killed his dad to gain power, only to lose track of whatever the hell he was fighting for in the first place.

Mike landed before them, far away enough to not get hit with anything, but enough so that they could hear him.

"Have the pesky flies finally arrived?" He grinned, "Veronica said that you'd try to get in my way."

"The only fly I see before us is you, Michalis." Minerva returned.

Kiran stood corrected, watching his movements carefully while eyeing the troops behind him. Yet he caught her gaze, and held it for but a moment before putting on the most disgust he could manage.

"And here I thought I'd be facing opponents who were at least slightly worthy of my time."

'Bitch.' Kiran thought immediately.

"Well," Michalis' wyvern ducked itself, legs bending to launch itself back into the air, "know that you stand before Michalis, King of Macedon. Do try to entertain me."

It was Minerva's turn to smile as if she heard the best joke, "Entertain _you_? Pah! Don't you see that the only one who's being entertained is that Imperial Princess you now serve, O' Mighty King?"

 _That_ pissed him off. Yet he rolled along with the punches, so convinced that he was indeed the rightful King, "I fight so that Macedon will one day conquer _worlds_... and I will eliminate all who stand in my way. Even you, sister."

Minerva felt bile rise in her chest. By the gods... she couldn't believe it. After all they've been through, after all he had to endure... he was _still_ a power-hungry fool, bent on laying all those around him low. Was this a cruel trick? Another Michalis, one that is still expecting the Archanean League to arrive for slaughter? No. By the sight of his armor, this was the same brother she had felled. The same Michalis who rescued her from what she thought was her final battle.

That just made him more damnable in her eyes.

With a spell shot at them by an Emblian mage, the fight was on. Minerva took to the skies, Kiran holding onto her hood as the beast displaced the air with its wings. Anna pulled her back as she watched Minerva twirl her axe into her grip.

Her allies fought below yet Minerva kept her eye on Michalis, who soared above her, purposefully keeping himself in the sun.

"Damned... Hyperion, stay vigilant." She told her wyvern, who chuffed in response.

A roar and Minerva clenched her legs to cue Hyperion back. A good call, as Mnemosyne- Michalis' wyvern- took a snap at her face with her great maw.

"I can't believe my own sister," he signaled his wyvern forward and swatted at her Hauteclere with his own, "mucks around with fools such as the Order."

Minerva blocked another blow of his, wondering why she was still listening to him when she could easily finish him. Sparks flew off her steel, and she grunted to push him back.

... He was weaker. That blow she gave him so long ago was enough to sap a bit of his strength. Or...

"Come now! Fight like you mean it!" He snarled.

This was just another death wish. He couldn't find it in himself to raise his axe fully against her.

"You poor fool...!" Minerva deftly kicked his arm, his axe falling to the earth below them,  before rising up and using the butt of Hauteclere to strike him across the face. He gave a scream of pain and fell limply back, his mount knowing fully well to land immediately on the off-chance that his harnesses were faulty.

Minerva clicked her tongue and led Mnemosyne down to the side of the Order, slowly so as to not jostle her unconscious rider.

The Order prevailed and was currently tending to those who happened to get injured, yet from Minerva's view, Embla barely made a dent in their defenses. Hector of Ostia raised his axe triumphantly for her to see. She returned that sentiment with a proud expression on her face and placed Hauteclere back into her holster.

Hector approached, and was wise enough to stop at a distance, "I saw all that happen. You're quite fierce with an axe."

Minerva dismounted and attended to her brother, "Would you believe me if I told you that I once rode a pegasus?"

Hector gave a hearty laugh, "I'd say no, but pegasus knights are nothing to sneeze at! Eh, need help with him?"

Minerva had hefted her brother over her shoulders, yet Hector could see that he was a big guy, and, though Minerva equaled in stature to Kiran- built tall and sturdy- she was having difficulty. Which was understandable to Hector, the lout was donning full armor!

"Please. I need to secure both his wyvern and weapon." Minerva stated, grateful for the kind allies around her.

"On it... Up we go." Hector lifted Michalis over his shoulders and made his way for the healers. One little red-haired curate ran up to him and began healing the guy immediately.

"Is..." she gave a sniffle, "is Minerva alright?"

Hector could see her eyes were red from crying.

"She's alright. Stay close, now." He said softly, offering his hand to her.

Maria took it and helped him wind through people with ease. At the center, he made sure to take care of letting him down, right next to their other new arrival.

"You're telling me Embla spirited you from your world and offered you a libation?" Anna repeated.

"Well, I wouldn't say _offered_ " Camus began, "They placed us in a cell with only that, tempting us with thirst. The next thing I knew, I could hear orders being given and my body moving of its own accord, while my spirit... Gods was it horrible."

The man was given a cloak to wrap himself in, looking worn. Hector was glad he was called before Embla could get ahold of him like that. Poor souls.

A muffled cry grabbed their attention. All eyes were on Maria, who had her hands clamped over her mouth. "They... they poisoned my brother?" And she began to sob, hiding her face in her hands.

"No, it's..." Camus began, regret on his features, "they merely... took ahold of our bodies."

Everyone winced at that, for Maria only began to cry harder. Kiran tapped his shoulder and motioned for him to shut up as Sharena escorted the girl away to console her with Hector.

"Pardon me," Camus apologized, "I'm... not good with children. Or words."

"Same," Kiran responded simply, offering him a waterskin that he took with thanks on his lips.

Alfonse rubbed at the bridge of his nose, "I can't believe Embla has stooped so low as to abduct and detain Heroes."

Camus returned the waterskin, "The worst of it was that they paraded us as if we willingly lent our service to them. I... can only speak for myself, but I would not give my lance to such a cause."

Next to them, Michalis stirred with a grunt, yet Camus continued, "...Do you have need of my services? From what I've gathered, if you have me among your ranks, the enemy can no longer abduct another... me."

Anna gave a nod, "You are correct. We'd be happy to have you, Sir Camus. Welcome to the Order of Heroes."

Camus gave a bow as best he could, "As Captain of the Sable Order of Knights... it's an honor to serve your cause."

In the middle-distance, more cries of war could be heard, the once pristine stone of the gateway plains grey with the shade of troops.

\---

Veronica gave a sigh, annoyed that this carriage ride was particularly bumpy. She had half a mind to execute the coachman. Curse the western plains of Askr for exposing the ancient veins. In a thousand years, the stone would be whittled away to useless rock, without a drop of magic left.

"Princess, a report has arrived," Xander announced from behind the curtain, "It appears both Camus and Michalis have fallen.  The others still march on Askr."

Veronica smiled to herself, "Pity. Well, it has been proven that I have no need for them. I have you, and that is all I require."

"You're much too kind, Princess," Xander replied.

He looked to the sky. By the sun's location, the invasion was no doubt halfway through. He could expect another scout in the next hour with news.

At this moment he recalled the first battle he had in this strange place. He had lost, yet he was here, serving the one who sought to capture many like him. Was he being used as a means to an end? Most certainly. Did his choice keep him up at night? Yes, they did.

He still couldn't believe he threatened a noncombatant...

"Do you suppose the Summoner is dead already?" Veronica asked from her plush seat.

Xander looked south, where the battle was raging.

"Perhaps."

He heard Veronica chuckle to herself, before clearing her throat, "Have you read the legend of the Summoner, Prince Xander?"

All he knew was that the legend was here, "I have not, Princess."

"It's a trifle thing. A mere page in length, yet the whole of Zenith knows it. Nothing in detail is written of the Summoner, though it is said that, should she die before fulfilling her role, the stars would scream."

Xander blinked at that, wondering if they had to wait until nightfall to receive the news.

"What nonsense, don't you agree? Heh... hah ha..."

He dared peer through an opening through the curtain, to see a monstrous grin plastered on her face. He wondered if his ears were playing tricks on him- her voice was _layered_ with another.

"I so wish for their blood. Their screams..." she went on, talking to herself for the fifth time this week.

Xander gripped his reigns and focused on the path ahead of him, willing his worries away.

\---

"I shan't move a muscle! Not until everyone bows to me, Narcian!"

Kiran never wanted to deck someone so bad before. She didn't let it show, but she was this close to strangling Narcian with her bare hands.

"Quiet, you damned fool!" His king boomed from behind, patched up and ready to knock sense into his general.

Her undivided attention was (finally) on the road before her. The waves sent to them were broken as if they splashed against a rock, and it only got easier as they slowly marched forward. A scout returned to them with a report that there were forces to the north of their location.

"Perhaps they're taking refuge in the Summoner's Forest," Alfonse said, following Anna's direction. Between the castle and the Summoning ruins was a forest named after their legend. It was pretty standard as forests went, though had a path cutting right down its middle to the ruins themselves.

Any wounded and new heroes were taken back to the castle with Lucius and Raven, while the rest of their little army pressed on. Despite all the fighting, those who remained were in high spirits. Maria looked as if she hadn't cried at all as she rode with Elise again. Ephraim, who was a new arrival, walked with Eirika, looking relaxed despite his fervor from earlier.

Takumi, who wanted to march next to her, tapped at her shoulder, "I didn't know you had your own forest."

She shook her head, writing, " _It's named after the legend because the ruins are right there_."

"Heh, I know... but still! Can you tell me if there's good game in there since it's yours?"

Kiran gave him a pointed look before grinning and raising her brow. Takumi broke out into a fit of giggles. Good, because she loved comedic timing.

A nudge on her side. Matthew tilted his head towards what was coming into view.

Oh, _boo_.

At the forests' edge was the mask-guy. Kiran wasn't gonna lie, the first time they came across him, she didn't know what to make of his allegiances. All she knew was that he threw spells at them, and for that, she was cautious. Mask-guy shut his tome and shook his head as if he had better to do somewhere else.

"You again," he sighed, "Turn back—now."

Alfonse stepped forward, his voice clear as it rang out across the plains, "So you _are_ with the empire! Tell me, why do you hide behind that damnable mask?"

"I am not with Embla," Mask-guy responded curtly, "Nor am I with you. Still, I'll say it one last time. Turn back... NOW."

Was there a third mystery-participant in all this mess? If so, Kiran wanted the details. Still, why pick a fight with them? Unless he had something to do with Embla... wait.

Alfonse drew his blade, "Never! Stand aside, or we will break through, one way or another!"

"Fine then, you little-" the man flung a spell in their direction, yet Niles yanked her out of the way before any of its magic could touch her.

Anna had rushed up, dodging spells with ease before knocking Mask-man off his horse. From there, he staggered to his feet and slung more spells, yet was hit from behind by Julia, who in turn was being shielded by Draug from an enemy archer.

"Hey, watch this," Niles grinned at Kiran, loosing an arrow that flew right through the cleric's healing crystal. "I did that with one eye closed."

Jokes aside, no one was injured in the skirmish, as Mask-man's forces were dispatched quickly. He lay on his side, cheek swollen and armor smashed from Anna's onslaught. She held her axe at the ready, just in case he attempted anything.

"G-guh... I... I can't keep fighting. You Order of Heroes people..." he coughed, "Don't you realize you're on the wrong track? Veronica's imperial forces aren't invading your capital."

Kiran felt a chill up her spine. Was the sick feeling in her stomach there before? She felt his eyes on her, despite the mask being in the way.

"They're going to your summoning ruins—to destroy them."

Shiiiiiiiit. Kiran knew that she didn't need the ruins, but the first (and only) shot outside of them rendered her sick. If those ruins were destroyed, she could see herself dying from dehydration pretty quick. Eugh...

"What?" Alfonse placed a hand on her shoulder, "Why?"

Mask-guy struggled to sit himself up. Kiran stepped forward to help, yet Anna put up her arm.

"She... wishes to put an end to your Summoner's power... Do you understand what that would mean—for everything? If so, you should get to the ruins fast."

Then why the FUCK were you fighting us in the first place?

Alfonse glared as Mask-man mounted his horse sloppily, "Why are you revealing her plans to us?"

He cleared his throat, "That... is my secret to keep."

With that, he snapped the reigns and was off. Yet the Commander had more questions, "Wait! Get back here! Damn it..."

Kiran found herself gazing in the direction of the ruins, doing whatever she could to will away nausea. Was this some sort of magical connection deal? Usually, an impending sense of doom meant a heart attack for women, but this was pretty heavy-handed.

"He's gone. Well, Alfonse? What did you make of all... Kiran?" Anna took her arm, yet Kiran could only manage a weak smile.

Alfonse sheathed his sword, peering at her worriedly, "I don't know for sure. But we should head for the ruins."

"What if it's a trap?" asked Sharena.

"I have a strange feeling he wasn't lying, at least about Veronica wanting to destroy those ruins," he signaled their squadron forward, "We need to put a stop to her!"

Kiran was thankful that they were near the ruins. She was feeling... out of it. As if she exhausted herself from talking, yet didn't utter a word. As soon as she thought that, a cooling sensation cascaded over her, like water spilling down from her head to her feet.

She felt so much better. She looked about to catch Maria lowering her stave from behind Elise.

"I tried healing you, but it bounced off. Maria figured it out, though!" The Nohrian Princess said with the most chipper tune. Kiran nodded and signed Maria her thanks. The princesses mimicked her sign, practicing with each other while the Summoner walked alongside their horse. Overhead, Minerva landed her wyvern and proceeded to walk it, checking in on both Alfonse and Sharena.

"Hey there Princess Minerva!" Sharena waved, "Is everything alright?"

Minerva gave hearty pats to Hyperion, "I fare well. I've come with well-wishes for the next battle- their forces are likely to be formidable with their Princess present."

Alfonse straightened out his glove while he focused ahead, "Indeed... thank you, Princess Minerva, for your service to us. Please keep safe should any archers be afield."

She, surprisingly, didn't hold such worries, "I believe they'll be handled before I approach the field." Captain Cordelia, who was one of the last to leave the stables this morning, advised her of a viable tactic their Summoner devised. She felt it would work, especially so when she witnessed the rotation of their defenses earlier. It was akin to water! Never did she imagine such fluidity, and from a fledgeling group such as themselves. She was eager to try the next gambit.

Pillars of stone stood hauntingly on the land- a great, carved cliff that overlooked the ocean.  Ruins were about it; trees grew atop abandoned structures in their climb for the sunlight while moss clung to stone. The edge of this rock was an upward climb, with the white stone of the Summoning Ruins standing against the blue sky at the cliff's zenith.

Battle approaches. A mass of dark uniforms stood near the base of the cliff... the Emblians were waiting for them.

"I'll be off. Victory shall be swift." Minerva declared, raising Hauteclere in promise.

Alfonse raised his hand as she climbed to the skies, "It shall!"

He readied his shield, glad that Sharena did the same. Commander Anna marched before them, and Kiran was soon by his side.

"Stay close to us, Kiran. Veronica is threatened by your presence-"

"I think she knows that, Alfonse. Why else would Veronica keep up all these invasions?" Sharena said as she twirled Fensalir.

"Yes, but caution never hurt anyone... speaking of, you'll poke someone's eye out, so stop that." Alfonse stated, smiling as Sharena ceased with a grumble, "I jest. Your skills are second to none."

Sharena elbowed him as revenge, her grin waning as the Emblians came into view.

Veronica stood on the step of her carriage. She regarded them coldly, being sure to meet each of their eyes before stepping down

"Now, just _how_ did you know that we'd be here?" She wouldn't doubt it if that blasted Summoner knew about this. She came here with clothes unlike any she's seen. By all accounts, she could have advancements that gave the damned Askrans the edge.

Veronica fixed her gaze onto the Summoner, whose cursed face was hiding under a shadow, "How vexing... But! If you've come to play, then I'll provide the game. So, change of plans!"

Alfonse chanced a glance at his friend. He didn't miss the hatred that Veronica threw at her.

"Why raze these summoning ruins when I can simply destroy _you_ , the source of all this festering hope?" She raised her hands, green magic snapping and popping around her form, "Let us begin!"

She slung a spell straight to Sharena, who dodged with ease, using the back of her lance to bring down a swordsman from his horse. Archers shot at Kiran, who zigzagged backwards into the cover of Draug's pavise.

Minerva looked to Cherche and Cordelia both, who approached with caution, meandering above the outskirts of the skirmish. As Kiran had said, the archers' attention was wholly on them and began to nock their arrows.

"They only have two sets of eyes," Cordelia had relayed, "Their attention can't be everywhere at once."

As soon as they were loosed, Minerva clicked her tongue, and Hyperion dropped. The arrows flew right over each flier, who resumed flying. Embla's archers were dispatched by the Order's during the drop, so now the skies were safe. Well, safe for themselves.

Minerva dived, straightening out just a few meters above the ground as she sliced away at the tips of staves and lances alike. One lancer threw his weapon at her, which she batted away with ease.

"Face me, coward!" She boomed, Hyperion stopping short to bat the Emblian away with his tail.

Alfonse ran past, dodging a swipe from an axe with a slide, before sidestepping one of Veronica's spells.

"This is all your fault!" She shouted over the wicked sounds of her casting, "if you didn't just surrender, we wouldn't have to be in this predicament!"

Alfonse stepped back at a volley, batting one aside thanks to his blessed weapon, "Don't be so quick to lay blame! If you hadn't killed your stepmother-!"

" _Silence_! It's your fault I keep losing! Your fault she was a traitor! Yet you keep tormenting me! Mocking me!" She hissed through gritted teeth, feeling the magical backburn on her hands, "Your kingdom has _everything_! Heroes!"

She let one spell hit the ground, spitting up dust.

"A Summoner!" Alfonse winced at the impact of the spell on his shield.

"A pretty realm that's happy, healthy, and wealthy!" Errant magic struck a pillar, which toppled between the two kids. Alfonse could see her hands shaking.

Her magic was waning.

"Why... why do you keep tormenting me?" Her voice quivered, "I have nothing- nothing that matters!" With that, she used the last of her magic to spirit herself backwards, where Xander was waiting. In a moment, they were gone.

Kiran blinked over Lon'qu's arm, who immediately withdrew it.

What... was all that?

\---

Minerva sat back into the chair with a sigh. All that fighting caught up with one at the end of the day. Her arm was still sore after that aerial fight with Michalis. She wanted to get it looked at, but the Healing Halls were understaffed, and this wasn't an urgent injury.

She watched as the Whitewings buzzed about the stables, glad (she hoped) that they were finally united. The Commander thought it best to spare the second trip, and so had the Summoner bring them more allies. Among them were a shy dragon dancer, an even shyer pegasus knight, a young archer with pigtails much like Minerva used to wear when she was a child, and a chatty healer.

"I shall retire to my quarters. Sleep well, my friends."

The three sisters returned the sentiment respectfully.

Minerva made her way through the halls, nodding politely at any she passed, servant or fellow alike. She was about to make her way to the women's wing when she recalled that the Summoner had requested her in her study to receive a skill.

"Damn me," she muttered under her breath as she strode towards the stairs and to the third floor. She would have missed the room, were it not for both Elise and Maria walking out of it.

"Evening sister!" Maria gave her a soft hug, "Kiran is still inside."

"I hope you don't follow my example in forgetfulness, Maria... I'm very proud of you for keeping to your duties... try not to stay up too late, you two."

Elise grinned, Minerva not missing that one hand was behind her back, "We won't!"

Minerva shook her head on a smile as she watched them, giving a polite knock on the door, "Pardon my lateness, Summoner. I haven't an excuse for it."

The door opened to an exhausted, yet content face. Kiran welcomed her into her warm study, where the scent of tea created a calming air.

Minerva followed, watching as she opened her skill-giving tome and flipped through the pages.

"If I may be so bold to ask, Summoner... I heard from one of our allies that you refuse to be called an inventor, despite the contraption you devised. Why is that so?"

The Summoner shot her a knowing smile as she halted her search in the tome and pulled a paper close to write a response. Minerva was surprised that she humored her. It was strange... Usually, station dictated the conversation. Yet in any instance with Kiran, the conversation was at her whim due to silence. Any other person would want to fill the silence with noise, yet Kiran thrived in it. Many a noble who fancied themselves an orator could learn a thing or two.

" _In my world, better contraptions exist, and I don't know if anyone has invented something like this here. See, I'm of the thinking that people build better things on the backs of others' findings. It's not really inventing but improving. Plus, I consider myself an amateur in this field and a guest to this place_." As Minerva read, Kiran had returned to her tome and found the page she was looking for.

She motioned for her to relax, and Minerva did so, though kept her eyes open as the Summoner closed hers in concentration.

... Rather than settle for what was, Kiran improved with the idea of what could be. If that was so, then they were all in good, honest hands.

Bright light burst from under Kiran's palm followed by a yellow fire blooming like a flower. With a deep breath, a cooling sensation gently made its way through her body. Her arm was free from pain when the blessing was finished.

Minerva gave her thanks to Kiran, who regarded her warmly before putting her tome away. Reinvigoration flowed through her very being, but not so for the Summoner.

"...Shall we take a rest? I see you've made tea." 

Minerva poured her a cup before she could respond. Ah, cinnamon. A rare treat, even for Macedonian royalty. From what she remembered from her schooling, the spice had to be acquired through a tedious connection of merchants, only growing in a continent that lacked a name.

They settled next to the fire, seats comfortable, but not overly so. The fire was nothing more than smoldering ashes, popping here and there and alighting its hearth with a gentle glow.

"Are you well acquainted with rulers, Kiran?"

She shook her head.

"I suppose you wouldn't be. I've heard tell that your home is vastly different from ours."

Minerva watched as bleached wood cracked, kicking up embers, "I do not have what is required of a ruler. During my time ruling in place of my brother... I have allowed rebellion, been captured, and displayed my own powerlessness and disgrace."

Minerva felt her eyes on her, " Perhaps I could better rule with a tactician like you at my side... You have a unique quality about you—you make me feel as if..."

She could recall the strange figures transcribed neatly onto the papers littered across Kiran's desk, the whispers of buildings that scraped skies, "As if I still have much I can accomplish. Thank you for that. I swear to not give up and to look to the future... as you do."

She smiled over her cup as she caught the Summoner by surprise, pretty brown eyes opening wide before looking to the hearth.

'Heh, much like Palla...'

Once their cups were emptied, Minerva excused herself for the evening. For the first time in a long time, she let her mind wander to what could be built on top of what is. She _could_ rise above herself, who often felt as if she was still bleeding to death on that field.

Disgrace shall haunt her no longer. She will not allow it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine that the scenery of Askr near the ocean would look akin to the Faroe Islands. Also, I gave Michalis' wyvern a name (Mnemosyne) from the 12 Titans to match Minerva's wyvern Hyperion. It seems fitting...  
> Also, being truthful, I didn't plan for the Minerva 5* Lvl40 convo to happen so soon, yet as I wrote, the build of this chapter sort of called for it? Tbh some of those convos could happen at any time. And yes, eventual Minerva/Palla will come.
> 
> Edit- posting it got rid of all the italicized bits... fixed!


	18. Paper Airplanes, or Lon'qu

The sound of wood meeting wood rang sharply through the halls, so rapid that you couldn't hear your breath, much less others. Those in the grand training hall were gathered around two of their fastest allies. Their swordplay was precise, crisp, as if every movement was carefully hewn power. If they weren't using wooden weapons, onlookers would have thought that they were attempting to kill each other.

Navarre breathed in sharply, as he was taught. Controlling one's breathing was the foundation of everything. The warrior before him knew this well. He was quicker than he, though he expended much of his strength unevenly throughout. His opponent knew this.

"I have money on Lon'qu."

"Navarre has him now."

He caught the slight distaste in his opponent's eyes, and he, too, shared such sentiments. Why couldn't one just train in peace?

Enough. They could make their own damn entertainment. With a push from his back foot, he charged, and they were at it again. Lon'qu blocked without a problem, though their blades begged to differ. On the final impact, their weapons splintered, rendered useless.

"Damn!"

"Heh, great finish."

The crowd dispersed, yet the two stared each other down coolly, to bow with respect. Once enough were gone, he approached, each step poised and deliberate.

" 'Til next time. Somewhere with fewer eyes." He stated.

"Mm," Lon'qu responded, giving a nod before taking his leave.

He needed a place to train in peace with his true blade. He had a spot in mind already.

He passed through the main hall, which was buzzing with allies. Thankfully no one pestered him as he weaved his way past people. Yet before he could leave, he wanted to check the notice board, and so had to wait until a pegasus knight and her prince departed.

... Damn, he missed the Tower session with the tactician. By this, she started her session early- before breakfast. Hmph. He'd have to make an inquiry to have the schedule stable, as just yesterday she was scheduled for the afternoon, yet they had an invasion to deal with. He gave the smallest of sighs and made his way out through the western gardens, heading north. He crossed through the library, a massive building which thankfully had many entrances to make passing through expedient. He rounded about the castle's corner and walked briskly to his practice area. Sure, he could've gone through the halls of the castle, but he felt that his chances of being left alone would have dropped.

The day was mild, with a gentle breeze rolling along the land. Compared to his first days here, the weather was getting warmer. Of course, the initial chill he had been summoned to was nothing compared to Regna Ferox.

To his right stood the archery range stood in view, with the magical range further back. He took in a deep breath, thankful that he was far from distraction. All that was here was a tree atop a small hill, the grass, and the sky.

...? He heard something. He eyed the area once again, to peer closer at the tree.

"Summoner." He stated the dappling of the light and the ambitious tree roots hiding her well. She was reading something and taking notes, just like a tactician he used to know.

Though, not as attentive to her surroundings.

"Summoner." He tried again. Nothing. So, he cleared his throat, which got her attention finally. He caught the friendly familiarity in her eyes, and received a sign of peace from her, as Alfonse had so regaled them.

Gods did she look tired. Perhaps he would follow through on his request since she looked like she didn't take mornings well. Then again, this could be like the time he was summoned- she was drained of vitality to the point of knocking out.

"... Just letting you know that I'm going to practice with an actual blade nearby. You are safe while I'm near... mind your distance." He added, his fear being mostly quelled because of who he was talking to.

He reached for his blade, a yanmaodao. The hilt was canted into his palm for better handling, and the blade was perfect for both slashes and thrusts. They only made blades such as these in Chon'sin, and even so, this one was special. Khan Basilio gifted it to him.

"That was a close one, m'boy!" He had laughed, tossing him sheathed steel, "Here, you'd do well with this."

Lon'qu had caught it, though was rather confused as to why he had given him a gift after he lost.

"Confused? Bah, don't be. Consider it the sentimentality of an old man... heh, think I'll go senile?"

Lon'qu smiled as assumed his stance, posture perfect and practiced with every muscle fiber utilized. With careful winding, he sliced the air. He repeated basic movements and stance fifty times each, a light sheen of sweat on his brow, but nothing more. He pressed on for what seemed like an hour or more, before sheathing his blade for a breather.

Something flew into his peripheral vision, and so he sliced at it, confused at the sight of what looked to be a paper triangle on the grass. Or it _was_ a triangle.

He looked to his silent audience, who raised her hand in greeting before pointing to the sliced paper.

"What is this?" He asked out loud as he retrieved the pieces. It was folded neatly, with writing within.

" _If you need water I can roll you some from here_." She wrote.

He looked up, to immediately catch another of her papers, " _These are called paper airplanes.  Airplanes are used to carry people across oceans and continents. Usually, they hold 300 people, but the numbers vary._ "

He glanced to her, who raised her strange bottle up, filled to the brim. He declined, "How could 300 people fit on this?"

She made a quick face of realization before folding another one up for him. He watched as she had it perched between her thumb and finger before gently tossing it towards him. It sailed through the air before he caught it with ease.

" _Forgot to mention that airplanes aren't this small and are made of metal and use fuel to launch. They can be really big_." And rather heavy, if Lon'qu could imagine the weight of 300 people.

"... Any reason you're here, Summoner?" He didn't ask why she was sitting there when he arrived not because he was rude, but because he could tell she was busy at doing her own task. Might as well leave her to it, especially when it takes a lot to get her attention. If she was anything like the tactician he knew, it was hard to get their heads out of the books.

" _Studying. Thought I'd get some fresh air, so I did both_."

Heh. Tacticians never change. Well, at least this one wasn't throwing figs at him.

"I'll leave you to it, then... well, uh..." he ran a hand through his hair to find his words, "Can you show me how you folded these things? Not too close, but..."

He caught another, " _Sure_ " was written on its wing.

She sat so that she was facing him, and held up a simple sheet of paper. With her own precise movements slowed, he followed along with the airplane he had been given.

"Hm," he regarded his work, "Not bad."

He held up his airplane, before giving her a nod, "Thank you... I'll be here."

She tossed him the one she used, and it sailed right into his out-reaching hand.

They returned to their craft, not before Lon'qu gathered all the airplanes and unfolded them. He had nowhere to put them, and so stuffed them under his sash. When he returned to his quarters later, he folded them back as practice.

If any were to be a guest in Lon'qu's room, they'd find five paper airplanes placed neatly on the windowsill, kept well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but I feel like Lonk is a guy of few words. Also, I realized that for one summoning session, I didn't tell y'all who arrived (writing being as it is, y'know?). So, besides those who have chapters, the following heroes that are with us are: Wrys, Sully, Stahl, Sanaki, Henry, Frederick, Olwen, Eirika, Hawkeye, Azura, Maria, Olivia, Sakura, Jaffar, Cecilia, Jagen, Gunther, Tsubaki, Felicia, Gordin, Marth, Draug, Navarre, Gaius, Donnel, Minerva, Caeda, Lachesis, Palla, Elise, Abel, Ephraim, Lissa, Narcian, Camus, Michalis, Zephiel, Ursula, Est, Serra, Florina, Ninian, Rebecca. There are 73 people in total, not counting the Askrans.


	19. Work Your Magic, or Henry & Azura

A little more...

A drop had the concoction turn blue with a bit of stirring.

... maybe a bit more.

It began to steam.

"Easy on the application," Tharja apprised, "Extract of mana herb is expensive here."

"Nya ha! You got it!" Henry put a stopper on the bottle and shelved it before returning to his work. Making potions was hard, but it was easier when the potion-master herself was around! And more fun!

"Let that air out, and tilt it away from yourself." She said as she opened the window. He did as he was told, humming a little tune while the reaction went its course.

They were in the magic hall, a tower with nothing but magical texts lining the walls. At the tippy-top was the potions area, where the ceiling was made of glass to let the light in. Wouldn't want to chop off any fingers, heh! Well, not _your_ fingers.

It was dawn, and Henry wanted to start the day off right with good ol' potion-making. Tharja was here to make sure he didn't blow anything up, which happened a _lot_ to dark mages where he was from. But Tharja was super smart- she had a refined system of measurements, which was something that wasn't taught at his mage school. She kept calling it "the old ways", but he was sure she was just making that up to be humble about it.

Heehee, Tharj' was a riot sometimes.

"It looks about done," she eyed his vial, "Apply two drops' worth. No more and no less."

Henry gave a nod, grinning brightly at his instructions, "Okie dokie! Byeeeee!"

He burst through the topmost exit, running across the bridge and stopping at its center. With a little incantation and a smidge of magic, he clapped his hands together and disappeared in a blazing sigil.

When he took his next breath (you can't breathe between the veil! Well, technically you don't _have_ to) he was near the mess hall, where people were walking past without so much as a glance due to the spell's machinations. He joined the crowd, grinning at whoever looked his way. Hoo boy were people weird here!

He grabbed two plates that were already full and made his way to the frontmost table, which was closest to the main hall entrance and often where the Askrans ate. The Commander was already there, which was good!

"Hiya Commander! Mind if I sit with ya?"

She looked up from her paperwork, glancing at the extra plate he had, "Of course, make yourself comfortable. Though, why is it that you have two plates?"

"Oh, it's for Kiran! I figured that since she's busy, I might as well save her a few steps!" He said, settling in front of her.

The Commander smiled before she went back to her papers, "That's very kind of you, Henry. She'd appreciate that."

Heck yeah, she would! Henry watched as Anna went about her work, and quickly applied two drops of his brew into the stew. With a bit of magic, the spoon within the bowl moved slightly, mixing the evidence away.

Now to wait! Always the hardest part for him.

Dum dee dum... heh, he could see that Raigh still didn't eat his green veggies! He'd make a curse for that later. Oh! Here she comes!

"Morning, Kiran. There's nothing on the docket today, so do as you will. Alfonse wanted..." Anna filled her in, while Henry just looked on with a smile. He just loved surprises! Loved making them, watching people react... back at his mage school, he was the best gift-giver around the holidays!

Kiran settled next to the Commander, giving her thanks to him in the silent movement of her hand, and sat. She blew at her spoonful of stew and ate.

Henry beamed into his teacup as he watched her over the rim.

...

...

...

Hrm... maybe she needed to down her whole bowl? There were papers back in Plegia about potency being affected by the solvent it was applied to. Until the theocrats tried to burn 'em, that is! Heh, good thing they hid most of them in astral spaces.

So he sat through breakfast with the Askrans and the Summoner, swapping jokes with Sharena and mentally writing down a base component to use for a relaxation curse for Alfonse. Yet Kiran ate all her food, green veggies and all, and showed no signs of change in constitution.

This was bad. Bad bad bad. Welp! Back to the drawing board! He waved them goodbye, placed his plate in the proper receptacle, and teleported back to the potion room.

"How'd it go?" Tharja asked over her complex setup of glassware and bubbling liquids.

"Horrible, nya ha! I swear that would've done the trick. I even distilled the leaves for the healing effect so she'd get some pep in her step, but _thbpbbt_! Nothin'!" At this rate, every amateur mage will target her for tragically low resistance, when in actuality it was crazy-high. And crazy-high resistance meant no healing and really itchy magic burns, which was a pain to treat. The salves for magic rashes cost an arm and a leg! Seriously, he could buy an arm and a leg for a small tub of that stuff, which was _honestly_ the more lucrative buy. Anyone with a brain knew you got more bang for your bouillon getting two extra limbs!

"I heard that the Hoshidan healer had a gesture for restoring vitality, but I highly doubt he'd share the source of such knowledge," Tharja said as she observed a reaction and jotted it down into her journal.

Henry nodded, watching the reactants boil and fume, going up the glass column stuffed with wool, to drip into a bigger glass. Magic was awesome, but the casters were where it was at. The most common expressed their magic in chants, evoking the spell by voice. Others used sigils, which often formed a ring around them to complete the call... a lot of new magic used this, especially because it was easier to do. Gesture-magic was... rare. A lot of mages still wonder how it's done without calling forth the magic around them or invoking spirits and gods... it was often called "the silent school", and was hard to teach, and even harder to do.

Eh, more study and he'll get it eventually.

Tharja willed her flame coin to cease, glancing at her collected solution before stepping away. "Perhaps we should approach this at another angle. Magic-based potions wouldn't effect a ward, even if she was a living one."

Henry slapped his forehead. Of _course_! If magic hadn't any effect, why use magic in the first place? Hexes were where it was at. They often affected the magic-space around the subject. Very few directly affected the subject themselves.

To the drawing board!

\---

Azura gave a nod to a passing swordsman from across the hall. He returned it ever so slightly as he passed, though what truly caught her attention was a few papers stuffed into the back of his obi, sticking out like a duck's tail.

She smiled to herself at such a whimsical thought, climbing past a trio of happy sisters who joined the bustling main hall below. Azura sighed as she looked out across the many different people gathered here, each with a story to tell or a burden to carry.

... Goodness, it was too early to have thoughts such as this.

She made her way past the balcony and to the center of the castle, a rounded room on the second floor with tall windows looking east and stairs leading up to the winding halls above. A pause was given to take in the view of the sunlight kissing the green of these lands. Blessed like Hoshido, but not cursed like it was. Er, so far as she knew.

She turned to leave, yet caught sight of her reflection in the glass and stared back. The words of old friends echoed in her mind, yet one was especially persistent today.

"I know you prefer to avoid people if you can help it."

Ah, her hair was out of place. She smoothed it, to realize what she was doing, and briskly walked away.

What was she doing? Ah, right! Right...

She climbed another set of stairs and pressed on, willing away her nervousness as the door grew closer.

It wasn't every day you spoke to a Summoner from a strange land. From what she heard in the women's common room, her people went beyond the dome of the sky. While, yes, her world was connected to others in a vast sea of stars, and she could cross without a problem, none have ever broken out of their earthly spheres without a pathway of magic to lead to another.

And, well, she was mute. Azura knew little about the affliction, though from the texts she was given as part of her education, many said it was attributed to trauma inflicted upon the soul.

Such a fact proved to Azura that she wasn't the only one overcome by silence. Azura knew of such burdens, but she could still speak, still sing. Yet Kiran _couldn't_ , and it worried her. Swallowed words can cause much pain, yet what message was she carrying? Was it too much of a load to bear? She didn't want to press, but... it hurt to know that someone was being crushed and not saying a word about it.

That was why she was here. She gave a knock and was face to face with her next audience.

"Hello Summoner," she gave a small bow, "I've heard that yesterday's battle and the summoning afterwards had taken a bit of a toll on you." Azura peered upwards, thankful that her own height granted her a peek under the Summoner's hood. She had kind eyes, colored a pretty brown. "I've come to sing to you. In worlds such as this one, song and dance reinvigorate the body and soothe the soul. Would you care for a performance?"

Kiran nodded, opening the door wider to let her in. Azura thanked her, leading her audience to her seat before stepping back and closing her eyes.

...

... Azura had already sung in this strange place and had come out unharmed, yet she still hesitated. The curse of her old world still had a hold of her heart.

She looked to Kiran, her eyes resting on deep brown ones that were filled to the brim with patience and wonder. It calmed her considerably.

She opened her arms and sang. Water bubbled outward, swirling about with her guidance as she caught Kiran's gasp. Tendrils of her soothing spell surrounded them both, effervescing into blue light once it ran its course. Upon the crescendo, the water glittered fantastically, encasing them both as a wave did before crashing in on itself. When her song was done, the magic faded much like seafoam.

Azura smiled at the soft sound of clapping and bowed. She found that the water had swept Kiran's hood off and so reached to fix it. She used to do the same for Sakura, so she didn't mind this act. "Apologies, I... huh..." Azura peered closer, hand still grasping the edge of her hood, "did... did the song help you?"

Kiran gave a nod, smiling and still very much blown away by the best performance she had ever seen. She was in the presence of a fucking _waterbender_!

Azura lightly traced her thumb over Kiran's cheek, "...You're still tired, aren't you?"

Her song did nothing for her. Why was that? Just yesterday she sang and danced for many of her allies, all of whom had their exhaustion magicked away. She tucked a stray lock of Kiran's dark brown hair behind her ear before placing her hood back.

"...I'm sorry. Perhaps my song isn't a balm for everyone." Azura was glad that she brought a smile to her ally's face, yet it was frustrating to know that her power didn't help someone who needed it. She was handed a note that read " _If it's any consolation, that was the best thing I've ever seen_."

Did everyone have magic in them to do stuff like that? Kiran remembered the awe she felt when she met Anna. Her magic was like an eruption, blazing yellow and sputtering out into bright blues. Sharena and Alfonse... everyone had a special move or something that made them hit harder and faster. Yet all that water earlier felt like she was getting healed. Or attempted to get healed? Healing magic, from the two times it was successful, felt like getting water poured over your head and letting it drip down, yet often- when people tried to heal her- the cooling effect wore off immediately. The magic of Azura's song was akin to.... spicy water? Water with a kick? Either way, it ended as everything else did- a few drops of the sensation were merely flicked onto her rather than poured.

It was a personal problem, really. Nothing Azura should blame herself for... and she needed to know that.

The songstress smiled at the note, thanked her for her time, and bid her farewell.

\---

"... and that's why a hex won't work. Its structure relies on magic." Tharja pointed out as she cooked up another batch of elixir. Henry recognized the smell because it was a Plegian twist on the original.

"Hrrrrmmmm, okay, I hear ya. You're still gonna help me make the potion, right?" He'll do hexes later, especially with the running risk that Kiran's insides might become inflamed. Potions seemed like a safer route when done without an ounce of magic.

"Henry, I told you that you're skilled enough already, I'm busy." These elixirs weren't going to make themselves.

"Pleeeeaaaase?"

"No."

"Pretty please? With a cursey on top?"

"Fine! If it'll keep you from whining."

"Yay!"

\---

"I-it didn't work?" Olivia halted in her stretching, looking over her arm with wide eyes.

"It didn't. Never have I felt so thrown." Azura replied as she tied her hair back to join her fellow dancers in warming up.

"But you're the best singer out of all of us!" Olivia said as she lowered her leg down from the wooden bar installed along the stone wall.

"Come now, Olivia. You have a lovely voice yourself." Azura replied, enjoying the blush that burned onto her fellow's face.

Ninian folded her legs, "Do you suppose your song needs to be coupled by a dance?"

Azura gave a nod, "That was my thinking, yes." Perhaps this was the reason why her song didn't harm her- the strength was diluted somehow. Frustrating... so very frustrating.

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Olivia was smiling at her, "Want to go over some new steps? F-for your song, I mean."

Azura smiled at her, Olivia averting her gaze but giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"Of course. It's a treat to learn from your dances."

"O-oh, thanks."

\---

"Annnnnnnd.... done!" He took the vial off of its stand before stoppering it so he wouldn't spill.

Tharja wiped her hands dry on a clean cloth after dipping them in warm water, "Make sure that you're not grabbing one of mine. What's resting there isn't for healing."

"Yeah, I'm sure! Bye-bye!" He teleported himself again, this time appearing in the main hall. Darn, he lost his focus! Now he had to climb two flights of stairs... Welp, at least his legs will burn good!

He made his way up the stairs, dodging the two dragon kids in the first hall. The rest of the way was uneventful until he saw a lady with lots of hair looking into Kiran's office.

"Heya!" He greeted her, "Looking for the Summoner?" He had startled her, though not by much. Good! Who he really wanted to frighten was their enemies.

"Yes. Is that the reason you're here as well?" She could sense an unsettling air about him, no doubt he was a powerful magic user.

"Yep! I just cooked up this potion with my colleague, which'll help our swell ol' Summoner take magic easier. Did you know that if your resistance is too high, you suffer from magical backwash and get rashes? Usually, a caster has it on their hands-"

"That's why my song didn't help her," Azura leaned against the wall, "My dances won't have an impact no matter how hard I try."

Henry tilted his head, "Aw, don't say that. Everyone enjoys songs, especially magical ones!"

Azura sighed "I'm glad she enjoyed them, but I want her to be invigorated." Songs and dances were a testament to the cultures that created them. It was a wonderful thing that she enjoyed them, but if the full scope of the magic weaved by the people over the ages was lost... it was nothing short tragic.

"Hey, everything will be alright reaaaal soon. See?" He raised up his vial, which caught the sconces' light alluringly.

"You're a potion-maker?" She asked, watching him stir the liquid with a practiced motion.

"Yes and no. I have a buddy who's waaaay better. I'm good at anatomy and physiology, y'know, bones and squishy organs." Plegia was known for its scholars before the war with Ylisse. They had a lot of texts on gross anatomy and detailed accounts of animals and humans alike, while Ylisse was busy saying that cracking open the human body for study was immoral. Really, the research helped them improve their Nosferatu tomes. Squishy studies were the best studies!

"Indeed. Well, let's find her and have her take it. Is it safe to drink?" She felt that this boy had his heart in the right place, but potions were a strange business if not created by an apothecary.

"Yeah! It's the safest thing here! Plus, it doesn't taste gross like a vulner- oopsie!" The vial slipped out of his fingers and cracked onto the floor. Its contents steamed before it caught fire. In a few seconds, any trace of the liquid was gone. All that remained was shattered glass.

Azura looked to Henry, who stared at the mess before looking to her, " _That_ was the wrong bottle! We really need a labeling system. I'm Henry, by the way!"

He offered his hand, which Azura took with slight reluctance, "Azura... what shall we do now?"

Henry placed a hand under his chin and hummed in thought, "Hmmm. Hm hm hm... oh! What if we have some tea with her?"

Azura felt her hopes crack, "Tea? Is it a special type of tea that revitalizes both mind and body?"

"Nah, just regular tea. Whatever flavor you want!" Henry loved himself some red tea. It looked like blood!

Azura clutched at her pendant, yet took a breath before speaking, "Why?"

"First rule of magic, that's why! The magic of the spirit! Basically, there's nothing more magical than buddies partaking of feel-good spellcraft together! Usually, you eat treats, chew the fat- whatever you want! Y'see, magic begins as a feeling, a sort of visualization of what you want to be accomplished. Once you're set on your goal, plan it out, and let loose!" If you wanted your tome to levitate, let it levitate! If you wanted someone's guts out, just grab the nearest chalk for writing the sigil! So long as you had the capability to bring about change to your world, you could do it. All you had to do was write out the proper course of action for the magic to follow, and you had your spell!

"It makes sense when you put it that way, Henry." Magic flowed through all things in her world. It was much like the art of dancing and song. It, too, was cultivated by thousands, honed and practiced and passed on. If one were to put in time and effort, the end result was spectacular. What they needed to do was simple- cultivate friendship. No one knew how long they were going to be here, or what was to come. All they knew was that their allies were also their main mission- to keep them safe from Embla.

"Wanna grab some snacks before Gaius gets to them? You can swipe your favorite tea blend in the meantime." Henry said as he pushed the glass to the side of the hall with his shoe.

Azura chuckled, "Pft... Yes. That sounds wonderful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take it from someone who worked in a lab, titration and distillation are a pain in the ass. As for the whole "Summoner has too much res", I feel as if anyone from our world (which is without magic) wouldn't do well with magic and, if it exists, we never see it because that's how our world is. It's why we have things like Buzzfeed's Unsolved Mysteries- that shit flies under the radar for the general populace. So congrats, you have high res.


	20. Inspiration, or Sanaki & Olivia

The art of dance was a strange thing. It was usually for entertainment or for use on the battlefield, yet the one before Sanaki was dancing to dance. The woman had no audience (so far as she knew), only an empty room. As far as she was told, the only other use for dance was courting, a subject that Sephiran had brushed over quickly in her tutoring. When she asked why, he simply replied that "None in the Senate are worthy... and you're much too young, my sunshine!"

Sunshine... she hadn't been called that in a long time.

"Uhm..."

Sanaki met pretty pink eyes. The dancer had found her.

"Why are you behind the curtain? A-are you lost?" She stammered, face becoming rosy. What was this? She was nothing like the presence earlier!

"I am never lost," Sanaki replied, "Address me as Empress Sanaki of Begnion. Afterwards, Empress shall suffice."

She watched the dancer's face contort into surprise before she found her voice. "S-sorry, Empress Sanaki of Begn-... Beh..."

"Begnion." Sanaki supplied, glad that at least this one bowed.

"E-Empress Sanaki of Begnion!" Olivia shut her eyes tightly, embarrassment making her ears burn. How could she forget of Sanaki? Those fiction books had created a plethora of dances and plays by their tales alone. Gods was this mortifying!

Sanaki sighed, "You may rise."

Olivia did so, failing to will away her blush before she straightened. She was going to get an earful; she could feel it.

"Continue your dance."

Olivia froze, eyes flicking this way and that before meeting the child's eyes, "Wh-?"

"Dance," Sanaki repeated, "Go on."

...Oh gods, her feet were frozen. What to do? What to do?

"I can't," she said, "I... it's just that... you're watching and I-"

"But you're a _dancer_. People watch you all the time." Sanaki wondered if it was her presence. Not many were granted an audience with the Empress herself, certainly no one from other worlds. But goddesses above, did she want to see a dance!

"I'm sorry... I freeze up and I- I have no excuse." Olivia knew where this came from, and she tries to fight it at every turn. She really does! But her efforts weren't enough, sometimes.

"Come along now! There are plenty of other dancers in the world. What's one less from the theaters?"

Olivia felt sick to her stomach, remembering that horrible man. Ugh, what a creepy piece of- ...!

"This won't do," Sanaki said as she took Olivia's hand, "We shall have tea before delving into confidence lessons. What is your name?"

"Olivia, Empress." She was more surprised than embarrassed at this point.

Sanaki smiled to herself, "Know this, Olivia; When these lessons are done, you shall have the tools to stand tall, even against the gods themselves."

Sephiran... Lehran used to tell her the same when she was five.

"Oh gosh," was all Olivia could manage.

\---

A breeze blew over the grass, weaving past Eliwood and Hector as they stood poised, waiting for the other to move.

Lyn sighed from boredom, cheek in her hand as she watched the two. At this rate, all that they'll gain from this session is a sunburn. Beside her sat Kiran, who was devouring yet another book. She reached over and pressed gently into her friends' lower back.

"You're hunching over again, Kiran."

Kiran gave her thanks, adjusting herself before returning to her reading.

Lyn frowned. If it wasn't battling, both training and studying took up most of Kiran's time. That, and patrols. Where did she find the time?

"Hyagh!" Damn it, they started! She missed the first move. She buried her face into her hands on a sigh. Everything after consisted of moves she knew after months of studying them. Guh, she needed a sparring partner. One that didn't refuse because of some pact or silly notions of gender. One that was learning the way of the sword just as she was, and wasn't afraid of criticism, giving or receiving.

"Kiran, when you summon someone with a good head on their shoulders, please direct them my way."

Kiran looked up from her book to pat Lyn's hand in reassurance. She'll keep that in mind.  Perhaps someone who knew another way with a sword would be good. That way, they could both stand to learn something from each other. Yeah... She wished she had something like that- learning from someone while they learned from you.

Hector and Eliwood grinned at each other despite all the sweat that dripped from their faces. If that wasn't touching enough, Hector guided his friend to sit on the grass before plopping down himself. Kiran could see why Lyn wanted a partner- it was rewarding to see your friend grow before you, and you could only hope that you grew with them, too. It made you proud to see them proud... goddamn, mutual inspiration was the greatest thing, wasn't it? Where could she get some of that? At the groceries? Was store-bought okay? Fucking hell...

\---

Alfonse sighed, pacing about in his private study in the library. A hefty pile of books was on his desk, coupled with messily stacked parchment and a glass of water.

"What to do... what to do...?" He glanced at his list, to shake his head and return to his pacing.

The problem was that Kiran was eating up all of his lessons. Whatever book he passed to her, whatever theses from notable historians he recommended, she read through them as if they were a children's book. It was perfect practice for her to get comfortable with Askran, but... how else could he get to know his ally? These small sessions of sharing texts and tomes were all he could think up. It was all he was comfortable initiating. Anything else, and he felt he was stepping out of line.

Correction: his _father's_ line.

Yesterday he received a summons in the early morning to go to the capital. His father had requested his presence- a short meeting to discuss the state of things. It was only natural, as Embla had attempted to storm the realm. Alfonse briefed him on the breach and their subsequent victory, yet Father was nothing if not succinct.

"And what of the Summoner?" He had asked, finally looking up from his work to meet his eyes.

Alfonse had lost his words, and felt frozen in his spot, "Father?"

"The people speak, Alfonse. 'The Kingdom of Askr is being safeguarded by the One Legend!' A tactical genius to some, a lucky novice to others."

Alfonse felt his shoulders trembling, yet he kept his face straight and his eyes stern.

"Regardless, the fact of the matter is this: Askr's war is being fought by guests. Being _led_ by visitors. And what of the crown prince? What of Askr?"

Father had dismissed him with one request to follow, "Keep away from the front lines but make your presence known. Commander Anna has her orders. I expect the Summoner to do the same. This war is for Askr. For her people. You'd do well to remember that."

Alfonse sighed and slumped into his reading chair, his stomach already churning in anxiousness from the mere thought of yesterday. Just how was one going to keep from the front lines and _simultaneously_ make one's presence known? This was _his_ Order! His league of allies brought together out of the goodwill forged in their hearts! He couldn't just create the damn thing _only_ to sit in the comfort of a castle!

He dragged his hands down his face on a groan before hopping out of his chair. He needed air. Fresh, crisp air. With a sigh, he flipped on his cape and stepped out.

The skylight from above made it easy for anyone reading in its halls. Something Alfonse always appreciated, especially during the long hours of perusing.

"Good day, Prince Alfonse."

Alfonse stopped in his tracks, to see Prince Seliph rising from his reading to greet him.

"Prince Seliph. Faring well, I hope?"

He gave a nod, "Indeed I am. I've never seen a library as grand as this, so I must say that I appreciate the allowance of Heroes."

Ah right. They had kept the whole of the place closed off from them for the sake of their worlds. Yet Alfonse argued that all that really needed to be blocked off was the section on the gateways. The only hero who was allowed there was Kiran. "It was my pleasure. Those who seek knowledge shouldn't be barred from it."

He remembered that in the following days after, Father sent him a letter reprimanding his actions. The knowledge belonged to Askr, not to be freely given.

"Prince Alfonse?"

Ah, damn, he was taken by his thoughts again, "I'm sorry. My mind has been filled to the brim recently."

Soft blue eyes regarded him with worry like that of a caring friend, "Care to lessen the load? My sister introduced me to this practice. It helps tremendously if I do say so myself."

He found himself hesitating. He so wanted to talk to someone about all this, yet he could practically see Father shaking his head. Kings didn't show weakness. Didn't openly discuss their problems. They were unshakeable and silent to a point.

... It'd be alright if he only discussed a partial bit of his problems. So long as it didn't cross into his internal battles. Alfonse settled next to Seliph, "I... I find that I struggle with approaching Kiran. I often use the excuse of studying the history of Askr, but she's a quick study. Soon, we won't have any more material to discuss, and I... I don't want that to happen. Heh, Sharena can speak to her with such ease that it makes me envious."

Seliph gave all that some thought. Alfonse wasn't alone in this. Many heroes have admitted to finding it difficult to converse with their Summoner at first. They felt that if they spoke, she'd have to expend her energy in writing responses when her time was meant for more important matters. Luckily for them, Commander Anna pushed them to ask Kiran if they were in need of something. Despite the whispers of their presence here being for utility, Kiran made it a point for them to believe otherwise because she actively _made_ time for them. It was in small moments. Seliph often caught her going over desk work, and yet she would place it all down and give her undivided attention.

"I know what you feel. It seems like you'd be a bother to her, given that her schedule is busy." Seliph said, doing his best to piece his words together.

Alfonse nodded. He was trying to get her schedule stabilized, but Commander Anna has been hard to catch recently.

"But I implore that you try. Kiran is nothing if not kind. As if, er... as if you've been friends for years. She'll set aside her work to look at you and smile. It's genuine, too. She's always happy to see us." Anyone would say she was strange, no doubt from the influence of her world. But despite her differences, it always melted away when her gaze was upon them. The conversation could be strange and verbally one-sided, but it was warm and familiar. Seliph was thankful for their small chats, whenever they could manage them.

Alfonse let Seliph's words soak. Father was no longer at the forefront of his mind. Instead stood the image of his friend. She was much more silent than his father could ever hope to manage and warm. Friendly. Absent were the duties and titles of the world placed on them. All that remained in her company was yourself. All she saw was Alfonse. Not Prince Alfonse. Just Alfonse. "There's truth to your words. It's... nice to be seen as a person now and then, rather than a prince."

Seliph laughed, "Indeed. Goodness, where were you all during my campaign? Having allies such as yourselves would've soothed my spirit tremendously." As the saying went, the more the merrier.

Indeed! Alfonse did not envy his predicament in Jugdral, "What matters is that you're with us now," he rose from his seat, "I must be going. Thank you for your counsel, Lord Seliph. Please, feel free to approach me for conversation at any time. My home is yours."

Seliph smiled after Alfonse, who made his way down the aisles with certainty.

\---

It felt as if she was running out of air. No matter how much she gulped down, Olivia felt as if her air was being taken from her.

"Someone help! Please!"

Her knees hurt terribly. And she couldn't stop shaking. Her nose was stuffed from all her crying. Yet the hot, stinging tears kept on coming.

"What happened?"

Olivia flinched at the feel of warm hands on her shoulders, hearing others above the sound of her sobs.

"We were having confidence lessons. I- I may have pushed too far because all of a sudden her attention was elsewhere a-and...!" Sanaki felt her legs tremble, "Will she be alright?"

Sharena and Kiran helped Olivia to her feet, "She will be soon. Follow me, okay? There's a place she can rest nearby." Sharena directed. Sanaki nodded and grabbed on to the Summoner's shirt while they walked out of the tea room and into the hall.

Kiran was glad that everyone was at lunch right now because the last thing Olivia needed was a big audience. Sharena leaned to her side to transfer the dancer securely into Kiran's hold and opened one of the many hidden rooms the castle had. Thankfully, this one was shallower than the first one Sharena showed her. Stairs would've been their enemy right now.

Kiran guided Olivia to sit in the alcove, where there was already a mattress and a pillow for whoever walked in. She guided them both to sit and removed her coat to drape it over her shoulders. All Olivia could manage was hiccups.

... In the books about Ylisse, it was said Olivia was almost kidnapped by some noble prick, yet someone by the name of Basilio stepped in and whooped his ass. From his autobiography (a hobby the Khan had picked up in his later years), he was always worried for her. "She's weary of the world," he had written, "No, scared of it. Damn the actions of a few to steal away the sense of safety of the targeted. I hope they burn."

That bit stood out to Kiran because most of his entries were brash and hilarious. Yet he expressed worry just like anyone would. In the end, he regarded Olivia like his own daughter and Lon'qu like his son. He wished them the whole world.

Sharena settled to the other side of Olivia and wrapped a well-meaning arm around her.

"It's just us, m'kay? Sanaki, Kiran... it's just us.  You're safe."

Olivia managed to nod, wiping at her eyes nervously. She raised her head to meet Sanaki's worried gaze and laughed bitterly.

"I-I'm the worst dancer there is... all you wanted was a d-dan-nce and I... I couldn't give it to you."

Sanaki shook her head, "No, it's my fault for pressuring you, I-"

"He was right." All eyes were on Olivia, voice thick from tears. "My talents are wasted on the stage. All I have is a pretty face and... and-!"

"No!" Sanaki took her shoulders and gave her a shake, Kiran and Sharena raising their hands in caution, "Whoever told you that, damn them! Damn their very breath!"

Sanaki was tired of those who sought to take the strength of the unfortunate. They were nought but treacherous snakes fit for trodding on. It was the whims of old men that brought chaos to Tellius, to steal her power as Empress as a child. She wouldn't have it happen again, not to anyone. "I've seen the real you! She's in your dances, graceful and beautiful and dangerous. That's you, with every step assured and honed. That's the Olivia you are, the Olivia who someone sought to quell. You can stutter and blush and falter, but anyone who has a half a head knows that you shine in your actions."

The dancer was fresh out of tears. All that was in her red, puffy eyes was focus. Determination set her jaw, made her mouth shut itself into a severe line.

"Don't let them have a drop of victory Olivia. Make them regret setting their sights on you. As I was once told, 'Give them no quarter, and let your flames devour them from the bottom up'." Sephiran told her _that_ when he gifted her Cymbeline. Irony was also a strange thing.

Kiran nodded, rubbing circles into Olivia's shoulder. That was fucking _raw_ , dude.

"Haha, my mother told me something similar when I first started training," Sharena beamed, squeezing Olivia's shoulders, "We're here for you. Lean on us when you need to, ask for our company whenever you like."

Olivia nodded, limbs feeling heavy and head aching from the ordeal. She wrapped Kiran's coat tighter around her form, thankful for how roomy it was. "I will... oh gosh, I just cried in front of you all!"

It was one thing to cry in front of a mythical Empress but in front of a princess and a legend?! She-!

Kiran wrapped an arm over her to match Sharena, "S'okay."

Sharena nodded, "Yeah, it's perfectly fine! What else are friends for? If you fall, we'll pick you up again. And give pretty great advice, too!"

Everyone looked to Sanaki for that. The girl blinked, to blush at the attention. "It's what anyone would have said."

Heh, one minute you had a thirteen-year-old use phoenix-fire in her words, and the next she was a kid. Kiran was happy about that.

Olivia smiled, "Let's grab a bite to eat. I'm starving."

Sanaki nodded as she took Olivia's hand in hers and led them out.

\---

"Alright, that should be the last of it." Commander Anna said as she signed off on the forms.

Alfonse took up his parchment and gave a bow, "Thank you, Commander. The whole of the Order will be pleased to have stability available to them."

Anna nodded, "It's the least of what we deserve after depleting Embla of her frontlines. I'm sure we won't hear from them for a while."

"Thank the gods for that." The invasion was costly for Embla. Askr seized a great number of supplies from their victories and plenty of gold that kept the war chest brimming. They could finally hire a smithy for the castle and purchase medical supplies.

"Come," Anna led him out of her office, "I received King Gustav's orders, but, ultimately, the decision lies to you. He's giving you a choice, once again." The decree stated that he was to abstain from battle and that he shouldn't be considered into summons. He had to talk to Kiran about that, seeing as she was the Master Tactician of the Order.

"This isn't going to make our battles any easier... if only I knew what Father was thinking." He said before bumping into the Commander, who stopped in her tracks.

"Pardon, I- oh!" He followed her gaze to Sharena and Kiran, who walked with Empress Sanaki and-

"Olivia," The Commander approached. The dancer blinked, realized what was happening, and quickly shuffled out of Kiran's coat and gave it back.

"S-sorry," she blushed, "I was... Kiran lent it to me and..."

Anna raised her hand and replied so that only they could hear, "I understand. Thank you for returning it. Drink plenty of water, alright?"

Olivia nodded, "Yes, Commander."

Whatever it was, Alfonse hoped Olivia was faring well. She was in good hands, Sharena and Kiran were fine- oh right!

"Kiran!" He called out, glad to have caught her before she was buried under work, "I have something to discuss with you, ah... this way."

They made their way into an empty training hall, where they made their way to one of the many brick benches jutting along the walls. He motioned for her to sit first before following. Alfonse knew she was going to ask him to sit, so he saved her the time.

They sat in comfortable silence, something Alfonse had trouble coming by. She tapped a small beat on her legs, smiling at him when he met her eyes.

Alright... Tell her that your Father has ordered you to forgo the frontlines. Tell her that you're going to be directing from the safety of castle walls.

"Why are you here, Kiran?" Why did he fail at simple words? Gods damn it...

Kiran looked about and gave him a shrug. You asked and I followed...? Wait, did he mean existentially, or-?

Gods, he worded that wrong, "Sorry, not _here_ , but... Why do you fight for us?"  Her situation wasn't exactly fair. She was highly intelligent, and no doubt had much waiting for her back in her world. If he had half the knowledge he felt she possessed, the kingdom would experience transformations the likes of which he could scarcely imagine. Why wasn't she furious at them? If she was, she did an excellent job at not showing it.

She tapped at his arm, and he held it out for her to write in his bare palm.

" _I do this because there are people who need help. Like you guys_."

"I see. You wish to help Askr."

She shook her head, " _Not just Askr. Those outside of it. The Heroes we summon, the regular folk from their worlds... everyone_."

If she could be honest with everyone here, she didn't see the point of fighting for a nation, of all things. People were where it was at. Nations changed- borders, names, credo... but people were always people. Same basic needs, same ballgame, different ballparks. Everyone always made it out to be that if you cared about others, that you were some saint or angel, but Kiran felt it was a bunch of bullshit. It was common decency, and accolades weren't necessary.

Alfonse gathered his words, finding it difficult to do as of late, "But don't you feel... frightened at times? As if the expectations will crush you?"

She knew that all those princely duties would come back and haunt him, no thanks to his dad. " _Of course, I feel scared. I feel scared that I'll fail in my work, and thus fail all of you. I'm scared that harm will come to you guys. It's natural to feel fear_." Plus, something told her that she was used to getting swamped with work. Eh, she'll burn that bridge when she got there.

"It... it is?" He has always been told to fear nothing. To stand tall and steady and never falter. To be like Father. He's never heard someone say that it was alright.

" _Yeah. Just don't let it overcome you_." That was the kicker, and it was tricky. Fear came in all sorts of forms, be it droning anxiety or instant threats, but if you kept sight of yourself, you'd make it out okay.

Let it overcome... he sighed. It did. It pushed him away from others, made him stringent and anxious in an attempt to please Father. Yet, he started the Order despite his father's objections. Delved into battle because he wanted his people to feel secure... even if those same people wanted him far from the fray. He couldn't sit idly and do nothing.

He was still himself, despite everything. Kiran caught him smiling, and it was contagious.

"I.. have to confess that I never intended to become friends with you, Summoner. But you're always there when I need you, to the extent that when you're not near, I feel... not quite myself..." he knew that sounded horrible, were Father to hear him, but it was the truth. His friend put him at ease, and he felt like himself again.

"It's a delicate position to be in. I'm sure you understand it- the more you have to lose, the worse it hurts when you do. Others may open themselves to such hurt, but as a prince, I must remain strong... I was expected to remain strong. It seemed reasonable to keep everyone at a distance, at the time," he admitted, "But you've shown me the folly of that. I would have never discovered our fine friendship, had I not welcomed you in. And then what would I be? Less than I am. Now, I can only hope you feel the same, seeing as we're friends."

His smile was back, genuine and warm. Kiran returned it.

"In any case, I swear to keep you safe. You're my trusted partner... my dearest friend." He felt as if a weight had been lifted off of him. Kiran reached out and patted his shoulder, and he didn't flinch internally. Didn't fear for her or felt fear regarding her. All he felt was happiness.

" _And I swear to do my best for you. For everyone_."

Alfonse raised his hand in shaka.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I wish Intsys expanded on Olivia's backstory. I imagine it to be terrifying, getting abducted. And Sanaki is the fuckin' future. Happy spooky season (it was birthday season for me), stay safe and have fun!


	21. Encouragement, or Gordin & Draug

Gordin sighed as he settled onto a bale of hay. The castle staff had chewed him out for shooting at trees since they were there to preserve the natural beauty of the region. How was he going to improve on his speed now? He tried speed nocking with the others, but he felt strange... out of place, almost.

"I guess I'll slack off a bit..." he said to himself, tucking his bow away with his quiver. Maybe he'd pay Draug a visit. Draug always had good advice.

He nodded politely to those who passed by. Some were familiar faces, but many were not. All that meant for him was to remember his manners. He had a bad habit of throwing those out of his mind and... oh gods!

He stepped quickly to an open supply room, watching as a fellow archer walked by. ...Rebecca, if he recalled correctly. She was really quick with a bow, even if she waved it off or asked for help setting up her string. Oh man, was he jealous.

Maybe he could...? No. Bad idea.

Gordin slipped into the back of the training halls, where he could see familiar blue armor catching the light spilling from the hallways. He smiled to himself and raised his hand in greeting when Draug caught sight of him. Gosh did that pavise look heavy...

"Shouldn't you be practicing today?" He settled against the wall, relaxing as Gordin approached.

"Nah, it was one of my off days... just wanted to stop by." It was part of the truth, but he always had trouble asking people anything. Everyone had important matters to do, after all.

Draug reached into his shirts and pulled out a handkerchief, dabbing at his face before sweat ruined his armour, "That's well and good, though would your mentor approve of the given schedule?"

Gordin settled next to him as he folded his arms, "It's roughly the same amount of exertion. Though, this has more, uh... variety?" Sir Jeorge had him train every day at first- the basics, bow assembly, marches. Given a month or so, he lessened the load and gave him difficult tasks, like shooting through a hatchet handle. Here, Kiran drew out suggested exercises for their health. Movements to strengthen the wrists or your arms, dietary advice to keep your stamina up... it wasn't enforced, but it helped plenty if you found time in your day to do them.

"I know what you mean. Recently, my armor hasn't been fitting right." Kiran had suggested he stretch, lift a few sacks of sand, and stretch again. Another suggestion was carrying the sacks across the room in a light, steady jog. Now he had to get outfitted again!

Gordin shot him a weary look. He didn't know Draug could get bigger! "I guess you can see Kiran about that?"

"I should. She stops by to see how our supplies are doing."

'Our'? Oh, right. King Zephiel and Hector of Ostia were the only other heavy armor-knights in the Order.

"Well, I'm glad that you're seeing some form of improvement. I'm still as slow as ever." It was the one thing he couldn't overcome all that well. He got better because of Sir Jeorge's patience, but he just _knew_ he could be faster.

Draug caught the forlorn face his young friend made. Perhaps he was unsatisfied in his progress? If only Gordin knew what he saw when he returned after his training- a strong young man who wielded his weapon expertly. Then again, the saying went that none had a harsher critic than oneself. Oh, what to do...?

...Ah!

Draug unbuckled the belts supporting his chest plate, leaning it against the wall, "Come with me."

"Uh, okay... where are we headed?"

"You'll see." He smiled to himself, not bothering to rush to their destination because it was a lovely day that was shining from the hall windows.

One night, when he was late to bed, he overheard a few of his fellows chatting over candlelight in the men's common room. A priest with a perpetual smile on his face was listening to his one-eyed comrade talk of his day. Yet it took a turn for gossip, whispered above the slight ribbons of smoke.

As they climbed the steps up to the third floor (hard to do in greaves), Gordin caught on and, as Draug expected, tried to flee. Tried, but failed because Draug took hold of his arm.

"We can't ask Kiran for help, she's _busy_!" Gordin hissed, squirming and giving up just as easily, "We need a-an invitation or something!" Her schedule was filled with training people and studying to the point where she had to drop one of her patrols. He had no doubts that she was the busiest person in the Order.

Draug decided to ignore the squeak that appeared halfway through Gordin's sentence, "You know she wouldn't mind. If anyone here can help you with your speed, it's Kiran." Draug hoped that she had a solution. If not, he was sure that Gordin will come out of this all the better, talking amongst friends.

"Ah, jeez..."

\---

"I'm glad that the posts are being filled," Roy remarked as he looked over Kiran's shoulder, "though we have so many among our numbers, we're still growing."

Kiran nodded before gathering the paperwork to send to Anna. Both Olwen and Lilina agreed to be joint Magic Captains, and Lachesis agreed to cover the Healing Unit. It was all coming together! In time, the war room will have plenty of great minds.

Before she could even get out of her seat, Roy motioned for her to stay.

"I'll take those to the Commander. If you don't mind, that is." Her schedule was stable now, but she still had to rise early to patrol and then train them in the tower. He could imagine her feet were sore, so it was best that she rested until it was lunch hour.

Kiran signed thank you with a twinkle of amusement in her eyes. Eliwood did a damn good job in raising this kid to the point where even _she_ was proud.

Roy beamed and took the paperwork, looking over his shoulder at the sound of a knock on the door.

"I got it," he said, opening the door to reveal Gordin, the Altean archer who Roy thought was Wolt from afar, and Draug, a kind man who protected him and others during the invasion.

"Good day Sir Draug, Sir Gordin..." he nodded at them both, "Pardon me for leaving already, but Kiran is free."

"That's alright, Lord Roy," Gordin responded, "It's, uh..."

'It's my fault that I'm in your way,' he thought, thanking the gods he didn't say that out loud.

"We'll be seeing you come mess hour, Lord Roy," Draug finished, "Now, let us be out of your way."

They stepped to the side as Roy waved them goodbye, yet the quiet shuffling of papers brought Gordin back to what Draug had dragged him into. Well, 'who' Draug dragged him to.

Kiran raised her hand in greeting before motioning for them to sit. Gordin swallowed dryly, nerves kicking in.

"Good day, Kiran! Forgive us for interrupting your work, but we've something to inquire." Draug carefully lowered himself onto one of the seats, Gordin following along stiffly.

She motioned for him to continue, pushing aside the papers before her.

"Your training suggestions have worked wonders. So much so that I'm afraid I need an armor-fitting." He smiled, a light tinge coloring the tips of his ears. He didn't want it to sound as if he was showing off his physique, and in front of a lady, no less.

Kiran beamed, " _I'm happy for you. An armorer will be in the castle staff in a few days. We can place an order for you once they're in_." It was lucky for them that no one had any armor malfunctions thus far, but they didn't want to push their luck.

"Thank you," Draug placed a hand over his heart, "Also, Gordin has something to inquire."

He shot his fellow a look, who only grinned it off and pointed towards Kiran with his head. Dammit, Draug. "I uh... well..."

He managed to force himself to meet her eyes and was calmed. Patient brown eyes smiled upon him. Just like...

Heh.

"Ever since I picked up a bow, I've hesitated at every shot. My mentor tried to help me with this, but I mess up every time. I've gotten faster, but I still hold back." The kicker was that he didn't know why. Jeorge surmised that it wasn't the shock of his first, uh, felling. Everyone carried that with them, and many worked through it. Whatever this was, it was never caught, or Jeorge never told him what it was.

Kiran drummed her fingers against the desk before writing to them, " _You're doing the exercises?_ "

He nodded.

"Hm," she sat back in her seat, then snapped her fingers, " _I can put something together to help with your shots._ " She had received a notice from the groundskeeper that someone kept hitting the trees with arrows and shooting the leaves, and she may have figured out who that was. All she had to do was wait for the blacksmith and armorer to come in for professional advice and guidance. She could crunch the numbers no problem, but tweaking was necessary.

"You'd do that for me? Uh, I mean-" whatever she was going to make would benefit the whole Archery Unit, not _himself_. Jeez, he needed to work on his knightly behavior... "I can help if you'd like."

Gordin knew he couldn't help with calculations, but if she needed stuff carried, he was on it.

" _Thanks. Come here in two days ~~at 9:30 AM~~ after the training tower and we'll get started_." That gave her plenty of time to grab some books and study catapults while the smithy and armorer made their way to the border of Askr.

Oh gosh, she was actually going to make something. Gordin looked to Draug, who gave him a smile before placing his hand over his heart.

"We cannot thank you enough Kiran. It means much to us." Draug could only wonder what made her eyes burn so. What contraption was she thinking up in that head of hers?

"Thank you so much," Gordin said as he mirrored Draug, offering honor and thanks to her in this small gesture.

She returned it in her own way, with her hand lightly tapping at her chest and turning outwards, as if giving it back.

Gordin smiled, stood with Draug, and bowed.

Two days it was.

\---

Nino kicked her feet lightly as she read over the manuscript Kiran had found for her. It was an Elibian treatise on anima magic, and it was _amazing_.

"Spirits re...in... reinvigorate the earth. As casters, we should take care to... util... utilize... restra... restraint..." she was happy that Kiran let her use her room to learn. She would feel bad if she read aloud in the library. Plus, she had a big desk here!

The door opened. Nino turned in her seat and grinned as Kiran came in. "I've read ten pages while you were out Kiran! Is that good?"

She nodded, ruffling the little mages' hair as she picked up the paper of words Nino didn't know. Heh, she remembered when 'paradigm' gave her trouble. Words are weird.

"Do you think I'll be able to learn to read the other languages? Like you?" She read so quick... she ate-up books like they were nothing! Nino couldn't wait to do that.

Kiran laughed, " _I still use my cheat-cards and forget letters. But I know you can do it. You're very smart._ "

Nino felt a giddy warmth bubble in her chest, "You mean it?" She didn't wait for Kiran to write out a response. As soon as he nodded, Nino wrapped her in a tight hug. "Thank you so much! I'll always try my hardest!" Kiran returned the hug, lighter than what Nino was doing. After a time, she craned her neck upward and shot Kiran a smile, still not letting go.

Kiran returned it, though wiggled out of the hug to write, " _You can study in my office, too. Did you forget?_ "

Nino shook her head, "No, I just figured that I might interrupt you while you worked. I have to sound out everything still."

" _I don't mind. Plus, it means you'll be close by so I can teach you something new_." Aaaand cue the big sparkly eyes filled with childlike wonder... Aww.

"You're going to teach me more! Like what?!" She hoped it was all those weird shapes she drew in the margins of her journals. It looked like magic, but with hardly any words.

" _Math_ ," she wrote, " _we'll get to other subjects later_."

Nino was jumping in place, "I'll go to your office every day! Oh, if only Uncle Canas were here!" She gathered her things into her bag and ran out the door.

"...Les'go." Kiran said to herself, sliding her laptop into her backpack and whistling as she walked out.

\---

Gordin blinked, flipping between pages as he followed behind his seniors.

"It's... a bowl?"

Kiran wiggled her hand. Yes and no. It was a spring-loaded launcher. All you had to do was crank it and launch stuff straight into the air. She did think of a regular mini-catapult, but it would launch in an arc... troublesome on an archery range!

"I think it's wonderful. And I can't wait to see it in action." Draug admitted, pushing open the door for the two.

The blacksmith and armorer were happy to see them. While the armorer took Draug's measurements, Kiran spoke with the blacksmith as Gordin looked on.

... Would any of this really help him? He believed Kiran's machine will benefit the Order, but... what if he let her down? He possibly let Sir Jeorge down. When he was training in Pales, he would catch a sad, knowing look on his mentor's face at the corner of his eye. Whatever did that mean?

"I've never made anything like this, but I'll do my damndest, Summoner." Said the smithy, rolling up the plans and stuffing them into her pocket, "I'll have something soon... perhaps in a week. Feel free to check in when you can."

Gordin wiped the sweat from his brow, watching Kiran express her thanks, smile brighter than the forge fire. Jeez, she wasn't even bothered by the heat!

They left, Draug excused himself to train, leaving the two standing in the hall.

"So, uh..." he began, not really knowing how to go about a conversation when she was at rest, betraying nothing to the world of her thoughts, "I heard you were going to summon today. Can I come?"

He's seen her do it before when he was brought here. The sound of her weapon had made him jump, but gods was it breathtaking. He didn't even _see_ the orb, but a hero arrived nonetheless.

She beckoned for him to walk with her, and he did, unknowingly grinning. At the western entrance of the castle, they were greeted by Commander Anna, Lord Roy, Prince Takumi and his retainer, Lady Oboro. Nothing but smiles greeted them, so Gordin was at ease. Everyone was so nice here... it meant so much to him. Nice people, beautiful lands... oh man, he was itching to go to the range.

"It's a nice day, isn't it?" Roy said from behind him, "my friend would make that same face when the weather was good. He even curled his fingers like you!"

Oh! Heh, yeah. He could just feel the string on his fingers. "Was he an archer?"

"Mmhm. Just like his mother. She's among our numbers, actually. Her name is Rebecca, and she was my governess.”

Wow. Sometimes he forgot that this world worked in weird ways. Well, as long as it didn’t bring grief, he was fine with it. Lord Roy was as well. Gordin knew so because Roy told him- they swapped stories about their homes as they walked. It seemed that old men trying to bring about dragonfire was a shared experience. He told him about his father, and in return, Gordin told him about his mentor. (Kiran noted that both of them were starry-eyed at one point.) Roy expressed that Gordin simply call him by his name, and Gordin acquiesced reluctantly.

“My dear friend once tried to address me formally, but it felt… strange. It turned out that he wanted to appear knightly, but in the end, he was my friend first and foremost.”

Gordin nodded, seeing the truth in that. Would it matter to appear as such in front of your friends? They would know you more than most.

“Look alive,” the Commander directed, “Embla’s border is but a league away.”

They made their way up the cliff, walking past the ruined bones of what looked like a town… or a holy site? Whatever it was, the Summoning Ruins were central to the planning, for a wide pathway cut to it. A cool ocean breeze whistled through stone, the waves a distant echo…  it reminded him of his time in Talys.

He looked to Kiran, who held the edge of her hood fast as the wind blew. What was her home like? He heard the whispers but had trouble wrapping his head around it. If such a place existed, were you even human? It seemed like such a godlike feat, to sail stars. But she smiled, and was kind… she was a friend. She wanted them to be as such. She wanted him to grow and improve as a person… it’s why she was doing what she did, why she didn’t mind his slip-ups.

… Hopefully. Maybe the fresh air was getting to him… Wait, what?

“Remember Kiran, you can stop whenever you feel the need to.” The Commander

“Yeah. Rest up when you can.” Takumi offered, stepping to the sides with the others, hidden in the cool shadows.

Gordin watched as Kiran stepped up, assuming a stance similar to a sniper, but not quite. Her gloved hands were clasped around the handle, a single finger raised forward and slowly curling around a small bit of her weapon. She was trembling. Maybe she was cold?

He jumped at the sound of her weapon and frowned. Was he _ever_ going to get used to that?

\---

“Are you sure you’re alright, friend?”

Kiran signaled to Chrom that she was alright, and opted to breathe in deeply. Ocean air was the best thing.

“Don’t talk to her, that makes it worse!” Delthea said as she pulled at his cape.

“Sorry, um...”

“That’s not how it works.” Takumi deadpanned, twirling his Fujin Yumi as they walked

“What? I thought it did. There was this book that my brother…”

Gordin smiled as he listened in, glad that more people were safe from Embla’s clutches. By Kiran’s slight smile, she was happy too, even if she was tired.

“Gordin?”

He turned to his left and apologized for getting distracted, though Jeorge didn’t seem to mind.

“That’s alright. I was merely asking if you kept up with your marksmanship.” He repeated, patient as ever.

He nodded, “Yes, I have. I’m still trying to tackle my hesitation how we used to, but… let’s just say the groundskeeper didn’t like that.”

Jeorge chuckled, “I wouldn’t doubt that. Well, there are no groundskeepers in the forest. We’ll practice there.”

Just like old times. Only, they didn’t have to move constantly because of the war. Gordin was about to mention something when he followed Jeorge’s attention to one of their allies. He had his black hair neatly slicked back, and black robes loose for movement. He was chatting with Roy, tome tied to his belt.

“Tell me Gordin, have you ever read the Jugdrali Sagas?”

He shook his head, “I’ve only heard of them.”

“That’s alright,” Jeorge replied, turning his attention to his pupil, “We’ll know who he is in time. We’re all allies, yes?” By the make of the armor and the sword at his hip, that was a Friegian mage knight. And by that tome, not just any mage knight, but Reinhardt of the Gelbe Ritter. He hoped that the man’s love for his homeland wouldn’t get in the way of whatever this was.

“Now, I take it most of you have questions. Rest assured that all will be explained in detail once we arrive at our castle.” Anna relayed. For every new batch of arrivals, she gave a short version of their predicament. For the longer, precise version, she gathered them in her office. From there, either she, Sharena, or Alfonse would give them a tour of the grounds. Yet, seeing as both were busy and Kiran’s sessions with Lady Cecilia had concluded recently, they might as well finish all this together.

The castle was in sight, though the incline of the hill to the plains gave Effie trouble to the point where she, Roy, and Kiran walked down the long way. Anna smiled as they escorted their new ally, and pressed on. They were close enough.

“As I’ve told you, we fight against the Emblian Empire to keep our home safe, but that is not the whole of it. Embla invades your worlds to enslave them… to capture all of you for their gain. We of the Order find that reprehensible, and so call you forth through the will of the Great Hero, who seeks those who wish to assist us in our endeavors.”

They caught sight of the western entrance, Gordin sighing in relief at the sight of home.

“We’re open to any questions. Ask either Kiran or me if there is anything you require. Understand that you are our honored guests and we couldn’t be happier to have you.”

A beat of silence, until Reinhardt asked, “Pardon Commander, you spoke of a Great Hero. Is that the…?”

“The Summoner? Yes. Like you, she was summoned, but under different circumstances. I imagine you’ll hear more if you ask her. She doesn’t mind the company.”

“Okay, good. I really wanna talk her ear off.” Delthea giggled, skipping along to keep up.

“Not to sound dubious,” Chrom began, “but might I ask how we are going to be led by-“

“For new recruits, we have a class dictating our command procedures by Captain Cordelia of the Pegasus Unit. Rest assured that you will be well looked after both on and off the battlefield.” Anna could vouch for that. Cecilia reported that Kiran passed her tutoring with flying colors.

The entered the castle, where many were already going about their day, though spared a passing moment to greet them.

“Welcome to your new home… shall we?”

\---

Kiran made it to her office, feeling the weight of the day settle on her body. With a sigh, she slumped onto her chair, grateful that she was off of her feet. She couldn’t wait until Azama got here.

“Uh… Kiran…?”

She stretched, exaggerating with a hum. Nino giggled. Kiran sat up straight and gave her a warm smile.

“I did some problems. Can you check if they’re right?” math was easier than reading in some ways, but hard in others. Why just the other day she was shown the fact that she didn’t have to rely on her fingers for everything.

She watched Kiran look over them, rocking back and forth on her heels as she waited. Nino sighed as quietly as she could. She looked so tired. Was summoning bad for her? She didn’t want it to be, especially when it made Kiran happy. Maybe she could look at her notes on Askran and find a book on summoning.

“You’ve worked hard,” Kiran began, voice weaker than usual, “and because of it, you’re getting better. I’ve only found these mistakes… here… here...”

It was better to let a kid know that hard work and mistakes were alright as soon as possible. Too often were children lied to that they were the smartest kid on the block without even trying, only for them to wonder where their smarts went when they got older.

Nino took her work back and turned to sit down again when she stopped. She gazed at the journal Kiran gave her, noticing the letters on a white square to be Nohrian.

“Hey, Kiran?”

“Hm?”

“What’s a cr… cru- wha?” Kiran beckoned her closer and looked about, motioning for her to keep quiet.

She whispered in her ear. Nino couldn’t believe it.

“Oh! Really?... Does anyone else know it?” Only a few people, huh? She wondered who knew, but why keep this a secret?

“… Is it because of Embla?” it had to be.

Kiran nodded.

That was… sad. And unfair. “If… if we win the war, then everyone can know?”

Again, Kiran nodded.

“I won’t tell anyone. Cross my heart and hope to- oh, sorry!” Nino caught herself, knowing Kiran wasn’t fond of that saying, “I promise!” She gave her a hug before settling down in her seat again, happy for the secret she was given.

\---

Draug found himself staring at the archery range again. He couldn’t help it, as many questions weighed on his mind. How was Gordin faring? It’s been a few days since they requested the parts to be made for Kiran’s invention, and on that same day his mentor was summoned in. The knight wasn’t worried for mistreatment (far from it, he had heard Sir Jeorge was a kind and fair man) but his young friend had a tendency to undervalue his actions, and this needed to be addressed.

…Gordin wouldn’t mind if he stopped by. With Lord Hector’s blessing (a hearty clap on the back) he was done for the day. It was early, but when your unit consists of four members, not much is done save for simple training procedures and sparring. Despite the Order’s numbers, they still had plenty of room to grow.

He weaved past two dragon children who were unknowingly causing mischief and looked out to the archery range. Very few archers were afield, then again, this castle was grand. Where was…?

Someone cleared their throat next to him. Ah, Gordin’s mentor.

“Good day, Sir Jeorge,” the noble returned it with a nod, “I was wondering if our mutual friend was here.”

“Sir Draug, was it?”

“Mm.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you again. Gordin has just recently finished his training for the day. I believe he went to the Summoner’s office.”

Damn. Well, at least he was in good company.

“Speaking of,” Jeorge continued, “Would you mind telling me where that is? The Commander’s tour was cut short and Gordin ran off before I could ask him.”

Draug laughed at that. Gordin always did have a tendency to run off with a thought driving his steps, “Yes, it’s on the third floor. There’s only one hall, so you can’t miss it.”

…

“Query, Sir Jeorge,” he was listening, “Gordin commented on his tendency to hesitate prior to your arrival.  It wouldn’t happen to be because of his first…?” He motioned shooting to help his point.

“You’ll be happy to hear that that isn’t the cause. I surmised the same at first, but he has a strong heart… I’m proud, as you are.” It took himself some time to cope with his first kill, to see that Gordin met him without such things burdening him was a relief.

“I am... It has never been easy for my friend, given his circumstances.” To raise a younger brother on your own and at such a young age… it broke Draug’s heart. Yet Gordin dealt with his burdens without a single word of complaint, especially so in front of Ryan.

Jeorge knew of them to an extent… whatever Gordin was willing to share. He and his brother were orphans and were raised in a failing orphanage.

“So I wonder… do you have any thoughts as to why he hesitates?” Draug knew that an archer who hesitates is a dead man walking, and that was the furthest thing he wanted for the young man. Even Kiran knew this, and so planned accordingly for the invasion.

Jeorge sighed, tiredness in his eyes, “I do,” he motioned for Draug to follow him into the supply shed. Once there, their talk continued, “He doesn’t think highly of himself. I’ve tried to remedy this with subtle persuasions, guidance, and drills, yet nothing seems to take effect.” Then again, why would it? The words fell from the mouth of living filth- no matter how hard he tried to rise above his blood, the source of the kind words was tainted. Hypocrisy at it’s finest, really.

“Damn… ah, pardon me.” Draug couldn’t believe it.  What would it take for Gordin to blossom into the archer his friends saw him as? To see what they see?

“Heh, don’t mind me. I said the exact same thing… several times, actually.”

The two shared in a laugh.  They were both in good company.

\---

Gordin shifted his weight onto his other foot and looked around the room for the fifth time. There were a lot of plants. He had heard Princess Sharena brought Kiran one every time she went into town. They looked nice, and the air was fresh in here.

“You can sit down if you want.” Nino chirped, smiling her best smile. He was nervous, but he didn’t have to be!

“Uh, okay.”

“Here, there’s space next to me.” Nino scooted her chair over to give him room.

Gordin thanked her, taking extra care to make sure he didn’t bump her with his bow. He returned her smile before looking at the journals before her.

“Kiran is teaching me things,” Nino filled in, “Right now we’re going over division. It’s hard but I don’t mind.”

Gordin nodded, blushing because he was snooping. Knights shouldn’t snoop.

“You know, I get a lot of stuff wrong. But Kiran doesn’t get mad.  In my world, my fake-mama got mad at me constantly. But she’s gone now.”

Gordin blinked, “Did she leave you all alone?”

Nino kicked her feet in her seat as she focused on the next problem, “No, me and my friend Jaffar killed her because she was an evil morph.”

Oh.

…

“I was yelled at a lot too. There was this old man in charge of my orphanage and he yelled at everyone constantly…”

Nino looked up from her work, pretty blue eyes on him.

“He told everyone terrible things. But that’s because he was all of those things,” Gordin smiled at her, “I would tell my little brother that.”

“It’s a good thing you did,” Nino said, “Because it’s true.”

Thank the gods that they found people that actually loved them. Sure, they had to fight to get to them, but once they were there, they stuck like glue. He stared at a leafy looking plant and wondered how Ryan was doing for the hundredth time that day. Probably good, since he was training for knighthood.

“You know, you could have some tea if you want. Kiran makes it for guests.”

Gordin looked to find that she had already poured him some. He took it and breathed in.

“Heh, thanks… uh, what was Kiran out for again?”

Nino perked at that, “Oh, the blacksmith called her down! I think the parts are almost done.”

Gordin grinned, “Alright! I can’t wait to see it in action.” He glanced to the window- the archery fields were out there. Out... there…

“Heehee.”

Nino wondered why he was laughing. She took a sip of her tea as Gordin calmed, grinning. “S-sorry, heh… I just realized I’ve been so dumb, worrying and everything… I have you guys, after all.”

Nino shook her head, “S’okay mister, uh…”

“Gordin. You’re… Nino, right?”

“Mmhm! It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Gordin.”

“Heh, just Gordin is okay.”

The two chatted for a while. When Kiran returned, she had great news- the parts were done. All she needed to do was assemble it, and it would be ready to go by tomorrow.

\---

Gods, did he hate the mornings. He was thankful that he didn’t have any training on the docket, but did he have to wake up so _early_? Why did he do this to himself?

Jeorge sighed before slowly getting out of bed. The town market wasn’t going anywhere, thankfully.

He readied himself for the day, wondering if this Empire they were facing was going to try anything today, and hoped that they were still reeling from their loss.  He heard it was quite the battle. The tactics were ‘exquisite’, so said Virion of Valm.

Agh, cold water! Cold cold cold…

…Alright, time to find some spare clothes and supplies. Town was… east, if he recalled correctly. He made his way down the stairs, looking to the notice wall, a lone Hero checking it before making her way towards the aerial fields, long red hair trailing behind her and disappearing past the corner. There was nothing for him, but he wanted to check again. With that, he made his way out.

A few souls were up this early, practicing their craft well. A lone swordsman in the training halls, a heavily-armored knight at the other end, a dark crown atop his brow. Thunder magic lit the dark halls, terribly bright for the hour. Ah, Friegians… if Olwen the Righteous was among their ranks, then Jeorge felt somewhat better. It was written that Reinhardt could have possibly been swayed should… should…

Someone was upon the archery-…! What was that?

He approached, opting to stay within the cool shade of the veranda, looking on in awe.

Gordin was afield, and the Summoner was with him, pouring apples into a strange bowl resting on curled metal and strapped down to a roll of leather. The Summoner cranked a lever, which lowered the bowl. Done, she took up a rope attached to the bottom and, at a safe distance, pulled the rope harshly. The apples were launched directly into the air, swiftly shot at with arrows.

“Yes! Can you add more Kiran? I know we’ve been at this for a while…”

Jeorge caught her smile, face still hidden to the two as they set out to do it again.

He didn’t hesitate. Be it the urgency of apples falling to the earth or something else entirely, Jeorge didn’t know. What he did know was that Gordin overcame a great hurdle. Should he feel himself falter, Jeorge would be there to get him back onto his feet. Well, himself and Gordin’s silent guide. He didn't need to see her eyes, her smile held the silent pride he, too, felt.

He couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never lose hope in yourself. Also Gordin is great.


	22. That’s the Tea, or Lissa, Chrom, and Frederick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t think of a title forgive me. Also, bug warning.

 “Lissa, don’t tug, I’m moving, see?” At this rate, Chrom was certain his arm was going to be yanked off.

“Not my fault you can’t move your big butt any faster!” Lissa retorted, smirking at the expected defense of his behind.

Today was perfect for Lissa. She had free time today, which meant an extended tea time with all the treats she wanted. But then her brother asked her to show him the _best training spots around_ \- that was Chromspeak meaning “without any breakables”. So here she was, hoofing it without a pastry in sight because of her stupid brother.

“Lissa, the tea room isn’t going anywhere.”

“Neither are you, apparently.” She grumbled.

“What was that?”

“…Nothiiiing.” Cripes, he had _that_ tone. Oh, if only her adorable-ness had a lasting effect.

“I thought so,” he nodded as he lightly tugged at her hair, laughing when she swatted his hand away, “Tell me though, are you doing okay?”

She wrinkled her nose, “Wuh? Why wouldn’t I be?”

Chrom simply stared at her, trying to find whatever it was that Frederick described to him in hushed tones… she still behaved like a child, for one.

“…If you’re gonna start smothering me in hugs again, I’ll tickle you.” She meant it! His weakness was his belly, and well, under his arms. But she wasn’t going to go _there_. Yuck!

Chrom took a step away from her, laughing as she lightly punched his arm. As usual, Frederick was worrying over nothing.

“Hey,” Lissa turned to him as they walked, “Did you see Marth? THE Hero-King Marth?”

“I did,” the tales painted him like a legend, yet who Chrom met was a kind young man, nothing like the tales painted. So often did bards and books forget to mention that a legend must be carved and shaped- not something someone was born into.

“I told him he was my great-great-great-great-great…“

Oh no. Why did Emm have to tell her how many “greats” it was?

“…Great-great Grandpa! You should’ve _seen_ his face!” He had visibly zoned out at the fifth ‘great’. Afterwards, Caeda said that they ought to go, but not before giving her a hug and some candy.

Chrom smirked. “You’re impossible.”

Lissa waggled her eyebrows, “Yeah, yeah, and you’re a klutz. Hey!”

She was drawn into a bear hug and Chrom was rubbing her head _way_ too hard. It took her _forever_ to get her hair right this morning! She jabbed her fingers to his side and he folded like an omelette. That’s right! Hands off the hair!

A small, grumpy-looking mage weaved around them. Chrom took that as a sign to stop horsing around- there _were_ expensive-looking things along the walls.

“Let’s hurry to get you to your tea. I’ll ask Kiran if I could assist with any… Lissa?” She looked glum just now. He placed a hand on her shoulder, “What’s wrong?”

Lissa sighed. She didn’t want to ever mention this, but… guhhh… “Don’t you think of… er… Doesn’t she remind you of Emm?”

Chrom cocked his head, “They look nothing alike, Lissa.”

“No, not like that… They kinda talk the same. And it reminds me of Emm.”

Not really? Kiran never spoke, so…

Lissa could see the doubt in his eyes. “I said ‘kinda’. She _can_ talk you know. She stutters on some letters, but-!” she leaned her face into his uniform as she sniffled, big arms holding her close and safe, just like a brother should, “She has trouble getting anything out… Just like Emm, and it- “

“Hey,” Chrom crouched to look at her. She knew what this meant.

“Hey,” she replied, a sad smile on her little face.

They used to do this when they were children when they had to deal with the aftermath of their father’s idiocy of a rule. Lissa would get panic attacks if she was overwhelmed from the outside world. She was scared someone would throw rocks at her like they did Emm.

… Maybe Frederick worried out of experience.

“Emm is fine. I once read that if you were whisked from your world, the world would stop.” You could return, and nothing came to pass. The same phenomenon occurred when they would return from the Outrealms. It was highly convenient for his Shepherds, to say the least.

“Y-yeah. I know…” She managed, wiping at her cheeks as he let her go.

Chrom offered her his handkerchief, which she took to blow her nose, “Don’t ever hesitate to ask Kiran for anything. She wants us to feel welcome.”

Lissa winced, “I’ll see what I can do. I think I need more time.”

Chrom could settle for that, especially when he felt the cogs in his head churn, “That’s alright… Go have your tea.”

With the last of her sniffles, she left. Chrom drummed two fingers to his chin as he watched her disappear.

He needed paper and a quill.

\---

No.

…

Nope.

…

The fuck was this? No.

Raigh couldn’t help but stare as the Summoner flipped through books to slap them onto a growing stack that was closing in on his height. She had asked him to bring her a book on Jugdrali tactics from her office. In return, she promised to search for another skill to bestow upon him.

…What was her name again? Oh, right, "Kiran, I found it.”

She offered him a soft smile and a prewritten note, “ _Thank you. Stop by tomorrow. I’ll have something for you then._ ”

He clapped his hands together, “Heh, I can’t wait… Well, I’ll be off.”

She raised her hand in farewell, to lower it when he halted in his tracks. Did he forget something?

“So… how long do you think this’ll last?” He shot her a knowing look that she immediately understood.

“ _I’ll burn that bridge when I get there._ ” Honestly, those in the know _knew_ they were biding their time. All it took was an information leak or one of them slipping up. Was she prepared for the consequence of breaking a goddamn fairy rule that seemed so fucking superstitious? Nope! All she knew was that magic could go fuck itself.

“ _That_ doesn’t sound promising,” Raigh rolled his eyes good-naturedly, “Bye, Kiran.”

Reflexively, she shot him a peace sign. He returned it, albeit rigidly, and left, making sure his dark cape billowed with a flourish.

This kid was pretty great. Who _didn’t_ appreciate a dramatic exit? She typed a reminder into her phone to moonwalk out of the next war meeting. Alright, back to it…

… She had to get off the floor though. Her back was hurting. With a groan, she rose to her feet and put the books back. Out of all of them, she kept two, along with her laptop and an empty book (Nino needed her lined notebooks). This hidden corner of the library was nice, but she needed a table.

The library was five floors of leather and paper, lit by massive windows on both halves. The building was bisected by a solid wood starting on the fourth floor, with archives and sensitive information from there up. Yet that meant most of the place was accessible by all and enjoyed warm light from windows _and_ a lit-ass chandelier.

She settled at one of the many empty tables set against the edge of the railing, setting up as a few people roamed the place. Her laptop whirred to life silently, glowing its familiar cold light. Ugh. She lowered the brightness and flipped through the books. Without Embla being an immediate threat right now, she found that she was managing to soak in more of what she read. For example, some guy named Saias really made historians and tacticians go apeshit.

She smiled to herself at that, fingers tapping away at her keyboard swiftly and quietly.  She’d have to add her written notes in as a .pdf or something. Thankfully, she installed an image-to-text converter a while back, before she lost the internet.

…Ah man, she left her cord in her room. Wireless has made her soft.

With a sigh, she closed her laptop and gathered her things under her arm. She tucked a runaway lock of hair back into her hood and bounced.

She took note that the sun was already well past its halfway point. A few more hours, and it’d be sunset. With a grin she sat on top of the last bit of railing and slid down, hopping off and running into Frederick.

He had his trademark stern look, though worry rested in his eyes. To take the edge off, she greeted him.

“…That was dangerous, milady. Please do take care.”

Yeah. Well, she did. That’s why she saved it for the last flight. Plus, any slower and you’d fall from friction. She gave him confirmation that his words reached her, thankful that she got out of a scolding she was waaay too old for.

Frederick gave a small bow in thanks. Chrom used to do the very same when he was younger, trying to run from his horseback riding lesson. He never got hurt, thank the stars, but still…

“I’ve come to thank you for the guides you have given us. I can’t imagine how you allocated the time to draw out exercises for us to follow.” True, he had seen his share of fine art, and her skill was largely technical, it touched him just the same that she went out of her way to do so.

Kiran gave a succinct nod at that. It was done in her spare time, between studying and running around. It was rough as hell, and she was no visionary artist.  She just did it, realized what she could do, and ran with it.

“From the looks of it, you seem to have an awareness of the human body that many of us lack. I for one had never considered any of the things you’ve told, ah, _written_ for us with such insight.” From what he had known, all that training in the cold that was said to “strengthen your spirit”. Now they had concrete reasons that even his seniors weren’t aware of. It was of his belief that Kiran was professionally trained in the works of the body, knowing so much.

“Would you be willing to train? I’m aware of the eyes of Embla, so I could instruct you privately if need be.” It’s been more than a month since they’ve arrived and he was unsure if she was receiving any form of exercise. She seemed fit, but the body required constant attention.

…And he honestly wanted to see if she had any guidance to give for him to improve on.

Kiran thought on that. Thing is, she was _already_ exercising. Her morning patrol was a jog, and she stretched both before and after it. Then again, he probably meant for her to practice with a weapon… She was pretty sure “I can throw a decent punch” wasn’t going to cut it.

She hefted up her stuff, careful not to drop anything, and scribbled, “ _Alright,_ _but the Commander would have to be made aware._ ” Because- and this was just a feeling- Anna was really _really_ protective of her. She couldn’t tell if it was out of pity for being so out place, the mutism, or if she just _really_ kept her promises… Probably all three.

Frederick gave a bow, “Of course, milady. Keep in mind that I can work with your schedule. You are a busy woman, and I’d hate to intrude on your time.”

That was good to know. True, half of her mind was throwing chairs at the thought of more exercise because it’s _exercise_. But the other half really wanted to hold a sword, and isn’t that what life was all about? For the last thing your opponent to hear being “Have at thee, motherfucker”?

“Speaking of time,” Frederick continued as they stepped out of the way of someone coming down from the stairs, “I fear as if the Order as a whole is pressed for time before Embla bares it’s fangs once again.  I’m aware that the positions for generals and tacticians are steadily filling with the leaders of legend…”

An ingenious move on her part- familiarity did wonders for morale, “Yet I worry for the missing positions of captains.” Those that lacked a captain was the Heavy-armor Unit, the Lance Unit, and the Archery Unit. Coupled with growing numbers on his end, he feared he may need a fellow captain for the Calvary Unit. Running such a large operation was looking to be a formidable feat.

“ _Don’t worry. As we grow, positions will be filled._ ” Kiran didn’t worry too much about the empty slots because there was bound to be someone to fill them in eventually. Besides, the current fix was her stopping by and taking things from there. It was a hassle for her hands, but the appreciation on other people’s faces was worth it.

Frederick acquiesced. Perhaps he was worrying too much. Why she probably had a potential list of candidates to approach and…!

“Has Virion applied for the position?”

“No.”

“Mm… he hasn’t been harassing you in any way…?”

Kiran shook her head. Surprisingly enough, the dandy dude excluded her from his clowning around. In fact, he seemed to be behaving. Good, because he sounded like a creep from all the stories she heard, and she didn’t tolerate creeps.

“Excellent. Please don’t hesitate to call upon any to aide you should he prove bothersome.” He could put away his weapons. For now, that is, “Ah, forgive me for taking up your time with my worries. Please, go about your business.”

Kiran was glad he at least spoke to her about his concerns. Communication was the basis of success, in her opinion. It’s how people got into space, after all!

“Ah, wait! I have this for you, from milord Chrom.” Frederick handed her a letter.

She took it and gave her goodbye.

\---

Robin would be proud of him.

At around this time, Lissa was in a tea room. With his newly appointed position as General, Chrom requested a meeting with Kiran at this very tea room.  Yet he wasn’t going to show until later. Being that Lissa was his sister, Kiran would ask her where he was. Lissa would have no choice but to talk with her, and they would sew the beginnings of a bond. Oh, _gods_ was this brilliant! Is this how Robin felt every time he concocted a plan? It was invigorating!

A muffled crash brought him back to reality, “AAAAAGH! SP-SPIDER!!”

Gods damn it.

He burst in, finding Lissa clinging to the top of a table. She pointed a quaking finger at a tossed table, “It’s over there, Chrom! Kill it!”

“Lissa, it’s okay, it’s just a small- GODS ABOVE!” That monstrosity was HUGE.

“GET IT GET IT!”

He swiped, yet the damn thing hopped away and tried to escape towards them. He jumped back with a not-so-manly-yelp and wacked it, where it hit the wall and scurried to a corner.

This was not how he expected his day to go. Wait what-?

Kiran was here, and picked the blasted creature up by its body with her gloved hand. Lissa whimpered (and he was sure he did, too), though they both breathed a sigh of relief as Kiran tossed it out into the garden beds.

“Thankyouthankyou THANK you!” Lissa ran into her with a hug, squeezing tightly as Chrom looked upon the scene with warmth in his eyes.

“My plan worked nicely, in the end.”

Lissa glared at him. Kiran pressed her lips into a thin line.

…Gods, did he say that out loud?

 “You pranked me!?”

“No, I didn’t! The spider wasn’t part of it! I was just as scared as y-“

“Well guess what Prince Jerkface- as punishment, you’re gonna have to sit through _us_ having tea time and listen to us chat _without_ any treats!”

Chrom was out of words, “I- But she’s-“

“You know what I mean! Ahem…” Lissa gave Kiran her best smile, “I apologize on behalf of my dumb brother. Usually he’s less of a dunce.”

“I am _not!_ ” Wait, he messed up! Damn it!

“Are _too_ , now shut it and drink your tea!”

Well… he _did_ misuse his power to trick Kiran into bonding with his sister. This was just punishment. He settled with the two and drank his tea.  Yet as time passed, he realized that this punishment wasn’t so bad. For one, he found himself utterly involved in their conversation and was learning much. He never knew you had to moisturize, for one. Apparently, it worked wonders for the skin.

"You're pretty. Like a devastating sort of pretty," Lissa gushed as Kiran raised her hands in defense, "Really! You have the best hair I've ever seen, a flawless complexion, and you even smell super nice! I only know one other person like that."

Chrom nodded slowly as he studied what he could of Kiran’s face, “…It _is_ flawless.” He wished his skin looked like that. He suffered from the occasional itchy, dry peeling when they were out traveling, yet all the advice he was given was to smear oil on the area from the meat they cooked.

Lissa shot him a look, and not just any look, but _the_ look. Oh gods, not again! “I meant that platonically.”

“Suuuure you did.”

“I’m not _blind_ Lissa!” he said, hiding his smile as he took another drink of his tea. It appears that Lissa finally opened up to Kiran. All this teasing was worth it.

"Soooo... is there anyone you like? C'mon, spill those spicy details!"

The two jumped as Chrom choked, spilling his tea as a blush of embarrassment burned his face, “C-can I be excused now?” he managed hoarsely.

“No,” Lissa said, “You have nothing to worry about anyways. I am totally certain Kiran doesn’t like you that way.”

Damn. The tea was lukewarm, yet Kiran still saw a man get burned.

“Th-that’s a low blow.” He managed, wiping at his chin and cleaning up his mess. Yet his embarrassment left him as Kiran gave a few friendly pats on his back.

It was a good day. Lissa’s smile had that effect.

\---

Veronica tossed aside yet another financial report. She could care less- the excursion hardly scratched the surface of Embla's war chest, which was thankfully supplanted by the Empire's vast mines filled with gold veins. She has better things to do than pour over reports, that was left to the job of her aides.

...Tea would be nice right about now. She looked to one of the two servants in her room, "Tea. And be quick about it."

A bow, and they disappeared.

In record timing, her tea arrived, steaming hot and plated with her favorite cookies. It was amazing what results were achieved when you threaten someone's family.

"Leave me," she commanded, glad to be rid of people who weren't invited to her tea party.

She rose from her seat at the table to place the documents on her mahogany desk. Now to gather her guests.

First was Baron Bear, whom she placed at her right hand, fixing his velvet bow before attending to Duke Dragon, who was still slumped in his seat. Bruno had given these to her, names and all. Now, where was Princess Penelope?

Penelope was a hideous thing, with her porcelain face riddled with cracks in the glaze and her dress torn and stained. Veronica had forgotten where she has gotten her from...

Rather, she convinced herself she had forgotten. Now where in the blazes...?

Aha, there she was! Hidden behind her grand mirror. Such a hopeless thing, always getting into trouble.

Veronica fell to her knees to get to her, pulling her from her leg and wincing at the sound of her face bumping the wood of the mirror frame.

Hm... Penelope wasn't _all_ bad. She was painted well, and matched her brother in skin tone. It was the prettiest...

Prettiest...

...

Veronica could only stare at the mirror's corner. What was reflected wasn't her. Well, it wasn't _just_ her anymore. She knew the hemline she forced herself to stare at, knew who wore the soft yellow dress.

"I see you still have tea time with your toys," said a sweet, deep voice, "It was always your favorite thing to do."

Veronica swallowed dryly. Whether from fear of the woman in the mirror, or of the voice in her head clawing to speak, she didn't know... She didn't _want_ to know. She'd rather be in bed right now.

"...Veronica-"

"Leave me alone." Was all the girl could manage.

The woman tutted softly, just like she used to do. She crouched to the floor, next to Veronica, but was she really? No.

"...You don't have to talk if you don’t want to. You can even shut your eyes."

And what good would _that_ do?! " 'm not listening."

Penelope stared back with those pretty brown eyes of hers.

"Oh dear, is that the doll I gave you? Mm mm... it's seen better days." She laughed gently, settling down comfortably.

"Stop! ...just stop." She was trying to make conversation again. Just like she used to.

She could hear the dress shifting, see the shimmer in its fabric as the woman bit back a laugh, voice aged and familiar and warm.

"It's bad form to tell an Empress what to d-"

"You're not the Empress anymore!" Veronica shot up from her spot, "I AM!"

She held tightly onto Penelope, looking directly into the women's brown eyes framed by her dark hair styled impeccably, perfectly.

Her lips curled into a patient smile, "That's true now. My mistake."

Veronica felt her vision falter, the heavy weight in her head back and loud and grating. "Just... go away!"

"Veronica, sweetie, take a deep breath-"

"Go away...!" Her head hurt!

"Veronica-"

"LEAVE ME!" She roared, throwing Penelope straight into the glass with strength that was not her own. The mirror splintered as the doll broke, and all that Veronica could see was herself, gulping down deep breaths to rid herself of the pain in her head.

...

...She didn't need that ugly doll. Veronica turned away from the mess and went back to her tea party, enjoying the cookies and sipping tea to wash them down. Xander came in and inquired about the mess, to which he was offered no explanation save to sit and join her.

He did, though only had a single cookie and one cup of tea.

"Do you remember the doll with the blue dress?"

An odd question, "That one, yes? Would you like me to fetch another like it?" He’d do the same for Elise whenever he returned from a long trip. Those of Cyrkensia were her favorite.

"No. Simply looking at it filled me with disgust. No, it reminded me of something else I want." She had other dolls with exquisite paint anyways.

Xander placed his cup down, ready to hear her order.

"I want the Summoner to match it. I want a crack cleaved into her head."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to bring out Chrom's brotherly side for this one. Also, I feel as if Veronica would be haunted by the old empress (Bruno's mom) she usurped.  
> Side note: please moisturize! Use a cream on your dry areas and a gel on your oily ones.


	23. Hesitation, or Jeorge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have no clue how long I've been waiting to slap on that relationship tag... most of this stuff was written in _2017_.

There's something to be said about how people behave while they aren't conscious of their surroundings, their obligations seemingly far off to the point where they couldn’t be bothered. Jeorge surmised that this place had that effect, what with magic charging the air and soothing the body. Yet such instances of unawareness were often taken advantage of by spies and assassins. Himself? He supposed he was currently acting as a spy of sorts, given that he was gathering information. Not maliciously, no, but Jeorge took care in knowing what his situation was.

Or so he told himself.

His eyes flicked away from his book (he slipped it off of the nearest shelf after feigning perusal) to his target, who was so buried in her task before her that she didn’t notice his glances. She didn’t need to- apparently, she trusted everyone fully. Touching, but worryingly naïve.

Ah, she was leaving. She closed her tome that shone a strange light and left, but not without tucking her chair back in.

From this excursion, Jeorge concluded that she was indeed unreadable when alone. He caught smiles, polite expressions when she was with someone- every movement was measured and precise. She was painstakingly aware, perhaps due to her condition.

He rose and rubbed his back, sore from the uncomfortable seat. Of course, most everyone was aware when with another. As he was told, there’s _always_ something to be said about people when they aren’t aware. His conclusion about Kiran was this- she was interesting. And not simply because she slid down the rails and into a knight, but because of her actions as a whole.

He weaved around the two and settled onto a nearby bench, watching as the knight did most of the talking while she responded in her own way. From what he heard in his week of being here, there was talk of a phenomenon known as the Summoner-Hero bond, a contingency that bent summoned people into compliance for the sake of their cause. Yet this phenomenon was reportedly nullified on account of the Summoner's… moral disposition. Lovely, but one needn't be congratulated on account of decency, even if it was scarce.

She left, and Jeorge concluded his studying for today. He still remained seated as he gathered his thoughts. There was talk that she hailed from a fantastical world, spoken as if it was magic. However, as far as he could surmise, she was magically dead save for her ability to use her weapon. If anything, it was the technology of her world that was highly advanced, and for some, the sight of it would be indistinguishable from magic.

...A part of him wondered if she could manage to create a tactical weapon, yet hoped she wouldn't. New inventions made wars bloodier than need be, and she didn't strike him to be the type... So far as he knew at least. Speaking of tactics, her work was impeccable, if not a tad rough. All in all, it was passing work for someone unfamiliar with worlds such as theirs.

He rose and returned to his quarters, taking care to mind his place in all of this, walking past legends, old allies, and strangers alike. Once there, he wrote an entry into his journal- a practice he began long ago to gather his thoughts. Nothing of dire importance was written within. All it contained was the thoughts he simmered on often throughout the day and a probable plan for tomorrow… drills, places to visit, his usual thoughts.

Hm.

…It just came to mind, but _should_ he pursue familiarity amongst his fellow heroes? He was… cruel, inherently.  Perhaps not.

Jeorge sighed. He was perfectly fine being alone. He preferred it, actually! It kept him from thinking about what shouldn't be thought of- how to use others. A dreaded gift from his family, no less. Why, he only just arrived and he already saw how to exploit his fellow archers. It was frightening, especially when he was so warmly welcomed to join the Order's ranks as a trusted ally. His family talent was sure to haunt him, even here.

And yet... and yet he found that his 'gift' didn't, no, _couldn't_ rear its head for one individual. The Summoner.

It was why he found her interesting.

As his mother had taught him, people were open books, easily read and easier to lead. Listen to their choice of words, their tone, their tells, and you could tell them what they want to hear. And that's where he couldn't proceed. The Summoner didn't speak. If she chose any words, they were thought over and written, and her movements were careful… sometimes even strange. Essentially, she was an anomaly. A page with nothing to read, save for the small anecdotes of others. All he could study was her actions, and he found that wonderful. Actions spoke louder than words, as his father often repeated. It was perhaps the one thing he agreed with him on.

A knock on the door _thankfully_ interrupted his thoughts, "Enter."

Gordin popped his head in, careful as he always was, "Hey, Sir Jeorge. Just wanted to let you know that it's dinner time."

Oh, gods, was that the time already? Gordin gave a nod as his mentor looked out his window. By the gods, it was. He rose from his seat and closed his journal.

"Thank you, Gordin. You didn't have to stop by, you know." He'd hate to imagine he kept Gordin from his food.

"It's fine. You and Draug are my only friends here, so…" he shrugged, a smile still on his face.

Jeorge ruffled his hair on a chuckle and did his best to rid himself of any meddlesome thoughts associated with his family.

Gordin, bless his soul, talked his head off as they walked. It's been like this for the past few days now, ever since the archery division was given the strange contraption. His student just gushed about how he was improving, yet when it came to praise, he shied away.

… Still the same humble boy he took on all those years ago. Perhaps the same one, too.

They settled near their fellow Archaneans, who welcomed them warmly. They enjoyed small talk amongst themselves, polite and very much expected of those with station. Prince Marth spoke highly of another hero by the name of Eliwood, commanding the attention of his knights as he spoke of their allies. However, Jeorge found that his attention was elsewhere.

Where was…?

A light rapping on his armor had him turn to the Summoner, who gave him a nod in greeting, and a note.

" _Sorry to interrupt your meal, but how are things_?"

He couldn't see her very well given that her hood cast a shadow over half of her face, so he couldn't read her eyes, "It's no problem. I'm doing fine, thank you."

She seemed happy about that, and nodded to their allies as they greeted her from the table, writing away.

" _I was wondering if you needed any special equipment to be ordered on account of your weapon._ " She stopped by the archery fields earlier and missed him. Luckily, Klein still provided her with inventory orders… let's just say that whoever was a fletcher in the nearby town was _ballin'_.

How considerate. "Thank you for your concern. Luckily for us, Parthia hasn't any need for special arrows." Truthfully, he preferred arrows from a particular supplier in Pales that supplied the army, but that was due to a balanced weight. He could manage with whatever he was offered.

The Summoner nodded, " _Good to know. Please return to your meal_."

She raised her hand to them as the table bid her good-evening, leaving Jeorge with a transcript of their talk.

Heh… her handwriting was a tad messy. With a smile, he folded her note into his pocket and ate. He listened to Caeda gush about Princess Sharena and Kiran both, the table unanimously agreeing with her. It was a nice thing to hear that others felt joy upon seeing smiles.

From his observations, Princess Sharena was always sporting a grin, while Prince Alfonse's were more elusive, only appearing when speaking with his sister or Kiran. Kiran, like Sharena, brought a sort of morale to them when she smiled. Acquire her attention, and she would smile as if your presence brought her joy.

...She was probably being polite. He didn't blame her if she was- if you're a woman and you don't present as pleasing and happy; people went up in arms. Midia had that problem while growing in ranks- nothing but droves of self-emasculated soldiers whining of seriousness and lack of hospitality.

He chuckled to himself over his cup of tea, recalling their faces as many were rejected from pursuing any further accomplishment. Damn fools, all of them.

Or… perhaps not. He set his cup down as he watched Kiran handle Michalis of Macedon with an even expression on her face. Give it a moment… and there it was. Michalis had a gift for souring anyone's mood, and the Summoner's brow was furrowed, with the slightest hint of displeasure tugging at her lips. In a surprising (and highly satisfying) turn of events, she walked away, not bothering to let the so-called King waste more of her time.

Perhaps she did find joy in _most_ of them. She was genuine in that sense.

He excused himself from his fellows, deciding to retire for the day. You needed all the sleep you can get before a long day of training. They bid him a good evening as he nodded and received their blessings, feeling the weight of the day creep into his body.

On a sigh, he rolled his arm, wincing at the slight pain. As he fixed his arm brace, he caught someone watching him from the corner of his eye.

"Evening Commander," he said, "Is there anything you require of me?"

"Evening, and yes, but we'll get to that. How's your arm?" She walked with him, hand resting casually on the hilt of her axe.

"Oh, this? An old wound. It's normal for it to act up towards the end of the day." It especially ached after many loosed arrows, so steady training never got along well with him. He had a salve for it made of crushed mana herbs and linden flowers, a sort of cure-all that healed any wound.

"I see. Do take care, in that case. Your aim is the finest in the Order, and we wouldn't want to lose that."

Of course. She didn't mean anything by it, but-

"The same could be said of your tactics," she continued, "so I've read."

"...Commander?" What was going on? If it involved hollow praise and stuffy offices, he so wanted to refuse.

She smiled, "Have you been acquainted with our Summoner yet?"

"Not really, Commander."

"Hm. From your perspective, how are her tactics?"

"Rough, but they hold potential."

"I agree, and if she were here, she would agree as well," she motioned for him to follow her into a room- her office, "Kiran has been studying languages, histories, and tactics ever since she arrived."

Every day? For hours? Gods above, he didn't envy her position.

"Lady Cecilia of Etruria is a fine tactician, like yourself. I wonder if you, too, can lend your services as she did…"

Oh no.

"For the sake of the Order, please teach Kiran tactics." He was one of the few tactical minds that didn't write his methodologies into any records, yet history told of his many successes when situations seemed grim.

"..."

Anna steepled her fingers, "Should I make that an order? I'd hate to, but-"

"I'll undertake what you've requested of me." He didn't mean to stay silent for so long, it was only because he was wondering why she chose him, of all people. He wasn't _that_ great.

"Excellent," she moved a piece of parchment in front of her and began writing, "Tomorrow ought to be good, yes? Kiran will receive word of this in the morning. How does two hours after luncheon sound?"

"Fine." Well, it wasn't going to be too bad. He could use this time to study the Summoner for the sake of knowing. He was intrigued, to say the least.

"Wonderful," she rose and he followed, managing a smile as she opened the door for him, "I hope the both of you mutually benefit from this. Cecilia said as such after their lessons were over."

"I hope so as well," he hoped he didn't find a way to see their Summoner as a pawn, "Good night."

"Sleep well, Sir Jeorge." The Commander nodded and closed the door.

He simmered on his new task for the next few hours. He bathed, he finished his journal entry, and he settled into bed. The only true positive he could see in all this was that he wouldn't be terribly sore at the end of the day.

"Damn it," he murmured under his breath, dragging his hand down his face before blowing his candle out.

\---

It was a balmy day for the Order and in his celebration of such fine weather with extended training, Jeorge neglected to think up of any concrete curriculum for his _other_ student.

Left, was it?

He paused in front of her office door, taking in a breath. He wasn't nervous in meeting her, no. He was nervous _for_ her. He prayed to whichever god could hear that his family gift didn't slither into his head.

He knocked, straightened his uniform as he heard the soft sound of leather approach, and nodded when she answered.

"Good day, Summoner," she still wore her hood, "I trust the Commander informed you of our time?"

She nodded and stepped aside for him to come in. 

"Thank you," her office wasn't what he expected. For one, it was brimming with plants, so the air was fresh and held the scent of warm spices… cinnamon, was it? It felt more like a tea garden than an office- it was bright, comfortable, and inviting.

She motioned for him to take a seat as she moved a great stack of books off of the desk and onto the floor, notes and all. What remained was a blank journal and a strange writing utensil.

She sat in front of him, no doubt writing a greeting.

" _Thanks for coming. Teach me whatever you can manage, being that it was a training day for you._ " She could imagine all that work was tiring. It's why she made sure the kitchens had a steady supply of fresh fruit- electrolytes needed replenishing.

He smiled, "I'll do my best, though, may I ask you something?"

She nodded.

"Why put so much time into studying? I admire your dedication to a cause that isn't your own, but why not rest? Your tactics won't suffer on account of a day to yourself."

He watched as she bit her lips into a fine line, from what he could see, her eyes looked off to the side. Did she not believe in her skill? If so, that made two of them, but she wasn't filth like he was. "From what I've heard and seen, your work is sublime."

He watched as she took in his words and gave a quiet sigh. She wrote, and he waited. Whatever was the matter?

" _That's easy for you to say. You haven't been zapped into a world where the technology is so vastly different to the point where your previous skillsets don't apply. I'm so behind that I have to pick up as much as possible as fast as possible to understand things_."  The human experience was universal, yes, but society was not a monolith. A standard person felt happiness, anger, loss, and laughter, yet how were they raised? What was their socioeconomic status? What was their culture? Their technology?  What was "common knowledge" to them? She herself hadn't a clue. The outsider-looking-in was now _in_ , and by the looks of it, she wasn't going home any time soon.

"I… I see." She wasn't asking others for guidance and reevaluating herself out of a lack of confidence, but out of necessity. He didn't consider the difference between worlds to be so great to the point of… well, uncertainty. She was foreign to whatever they considered normal.

It was jarring to her.

" _I know you're coming from a genuine place of concern, but I know myself already. Don't worry about me_." From Cordelia to Hector, so many worried about her health. She was fine, though. All she had to do was take it in.

"If you insist… I'm sorry for my questions. It must have seemed unwarranted." In her kindness, Kiran spared him from the painfully obvious thing he should have been told- "you don't know me". Instead, she took his questions in stride and freely shared her worries with _him_. Someone she barely met a few days ago.

It was touching.

She shook off his apology, a relaxed smile indicating that all was well. There was nothing to forgive, in her eyes. He couldn't help but return it, finding it difficult to find his words for a moment.

"Well, er… let's get going, shall we?"

The first lesson was over terrain and weather conditions. She sat through it all and, in the end, informed him that Lady Cecilia likely covered the same topics he will, and so copied her notes to Archanean so he could read them and expand on it.

…He was impressed. And thankful for such thoughtfulness. It showed how badly she wanted to learn tactics to its fullest. In that case, how could he _not_ do his absolute best? With a warm grin he took her notes, and felt his smile widen upon closer inspection.

"Hm hm…!"

Kiran tilted her head. Why was he laughing?

"Your handwriting is, er..."

Oh that. " _Terrible_?"

"I wouldn't say 'terrible', but..." his words died in his throat as she gave him a knowing look, "Well then, let's see here..."

She chuckled as he read, unbeknownst to the both of them that Jeorge was blushing ever so slightly. She laughed as any did, ringing like the clearest bell on holy days.

It was lovely.

After they concluded their lesson on account of dinner, he realized that he looked forward to the coming days. It was lovely feeling small bursts of excitement bubble in his chest whenever he neared her office door. It was lovely learning that she didn't know who he was based on fame and whispers. It was lovely watching her work with what she was taught, absorbed in her craft and watching the occasional lock of hair pop out of her hood. It was lovely watching her tuck it back into place.

This wasn't good.

This would become more than passing interest if he wasn't careful. She was a busy woman with much to oversee. She hadn't time for a silly little wayward nobleman vying for her time, much less _affections_. The fact of the matter was this- even _if_ he decided to pursue whatever this was, he was still filth. 

She doesn't deserve that.

He snapped out of his thoughts and gave her a smile as she handed her work in for him to inspect, radiant despite the shadow cast over her.

Hmm. She didn't know about military units- sizing and whatnot- but that's what he was here for.

"A legion's makeup consists of maniples of 120 men…" he felt his neck burn at the feel of her eyes on him whenever she looked up from her notes.

Finished with his explanation, he released the hold he had on the back of her chair and settled back in front of her.

…!

She passed him a note. As he read, she went on with her work.

" _I've been meaning to ask you- would you like to become the Order's Archer Captain? Currently, Klein is a stand-in, but you have expertise._ "

He felt a heavy weight settle in his throat. He couldn't… _shouldn't_ accept this.

"No. I'm… well, you see…!" Her hood fell. When did it fall? How did it-

The sunlight spilling into the room gave her skin a gentle glow. Her rich brown eyes were framed by full brows and thick, long lashes. She was what many would consider pretty.

"I don't believe I'm suited for the position you want to bestow upon me. I'm not the best man for leading others..." Truthfully, he was wary of himself. Years of grooming to regard everyone 'unworthy' of contemplation as pawns... to find the weaknesses of those not so 'weak'... He did it all too often, even with fellows in his own army. He scolded himself at every turn. They all welcomed him with open arms, and he repaid them with objectification.

The Summoner's eyes softened with concern, attention no longer on her work.

" _May I ask why you feel that way_?"

Jeorge's face contorted for a second, having Kiran straighten in concern. He cursed at his silence, yet met eyes that looked on with care-"Take your time" they seemed to say.

"I- ah..." she reached for the teapot and poured him some tea, still steaming from being reheated over the low fire she had going, "Thank you."

She nodded, pouring herself a cup, long lashes catching his attention for longer than they should have.

He found his voice, "Gordin has no doubt told you of myself... and of my upbringing as well?"

She shook her head, lifting the cup to her lips as he continued, "My family is despicable- delving into secrets for the sake of intrigue. I am from such stock, unfortunately."

She jotted a quick " _Elaborate_ " before setting the paper down.

He obliged, "As my family does, I see everyone as pawns. Expendable and useful to a point. I fight it at every turn, yet it never seems to fade."

A silent 'ah', and the Summoner went to thinking. He drank his tea, the warm flavor of cinnamon did little to quell his worry. Did she lose her faith in him? That heavy, cold weight sunk to his chest as she wrote for a long while.

" _The fact that you realize your flaw and take measures to fight it shows your true character. You said you see your fellows as expendable? That's your parents talking. The real Jeorge is the one that strives to know individuals for what they're worth_." He read it over and over again as she wrote on, taking in steady breaths.

" _I was once told that the first thought you have is what you were conditioned to think, while the second instance is who you really are_."

He felt his entire being flush with comfortable warmth, those friendly brown eyes watching him with genuine regard. Her gaze never wavered and was brimming with certainty as she looked upon him, so much so that he felt both emboldened and bashful at this moment. Jeorge was touched to the point where he was at a loss for words, "I- my lady-"

Her eyes brightened- a new thought, so he waited as she finished, " _In fact, a skill like that could be circumvented by guiding your allies in the right direction. Help them cover the bases, y'know_?"

In all his years, he had never known there'd be a light in all this. He cursed himself for so long that it drove a wedge between many friendly relations. It was what drove him to be cold and aloof. Had he known that there was another way to look at his dreadful habit, to use its clutches for good... he could have been spared the self-hatred that came with bearing it. Truthfully, he felt embarrassed for never thinking of it that way. The Summoner- _Kiran-_ transformed his burden into a useful tool.

Kiran. The one he couldn't get any reads on, the one from a world whose people could travel the stars, only smiled at him, ever encouraging.

"... Thank you, Lady Kiran."

She waved dismissively, " _Just Kiran is fine_." He felt his chest flutter as she smiled into her writing, " _Would you still like me to consider someone else? I don't want to force you to do anything you dislike_."

He shook his head, still dazed at the revelations she gave him, even after being told such distasteful things.

"No, I feel that I should press on with the task you've entrusted to me. Thank you, Kiran. Truly."

She grinned, the warmth of the tea bringing a lovely dusting of rose to her cheeks, " _No problem. Thank you for speaking with me_."

When the day was done, he found himself revisiting their conversation as he lay in bed. Sleep came to him with ease.

\---

Xander settled onto a collapsed wall with a sigh, watching the embers of their fire flit upwards into the air. Veronica was right to assume that this stretch of the border was sparse in patrols.

The fire would alert the Askrans of their presence, and they would have no choice but to approach.

...Why did he do this? Veronica worried him as he did his younger sister, Corrin. Yet Veronica would enslave her, too, should she invade his world again.

Perhaps he shouldn't-

"Ghk!" He doubled over, shaking as green tendrils of magic seeped around his form.

What was he thinking about again?

\---

Kiran was improving greatly, to the point where she was devising unique battle strategies. Most of it was small deviations of a well-known tactic, but it was inspiring to see her craft them and see her reasoning behind it.

He was learning from her as she did from him. A part of him hoped that these meetings would never cease, but he was running out of subjects to cover. Even Gordin tried to help him recall many of the battles they've endured, yet he covered each one for examples, should they apply.

Today was their last day. He couldn't devise anything else.

He knocked at her door and she answered. He asked how her day was so far, and she did the same after responding. He introduced the lesson, addressed any questions she had, and gave her a scenario to work on.

A part of him wondered if they would ever get time like this again. The Order was large and growing larger, and many Heroes meant her attention and time was going to be divided.

Perhaps he…? No. No, he couldn't. One wrong move and he could offend, being that her world was vastly different. It was best to drop this. It was… rather warm in here. Perhaps it was the tea blend he brought for them to try.

"They say that true aim comes from a strong heart that doesn't waver in the face of obstacles," he said, Kiran looking up from her assignment, "How's yours?" It was probably much better than his was at the moment. He has been second-guessing himself for quite some time now

Kiran shrugged.

"Don't be modest."

She gave a quiet chuckle and returned to her work. If she was honest with herself... sometimes she wondered if she merely used her mutism to get out of situations rather than face them head-on. Her obstacle became a shield of sorts, with experts arguing over what or whom was doing the selecting in selective mutism. It also didn't help that when she was younger, she ran away from her problems and _kept_ running.

She wasn't sure. Did she waver in the face of obstacles? Yeah, she did. Sometimes a little, and sometimes a lot. Was her heart strong? ...She was still trying to get a consensus on that. By that, her "aim" was probably bad. Terrible even.

But Jeorge's _wasn't_. Kiran couldn't put her finger on it, but he had a certain grace to his movements, something natural and effortless which caught her attention. She sees it when he walks, when he speaks to others and they all stop to listen; during times when their lives are in mock-danger in the training tower. He’s consistently strong, swift, effective... everything Kiran wished she had and was inspired to strive towards.

She had a lot of stuff to work on.

Jeorge noticed that she didn't carry the conversation further. He didn't want to push, and so respected the silence she offered. He was comfortable in it, anyways.

Kiran gave her work to Jeorge and watched him evaluate.

...Maybe if she had cool armor and a scarf that billowed on the breeze as he did, she'd have more confidence in herself? Fake it 'til you make it, and all that.

Nah, it was all in the hair. He had very nice hair. Like, pretty _pretty_ hair. And a nice smile, now that he did it. Charming, she would call it? Yeah, that was it.

Goddamn it. Everyone in this Order was beautiful. This was a terrible work environment.

"Sterling work." Jeorge said, voice warm.

Oh, right. Back to business.

"I truly believe there's nothing more I can teach you. You're a very intelligent person, Kiran."

Heh, she tried, " _Thanks, that means a lot coming from you_."

He read her writing eagerly, "Is... there anything you're doing later on?" Part of him wondered why he let his desperation get to him, but the other part just wanted to spend time with her. He knew what this was, and he felt incredibly guilty as she smiled at him.

Well it _was_ Space-Saturday (she stargazed on Saturdays like she used to with her friends) " _I was going to go to the west tower and stargaze. Would you like to come_?"

Oh, gods yes, "You would indulge me in the constellations? I'm honored. Though, I'm afraid I don't know the sky."

A sparkle of mirth in her eyes, " _These aren't my stars either, but I have an idea_..."

She tilted her head to signal him to follow, and he did. They passed by great windows pouring rich golden light into the halls, the white of her coat glowing. They soon found themselves in one of the many libraries, filled to the brim with shelves and tomes. As he followed, he could see her glancing at every spine, hums and small whispers leaving her lips as she passed them. Then she stopped and pulled at the top of a light blue tome with gold-embossed Askran on it. It matched her rather well, so much so that his mind wandered to her being a mage with wondrous spells.

He was _imagining_ things now...

She found a table and motioned for him to sit next to her. He felt a flutter of something, as their usual situation was sitting across from each other.

Opening the book, she flipped through a few pages to land at what looked like a map of the stars.

"Oh, look at that." He said, peering at the book in wonder.

" _This is what the spring sky looks like. Líf, the first King of Askr, can be seen meeting with Thrasir, the first Queen of Embla. Between them is a doorway named Valhöll_."

He traced his finger along her words, "You know of these legends?"

She shrugged, writing, " _Only a little. Not much information available_."

"That's a shame," he said, appreciating her nod and giving a chuckle. Kiran was a delight to be with, truly. Her company, though silent, was refreshing. Perhaps this was why so many found it easy to be friends with her. Perhaps that was why he couldn't see her as a pawn.

Heh, Noah Menidy was turning in his grave, no doubt.

They sat together as the sun fell, talking of stars amongst a sea of books. Time passed slowly and much too fast all at once. How in the world did he come to this? He had to admit that she was kind, a trait that often warmed him. And intelligent- her wit _was_ rather sharp. Yet who _wouldn't_ find that appealing?

She was also mysterious, which always piqued his interest. Of course, anyone with a penchant for gossip would be curious...

Curious.

Kiran was curious in every sense of the word, yet it was often expressed in her determination to learn about anything and anyone, often with bright eyes and regard for others, to the point where her thoughtful approach charmed whoever she approached... oh, gods. He just called her _charming_.

...

Well, she was! Unbelievably so!

" _Let's grab some dinner and get to our spot._ "

He nodded and rose with her, warmth flooding his chest as she tucked the book under her shoulder.

"Yes, let's," he opened the door for them, to halt at the sight of Princess Sharena in mid-knock.

"Oh hey, Sir Jeorge!" She greeted him, "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything."

"Evening, Princess Sharena. What brings you here?" He didn't want to lie, so decided to inquire about her business.

"Kiran," she answered, smiling as she took up her hand, "Commander Anna got a report that Emblians are occupying an abandoned fortress. We'll be approaching tomorrow, so…"

To the drawing board.

"This can wait when you have the time," Jeorge said, "I wouldn't want to keep you from your work."

Kiran nodded, bid Jeorge farewell, and left. Form briskly shrinking down the halls.

He sighed. There was always time. Hopefully.

"Ahem," Princess Sharena cleared her throat, smiling gently as he realized he wasn't alone, "Is everything okay?"

He nodded, "Fine, Princess."

Sharena nodded, averting her gaze and trying to find something to talk about. "If you want, I can suggest for you to come along." She knew what she saw, and she was so happy for him.

"You don't have to do that." Did she…? She did. She was highly attentive, like himself. Gods smite him.

Sharena grinned, "Alright, I will. Rest well, Sir Jeorge!"

Sharena skipped down the halls and caught up with Kiran, leaving him to wonder if there was any hope for him.

Still, sleep came to him with ease.

\---

This upcoming battle was a blessing and a curse. Since Veronica wasn't near, that meant that they could break the spell over Xander once and for all. The shitty part meant that he was given quite the entourage for protection.

This was gonna be a goddamn _scene_. But she wasn't going to tell them that.

Looks like she'll have a long night ahead of her.

\---

In his short time here, Jeorge was acquainted with a myriad of people, all unique in their own way. There was more to come, and that meant learning more about himself than what he thought previous.

For example, he found that he greatly preferred the silent company of Kiran over the mage Tharja.

The war room saw it as wise to utilize the talents of Tharja, Raven, Lucius, and himself to deal with the coming skirmish. As a contingency, there were plenty of reinforcements nearby lying in wait with Prince Alfonse as their head. The Summoner was with them on account of being the main target of the Empire. She was the only noncombatant here, so Jeorge wasn't alone in feeling protective over her safety. Perhaps that was why Tharja was glaring daggers at him.

Honestly, he greeted her politely and offered to help her up onto her horse... perhaps he overstepped boundaries that Plegian culture established. Whatever it was, it earned him a frown as soon as he arrived, and 'well-wishes'.

"Good luck getting sleep. You're going to need it."

...Was he going to get injured, or hexed? He hadn't the faintest idea.

"We're here." Raven said gruffly, eyeing the fort. He had every reason to... it was quiet. No one would have known this fortress was occupied by the look of it.

It was a trap.

"Stay on your guard and stay close, especially you Kiran. I don't think Xander is the type of knight to recant his pledge to slay you." Commander Anna took her by the shoulder as Kiran nodded, looking at the map of the place. Both kingdoms shared this fortress at one point, so both had a layout available.

With finalization of the execution, they entered.

Tharja was to be the bait for wind mages that were near, with Jeorge serving as a backup in case any one of them survived. Princess Sharena would take on Xander, while Raven was near to assist her. Lucius was for support, all of them hoping his services wouldn't be needed.

They stopped as Tharja held out her arm. She walked forward, heels clacking softly as her hands charged with angry, bursting magic. Out popped a mage who was too late on the draw and crumpled from powerful dark magic.

The fight was on. Out charged a lancer, whose armor gleamed wickedly in the scant light, yet Raven side-stepped out of the way of their lunge and swung. Another mage rode out, about to hit Tharja with magic, but was soon knocked off his horse by an arrow. Tharja shot a glare at Jeorge who smiled good-naturedly, yet their victory did not last all that long, for dark energy brought them both to their knees.

Dark magic from a knight. No, his sword. A paladin clad in dark armour and a black crown, wielding an insidious blade.

This was Xander.

He regarded them coldly and readied his blade, charging them as Jeorge nocked an arrow. Yet he was too slow, a quick slice had him cry out as the Nohrian Prince attempted to slice off his arm. Yet someone yanked him to the ground as he felt dark magic leech into his body.

...It wasn't all bad. Rather than his arm being lopped off, he had a cut that bled too heavily for his liking.

He couldn't use a bow like this.

Footsteps. He glanced to find that the Summoner stood behind him, with Tharja at her side

She saved him. Gods be damned, this wasn't good!

A glint of fire passed through the Nohrian's eyes. He circled them, Kiran making sure to keep her dear friends behind her.

"You're here. At last..." he mused, the blade glinting with Jeorge's blood.

They were surrounded by a protective spell, "Kiran, leave!" Tharja scowled as she flung fire, to be stymied- the prince merely flicked his blade for dark magic to hit her hand. She hissed from pain as she fell back, those eyes of hers wishing nothing but death for the Prince.

"Kiran, leave us." Jeorge pleaded. All those worlds would be doomed without the Summoner. They can be brought back with her weapon, but she couldn't be.

Xander stopped his steed, far enough to charge at them, close enough to kill them with that infernal sword of his.

"Now, once and for all..." he pointed his weapon directly at Kiran, who didn't flinch, "ON YOUR KNEES!" He commanded, charging at full gallop.

The next events went by as if the world slowed. They cried out their Summoner's name is desperation, scrambling to bring her down. He could do nothing but tug at her leg as Tharja readied yet another spell despite the danger of conjuring with an injured hand. Sharena ran in with her lance at the ready, followed by a hurried Lucius and a scratched-up Raven. Jeorge could picture blood spilling onto the stones, felt his skin crawl and fear set in.

Yet that vision shattered- the Summoner threw Breidablik right into Xander's face, knocking him off his horse as his crown skittered across the floor.

'Fuckin' chump.' Kiran thought as the crown prince groggily put a hand to his nose. That face he made? _Priceless_.

Sharena kicked his weapon away, Fensalir's tip at his neck, "Guess you're with us now!" She winked as the green, inky clutches of Veronica's contract dissipated from his form.

"I- I suppose so," he mumbled over Raven's booming laughter. Kiran sighed contentedly, guessing that they all got treated to a show.

She waved Lucius over as she placed her hood on Tharja, whose new clothes now had singes on one sleeve. As fluttering healing magic blossomed from Lucius' stave onto Tharja's hand, Kiran attended to Jeorge.

"That was quick thinking on your part..." he said, wincing as she helped him remove his armor to better inspect the gash. Raven came over and handed Kiran her weapon before training his attention to Lucius.

"I'm lucky to have a tactician such as yourself... truly." Jeorge smiled as she pulled down his arm brace. He found himself admiring... everything. Her bravery, though dangerous. Her comical solution, and her gorgeous brown skin, her luxurious head of curls and waves, and goodness were her eyelashes long...

Oh.

Oh gods.

Lucius was barely readying his staff to attend to him. This fluttering sensation was all his own. Over the gentle light, he turned to Tharja, who smirked at him with a knowing, devilish smile.

He _didn't_.

Upon arriving back to the castle, Kiran gave them orders to rest for the remainder of the day and receive extra helpings of fruit and whatever tea they so fancied. He hadn't felt so cared for in quite some time, the last being when he was a boy.

A knock, "Come in," he said. Oh, by the gods… a familiar face among many.

"Long time no see, young man," Wrys greeted him, "How are you feeling?"

"Just fine, old friend. How has this place been treating you?" Wrys had helped him out of many situations in their battles. In his life he had seen much, so always made for an interesting teller of tales.

"Well! Rather well, now let's see that arm of yours, eh? Same one, isn't it?"

"Indeed. My luck is horrid, wouldn't you say?"

Wrys was glad that the wound was attended to quickly, and dressed with strange medicine the Summoner held in her pocket. The bleeding was halted and the wound, clean.

"Someone will come by with your meal soon. Keep busy in the meantime." He left, and Jeorge was to simmer on his thoughts.

Hm, supper would be on soon, though he'd rather not leave his room and ignore orders- like earlier, those that were injured were having their food delivered to them. Plenty of time to mull over his new... situation.

This was obviously infatuation, an overvaluation of a possible relationship with their esteemed, _highly busy_ Summoner. He hoped this was a passing fancy.

Another knock, and he straightened, "Come in."

A white robe, the soft sound of boots, and a smile not hidden by a hood.

"Oh, Kiran. Evening," he nodded, "Please, sit."

She did, inspecting his arm for a moment, "It's healing nicely, wouldn't you say?"

She nodded, deep brown eyes catching the firelight gorgeously. Gods, was it warm in here? He could clearly hear her pen scratch along her journal as if it was right at his ears.

" _Brought you food_ ,” oh, she did. He didn't notice, " _After I dropped her dinner off, Tharja insisted I hurry to see you. Any other injuries to report_?"

Yes, my heart's been pierc- aghhh gods he was terrible. "No. Though it's nice of her to show concern... hm?"

She pulled out a book from her coat. The very same one they were perusing together. Along with a square of paper.

" _I made you a guide so you could read Askran. Looking at my schedule, it seems we have to hold off on stargazing. I'm sure it won't be for long_."

He felt both great relief and nervousness, though quelled it as he focused on the small sheet of paper. All this for an evening. It was touching.

"I'm glad. I'll be sure to study, though I must ask. What does this mean?" He copied the motion she often made.

A silent 'oh' and she wrote, " _That means 'thank you' in my own twist on sign language. Sign language is for people like me and those that are deaf, though no worlds seem to have a form of it. So, I learned how to write in the many languages’ heroes have, and stick to that_."

She never ceases to amaze. "If you ever have the time, could you teach me?" It seemed only fair to learn her language since she strove to communicate with them.

She brightened at that, nodding excitedly.

" _Of course. I can teach you some now_!"

He learned hello, goodnight, how are you, goodbye, and his name. Well, how to spell it, and a shorthand she uses with the signs for j, r, g.

" _If I'm ever busy, you can always ask Nino and Kagerou. Kagerou is pretty adept, and Nino is getting there. Seliph and Julia are getting started just as you are, so they can be your study partners_."

The legendary children of Naga. Despite their intimidating titles, they were gentle souls. He was going to enjoy this.

"I'm glad beyond measure," she tilted her head, he continued, "Now I'm your student, and I doubt this will be the only time when I fill this role."

Despite all odds to keep her silent, she was a woman from another world with much to teach... much to say. Like others, he desperately wanted to know their Great Hero. If learning sign would make her stay more familiar and conserve her precious energy, he would embrace it.

"Thank you for visiting me, I deeply appreciate your company," he ran a calloused finger along the spine of the book, "But I've held enough of the time meant for yourself. Please, get some rest."

He had noticed the dark circles under her eyes- she had stayed up last night to plan today's battle. She needed sleep.

With a gentle smile she rose from her seat, leaving him to his meal.

Dinner was filling, and for the remaining waking hours, he studied the guide she brought him while the men buzzed outside in the halls. Eventually, it came time to sleep, and as Tharja so hexed, it did not come. Why? Because the mage somehow knew he would hex himself all on his own.

He was in love with Kiran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeorge strikes me as a world-weary guy, and humble as hell. Even self-deprecating at times. His character really resonated with me, so prepare for the slowest of burns.  
> Hey come talk to me on [tumblr. ](https://funkyforneus.tumblr.com/)


	24. Sojourner, or Gaius & Xander

Kiran closed the door to Jeorge's room, leaving him to his dinner and wishing him a good night.

She quickly made her way out of the men's barracks (eyes directed to the ground ahead of her) and down to Anna's office. She really, really wanted to sleep right now but there was just one more thing she had to do: Welcome their newest member.

There was something she really wanted to ask the guy. Of course, it could wait until after he spent some time with Elise, but it was heavy.

"Hey there, Chief," Kiran jumped, an arm shooting to gran har shoulder to steady her

"Woah there," Gaius let her go, hands still up just in case, "'s just me. Saw you skedaddling out of the barracks and I've been walking with you since… you didn't catch some sap in their skivvies, did'ja?" Gaius removed his lollipop from his mouth upon her confusion, "Y'know… in their undergarments?"

She gave a laugh at that, and shook her head. That was the last thing she wanted to go down, so she booked as fast as possible.

"Heh, good. So… uh," should he ask yet? She looked like she had things to do, "You're busy, yeah?"

She nodded with a tired frown. Anna's office was in sight.

"Hm. Well, I'll catch you later, Chief. Don't wanna keep you from your duties n'all that." He'll pop by tomorrow when she's free. Yeah, that'll be fine.

Kiran nodded and turned to bid him goodnight, yet all that was there was air.

...A part of her wondered if one of the spies could teach her that. It'd be hella useful right now, even if this was her idea.

She knocked at Anna's door and heard Xander's voice.

Haha, nope. Nope nope nope.

"Come in, Kiran." Anna answered, the door being opened by the guy who wanted her dead just a few hours earlier. She could be honest; adrenaline was her courage when she threw Breidablik at his face. Amazing what a few death threats could do to you...

"Hello," he greeted. There was a bandage over his nose, red from magical treatment.

She gave a nod and slipped inside, settling down near Anna quickly, but not so quick as to give any sign that she was wary of the guy.

The Commander gave her a nod and invited Xander to sit with them. Anna was at her desk, while both of them settled into two cushy seats.

…

"I'd, ah, like to apologize for my conduct. I hadn't any control… partly, anyway." He said, meeting her eyes and folding his hands over his knee.

Kiran could only offer a weak smile. He was chill now. All chill.

…By the way he averted his eyes after saying that, he was probably hiding something, but she could only hope he was chill.

Anna sighed as she set some work down, "I'm pleased to finally welcome you in our ranks, Prince Xander, but I'd like you to be aware of the precarious situation you're in."

She met his eyes, "Many in our Order aren't ecstatic about you joining our forces. Word travels fast in these halls."

"I expected as much. I don't blame them, either." He did make their situations worse with his presence and targeted the Summoner actively.

Anna held his gaze. Challenging anything he may have held from them. "I'll be honest and say that I am one of them as well. It is unlike someone of your station, of your creed, to target a noncombatant. When we freed you all that long ago, why did you refuse?"

Kiran looked at him. She was wondering the same thing, actually. It was when she first arrived- Embla was invading this place, yet they won. The spell should have released him, but instead, he faded with some magic sparkles. It reminded her of Sailor Moon, sort of.

He wasn't answering.

"Speak," Anna commanded, "That's an order."

It was his turn to sigh, "Forgive me, it was… Veronica reminded me of my younger sister. They both share this sort of sad, empty gaze… a testament to their loneliness, I suppose. And I wanted to keep her company. I couldn't do the same in my world, yet a part of me wanted to try here."

He squeezed at his knee, "But I was wrong. She isn't my sister. The loneliness she holds is twisted by something that isn't wholly her own. The Heroes she abducts are like dolls to her. Some are favored until she finds someone else to hold her interest. yet now she has no one left."

Yeah, that report came in after the invasion. Heroes that she kept in reserve were no longer in her services upon the Order's victory. Essentially, she played herself, because now she couldn't invade anywhere without immediate retaliation on their part.

Sucks to suck.

"We are well aware of her treatment towards Heroes," Anna nodded, "What we aren't aware of are her designs for other worlds."

Kiran straightened at that. Anna readied her quill.

"What do you know?"

\---

Birds sang among the treetops below. A cool breeze blew along the roof, moving aside the fog to reveal the best view of the blue sky.

Gaius stretched and leaned back against a stone outcropping, partaking of cherry cordials he purchased from town.

Damn, this would go well with some cherry liqueur…

He hummed a shanty he picked up from Feroxi pubs as he watched the clouds go by, mind peacefully blank. Thoughts would come and go like the breeze, and he let each one run through as if it was sand spilling through his fingers.

He wanted to make more needlework to make his room homier.

…

He needed to pick up thread for that.

…

Ugh, his leg was going to sleep.

…

…

Hey now.

He had cracked open his eyes and caught sight of someone he had been meaning to talk to. And she was finally free. Sweet.

The thief sat up and took a swig from his waterskin. It wouldn't do to have chocolate stains on your teeth when talking to the one who confirmed his stipend.

Heh, he cleaned up nice. Good thing he picked up a fresh bottle of fragrance oil to add to his routine. He had the subtle scent of the pine forests of old Macedon, with the greenest eyes to match.

He wasn't going to try and charm Kiran, but he wouldn't put it past her if she stared.

With a final stretch, he rose to his feet and slid down the roof with practiced grace. He hopped off, let his fingers glide along the cold stone, and caught a branch, effortlessly giving himself the momentum to launch himself through the air and lightly land next to where she sat.

"Hey there, Chief," he settled into the stone seat, nodding at the flowery surroundings she chose to study in, "Careful you don't lose your nose in the pages. I heard a guy in Plegia once lost it to a cursed book. Nasty business."

Kiran held in a laugh as she looked up from her book to the middle distance.

"I'm dead-serious. Mind your nose." He grinned at her as she nodded, catching sight of a detailed map of Valm. From the looks of it, the southern part of the continent.

"So, uh… what'cha studying?" He asked, wanting to test the waters before asking his burning question. She wrote in the blank margins of her notes, " _Studying the geography of a possible battlefield we'll find ourselves in_."

Gaius leaned his head on his hand, "That Xander bloke squealed, huh? Good, makes me trust him a little more."

He saw him with his little sister earlier, actually. He was without armor, looking worn even as the little princess shared blackberry tarts with him. Seemed harmless enough.

They both looked to the map, Gaius noticing that she held her little pouch of summoning jewels that their owl keeps finding.

"Gonna summon? Can I come with?" Looks as if Red wanted her to bring in back up, probably on the hope that she'd bring in someone familiar with the area.

Kiran rose from her seat and nodded, telling him that she'd have to report to Anna, who had an escort team on standby.

"Heh, no problem." He grinned, taking up her books and stepping aside, "Lead the way, Chief."

Red was coming along to speak to their new allies, with a familiar face in tow.

"Good day, Gaius," Cordelia regarded him professionally, "I trust you've been faring well. And responsibly?"

He winked, "C'mon, Ace, you know me."

She gave him a withering look.

"…Okay, I haven't hit the pub in a week. Happy?"

She flipped her lance, "Passable."

Gaius folded his arms behind his head as they walked, "So, how's Stumbles doing?"

He smirked as a fleeting blush colored the tips of her ears.

"Sumia isn't here. Not yet, anyway."

"Hey, well, I'm here for ya. Let me know if you ever need me to pants Blue."

She laughed, and shook her head, "I think that would be considered treason."

He gestured to the air around them, "Look around, Ace. This ain't Ylisse, so just say when."

She lightly rapped his side with the blunt end of her lance, he hopping away with the brightest smile on his face.

Anna cleared her throat, Kiran looking at the two of them with fondness.

Oh, were they here already?

\---

"And that's where I have tea time with Princess Sharena! Oh, and over here I saw a huuuge squirrel."

Elise was showing him her favorite garden in the castle, tugging at his sleeve in earnest. Xander felt joy at her every word, something he had gone without for a while, now.

"Here is where Princess Sakura and I-"

"The Hoshidan princess?" He asked, muttering quick apology for interrupting her.

"Yeah! She saw me trying to make a flower crown and helped me! She's so nice! Her brother came by later and really showed us how to make nice ones."

"Which brother?"

"Prince Takumi! Apparently, his mom showed him how, and then he taught Princess Sakura when she was tiny!"

Xander straightened his collar, "Elise, you do remember that they are our enemies, right?"

"Pshh, who cares about that? Besides, in my world, we team up!"

He blinked. How in the blazes-

"It happened! Even Prince Takumi is from the same place as me. Sakura isn't, thou-OH! That's a secret! Pretend I didn't say anything!"

Jarring, but so like Elise and the strangeness of this world. Oh, why did he…

A gloved hand lightly tugged at his loose strand of hair. He smiled warmly down at his sister.

"You get that face when you're upset. Want to talk about it? Did Veronica do terrible things to you?"

She was the sweetest girl, truly, but he felt he didn't want to burden her. Yet she was capable of understanding so much.

Very well…

"I was here long before yourself, Elise. And I was given the choice to join the Order. Yet when the time came, I… chose another path. A path that put me in direct opposition with you… and eventually, my whole family."

He was led to sit at a stone bench. By the way she held his hand, he had her full attention.

"I will do all I can to help you. To help this Order. You of all people know that, but… I'm still reminded of Corrin when I think of Veronica. All alone in a cold, desolate place. I know all too well that she does terrible harm to innocents and to people such as ourselves, but how much of it is her? I cannot fathom it, but I so desperately want to know."

What drove her to needless violence? To see many as dispensable when they were truly exceptional? Was her hatred for Askr that great?

Elise patted his hand, humming a Nohrian lullaby, "Oh, Xander… always worrying. Hmm… Hey, I've got an idea!"

"And what would that be, little princess?"

"Why don't you talk to Kiran about this stuff? I can come with! She's very nice and very smart, so she could probably help you find an answer."

He sighed. "Niceness" and "smartness" were relative to the beholder. He hardly knew the Summoner, so such things were to be determined.

"C'mon… just try it! Helping people is her gift!"

"Elise, it's not just that. I've threatened to run her through before. Wariness may well taint further interactions." On the battlefield, she seemed unflappable, but he could never catch sight of her eyes. All that was visible was a set frown.

Elise patted his hand in reassurance, "Meh, it's okay. Practically everyone here has threatened to kill her before she summoned them. She's used to it."

"Oh, gods above."

\---

"How're things back home, if you don't mind me prying?" Gaius asked, pushing his lollipop to the corner of his mouth, knowing the answer.

"Not well, I'm afraid. As far as I remember we are in opposition with a coup, but something else is there." Lukas took a moment to gather his thoughts, yet observing them was like trying to catch smoke. He could recall the harsh climate of Rigel, despite never stepping foot into the country.

Gaius patted his armored shoulder, "All things, friend. Take a snack break after this."

Lukas laughed, "Hah, perhaps."

Kiran smiled to herself as she watched their new allies look around the castle. Mathilda and Sonya spoke to Cordelia, inquiring about the shops in town. Leon was listening in from a short distance, feigning interest in the path before him.

"Er, sorry if this seems ignorant, but is it alright if I talk to you here and there? I don't want to burden you." Alm felt embarrassment creep into his face. He never knew someone with mutism, so asked how to proceed accordingly.

She shot him a smile, " _Talk to me all you want, it's not burdensome_." In just a bit, they'd make it to the notice wall, where she placed a paper that read "If conditions are below exemplary, talk to the Summoner! All inquiries, concerns, comments, and suggestions are welcome!" So that would clear things up.

Plus, she always wanted to help create a labor union. She could cross that off of her bucket list.

Alm folded her note, "That's good to know. Heh, you have handwriting like mine, by the way. Did teachers ever get after you for it?"

She nodded with an exasperated sigh, causing the boy to laugh. Recess used to be a far cry for someone with handwriting like hers.

"Haha! We have that in common, I suppose! I never learned how to properly hold a quill, but I can handle a sword just fine." He had the calluses to prove it, too. Grandfather Mycen never let up on his training just like Ram's teacher never let him stop rewriting his work. Oh, right! The tour.

Anna stopped and showed them the training halls, "Now here is where you'll…"

Kiran folded her arms, watching them peek inside as Anna told them about their steady supply of training dummies.

She wondered… now that they had Embla on the ropes, would the war be over soon? Would Embla just agree to be chill and not invade the gateways? Or would this place be like back home, stuck in forever wars? If it did end, what did that mean for her? There wasn't a gateway for her, according to Anna… Eugh, usually she saved these thoughts for bedtime. She felt her jaw tremble from the nerves.

"You alright?"

She breathed in and looked to Gaius with a quick thumbs up. Getting out of your head was hard sometimes. Always.

"If you say so, Chief." He shrugged, eyeing her for a second. Everyone had their worries. It wasn't his place to pry into them.

"... Say, can I ask you something?" He fished out a lollipop from his pack and offered, yet she shook her head and refused.

"C'mon, take it. Think of it as a thank-you in advance for answering my question." You gotta give to get. Simple. She took it, and he gave a nod, "Something's been itching me lately, and I gotta know the whole of it."

Anna was demonstrating how to install a dummy onto its rack, all eyes on her.

"Why haven't you used my skills yet?" Chief had access to the créme de la créme of spies and assassins. Yet the only one utilizing their services was Red, who's go-to was Matthew. It wasn't that he wanted to be busy (he was fine with his larder raids) but he kinda worried that this war would go to the guy that used their assets to the fullest. Heck, just yesterday a ballsy assassin tried to get into Kiran's room as she slept, unaware of the ever-watchful eye of Kagerou. He helped her deal with the body before the sun's light colored the sky and the Order was none the wiser.

He offered his bare hand, which she took with a nod.

" _I'm aware the occupation you hold is taxing for the mind and looked down upon. I wanted everyone to get used to you first. Get to know you and all that_." Honestly, all this was having to do with 'honor'. A thing that knights had and others lacked. She heard vanguards talk smack about mages and archers because they distanced themselves, and that spies were cowardly. It didn't make any fucking sense! Why did the method matter when someone was dead in the end? Would she herself be considered "cowardly" if she had to pull off some Home Alone BS to save herself? She'd get merc'd otherwise. Deadass, though? Assassination wasn't her thing. Never will be.

Something told her it wasn't his thing, either.

"Chief, you don't gotta worry about my reputation. It's touching, but these hands are dirty for a reason. Somebody has to do the dirty work, and I wanna make sure it's not people such as yourself." He couldn't exactly put a finger on it, but Chief was… minty. Cool and refreshing, but subtle about it. Hardly anyone cared about his feelings when dealing with his line of work, and those that did held suspicion. He didn't blame them- he'd be wary of himself, too, but… it was nice having someone look out for you without having to explain yourself first. Someone who wanted you to take the time to consolidate allyship and headspace.

"But… it's nice of you to consider my thoughts on it all. I avoid bumping-off like the plague." He was a soft-hearted thief, nothing compared to Kagerou, who was hardened and unflinching in her craft.

Kiran agreed and realized something. Gaius watched as whatever it was made her roll her wrist and snap her fingers. She reached out, asking for his hand again, which he gave.

" _I think I have a job for you_."

\---

"Elise, you're supposed to wait for the host to arrive, not barge in." Xander announced from the door, closing his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Where did her manners go? Was this divine punishment for his poor choices in this world?

Elise merely went about her business, getting herself a few cookies from a jar Kiran kept for guests. "Kiran lets me have snacks all the time! She was my first friend here, you know?"

"I worry your definition of 'friend' consists of those who let you at the larder." He sighed, refusing the cookie she held up to him.

"Nuh-uh! She lemme lishen- wai'..." Elise downed her cookies with some tea, “Ahh… she let me listen to her music when I was feeling sad about you guys."

Xander looked to her with worry.

"There's this one song that goes… uh, the man rhymes really fast on a beat, hold on…"

She missed him. Them. No one save for their retainers were here, both of whom reported to him upon his arrival. All of them kept a watchful eye over Elise, checking on her, asking of her condition. She told them all the same thing- she was fine. But she missed them. Friends and allies filled her time, but what of her family?

He wrapped her into a loose hug, interrupting her attempt at steady rhyming and holding her close.

"I'm sorry for causing you any grief, Elise."

Elise wriggled, "I said it was okay, remember? You were just doing what you thought was right. It doesn't matter if you got it wrong, because you're trying to fix it now."

He looked down to those pink eyes of hers, which held wisdom that he was certain she cultivated all on her own. When did she start to grow up?

"Since when have you become so clever, little princess?"

"I've always been clever, heehee!" She grinned, striking a pose when he released her.

"Indeed, you have." Acts were easier said than done, but now he had witnesses to prove himself to- Elise and the Order. He could care less about his reputation, but he wanted their trust for the sake of their own ease. Peace of mind was the greatest thing one could give another, in his opinion.

Someone cleared their throat from down the hall, the two of them turning to find just who they've been waiting for.

"Glad to see that you've taken initiative," Anna began, Kiran returning Elise's frantic wave while a man outfitted as a thief stood behind her, "Come along."

Kiran held the door open for all of them, serene despite his presence. She even met his eyes as she went to her desk.

"Hey," the thief reached across Elise to shake his hand, "Name's Gaius. It'll be a pleasure working with you."

He gave him a firm shake. A sign of an honest man. "Working…?"

"Your report told us that something else is behind Veronica's behavior. We aim to see what it truly is." Anna filled in, turning to Kiran in expectancy.

"Once you're fully rested and healed," the Summoner began, "You'll be returning to Embla."

She laid out the plan. Veronica only really cared about him, of all Heroes, and, under the guise that he escaped of his own accord to return to her without the presence of a spell, she would gladly welcome him back with open arms. Plus, being offered information would help sweeten the deal.

"Ooh, you're going to be a spy, Xander! Send me lots of letters, okay?"

"Woah, kid. You're not the least bit worried about him? He _is_ your brother, right?" Gaius would be worried sick if he was in her sparkly shoes.

Elise shook her head, "This is my brother we're talking about! He's super strong and super smart, so he can handle anything."

Xander shook his head, "Elise, please." He didn't feel comfortable with praise, especially coming from one as biased as his own family.

"We understand that you worry for Veronica as if she was your own family, and so we thought it best that you keep a watchful eye over her while simultaneously giving us information on her operations." Anna felt that the events over the past few years were unusual, and so wanted to know the cause. Yet with Embla shrouded in secrecy, she had no way to look into their governing. Was a group of nobles using her as a puppet? Was her father truly dead? So much was at stake that inside help was necessary.

"I'll help scope out the border when you're ready. Finding weak points is my speciality." Gaius winked, leaning back in his seat as Elise jumped in her seat from excitement.

Xander had but one question, "What of the Order? Everyone knows I've joined their ranks, yet wouldn't they find it suspicious that I turn traitor without so much as a skirmish?"

Anna nodded, "Excellent question- the Order prides itself in trust amongst their ranks. If sensitive gossip is to be had, we demand it to be in the common rooms. None save for Heroes are allowed in there, so spies in the guise of servants are-"

"Screwed." Kiran stated.

Anna nodded, "Screwed." She echoed.

"Indeed," said Xander, "Very well then. Tell me of the information you are willing to give. When it is time, I shall deliver. Expect correspondence when I am able. Nohr prides itself in its use of homing pigeons."

Kiran smiled, writing on the margin of her journal to find a pigeon for this guy. Things were looking up. Who knew what was gonna happen, but she hoped it happened in their favor.

\---

With a shout, a porcelain doll shattered against the marble walls, joining a heap of them on the carpeted floor. Veronica snarled as she yanked another from her display to give it the same fate. She couldn't believe Xander was conquered! How unfair! Damn their eyes! Damn them!

Another doll was grabbed, yet she faltered. This one was new. Her brother gave it to her before he left last week.

It looked like her.

The servants outside were speaking in hushed whispers. Veronica fixed her hair and picked her crown up from the floor and onto its place on the vanity.

"Your advisor is here upon your request, your Highness."

He could have arrived faster. Useless peon. "Enter."

It was a sniveling nobleman, one of the many she didn't bother to care for. All they did was try to save face when they could, and tarnish her brother's name when he was away.

"Xander has lost," she began, placing her doll on the tea table, "And that means there's been a breach."

She wasn't a fool. No doubt the Order coerced information out of him. That didn't muck with things too badly, however.

"Change of plans. I want to finish this once and for all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did y'all know that homing pigeons have been used since Babylon? Yeah, I didn't either. Anyways, glad to be back!


	25. Talks and Tea, or Eirika & Olwen

Olwen watched as a bee rested upon a flower. She hadn't a clue what it was, but it held a soft purple color in its blooms. Her hands were sore, warm from the spells she cast earlier. She gave them a flex, sighing from relief.

Today was like many others as of late. With Embla still reeling for their defeats, all one had to occupy themselves with was with practice.

“It’d be good form to keep your distance from me, sister."

Olwen poured herself a cup of tea, forgoing the sugar. She watched as delicate ribbons of steam climbed into nothingness.

"My presence would tarnish your good name."

She let the heat of the cup warm her hands further, easing the ache of magic use.

"Brother, all I ask for is time. I-"

"Enough… please."

The tea was bitter. She preferred it that way.

…If she could, she would rend to pieces any sort of fealty made to wretches. Despicable… trapping good people in their nobility to further their damnable orders. Maybe then, her brother would have been free from Julius' clutches. Him and Lady Ishtar both.

Yet one could only wonder why her brother kept her away. Yes, he told her, but this place was a land of life. A chance to start again. Why did he not see this? Just as when they were younger, he kept much to himself, acting as if he had to protect her. It worked, at first- he was her hero, but she noticed her hero was always tired and worn, always tight-lipped about his troubles. It hurt to be stymied from her attempts to ease his burdens.

"Enough… please." He turned away then, but worry scrunched his brow. Her dear brother. Her best friend.

"Lady Olwen?"

Olwen gasped softly, placing her cup down as her guest apologized.

"Forgive me," Eirika gave her a bow, "I didn't intend to startle you."

"It's fine," Olwen smiled at her as best she could, "You didn't mean any harm, after all. I was lost in thought, so the fault is mine. Care to join me?"

"Yes, thank you."

She poured the girl a cup, an exquisite thing rimmed with gold and adorned with a rose in full bloom.

"Sugar?"

"No, thank you. I prefer tea plain if you believe it." It was Ephraim who always loaded his cup with cream and sugar. Eugh…

"I prefer my tea the same way. Well, unless it's chamomile."

"Haha, quite! Thank you, Lady Olwen."

The two watched as the clouds rolled by. The distant chatter of their fellows ever droning on. They sat in comfortable silence, breaking it only to offer food and more tea.

From this sunroom, Olwen could clearly hear the cavalry in the midst of their drills. Horses were a thing to behold when galloping in large numbers.

"Is there something on your mind, Lady Olwen?"

Ah. Perhaps she shouldn't have been staring into her tea. Well, anyone with eyes could see her brother was keeping his distance.

"It's a trifle thing. My brother believes he should keep away from me for fear of ruining my reputation. Here, of all places!" It was a good thing she set her tea down. She needed to rub her temples to ease herself from the stupidity of it all.

Eirika folded her hands, "Perchance he's doing so out of love for you? My own brother has done his share of... foolhardy things for my sake."

Olwen nodded, "Then you know more than most how frustrating it is to witness."

"Oh, of course." Once a noble boy pushed her when they were children. Ephraim saw the whole thing and tackled the boy to the ground shouting about her honor. So much grass was shoved into the boy's shirts that he looked like a garden.

"I only wonder how I'll convince him that our old world- our old lives- are behind us. If I approach, he walks the opposite way." The only time he remains still is if given instruction from both Lilina and herself.

"...Perhaps we trick him to walk into a supply closet?" That would solve one issue.

"Pf, haha! Truly!" She hadn't thought of that. Oh, if Fred were here, he would help her.

"In all seriousness, give him time. This world is strange, and it's guests, stranger still. I have no doubt that he'll warm to you. Now," Eirika poured her tea, "Tell me about yourself."

They spoke of their homes, of the turmoil, of their allies. Despite their homes being different, the story was the same- protect the innocent, raise your sword for them. The conversation grew lighter as they witnessed a mage pass by with a paladin at her side.

"Do you dabble in magic, Princess Eirika?" Olwen could sense she had magical potential.

"Not as much as I'd like. An old friend of mine taught me the basics when we were younger, and another during wartime, but… my lessons were always cut short." Lyon gave her more time than she needed with every treatise, but he only did so because they reunited only twice a year.

"A shame. If it pleases you, I can guide you further. I find magic to be integral in my expression. It's a beautiful thing." She often felt that her's looked much like a celestial fireball she once witnessed when she was younger. Burning bright and leaving glowing trails. It formed her magic to what it is today.

Eirika nodded, "I feel the same… there was a girl I knew that cast the most extravagant spells. It made her dress robes flutter rather prettily."

Olwen grinned. Oh? Was that a hint of longing in her voice? "I can only imagine, Princess."

"O-oh! Forgive me, yes, ahem! It would be a tremendous honor to be taught by you, Lady Olwen."

"The honor is all mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a little short. I'm planning out future chapters and had this. I couldn't figure out how to extend it because it felt fine already.


	26. Crucibles, or Sully

Sully always felt that brushing her horse was cathartic. Nothing compared to seeing her mounts' coat shine- any more attention and it'd draw enemy fire. A brisk morning training session ending in upkeep was always a good day to her. It helped keep the feeling of routine comfortable and enjoyable, something predictable in this crazy place. 

Frederick was walking up and down along the stables for assistance or otherwise. "Meticulous work. Well done, Sully." 

"S'no problem. Anything else on the docket? I'm itchin' to go at it." She wanted to make use of javelins today. Armor-crushing was a favorite pastime of hers, after all.

"Indeed, there is. I have a task that only you can accomplish." 

She put down the brush and stood at attention. A task only for her, huh? Wonder what it could be…

"Come." Frederick needed this to be done, and Lady Cecilia was more than capable of guiding their fellows. 

They left their equipment behind, which was… weird. Frederick probably had some sort of heavy lifting set aside as training. If that was so, then she couldn't wait. Nothing felt better than her muscles burning from healthy exertion.

The halls were still empty at around this time. Those that were up were getting their training in, which meant good news for Sully. Every swing, every step, every _breath_ meant a little piece of victory was secured for them. It meant those around her would keep those around _them_ safe in return. 

"Ah, here we are." Frederick opened the door to an old supply room. Heh, so there _was_ heavy lifting! A shame most of these crates looked… empty?

"Hello, Summoner. I take it you're faring well?" Frederick gave a slight bow. 

Why was their tactician here? Wasn't she supposed to be eating books for breakfast or something? Sully watched as she handed her written response to him.

" _Still sore from yesterday, but good_." Frederick read her response out-loud, returning it to her, "Glad that you're still able to join us. I must admit that your guidance has given me great joy. Please feel free to give Sully the same advice as she instructs you today." 

Wait, _what_?! "A moment of your time, Captain?"

"Granted." 

They stepped out, leaving their Summoner in the dusty room. Once the door was closed, Sully began,

"No dissent here, but the Summoner doesn't strike me as the fighting type. Isn't she better off with other geniuses like Robin? Y'know, when she gets here?" Robin was a fine warrior. Kicked her ass here and there with her swordwork, too. She had a clever head attached to her shoulders, and a seasoned reflex perfect for the battlefield.

"Mm. Fighter or no, the Summoner possesses a keen insight on the works of the body and expressed an interest in swordplay. Naturally, you came to mind."

Hmph, she was flattered. Frederick continued.

"She made it through my initiation regiment quite well, might I add. Much like you did when you were but a lass. Though, her arms need a bit of work…" 

Sully sighed. He didn't get it. The Summoner wasn't a fighter. She didn't have the spirit of one. From what Sully could glean, the Summoner was a silent softie that spent too much of her time with her head in a book. She could be as fit as 10 Fredericks and that still wouldn't change the fact that she lacked that crucial aspect. 

"Come now, Sully. She'll surprise you."

"I doubt that, but fine. I'll give." Still didn't mean she was gonna like it, though.

"Very good. Now then…"

They needed to change into looser clothing for exercise. After removing their armor, they looked to their Summoner, who merely removed her cloak.

"Hey, you're supposed to be in light clothing," Sully remarked as she placed her armor on top of a barrel.

A quiet 'oh', and she moved to take off her protective leather vest, yet Frederick turned away immediately and Sully ran to cover her.

"Hey hey, wait! Wouldn't you want to change behind those crates over there?" _She_ didn't care, but Frederick almost had a heart attack.

Kiran looked confused as she tossed her vest to her cloak. Did she do something- ohhhh. Oh.

Sully blinked, "That's… you're done? Don't you have anything else?" Those brown pants of hers looked too constricting for exercise, and her blue shirt? Too fancy. 

"Forgive the question, Summoner, but what about the clothes you arrived in? Are those suitable?" He neglected to ask yesterday, but he heard that she arrived in strange clothing. Perhaps it allowed a wide range of movement. 

Kiran shook her head, because like hell was she gonna work out in _jeans_. These were all the clothes she had- whatever she had with her when she was called and two sets of her uniform.

Sully motioned for him to drop it from behind her. Anna said she wasn't allowed out, and that meant no clothes shopping. 

Frederick got the message and moved along, "All is well, regardless. I'll be going now. Have a fruitful training session." 

The room was filled with two things: dust and silence. Sully sighed as she crossed her arms and gave the Summoner a once-over. 

Strong legs. Tall as all hell. Good, sturdy posture. But a soft look in her eye. Tentative. Watchful.

"Sprint from this wall to that one," Sully commanded. She watched from a distance, giving short quips of advice here and there, but not much. She was decently fast and even knew how to breathe properly. A few more minutes and Sully joined her. 

Whatever dust was beneath them was kept down by footfalls and sweat. Sully noted that she slowed to a point, but kept at it.  Excellent stamina.

When they were done. Sully threw her a waterskin, noting that she kept her drink to a sip, instead opting to pour some into her hand for her head.

Good, she knew this wasn't over.

"Lift these until you can't move your arms." It was a tightly knit sack of pebbles the size of a man's head. They used them in Ylisse for muscle training.

Sully showed her how as they sat across from each other, giving a small bit of praise as Kiran picked it up quickly.

Her arms collapsed in a matter of minutes, but that was alright. What mattered was the next bit.

"Here," Sully tossed her a wooden sword, "Land a hit on me." 

The look of hesitation didn't go unnoticed. 

"Scared you'll hurt me? I'm stronger than I look, alright?" Sully grinned wolfishly as Kiran raised her hand in panic, "Har, just teasing. But seriously, pick up your weapon…"

With a grunt, Sully kicked off the ground and rushed her, grinning when Kiran actually managed to block her. It was sloppy, but it worked. 

"Keep your stance steady." She said, before hooking her foot around her ankle and yanking it upwards. Kiran caught herself against a crate but opened her eyes to Sully's sword tapping at her chest.

"Try again." 

She only lasted a few seconds longer before tripping over her own feet.

"Again. Mind where you step."

Sully knocked her sword out of her hand.

"Grip your sword, dammit." 

This went on for a while. Sully noticed she never lasted all that long, and often mucked up on the simplest of things. Her hands looked rather red from all the hits the sword took.

"You wanna stop?" Sully asked, knowing that Kiran relied on her hands more than most.

She shook her head, flexing her hands before stepping back into the basic stance Sully showed her. She just didn't know when to quit. Anyone with half a head would-

Huh. For a second, Sully couldn't tell the difference between stupid stubbornness or dogged determination. But she caught on. She wasn't _dense_. With a smile, she approached Kiran and gave her shoulder a push, effectively knocking her off her balance. 

"Fucking…" Kiran breathed as she shakily tried to get up again. Her limbs felt like rubber.

Sully heard that. Har! She didn't have the makings of a warrior. Sure as hell didn't have the skill of one, but she had something just as useful.

"C'mon, we'll stop for today. I like yer guts, but I think we'd all like them inside of you." Sully hoisted her up, hearing her give thanks. 

She tossed her the waterskin and winced at how her clothes stuck to her. She was probably burning up and as sticky as Gaius' hard candies on a boiling day.

"Hey, you can cool off faster if you take your shirt off. If you're comfortable, that is." They were both women, so it didn't matter. 

Kiran peeled the damn thing off of her, thankful for the hand towels Frederick had left for them. With a little bit of water on one, she dabbed at her neck.

Sully pushed a crate next to another, and lay atop one, legs dangling off the edge. "If anyone comes in, hide behind those crates over there. On my honor as a knight, I'll beat the crap outta them for ya." 

Kiran laughed as she settled onto the other crate, mimicking Sully by folding her hands behind her head. They had a scenic view of the stone ceiling. The silence was filled with their breaths, the occasional creak of wood, and their heartbeats filling their ears.

"So, any reason you don't talk all that much?" Sully heard gossip that it was due to some mysterious "dark secret" or some horseshit some men gossiped about. Sully felt that the only way you could know was to ask.

"It's… really difficult to speak this language comfortably. Especially at first. When I was little, I was quiet in most settings… places. Especially when I'm n-not… comfortable in a situation."

Comfortable. Sully would imagine it'd be hard to manage when you're the tactician of a place so goddamn different from your own. Still, it'd be a helluva day to see Kiran feel fully relaxed here. 

"Huh. You sound just fine to me, accent and all. Looks like all we have to do is get you tired enough to get you chatty." 

"Hah, that's about right."

They heard the distant sound of pegasi wings displacing the air. The airfields were near this place.

"So, you can speak just fine in your native language, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Sully decided it was best she didn't hear about the gossip that floated around her. There was no dark secret, tragic past, or similar horseshit. Kiran was fine, as normal as any one of them.

"So, what did you do before gettin' whisked here?" 

"I... forget _._ Something with a lot of science and math." From what was in the backpack she was summoned with, it looked like an even mix of biology, physics, and computers, but that could be anything. It looked like her hobbies include astronomy and botany, but that only made the possible job pool _waaaay_ larger.

"Hm, what did your folks do, then?" Maybe she hit her noggin on the way in, but Sully wasn't going to say anything. She turned to find her jaw trembling, and so plopped her hand next to her. 

" _My mother was a virologist and my father was a botanist_." 

Sully caught onto the word "was" and pushed it aside for the sake of keeping the conversation light. "We speakin' the same language? What do they _do_?" 

Kiran realized her slip, " _Sorry, a virologist is a type of doctor that treats diseases caused by certain… things. A botanist is a scientist whose focus is on plants_." Heh, a disease outbreak occurred at some point due to infected crops and that's how they met. Kiran found it hilarious.

"Har, sounds like you were born into a family of eggheads. Suits you just fine." Maybe she'll introduce her to Miriel when she gets summoned in. She'd finally have a translator, for one.

"W-what about you?"

"Me?"

Kiran nodded.

Sully settled into her spot a bit more, "I was born into a noble family. We're a house known for its long line of knights. There's this decree we have in Ylisse that anyone can become a knight, but if you're nobility, you get the title if you want it."

"But I wanted to earn it. The hell is a title for if you don't earn it, y'know?" Her brothers earned it, rest their souls… she wanted to walk the same path they did, without the bitter end. She made it, too. After the Mad King’s War, she got summoned to the palace and was granted her title by Chrom himself.

They could hear Cordelia relaying commands from beyond the walls. War cries and pegasi wings muffled by wind and stone.

"Me too." Kiran said after a while.

Sully looked over, yet her eyes were shut and her face as straight as can be. She was thinking about a lot. Whatever it was, Sully was sure she'd come out on top. She had a rock-solid resolve that she probably didn't know of. Sully wouldn't mind spending some time here and there to see it in action.

"C'mon, let's hit the bathing hall," Sully peeled herself off of the crate, followed by Kiran. She tossed her coat and leather vest over once she shimmied into her shirt. She had a sense of urgency about her movements, probably because clean, hot water was calling their names.

"You gotta tell me how you get definition on your stomach like that." Sully began as she held the door open for her, walking along with a spring in her step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, guys! I hope you all rest well.


End file.
